


Take Me Baby (Or Leave Me)

by yffismydrug



Series: B.A.P (Series) [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: BDSM, Banglo - Freeform, Bondage, HimLo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, daeup, jonglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 94,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Complicated feelings, fragile relationships, and unforeseen complications. Nothing ever seems easy if you work at Lucifer. Seunghyun is doing his best for his boys and is trying to keep everything safe and fun. Life always throws complications into the mix, though, which makes things more interesting and sometimes infuriating and frustrating.What is happening at Lucifer?





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this fic is, for now, to update every other week. I know it is unlike my normal pattern to do that with a chaptered fic like this, but for my own reasons that is how it is going to have to work for now. Eventually I do plan on going back to my weekly posts for this fic and when that time comes you will find out ^^

**The same day that Jongup was finishing getting his things together in order to head to Mr. Kwon’s, Hyukjae was finishing up to be driven to the airport. Seunghyun had checked over Hyukjae’s bags so many times that at this point, Hyukjae would grab his bags from Seunghyun because the man was giving him anxiety and making him think he was constantly forgetting something. Hyukjae was wished a safe trip by Jongup, Junhong, Ren, Ryeowook, and many more workers who also seemed jealous that he was getting to go somewhere exciting. **

**Seunghyun saw Hyukjae off to the car he would be taking to the airport, where one of his employees would then be accompanying him. **

**“Make sure to send me a message when you get on the plane,” Seunghyun began to tell him for the hundredth time.**

**“Yes, sir,” Hyukjae answered like he had been doing each time Seunghyun went through this process.**

**“Also when you land,” Seunghyun listed next.**

**“I know, sir…”**

**“And when arrive at your destination,” Seunghyun told Hyukjae with a firm pat on the shoulder. **

**“Sir, you’ve gone over this with me multiple times already, and you had me write it down, ** ** _and _ ** **set reminders in my phone,” Hyukjae reminded him as he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think I’ll forget…”**

**Seunghyun gave Hyukjae a small caress on his head and smiled down at him. It was not often that he let his workers travel so far for a job, so he could not help but be a bit more worried this time around. **

**“If you forget to send me a message at any point, trust me, when you return, I will not be a happy man,” he warned.**

**“I don’t even know what the end destination is,” Hyukjae then complained. He had been given a slip of paper with an address but it meant nothing to him since he knew absolutely nothing about China and could not read Chineese. The annoying part is that he knew Seunghyun had written it in Chineese so that he could not look it up. “Can’t you tell me the purpose of all this?”**

**Seunghyun chuckled and shook his head before picking Hyukjae’s bag up from the floor and placing it in his hand. The man who would be driving him to the airport came up behind them and bowed to Seunghyun.**

**“I will be taking him now,” the man replied. “If we don’t leave soon he will miss his flight.”**

**“Of course,” Seunghyun agreed with a nod of his head. “Have a safe trip, Hyukjae. Remember to contact me like I said.”**

**“Yes, sir,” Hyukjae replied before being lead towards the door and out of the building. **

**There were small sighs that left their mouths as they stood and looked around at each other, as if they were wondering what they should do next. One person had just left and another would be leaving soon. With them gone, it would feel emptier at the club.**

**Jongup looked back over to Seunghyun and made eye contact with him. He knew he was going to be the next to leave. **

**“Come on, Jongup. Mr. Kwon won’t be pleased if I bring you to him later than scheduled,” Seunghyun told him.**

**“Right…” the blonde muttered, his eyes cast down to the floor now. **

**Seunghyun took note of how sad the younger seemed and pursed his lips together. It had been clear to him that a lot of his workers did not prefer spending their time with Mr. Kwon, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Mr. Kwon was simply another customer who paid for their services. It would make no sense to him to ban a customer who paid good money, for no reason. **

**“Junhong, why don’t you go with Jongup and gather his things,” Seunghyun told him in a calm voice. “Meet back here in ten minutes. Understand?”**

**“Yes, sir,” Junhong replied before grabbing Jongup by his elbow and pulling the younger along behind him.**

**Jongup’s feet shuffled against the floor a few times before he picked them up and properly follow behind Junhong. Jongup eventually pulled his arm free from Junhong’s grasp and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants while he looked down at the floor.**

**“You can’t go over there in a foul mood,” Junhong told him while he continued walking. “That’s a recipe for disaster.”**

**The sound of Jongup’s feet stopped in the hallway as he looked up at Junhong. **

**“You wouldn’t be happy about going either…” the younger scoffed. “And for an entire week…”**

**“No, I wouldn’t,” Junhong agreed. “But there isn’t anything that can be done about it,” he reminded him. **

**Jongup scoffed before he started walking again and passed Junhong. The older could only sigh as he followed after him till they reached their room. Once the door was thrown open, Jongup entered and snatched his bags off his bed. He had received help packing and was certain everything he needed was included in his bags. With one thrown over his shoulder and the other grasped tightly in his hand, he started heading towards the door again. He was only stopped when Junhong stepped in front of him and snatched the bag from his hand.**

**“Stop it,” Junhong ordered him.**

**Jongup looked up at his through squinted eyes.**

**“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jongup told him. Reaching forward he tried snatching his bag back, but Junhong moved it out of his way.**

**“Stop acting like you’re going to die there,” Junhong told him more firmly. “I ** ** _know _ ** **what Mr. Kwon does. We’re both ** ** _very _ ** **aware of that. And you know I care about you, Jongup, but…you won’t die,” he told him firmly. “You’re acting like these are the last steps you’ll ever take. But you’ll come back before you know it and I’ll be here waiting for you.”**

**Averting his eyes to the floor, Jongup bit his bottom lip and sniffled his nose. More than anything, he was petrified to be alone with Mr. Kwon. The last few days all he had been able to do was worry and think of the bad things that could happen. **

**A hand suddenly cupped his cheek and lifted his face up. Jongup met Junhong’s eyes, and before he knew it the older male was pressing their lips together. While kissing Junhong was nothing new to him, he was shocked by the action. His shoulders started to become less tense, his mind was becoming more clear, and all he could think of was Junhong. **

**“Feel better?” Junhong asked when he pulled away.**

**Jongup kept looking up at him, speechless. He watched as a smile crept across Junhong’s face as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against his forehead.**

**“Our ten minutes are almost up. Let’s go before Seunghyun gets testy,” Junhong told him while reaching down and holding his hand.**

**Still silent, Jongup followed side-by-side with Junhong. Their fingers laced together, holding one another tightly, a silent way for Jongup to calm himself and for Junhong to let him know things will be alright. **

**When they returned to where Seunghyun was, they saw it was only him standing there now. Ren and Ryeowook must have gone off to tend to whatever they needed to. Seunghyun was standing with one hand shoved in his pocket as he did something on his phone with the other. He had already put on a coat and Jongup’s which was thrown over the back of a chair.**

**“Perfect timing,” Seunghyun said without looking up from his phone. “I was starting to think you were lost.”**

**“Sorry, sir…” Jongup answered in a small voice. **

**“No matter,” Seunghyun replied before shoving his phone into his pocket. “Let’s get going.”**

**Seunghyun reached over to Jongup’s coat and handed it to the blonde. In return, he took the bag that was over his shoulder so he could slide it on and zip it up. The younger quickly closed his coat and pulled his hood up over his head, the faux fur lining fluffing out around his face. **

**“Let’s be on our way then,” Seunghyun stated once Jongup adjusted his hood. “Junhong, give him the bag you have.”**

**Jongup turned around to take the bag from Junhong and gave him a hug as well. In return he received a head pat under his hood and a small hair ruffle.**

**“Jongup!”**

**The blonde turned around to see that Seunghyun was already at the door holding it open to leave. Putting some speed in his steps, Jongup waved goodbye to Junhong and followed Seunghyun out to the car they would be taking. **

**The drive to Mr. Kwon’s house was quiet for the most part. One of Jongup’s bags was in the backseat, while the smaller one rested in on lap. He played with one of the straps which was starting to fray on the edge, pulling at the loose bits to fray them even more.**

**“Ya...stop ruining the strap,” Seunghyun told him, placing a hand over his while keeping his eyes on the road. “I know you’re nervous, but don’t be.”**

**“You can tell…?” Jongup asked with a small chuckle.**

**“Everyone is when they’re going to be spending time with Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun explained. “But don’t worry too much. No one comes back in bad shape and usually they only need two or three days of rest before feeling ready to work again.”**

**Hearing that from Seunghyun calmed his nerves a bit. Junhong had also reminded him that he was not going to die while at Mr. Kwon’s. Nothing too bad could possibly happen to him or else Mr. Kwon would know there would be consequences. **

**“Why do you think others are scared of Mr. Kwon?” Jongup asked as they stopped at a red light.**

**“He’s an intimidating man,” Seunghyun acknowledged.**

**“Pft...generic answer,” Jongup scoffed with a roll of his eyes.**

**“What do you want my answer to be then?” Seunghyun asked. “Is there something I need to know about him?”**

**Jongup gulped and looked out his window before shaking his head. “No, sir…” he replied in a small voice.**

**Seunghyun glanced over to the blonde before starting to drive again. The rest of the drive went by without another word being said between them. **

**Upon arriving at Mr. Kwon’s house, Seunghyun got out of the car with Jongup and escorted him to the front door like always when he was dropping someone off. Seunghyun rang the doorbell and they waited as the wind began picking up outside. **

**“Ahhh...I thought the snow was supposed to hold off until later today,” Seunghyun groused as he looked up and saw it beginning to flurry. “All week we’re supposed to have snow.”**

**Just as Jongup looked towards the sky, the front door opened revealing Mr. Kwon. Jongup stood there, the wind blowing the fur of his jacket in front of his face, as he stared at Mr. Kwon.**

**“Perfect timing as always,” Mr. Kwon said in a cheerful voice. “Come in, get out from the cold.”**

**“Thank you,” Seunghyun replied while giving Jongup a small nudge to go in. **

**The bags were placed on the floor by Jongup’s feet as the blonde stood there with his hands clasped in front of him, his head bowed down with his hood covering his face. **

**“You’ll have him for a week,” Seunghyun stated while giving Jongup a few pats on the back.**

**Jongup looked up only to see a sickening grin on Mr. Kwon’s face.**

**“That is correct,” the man agreed, nodding his head and allowing his tongue to run over his bottom lip. “One week with this precious bunny of yours.”**

**A small shiver ran down Jongup’s back as he heard Mr. Kwon speak those words. Seven days with this man? Was he even going to see the outside world for those days? Or was he going to be kept inside the entire time and be used till he was completely exhausted? His thoughts were only distracted when he heard Seunghyun speak again.**

**“Being that you are a long time customer, I believe I do not need to repeat the rules again?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**Mr. Kwon scoffed and gave him a crooked smile before replying, “Seunghyun, you know I have your rules committed to memory.”**

**Seunghyun nodded his head and gave the entrance of Mr. Kwon’s house a quick look over.**

**“You’ve changed things around,” he acknowledged. “Is there anything I need to check? I know your rooms very well, but if there are new additions…”**

**“Only the things out here have been changed,” Mr. Kwon replied as he motioned to the room. “I get bored now and then of how my house looks and...when you have money...why not change it with new furniture and art now and then?” **

**The house went silent as Seunghyun nodded his head and looked around for a bit longer. Since Mr. Kwon had so much money, he knew anything the man had was going to be high quality, so he did not have to worry about fragile furniture or anything like that.**

**Mr. Kwon then pulled his phone from his pocket and stated, “I took pictures to save some time if you’d like to see them. I don’t want things to seem unfair if you really do want to look around.”**

**Seunghun shook his head as he hummed slightly. Since he made frequent stops to Mr. Kwon’s to drop his boys off, he did not see it as a dire necessity to go into his playroom and look around again. After all, Mr. Kwon was a valued and respected customer and his boys never spoke poorly of him. **

**He then gave Jongup one last firm pat on the back. “Behave yourself, Jongup. I want a good report when I pick you up in a week,” Seunghyun told him.**

**The blonde looked up, his hood falling off his head in the process, and nodded in understanding at Seunghyun. His back turned towards Mr. Kwon as he watched the man move back towards the front door.**

**“I will be on time to pick him up,” Seunghyun reminded Mr. Kwon as he cracked open the door which allowed a puff of cold air to rush inside. **

**“As expected,” Mr. Kwon replied kindly, giving Seunghyun a small bow. **

**Jongup bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Seunghyun nod his head before he left the house. Once the door closed behind him, Jongup swore he felt a drop in temperature of the house. **

**Before he had time to turn around and face Mr. Kwon again, he felt a harsh tug on his hair. He cried out and was thrown to the floor with force. His hands slammed against the ground in an attempt to catch himself, which caused them to sting a big, but that was the least of his concern right now.**

**“You will call me master. Forget that, and you’ll be punished,” Mr. Kwon stated in a cold voice. “Daesung, Seungri, and Youngbae should be here shortly. Strip. Now.”**

**Trembling on the floor, Jongup nodded is head slowly as he began unzipping his coat.**

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

**A loud groan of frustrations left Daehyun’s mouth as he slammed his laptop shut and placed it on the table by the couch. He had just been checking his e-mails that afternoon, hoping to hear news about at least one of the many jobs he had applied for. With his parents angry at him and no longer supporting him, he needed to find a job.**

**“It’s not like I’ve stopped fucking trying,” Daehyun complained as he laid down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. “But no one wants to hire me!”**

**\--**

**Sorry, at the time we are looking at other candidates for this role. **

**Thank You,**

**J Corporation**

**That was just a way of the company politely shooting him down and saying they were not interested in him enough for a phone interview.**

**\--**

**We will keep your resume on file in case another position opens up that you might be better qualified for.**

**Thank You,**

**Lee Company**

**Daehyun knew they were not going to keep his resume on file. They would never call him back either if something opened up. They just did not want to leave a bad taste in his mouth about the company.**

**\--**

**You are not qualified enough for this position. Thank you for your interest in our company.**

**Thank You,**

**Min & Choi Company**

**He had known he was not qualified for that position...but it had been worth a shot. He was getting desperate for another job.**

**\--**

**There was one job left that he had hoped he might get called back for an interview. He had spoken with the company over the phone, and from the sound of it, they were very interested in him. Of course at the time they still needed to speak with other candidates for the position, so they could not offer him anything. He just needed to wait and pray that he would be hearing good news soon.**

**As he continued laying there, his phone pinged, signaling an incoming e-mail. Reaching over to his phone on the table, he picked it up and opened his e-mail. Right away he saw it was from the company he had previously talked to.**

**Bolting up on the couch, he opened the e-mail and started reading it. Right away, his shoulders drooped.**

**Dear Mr. Jung Daehyun,**

**We would like to thank you for taking the time to speak with us about the open position at our company last week. Your resume and experience was very impressive and we were pleased with the interview. At this time, however, we are choosing to go ahead with other candidates who are more qualified for the position we are looking to fill.**

**We would like to wish you luck as you continue with your job hunt.**

**Thank You,**

**Kim Company**

**The phone dropped form Daehyun’s hands and toppled onto the floor. His head fell into his hands as he sat there and sighed heavily. His last hope at the moment...had just turned him down. Now it was all back to square one. **

**“Perhaps I need to expand the area I’m looking at…” Daehyun muttered to himself, a groan passing his lips as he rubbed the heels of his hands against his closed eyes.**

**For the rest of today he would take a break from job hunting. He had woken up early to scour the internet and was then bombarded with a bunch of e-mail turning him down from the positions. He was in no mood to continue looking. **

**Glancing down at his watch, Daehyun saw it was already one in the afternoon. Even though he knew he should eat, since he had skipped breakfast, he was not in the mood to make anything or even grab something out of the cabinet. Honestly, he knew that ever since he had gone to see his parents, he had not been eating well.**

**Daehyun reached down for his phone before staggering to his feet. He shuffled his feet against the floor as he made his way towards his bedroom to get some rest. As he did, his phone started ringing in his hand. **

**Thinking it might be a company he applied for calling him back with a change of mind, he looked at the screen. Then, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes he answered the call.**

**“What?” Daehyun asked in a sour voice. **

** _“Don’t sound too happy there…”_ ** ** Yongguk replied.**

**“Sorry...I’m not in the best mood right now,” Daehyun answered. “What do you need to talk about though?”**

** _“I wanted to see if you want to grab a drink tonight. I’ve been stressing myself out and I could use some alcohol,”_ ** ** Yongguk explained while tapping a pen against a stack of papers in front of him.**

**“Sorry, I’ll pass this time. Maybe another night,” Daehyun stated as he started climbing the stairs.**

** _“Alright…”_ ** ** Yongguk replied in a sad voice, but at the same time understanding.**

**“Why don’t we do it...ummm…” Daehyun slowed his pace and staggered a little on the stairs, grabbing one hand onto the railing. “How about the weekend?”**

**_“Are you alright, Daehyun? You don’t sound too well,”_** **Yongguk replied in a concerned voice. **

**“Fine...I’m fine…” Daehyun quickly answered. Right as he did so, his vision started splotching black and he fell to his knees, which in turn made him stumble down a few steps.**

** _“Daehyun!?”_ ** ** Yongguk called more frantically. ** ** _“Daehyun!”_ **

**“Ah stop your yelling,” Daehyun groused. “Look...I need some sleep, it’s been rough lately. Okay? That’s all.”**

**_“Get some rest then,”_** **Yongguk told him. ****_“I’ll talk with you later.”_**

**“Right. Talk later,” Daehyun responded as he picked himself back up. “Bye.”**

** _“Bye. Take care.”_ **

**The line went dead as Daehyun stood sweating on the stairs. What had just happened? His vision had gone for a moment, his breathing had gotten heavy, his ears were ringing slightly, and his head felt light and dizzy. Was he coming down with something? **

**Being more careful, he started moving to his bedroom again, and happily flopped down onto his mattress as soon as he could. He was sure all he needed was rest and he would be as good as new.**

**\------**

**Yongguk POV**

**Placing his phone back on his desk, he looked back down at the papers scattered in front of him. He then glanced at his computer screens and minimized the work he had been doing. Behind it was a different sort of work. **

**All the papers he had faxed to himself from his father’s study back at home had been scanned so he could look at them whenever he wanted. Although he had an urgent project he was supposed to be completing, his mind kept going back to solving the mystery he had taken on.**

**No matter how many times he had looked at things, there was no way to connect any of the information. **

**Leaning back in his chair, Yongguk impatiently tapped his fingers against his desk. He only straightened up when there was a knock on his office door. Quickly he minimized his documents and pulled up what he was meant to be working on.**

**“Oh! Father,” Yongguk said with a gasp. “Were we supposed to meet this afternoon?” he asked while standing up from his chair and reaching for his planner.**

**“Sit down, Yongguk. I just wanted to come and see how you were doing with the project,” his father explained as he walked over and sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk. “I was informed that things were going slowly and wanted to make sure you didn’t have any questions.”**

**“Ahhh...sorry. I guess I’ve been focusing too diligently on each part that...I’ve fallen behind…” he quickly lied. He knew he was being slow because he had other things to focus on but there was no way he was going to let him father know what he was secretly doing. **

**“You know I’m always here to help,” his father told him with a calm smile. “You can always ask me anything.”**

**“But then I wouldn’t be learning if I keep coming to you,” Yongguk stated while shaking his head. “I can handle this.”**

**His father smiled bigger and nodded his head in agreement. He was proud of how his son was growing up and taking responsibility.**

**“Then I shouldn’t take up any more of your time. You must be busy,” his father stated as he got up from the chair and straightened out his suit.**

**Just as his father turned to leave his office, Yongguk stood up and pushed his chair back.**

**“Father!” he lightly called.**

**His father’s shoes shuffled against the floor as he pivoted towards him again.**

**“Yes?”**

**“I was thinking of going back to school,” Yongguk told him flat out. “Part-time of course so I can keep working here,” he added as well so he would not worry his father.**

**“Back to school? Why?” his father questioned. “You’ve finished your schooling...have a job…”**

**“I want to study criminal justice,” Yongguk quickly explained. When he saw the very confused look on his father’s face he continued. “You always tell me that there’s corrupt businessmen out there who are trying to cheat another company out of something, or sign a faulty contract...things like that. I want to learn the repercussions of things like that and possible signs or what to look out for. I want to become a stronger, well rounded, businessman.” Yongguk gulped nervously after he finished speaking, hoping his father would buy his lies.**

**Mr. Kim stood there stroking his chin and let out a small hum before commenting back, “I guess it wouldn’t be a bad thing for you to study…”**

**“You have always told me it is better to have more knowledge as well,” Yongguk pushed.**

**“That I have…” his father agreed.**

**“And this would be beneficial for me as a businessman. Especially, if I am going to take over this company one day,” Yongguk continued on.**

**Mr. Kim nodded his head and let out a small hum. “Once you choose a school let me know and I’ll take care of the rest.”**

**“Thank you, father,” Yongguk replied happily.**

**His father waved to him before leaving his office and closing the door behind him. **

**“I’m sorry…” he muttered to himself before sitting down in his chair again and placing his head in his hands. **


	2. Getting Started

**The plane finally landed at the airport and came to a halt at the terminal. Hyukjae stood up from his seat and started gathering his items like all the other passengers were doing. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he double checked that he had the paper with the address on it that Seunghyun had given to him. When he was sure he had it, he started the slow progression down the aisle to get off the plane.**

**“Have a nice trip,” the flight attendant told him as he was leaving.**

**“Thank you, ma’am,” Hyukjae replied with a small nod of his head and a kind smile. **

**Rarely did he go somewhere by himself anymore, so now he was feeling awkward and almost lost. All he could do was follow the signs in the airport and wait until he was somewhere that his phone had reception so he could call Seunghyun.**

**People hustled all around him, jumbling him up and making his traveling slower as he made sure not to get himself lost. When he was finally able to make it out to the taxis, he took a huge sigh of relief. It felt so claustrophobic in that airport he thought he was going to pass out. **

**Spotting an idling taxi, Hyukjae quickly went up to it and knocked on the passenger window. The man inside rolled the window down and looked over at him.**

**“Free...to drive?” Hyukjae asked as he held up his piece of paper. “Go...here…?” he then asked as he handed over the address.**

**The man looked at the address quickly before nodding his head and giving him a thumbs up. He then popped the trunk and got out to assist Hyukjae with his bags. The younger felt strange having the driver do this for him but slid into the back seat as his things were tended to. Once the taxi pulled away, Hyukjae pulled his cell phone out and saw he had service. Quickly selecting Seunghyun’s number, he sat biting at his thumb in hopes that the man would answer.**

** _“I take it you arrived safely,”_ ** ** Seunghyun said as soon as he picked up the phone.**

**“Yes, I did. I’m in a taxi going to the address now,” Hyukjae explained. “Can you tell me ** ** _now _ ** **why I’m going here?”**

** _“Just wait and see. It will all be clear soon,”_ ** ** Seunghyun told him. **

**“What about a hotel then? You never gave me an address for a hotel,” the younger pointed out quickly, his voice laced with nervousness as this thought just hit him. “Do you expect me to whore myself out to someone while I’m here and sleep at their place?”**

** _“Don’t be ridiculous, Hyukjae. You’ll have a safe place to stay while you’re there,”_ ** ** Seunghyun assured him.** ** _ “I just wanted to know you arrived safely. Now I have to go. I am a busy man after all.”_ **

**“Yeah…” the younger male muttered.**

** _“Call me if you need me,”_ ** ** Seunghyun told him in a serious voice.**

**“I will…” Hyukjae acknowledged.**

** _“Have a fun time in China,”_ ** ** the male sang over the phone.**

**“Bye, sir,” Hyukjae replied in a sour voice, wishing he knew what was going on.**

** _“Bye, Hyukjae.”_ **

**The line then went dead, leaving Hyukjae to sit in the taxi with nothing to do. Looking down at his phone he saw it was nearly four in the afternoon. His flight being delayed, taxiing around the Chinese airport because other planes were not moving fast enough, and everything else had really slowed things down. **

**Letting out a small sigh, he leaned his head against the headrest in the car and looked out the window. At least Seunghyun had given him a credit card to travel with so he would have money for things like airport food and the taxi. **

**Hyukjae looked out of the window the entire time with his eyes going wider and wider. He had never traveled to China before and was amazed at everything. Worry did start to fill his head, however, when he realized he did not speak nor read Chinese. During his ride he also received a message from Seunghyun telling him what floor he needed to go to when he arrived at his destination and not to worry about the rest.**

** _What? Why can’t he just tell me already? I feel more anxiety than I think I ever have,_ ** ** Hyukjae thought to himself as he sent a quick response to Seunghyun so he would know he had read the message. Once his message was sent he leaned back against the seat and let out a heavy sigh.**

**When the taxi took a turn into a large parking lot, Hyukjae perked up a little more and turned his head around to see where they were heading. The driver looked at the buildings carefully before stopping in front of one of them and putting the car in park.**

**“We arrived,” the driver stated as he turned around towards Hyukjae. “Pay,” he then instructed as he tapped the screen that was on the back of the passenger seat headrest, clearly understanding the language barrier between them.**

**“Ah, yes!” Hyukjae stated with a nod of his head while he pulled out the credit card Seunghyun had given him. **

**While he worked on paying for the taxi, the driver got out and dragged his things out of the trunk, placing them by his door. As soon as he finished paying, he got out and thanked the driver as best as he could. The driver also passed him back the paper with the address which he shoved into his pocket again, not knowing if he would need it again during his stay.**

**Entering the building with his luggage, Hyukjae shuffled over to the elevator, trying his best not to look out of place. He pressed the button to summon an elevator and stood there nervously until it arrived, his eyes glued to the floor of the building’s lobby. Thankfully no one else was in the elevator with him when the doors closed, which meant he could relax a bit more.**

**“Seunghun said floor five…” Hyukjae told himself as he pressed the button and watched as it glowed a faint yellow.**

**The elevator smoothly ascended to floor five and came to a gentle halt before the doors slid open once more. Once they fully opened, he entered into a reception area right away. Stepping out, the receptionist raised her head right away.**

**“Hello. I take it you are, Mr. Lee Hyukjae?” she asked with a calm smile on her face.**

**Right away, Hyukjae perked up because he had just heard Korean. He had understood what the woman had just said to him! That excitement lasted very shortly, however.**

**“Oh...um...yes. How did you…?” Hyukjae trailed off in confusion and cocked his head to the side.**

**“Mr. Choi Seunghyun was in contact with me a few days ago,” she explained as she took a quick look down at her agenda book. “I was instructed to bring you to an office to meet with someone.”**

**“Can I know who?” Hyukjae asked nervously, holding onto his luggage even tighter now. “I wasn’t told…” he then stated in a smaller voice.**

**“I was informed to tell you it’s a friend,” the woman replied with a nod of her head.**

**The woman then motioned for him to follow her so he quickly shuffled his feet. The whole time he was being led to this random office, he kept his head down and tried to not pay attention to anyone. He could tell there were a few pairs of eyes on him but he did his best to ignore them and not seem nervous. **

** _It’s okay...everything is going to be alright. Seunghyun wouldn’t send me into any sort of dangerous situation,_ ** ** Hyukjae confidently told himself. **

**When the woman eventually stopped, she opened a door and held it open for him. Hyukjae glanced from her, to the open room, and back towards the receptionist again, unsure about what to do.**

**“If you would just wait here for a while, someone should come in about ten minutes,” she explained after glancing at her watch.**

**“Thank you very much,” Hyukjae replied in a soft voice since the office seemed quite quiet at the moment.**

**Going into the office, Hyukjae stood near the door and placed his luggage by his feet and out of the way. He then sat down in a large chair which faced away from the door. He quickly peered around the chair to see the receptionist gave him a friendly wave which he returned. Once the door closed behind him, he was left on his own.**

** _Why am I here? This office is huge and it seems like it’s for an important company with how expensive everything looks,_ ** ** Hyukjae told himself as he quickly glanced around. ** ** _I hope Seunghyun didn’t send me here as a gift for a possible business partner to help the club take in more money,_ ** ** he added as he nervously clutched at his shirt. After he sat there thinking for another minute or so, the panic from before dying down a little, he let out a small yawn.**

**After being up early in the morning to shower again, and traveling all day, Hyukjae found that he was very tired. Curling up in the chair as best as he could, his arms wrapped around his legs, he let a yawn escaped his mouth. His eyes watered a bit because he was so tired and he fought ever so slightly to stay awake. If Seunghyun knew he was falling asleep before meeting someone, he would have his ass handed to him. But a quick power nap would not hurt as long as he woke up in time. **

**Slowly, his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a light slumber. He told himself he would wake up in time to greet whoever he was waiting for. **

**“A small nap” ** ** _*yawn*_ ** ** “never killed anyone…” he mumbled before drifting off.**

**\----**

**Hyukjae was stirred awake when he heard the door to the room open, but stayed curled up on the chair because he heard two voices. His eyes darted towards a clock he had spotted on the wall and saw that nearly forty-five minutes had already passed.**

**“I swear, Siwon. Go away and let me leave already,” the voice groused. “Everyone is basically gone because we just hit a milestone in the project. I’d like to go too before it gets any later. Any further meetings you want can wait.”**

**“If there aren’t a lot of people here, then it’s perfect,” Siwon purred.**

**Hyukjae placed a hand over his mouth to stay as silent as he could and listened to the sound of scuffling shoes, grunting noises, and sounds of annoyance. A loud gasp left his mouth when someone fell onto the floor right by his chair.**

**Looking down, Hyukjae’s eyes flew wide open, along with the person who was laying on the floor right now with both a pained and shocked expression on his face.**

**“Hyukjae!?” Kyuhyun screamed in complete shock.**

**“Kyuhyun!?” Hyukjae screamed back.**

**“What the fuck?” Siwon asked as he walked over and looked into the chair where Hyukjae was still curled up. “Who is this and how did he get in here?”**

**“I know him,” Kyuhyun quickly answered. “He’s a friend who just surprised me by coming.”**

**Not knowing who this other man was, Hyukjae thought it was wise to stay silent and let Kyuhyun do the talking. He did, however, uncurl himself and stand up from the chair.**

**“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Hyukjae greeted as he bowed to Siwon.**

**Kyuhyun quickly picked himself up from the floor and brushed himself off before pulling Hyukjae to his side. The younger stumbled a little before steadying himself and looking at Kyuhyun in confusion. **

**“Have him wait in the hall,” Siwon said, pointing out the door with an annoyed expression on his face. **

**“I think as my guest I should stay with him,” Kyuhyun swiftly replied, not even blinking an eye. **

**Although he had been left in the dark about all of this whole trip, Hyukjae knew he was here to be with Kyuhyun. The man was his customer, and he had to behave just as he would at the club. Since Kyuhyun had said he would stay be his side, he did not move. **

**Siwon rolled his eyes and licked his lips before looking back at Hyukjae, who’s hair was slightly a mess from his small nap.**

**“Ya...why don’t you let us adults talk for a while?” Siwon asked.**

**“I’m an adult too,” Hyukjae replied, only to feel Kyuhyun tighten his grip on his arm slightly.**

**“Sure you are. Does an adult fall asleep in a chair like that? When you’re in someone’s business office? An adult does that?” Siwon questioned with a small scoff and shake of his head. “You’re more like a kid.”**

**“I have a job and make a living. I believe that qualifies me to be an adult,” the younger snapped back.**

**“Hyukjae,” Kyuhyun hissed lightly. **

**Lowering his head and turning his eyes down to the floor, the younger muttered a small apology under his breath.**

**“Can’t be a very credible job,” Siwon stated with venom in his voice. “You probably fall asleep on the job all the time.”**

**“Siwon, stop it, you’re insulting him,” Kyuhyun warned when he felt the way Hyukjae was tensing under his grasp.**

**Kyuhyun released his grasp on Hyukjae and walked over to Siwon, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to shove him out of his office. Right away, however, the man grabbed onto him and spun him around so Kyuhyun’s back was against his chest.**

**“Hey, Hyuk...why don’t you let us lovers be. Hm?” Siwon asked as he firmy wrapped one of his arms around Kyuhyun’s chest to pin his arms down and used his other hand to pinch the younger’s cheeks together to pucker his lips. **

**“L-lovers…?” Hyukjae asked in a shocked voice.**

**“Siwon, let go,” Kyuhyun ordered through clenched teeth as he tried pushing the man's hands off of himself.**

**Hyukjae pursed his lips together before moving back towards his luggage. **

**“Hyu-!” Kyuhyun tried to call out to him to tell him to stay, but Siwon placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. **

**Calmly walking past them, Hyukjae paused and glanced up at Siwon who was pleasantly smiling down at him, believing he had won. Hyukjae’s eyes became hard as he shifted them back towards the door and kept walking until he was next to his luggage and picked his things up. Now that he was out the Siwon’s line of sight, he turned around to face him. All he could see was Siwon’s back, the men's head tilted down as he whispered something into Kyuhyun’s ear.**

**With a tight grip on his luggage, Hyukjae stormed back over toward Siwon. With all of his strength, he then swung it as hard as he could and bashed the back of Siwon’s knees. The man cried out as he released his hold on Kyuhyun and fell to the floor. **

**The older male turned around with a death glare in his eyes, causing Hyukjae to freeze, his legs now shaking like a newborn foal. He had not thought about any repercussions to his actions. Thankfully he did not have to because Kyuhyun snatched his bag off his desk before grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out of the office at a fast pace, the door slamming behind them. **

**“What the fuck…” Kyuhyun panted as he stood in the elevator with Hyukjae leaning against the opposite wall.**

**“Could you not mention to Seunghyun that I hit someone like that?” Hyukjae asked as he looked up at Kyuhyun. “I think I’d receive the worst punishment of my life if he knew I was violent towards someone…”**

**“How did you get here?” Kyuhyun asked, waving a hand in front of Hyukjae’s face. **

**“A plane,” the younger answered with an innocent look on his face. “And then a taxi,” he added.**

**“No,” Kyuhyun groaned as he ran a hand over his face. “I mean...** ** _why_ ** ** are you here?”**

**The elevator doors opened and before Hyukjae could respond. Kyuhyun pulled him out of the elevator and to his car while he remained silent. Hyukjae’s things were thrown onto the back seats before the younger was placed in the passenger seat. **

**Kyuhyun got in, placed his hands on the steering wheel, and placed his head down on them as he let out a small groan. When he sat back up, he glanced over to see Hyukjae sitting still with his hands in his lap and his head tilted down. **

**“Talk,” Kyuhyun told him firmly. **

**“You didn’t grab a jacket...aren’t you cold?” Hyukjae asked.**

**“** ** _What?_ ** **” Kyuhyun asked with squinted eyes.**

**“Maybe you should start the car and get the heat going. I wouldn’t want you to get sick…” the younger explained as he pointed to all the knobs and buttons on the car.**

**Slamming his hands down on the steering wheel, Kyuhyun turned towards Hyukjae and saw the younger male flinch. **

**“Sorry...I shouldn’t be telling you what to do…” Hyukjae replied in a small voice, his hands now clutched against his chest.**

**Kyuhyun clenched his teeth together before reaching both of his hands forward and grabbing onto Hyukjae’s jacket. Greedily, he pulled the younger in close and locked their lips together. Hyukjae was taken by surprise and found himself braced against Kyuhyun and opening his mouth to welcome the kiss.**

**When Kyuhyun released Hyukjae and pulled away, he sat back in his seat, and started the car before buckling himself in and running his fingers through his hair.**

**“Buckle yourself in,” Kyuhyun told him without looking back over at him. **

**Once the car started backing up from the parking space, Hyukjae quickly buckled himself in and sat there silently. He thought at some point Kyuhyun would say something but that never happened. Even as they awkwardly sat at the red lights, Kyuhyun never looked over at him.**

** _Is he mad that I’m here? _ ** **Hyukjae asked himself. ** ** _Should I call Seunghyun tonight and let him know things aren’t going well?_ **

**Hyukjae nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek as they drove on. He clenched his hands tighter together while continuing to tell himself that everything was going to be alright, although at this point he was not even convincing himself of that. **

**Eventually, the car stopped and Kyuhyun cut the engine.**

**“Come on, Hyukjae,” Kyuhyun said while unbuckling himself and opening up his door. **

**The younger raised his head and watched as Kyuhyun got out. He quickly followed after, making sure to grab his things from the back. As soon as he closed the doors of the car, Kyuhyun pressed a button on his keys and locked the car. Hyukjae jumped slightly when the car sounded to lock before going after Kyuhyun. **

**As soon as the front door was unlocked, Kyuhyun opened the door and motioned for Hyukjae to follow him. Not even ten steps into the house and Hyukjae heard as the door was locked behind them. **

**“Hyukjae…” Kyuhyun groaned. **

**Out of instinct, Hyukjae fell onto his knees and placed his hands on his thighs with his head bowed down.**

**“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked. **

**“Um…waiting for instructions…” Hyukjae replied in a small voice. **

**“Stand up,” Kyuhyun instructed him after kicking his shoes off and going to sit down on the couch. **

**Hyukjae slowly stood up but kept his head down. Not knowing what to do, he stayed where he was standing and did not move towards Kyuhyun.**

**“Sit here,” Kyuhyun told him next, patting the couch next to him.**

**Shuffling his feet across the floor, Hyukjae approached the couch and slowly sat himself down without looking over at Kyuhyun. **

**The two of them sat on the couch for a few minutes in complete silence. While Kyuhyun sat there with his back hunched and his head tilted down, Hyukjae sat with a straight back and his head slightly bowed so he looked at the floor. **

**“Hyukjae…” Kyuhyun sighed without moving.**

**Right away Hyukjae was on the floor kneeling in front of Kyuhyun with his hands grabbing onto one of his legs.**

**“I’m sorry!” the younger male stated right away, clamping his eyes closed tightly. “I had no idea I was coming here to meet you! I know my behavior was terrible at your office and I deserve to be punished! I’m willing to accept any punishment you wish to give me!”**

**Hyukjae expected to be pushed away, yelled at, or even kicked. But that did not happen. Instead, he felt a hand gently placed on the top of his head. Opening his eyes with a shocked expression on his face, he dared to lift his head slowly.**

**The hand on the top of his head slowly trailed down until it was under his chin, making him keep his head tilted up. He then watched as Kyuhyun leaned closer towards him and expected a slap on the face or something. What happened next almost made him topple backwards onto his butt because he was surprised.**

**Kyuhyun kissed him. **

**There was no shouting. No disappointment. Nothing symbolizing anger. Just a pair of warm lips pressed firmly against his. **

**When their lips parted, Hyukjae was left speechless. He could only look up at Kyuhyun with wide eyes and hips lips slightly parted. Hyukjae had no idea what to say or think. If he would have pulled a stunt like that with anyone else, he would have gotten a punishment. So...why was that not the case then?**

**While he was thinking, Kyuhyun launched himself off the couch and pushed both of them to the floor. Hyukjae's back collided with the floor, the thin rug laying there doing nothing to cushion the fall at all. **

**“I’ve missed you so damn much,” Kyuhyun told him as he placed the top of his head against Hyukjae’s chest.**

**Hyukjae wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun as the older male kneeled between his legs.**

**“I missed you too,” Hyukjae whispered back.**

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

**Mr. Kwon had situated Jongup first before sending a message to Daesung, Youngbae, and Seungri. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to get warmed up.**

**Jongup had been led down to Mr. Kwon’s playroom and been put into a small cage where the most room he had was to sit up with only an inch or so or room above him. Mr. Kwon had placed him into a bondage harness that wound around his chest, back, and neck. He then added additional leather cuffs around his upper arms and wrists, and then another pair around his thighs and ankles. **

**Each of the cuffs around his arms and legs had been attached to the bars of the cage he had been forced into. His wrists had been secured to the bars that ran across the top of the cage, while his arms were chained to the bars his back was resting against. Similarly, his ankles were chained to the bars running across the bottom of the cage while his thighs were attached to the side wall bars. This way he could not move and his legs were left open. His leash had been attached to the collar around his neck and tied to the top of the cage so he had to keep his head up to avoid choking himself. It was not a comfortable position at all and all he could do was pray he would not be in the cage for long.**

**After he had been situated how Mr. Kwon wanted him, he had been forced to swallow one of the pills he had been given. What had been a new surprise, however, was a suppository Mr. Kwon had pushed into him. Once the pill had been pushed in a bit, a strand of anal beads had been inserted in him to push it farther in. Of course Mr. Kwon had not bothered using lube on the anal beads and had rammed them in all in one go, so that had left Jongup feeling quite a bit uncomfortable. However, he did not complain.**

**A bit gag had then been placed in his mouth and three bullet vibrators had been shoved up his ass before Mr. Kwon had backed out of his cage and secured a lock in place to keep it closed. No cock ring was placed on Jongup, but he had been given specific instructions not to cum or he would get in trouble.**

**Jongup had no clue how long Mr. Kwon had left him alone, but the drugs he had been given were definitely in effect now. His cock was fully erect, dripping tons of pre-cum, and twitching as the vibrators moved inside of him. His body was on fire and he could not sit still, which was a problem since he could not move. **

**Muffled moans came around the gag as he felt his ass clenching down tighter on the vibrators. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something to get his mind to relax, but all he could think about was being touched, being fucked, being able to cum. **

**“Looks like our little bunny is feeling it,” Mr. Kwon stated with a smirk on his face. “He didn’t even hear us come down.”**

**Jongup opened his eyes and looked around to see the four men surrounding him.**

**“Gentlemen! Let’s begin!” Mr. Kwon announced.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Hyukjae’s stay in China is going to be an interesting one based on how it has already begun. Meeting Siwon like that and clearly not starting off on the right foot, and then hitting him with his luggage o_o Kyuhyun also appeared to be a bit confused if he should be happy or not about Hyukjae’s surprise visit. At the end, however, it appears that they are both happy about Hyukjae being in China because they have missed each other. Wonder how they will get along while he is there visiting. Meanwhile, Jongup is caged up at Mr. Kwon’s >.< That man wasted no time getting Jongup situated just how he wanted him. Chained up, gagged, and now Mr. Kwon has his friends over. Poor Jongup is only at the beginning of his stay, and things are already rough.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be coming 09/08/19!


	3. Tough Beginnings

**Junhong was relaxing in his room, taking time to do some stretching on the floor and loosening up his muscles. Although Junhong wished Jongup was there to press against his back so he could stretch forward more, he made due on his own.**

**As he leaned back up, he pressed the bottoms of his feet together and bounced his legs up and down in a butterfly position. While he did that, he heard something topple over on Jongup’s desk. He had not been moving around violently in order to jiggle anything on either of their desks to knock it over. So he got up from the floor and walked over to Jongup’s desk. **

**There was a tube of liquid eyeliner that had fallen over and rolled on the desk. Standing the eyeliner up again, Junhong then slammed a hand down on the desk and observed as the eyeliner did not move. He then slammed both of his hands down only to get the same results.**

**“I hope that wasn’t a bad omen that something bad is happening to Jongup…” Junhong said before going over to his bed and picking up a magazine to flip through.**

**\------**

**Jongup POV**

**“I think he’s enjoyed himself so far,” Mr. Kwon stated as he looked into the cage at Jongup.**

**The younger was breathing heavily and was covered in cum from the four of them. It was dripping down his face and into his right eye, as well as down his chest, and on his arms and legs too.**

**“We were wondering why you said to hold back but now we know you had this planned,” Seungri stated with a pleased smile while tucking himself back into his boxers. **

**“What should we do now?” Daesung then asked as he looped his arm around Youngbae’s neck and pulled him closer.**

**Mr. Kwon looked at his watch and smiled. “I think it’s time for some lunch,” he announced while rubbing his stomach. “We do deserve a break after all.”**

**“What about him?” Youngbae asked, raising an eyebrow at Jongup.**

**“He’ll get fed later,” Mr. Kwon simply replied before bending down so he was face to face with Jongup. “Think you can hold back from cumming while we’re gone?”**

**Jongup looked at Mr. Kwon with large eyes before shaking his head and moaning. He knew there was no way he would be able to hold back while they were gone. It had already taken all of his effort to not cum that he knew if he was left alone he would explode. **

**With a sigh, Mr. Kwon pulled a cock ring out from his pocket and reached through the cage bars. It was a leather cock ring that had two snaps of adjustable sizes. Mr. Kwon made sure to secure it around Jongup’s cock on one of the tightest possible setting, making the younger male groan in pain.**

**“Be good now,” Mr. Kwon told him before standing up and leading the way out of the room.**

**The door slammed behind them, leaving Jongup all alone in the room. He was riled up, stimulated, and covered in cum. The cage was too small to attempt to shift, and he already knew moving was not an option with how he was restrained.**

** _Fuck...it’s only day one..._ ** **Jongup groaned to himself, his mind feeling foggy and his body feeling like it was on fire from all the stimulation.**

**\----**

**Jongup did not know how long he was alone for until he heard the door open once again. Footsteps were heard, causing him to turn his head as best as he could. Before he could move much, there was a scent of food that flooded his nostrils. A small groan left his mouth, a mixture of pleasure and hunger. **

**A tray was set down next to the cage, carried by Seungri who crouched down and looked at him. **

**“When can we have some real fun?” Seungri asked as he watched Jongup move slightly in the cage.**

**“We should let him eat a bit first,” Mr. Kwon stated. “We want to make sure he had enough energy to handle us.”**

**More footsteps were heard as Mr. Kwon made his way to the front of the cage. The man crouched down after pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket and selecting the right one. Sliding it into the lock, he opened the cage and allowed for the door to swing open.**

**“In you go, Seungri,” Mr. Kwon stated, pointing into the cage.**

**“Why!?” the youngest of the four shouted.**

**Daesung and Youngbae were off to the side snickering together. They were clearly finding the current situation entertaining.**

**“I had to get him all set up. I’m tired of crouching and kneeling in there,” Mr. Kwon stated. “Someone needs to take his gag off and feed him, and I’ll give you a hint...it’s not going to be me.”**

**Seungri scowled and let out a small groan before moving and entering the cage. It was more cramped in there than he thought but he made his way towards Jongup and unfastened the gag from his mouth. When he turned around to leave and grab the tray of food, he saw Mr. Kwon was already standing there with it in his hands. **

**Another scowl crossed Seungri’s face as he snatched the bowl sitting on the tray and turned back towards Jongup.**

**“Eat,” Seungri told the other as he scooped soup onto the spoon and pressed it against his lips.**

**Jongup eagerly opened his mouth and ate the soup. One bite was followed by another, and another, until almost the entire bowl was gone.**

**“It looks like he’s fun,” Mr. Kwon stated as he noticed how Jongup was less compliant to open his mouth now. “Let’s not overfeed him or he might get sick.”**

**Now Seungri was allowed to exit the cage and straighten himself out. His back cracked a few times as he stretched himself out, making sure to send a small glare towards Mr. Kwon.**

**“Youngbae,” Mr. Kwon called over.**

**“What is it, Jiyong?” the younger called back.**

**Mr. Kwon glared at Youngbae and grit his teeth together.**

**“I’m not going to go around calling you, Mr. Kwon, like everyone else,” Youngbae simply stated. “I’ve known you for too long to put up with that.”**

**“Fine…” Jiyong said through clenched teeth. “Just to pick out a vibrator from over there and bring it over.”**

**“With pleasure,” Youngbae replied before walking away from Daesung and towards Jiyong’s massive stash of vibrators.**

**It did not take much looking before Youngbae found one he liked and brought it back over. He did not need to be told what to do as he snatched some lube off a nearby table and popped it open before squirting it over the vibrator. **

**Jongup was watching with wide eyes as Youngbae came back over to the cage and came inside. He could not help but tense up when the head of the vibrator was pressed against his ass. There was no question that the bullet vibrators were not going to be taken out first. **

**In a few more seconds, Jongup felt as the vibrator was pushed into his ass. A strong shiver of pleasure ran up his spine as the vibrator settled into him and was set on the highest setting. **

**“Do you feel it more?” Jiyong asked once Youngbae was out of the cage and the lock was in place again.**

**“Y-yes...s-sir…” Jongup managed to get out right before his body tensed from a dry orgasm.**

**“Perfect,” Jiyong stated with a smirk on his face. “I put a lot in, so you should be feeling the full effects shortly.”**

**“Put...a lot...in?” Jongup asked as he weakly pulled at his restraints.**

**“Aphrodisiac,” Jiyong stated with a pleased smile on his face. **

**Looking up at Jiyong, Jongup watched as he pulled out a small glass vile from his pocket and waved it back and forth slightly. Only a very small amount of liquid remailed which barely swished back and forth with the movement. **

**“You put in more than I thought you were planning,” Daesung spoke up. “Wasn’t that supposed to last three meals?”**

**“I figured I always have more so...why not splurge?” Jiyong asked before tucking away the vile again and turning his attention back to Jongup. “All of your meals will have plenty of aphrodisiac in it, on top of the other things I’ll be giving you.”**

**Jiyong watched as Jongup’s face paled and could not stop himself from smirking. He was very much aware that his sort of drugs always had a stronger effect on the younger male, so no doubt this aphrodisiac would act the same.**

**“I’ll think of you as my test subject for the week,” Jiyong happily stated. “Now, while the drug takes its full effect...I think we can have some fun.”**

**Placing his hands behind his back, Jiyong calmly strolled over to a big wardrobe that held plenty of his favorite toys. From it, he pulled two cattle prods, a whip, and a flogger. With his selection, he closed the wardrobe’s doors and walked back over to the others. **

**A cattle prod was kept for himself while he let the other three select what was left from his hand. Daesung chose the whip, and Seungri beat Youngbae to the other cattle prod, leaving Youngbae with the flogger. **

**Not saying a work, Jiyong walked behind Jongup and touched the cattle prod to the small of his back. A scream ruptured from Jongup’s mouth as he felt the powerful shock and could not help but try to flinch away.**

**“Well gentlemen...it’s time to have some fun. Have at him,” Jiyong practically sang in joy.**

**Before Jongup knew what was happening, he was being hit and shocked all over his body. The whip struck him sharply over his left leg, the cattle prods focused on his back for now, and the flogger was striking him on his right leg. **

**Pain was flooding his mind, but because of all the damn drugs floating around in his body, that pain was being transformed into some sort of messed up pleasure.**

**More shocks and strikes continued landing on his skin over and over again. Jongup did not think it could get much worse until he felt a shock against his stomach. Another cry of pain flew from his mouth before he could stop it. **

**Looking up, he saw it was Mr. Kwon who was standing in front of him. The man simply smiled down at him before pressing the cattle prod against one of his nipples and shocking him more. Slowly, the shocks worked themselves lower and lower. When they reached his pelvic region, Jongup started to feel panicked. The pain was much worse now and not even the drugs were helping him to feel pleasure. His stomach felt like it was churning and Jongup found himself having to fight off the urge to be sick.**

**It was not until the cattle prod shocked him right above his cock that he was unable to handle it any more. A voiceless scream left Jongup’s mouth before his body went limp. **

**“Stop,” Jiyong calmly called, raising a hand. **

**A small pocket knife was pulled out of his pocket. Reaching into the cage, he used it to cut the leash that was tied to the top of the cage of keep Jongup’s head lifted. With the leash cut, Jongup’s head fell back and slammed against the cage bars. **

**“Someone unfasten him and drag him out,” Jiyong ordered as he threw the ring of keys up in the air.**

**Daesung was the lucky one who caught the keys, only to toss them over to Seungri who had already been in the cage that afternoon. When Seungri looked to Youngbae to toss them too, he saw the older male give him a firm glare as a sign that he was not going into the cage again.**

**“Have fun, Seungri,” Jiyong chimed in an entertained voice. “Daesung, Youngbae, let’s rest on the couch as Seungri tends to Jongup.”**

**The other two males gladly joined Jiyong as they left Seungri to do his task.**

**“Fun my ass…” the younger male groaned before starting to unlock the cage.**

**\------**

**Himchan’s POV**

**It was past dinner time when Himchan eventually left his art studio in the house. He wiped his hands clean of any paint before double checking that all of his paintings were set in a good place to dry. **

**“I should call it a night,” Himchan muttered to himself, feeling good about the progress he had made.**

**Leaving his room, and making sure the door locked behind him, he made his way downstairs to find something to eat. **

**To his surprise, when he entered the kitchen, he found Yongguk sitting there with an open can of beer and some fried chicken on a plate. **

**With a small sigh, Himchan chose to ignore Yongguk sitting there and moved past the table. **

**“Don’t act stubborn,” Yongguk said as he used his foot to push a chair from the table out. “Sit down, have a beer, and eat some chicken.”**

**Himchan turned back towards Yongguk to find him sliding a beer towards the empty chair and moving the plate of chicken more towards the center of the table as well. **

**A small sigh left Himchan’s mouth before he grabbed the chair and sat down, cracking open the beer right away and taking a huge drink. As soon as he lowered the can back to the table, he saw Yongguk looking at him. **

**“What?” Himchan asked before grabbing a piece of chicken and digging in. **

**“If we agreed to try and get along...we may as well start now,” Yongguk told him.**

**Himchan finished eating his piece of chicken quickly and tossed the bone back onto the plate before looking at Yongguk again.**

**“I didn’t even know you were home,” Himchan told him. “How can I start if I don’t know you’re here!?” he asked in an angrier voice.**

**“That’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m not blaming you,” Yongguk explained, trying to keep his voice calm. **

**“But you were thinking about blaming me,” Himchan quickly rebutted. “You have to be the good one, the one trying the hardest, the one making the first move!” he shouted this time. “You’re always so-!”**

**Himchan was shut up when Yongguk shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth and placed his elbows on the table. **

**“Don’t get started like that,” Yongguk warned, pointing a finger at Himchan. “You always amplify things so quickly and blow it out of proportion.” **

**Nibbling at his piece of chicken, Himchan looked away from Yongguk and let out a small grumble. **

**“If we’re going to try acting civil towards each other, you need to stop doing that,” Yongguk told him firmly. **

**“Being bossy because you’re slightly older?” Himchan asked, still without looking back over at Yongguk. **

**“Age has nothing to do with this. I’m just sick and tired of constantly yelling and fighting and feeling stressed in our house,,” Yongguk stated while leaning back in his chair again and taking a swig of his beer. “I’m stressed...starting a class soon...working non-stop…”**

**“Wait, wait, wait...taking another class?” Himchan asked. “As in...school?”**

**“Yepp.”**

**Himchan waited to see if Yongguk was going to say anything more, but the older male did not say anything. **

**“What class are you going to be taking?” Himchan inquired before reaching for more chicken.**

**“Criminal law,” Yongguk stated as he also took another piece of chicken. “I’m curious about it and figured it will help to be informed.”**

**Nodding his head, Himchan chose to stay quiet and not speak his mind of avoid any arguments that could come from it. He felt like Yongguk was trying to prove he was better than him by taking another class even though he already had a steady job. **

**“Umm...how’s your painting going?” Yongguk then asked awkwardly. He only wanted to try and keep the conversation going to prove they could talk regularly.**

**“It’s coming along well enough,” Himchan replied with a nod of his head, since he did not want to get into much detail.**

**“Think I could ever take a look inside that room of yours?” Yongguk then asked, although he had already been in there once before.**

**Himchan’s eyes narrowed at that question and his hand held onto his beer can a bit tighter than previously.**

**“Maybe...at some point. But not now,” Himchan stated with a shake of his head.**

**The kitchen then went silent as the two of them finished up the chicken and their beer. Although they were not talking with one another, this was proving that they could at least be in the same room and not be clawing at each other’s throats. **

**“You usually watch a movie at night on your days at home,” Yongguk stated, breaking the silence.**

**“Yeah, so?” the younger replied.**

**“Do you mind if I stay home tonight and...we could watch something together?” Yongguk asked in a weary voice, not wanting to overstep his boundaries too quickly.**

**Once again, the room went silent as Himchan thought. The two of them were never able to sit down and watch something together. Their taste in movies were never really the same and one of them would either move around too much, or make too many comments for the other to enjoy watching the film.**

**“I have some work I need to do on my laptop too...so even if I don’t pay full attention to the movie...at least we’re in the same room…” Yongguk offered.**

**That got a laugh out of Himchan who lightly hit his open hand against the table and smiled.**

**Yongguk could only look at Himchan with a confused expression on his face and his mouth slightly open. “Umm...did...did I say something funny?” the older male asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**“You’re making it sound like we’re a fucking couple having issues or something!” Himchan barked as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. “It’s hilarious!”**

**Clearing his throat, Yongguk ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips in embarrassment.**

**“I’m...going to go take a shower,” Yongguk stated as he pushed his chair back and started to walk away from the table.**

**“Come back down when you’re done,” Himchan called after him without turning around in his chair to face him. “If you’re going to put forth this much effort to make things easier between us...I should as well.”**

**Yongguk smiled at Himchan before replying, “We have a deal.”**

**As soon as Himchan heard Yongguk’s bedroom door close, he got up from the table as well and cleaned it off. After, he went into the living room and quickly selected a movie he had bought and been dying to watch. He popped it into the DVD player and then turned on the television, settling for watching some news before Yongguk came back down. **

**\----**

**Up in his room, Yongguk had stripped and turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up enough, he sat down on his bed and quickly sent his father an e-mail with the details of the class he wanted to take. It was a more advanced class, but with all his business class background, he qualified with all of the prerequisites. After double checking that he told his father the correct school, class number, and to make sure it was the online course, he closed his laptop and headed into the shower.**

**After his fast shower, so he would not make Himchan wait too long, he quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black fitted tank top. Sliding on his slippers, he grabbed his laptop off his bed and a file of papers from inside one of the drawers of his desk, along with a few different colored pens. **

**With everything in hand, he headed back down to the living room and plopped down into a chair when he saw Himchan had occupied the couch already.**

**“Ready for the movie?” Himchan asked, turning his attention to Yongguk.**

**“Sure, what is it?” he questioned while putting his laptop and other items down on the table.**

**“IT.”**

**“Right...what is ** ** _it_ ** **?” Yongguk asked again.**

**“That’s the name of the movie, dumbass. IT. The Steven King movie remake…” Himchan explained, seeing if it rang a bell with the older. “Wwaahhh...you need to get out more.”**

**Yongguk rolled his eyes at Himchan, choosing not to smartmouth him at the moment and continue with their so far peaceful night. After all, he was the one who had proposed this idea, so he could not bash Himchan’s choice.**

**Halfway through the movie, Himchan paused it and offered to grab some wine for them both. Yongguk had happily agreed to some wine and continued working as he went to pour them each a glass.**

**When Himchan placed the glass down by Yongguk, he could not help but glance at the papers that were laying out.**

**“Oh...this isn’t for your job?” Himchan asked, tilting his head to see better.**

**Yongguk quickly turned the papers over and tilted his laptop screen down a little so that it could not be easily seen.**

**“It’s just something I’m curious about,” Yongguk replied with a shake of his head. **

**Although Yongguk had turned the pages over, Himchan reached forward and snatched a few of them off the table. Yongguk made a reach for them, but the younger male kept them out of his reach. **

**“Woah, this looks like a bad accident…” Himchan muttered as he looked at the copy of the newspaper article. “Two dead at the scene.”**

**“Give those back,” Yongguk told him in a serious tone. **

**Himchan chuckled before passing the papers back and sitting back down on the couch with his wine. **

**“What has you so interested in an accident that happened so many years ago?” Himchan asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**“It turns out someone I know is a relative of the people who passed away in that accident,” Yongguk explained, keeping things as vague as he could. “They said the investigation that happened after the accident wasn’t done well.”**

**“What? So you took it upon yourself to look into it more?” Himchan questioned with a roll of his eyes. “What good could you do by looking it over?”**

**Yongguk shrugged his shoulders while tilting his laptop screen back up. Seeing that the conversation had basically come to an end, Himchan got comfortable on the couch, took a sip of his wine, and started the movie again.**

** _I’m going to help you,_ ** ** Yongguk said to himself with his eyes set on his laptop screen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been completed!! It looks like Jongup is not getting an easy treatment at all :( Trapped in the cage, fed aphrodisiacs, and now he’s passed out from overstimulation/pain. What could Jiyong have planned for him next? Poor Jongup >.< We then have Yongguk and Himchan actually making an effort to get along. Although there were a few small hiccups in their efforts, the two of them appear to be making progress. Now Himchan also knows about Yongguk taking his class and about the accident he is looking into.


	4. Accidents Happen

**Hyukjae laid in Kyuhyun’s bed, awake and watching as the older male continued to sleep. This was already his third day with Kyuhyun and he still could not believe he was there. Kyuhyun had worked a half day yesterday and then requested the rest of the week off, which thankfully he was granted because the project was going so well. **

**The sun was streaming in through a crack in the curtains, filling the room with a heavenly glow. Yesterday had been great and he could not keep the smile off his face as he moved some of Kyuhyun’s hair away from his eyes. **

**After Kyuhyun had arrived back after his half day, they had gone out to lunch at a place nearby. They then found themselves walking around and popping into different stores and shops. When it began to grow late, Kyuhyun had then treated him to a nice dinner before they returned home. There had not been much time between the front door closing and them moving to the bedroom where they had countless rounds of sex. **

**“You’re awake?”**

**Snapping out of his trance, Hyukjae focused on Kyuhyun and nodded his head happily. **

**Kyuhyun rolled over and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost 8:30am, causing him to groan and stretch with his arms above his head. When he did so, he felt as Hyukjae jumped on top of him and rested his head on his chest while hugging him. **

**“Do you still have energy after last night?” Kyuhyun chuckled, running his fingers through Hyukjae’s hair. **

**“I need coffee…” Hyukjae whined as he nuzzled his face against Kyuhyun’s chest.**

**Unable to stop himself from laughing, Kyuhyun worked on sitting up and crossing his legs. All the meanwhile, Hyukjae refused to let go of him and ended up sitting in his lap with his face now buried in Kyuhyun’s neck.**

**“Come on, Hyukjae. Breakfast and coffee need to be made and I need to wash the bedding,” Kyuhyun told him.**

**“I’m comfy though…” Hyukjae whined again before giving a small nip to Kyuhyun’s neck.**

**“Come on,” Kyuhyun told him again, this time smacking his butt to get his message across.**

**Although Hyukjae enjoyed his time with Kyuhyun, he had to remember that Kyuhyun was still his customer and he needed to do as he was told. So he unwound himself from the older male and kneeled on the bed. **

**“Let’s get dressed. Then you can help me strip the bed and start the washing machine,” Kyuhyun instructed as he got off the bed.**

**Hyukjae followed after him and quickly pulled some clothes out of his bag. He pulled on some shorts followed by an oversized sweatshirt that went halfway down his thighs. When he turned back towards the bed, he saw Kyuhyun was already pulling the pillowcases off and tossing them into a pile on the floor. **

**Quickly going over to assist, they pulled off the cover they had slept under last night, and the fitted sheet from around the mattress. **

**Even though Hyukjae offered to carry everything to the washing machine, Kyuhyun insisted that he could handle it and bundled everything up in his arms. He followed behind and then watched as Kyuhyun stuffed everything in, added the detergent, and started the cycle. **

**“Should we shower?” Hyukjae asked, knowing they were both dirty after last night.**

**“We can do that after we get some food into our stomachs,” Kyuhyun told him as he headed towards the kitchen. **

**All the ingredients for breakfast were placed on the counter and Kyuhyun got to work right away on preparing two omelettes.**

**“Cheese, broccoli, and ham alright?” he asked as he whisked eggs together in a bowl.**

**“Oh...um...sure,” Hyukjae responded with a nod of his head. **

**Leaning on the counter, Hyukjae watched everything Kyuhyun was doing and smiled some more. Whenever he had been rented by another customer, they had given him cereal or something simple for breakfast. None of them ever had the energy to actually make something. **

**When Kyuhyun went to sprinkle cheese on the omelettes, a few pieces fell onto the stove.**

**“Oh! It’ll burn!” Hyukjae exclaimed, worried that the place would start to smell like burnt cheese. **

**Kyuhyun turned around from putting the cheese down just in time to see Hyukjae reach towards the already charing cheese and touch the hot surface. Kyuhyun quickly pulled Hyukjae’s hand away as the younger hissed in pain and scrunched his face together.**

**“Idiot! What do you think you’re doing!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he held onto Hyukjae’s hand tightly. **

**Quickly moving the pan off the hot burner and turning the stove off, Kyuhyun dragged Hyukjae over to the sink and ran his finger under cold water. He then pushed the injured male down onto a chair and grabbed a first aid kit from the cabinet. **

**“Why did you do that!?” Kyuhyun shouted again as he tossed the first aid kit onto the table and opened it up. “Do you know how ** ** _stupid _ ** **that was!?”**

**Hyukjae sat silently with his head down as Kyuhyun applied some burn ointment to his finger. Only when a bandage was secured around his burn did Hyukjae snatch his hand away and hold it against his chest. **

**Items were tossed back into the first aid kit before Kyuhyun closed it again and placed it back in the cabinet where it belonged. Without a word to Hyukjae, he then gathered the omelettes he had been making and slid them onto two plates which he brought to the table.**

**A plate was placed down in front of Hyukjae along with a fork, and a bottle of ketchup was placed between them as Kyuhyun sat down across from him. Hyukjae quickly added some ketchup to his omelette before using his fork to cut a piece off. Because of his burnt finger, he had to adjust how he held his fork, which caused eating to only be slightly more difficult. **

**While the younger male shoveled the food into his mouth, Kyuhyun ate slowly and watched him. A minute or so later, Hyukjae started coughing and hitting himself on the chest.**

**“Slow down, Hykjae. No one’s going to take the food from you,” Kyuhyun told him as he got up from the table and went over to the fridge. **

**Hyukjae was clearing his throat and letting out a few smaller coughs when Kyuhyun placed down a nice cold glass of orange juice in front of him. When Kyuhyun sat down again, he watched as the younger took the glass with both of his hands and brought it up to his lips. Tipping the glass back, he started drinking the liquid, only lowering the glass once half of it had been emptied. **

**Their breakfast then finished silently. Hyukjae kept his head down and Kyuhyun continued to watch him.**

**When Kyuhyun saw that Hyukjae had finished his breakfast, he gathered their empty plates and utensils and placed them into the sink. The dishes clattered around as he ran water over them, choosing to wash them at a later time because he wanted to focus on Hyukjae.**

**Looking back over at the table, Kyuhyun was shocked to see Hyukjae was not sitting in the chair...but rather kneeling on the floor.**

**“Hyukjae,” Kyuhyun sighed as he faced the younger without moving towards him.**

**“I’m sorry...for causing an inconvenience to you,” the younger muttered. “I made a mistake and you got mad at me for it. I should not cause you to be angry.”**

**Now Kyuhyun moved towards Hyukjae and placed his hands on the younger’s arms, pulling him to stand up. It was not long after Hyukjae stood up, with his head hung low, that he got picked up and carried out of the kitchen.**

**“Kyuhyun!” he screeched in shock as he felt Kyuhyun supporting him in a bridal position. His hands instantly went around his neck and clung there.**

**There was no response as Kyuhyun continued to carry him into the nearest bathroom and gently set him down on the counter. **

**Sitting there, stunned, Hyukjae placed his hands on the edge of the counter. He knew he had made a mistake, and every bone in his body was telling him to get back onto the floor and beg for forgiveness. **

**Just as he lifted his head to see what Kyuhyun was doing, his face was grabbed and his lips were pressed against Kyuhyun’s. Eyes wide in shock, Hyukjae sat there as he wondered what he was supposed to do now. Before he had time to think much, however, the kiss broke and left his breathless. **

**The next thing he knew, Kyuhyun was pulling his shirt off over his head and then pulling him off the counter to tug his shorts down. While he stood there naked, Hyukjae watched as Kyuhyun stripped himself as well. **

**A gasp left Hyukjae’s mouth as he was then suddenly spun around and pressed against the wall right by the shower. The older male started kissing him once more as he reached into the shower and turned the knob to get the water running and heated up. As the water ran, their kiss became more passionate and Kyuhyun pressed his knee between Hyukjae’s leg, feeling his erection.**

**When their kiss broke this time, they headed right into the shower, the glass door sliding closed behind them. **

**Instead of another kiss like he thought he would be receiving, Hyukjae found his chest being pressed against one of the walls of the shower. The surface was slick with water droplets as he placed his hands down. **

**A finger was shoved into his ass right away, causing Hyukjae to release a small groan. It was not like it hurt him when Kyuhyun did that, but he had not been expecting that. His legs started shaking as Kyuhyun added another finger and started moving them around. As he did so, he also planted kisses and small bites along Hyukjae’s neck. **

**Kyuhyun pulled away from Hyukjae momentarily, while keeping his fingers in his ass, and reached over to the removable shower head, pulling it from its spot. When he brought it over to Hyukjae, he aimed it at his ass to help clean him better. **

**The feeling of the water hitting against his ass hole and balls caused Hyukjae to shiver against the wall. His head leaned back as another moan left his mouth. **

**Since he had caused trouble in the kitchen, he stayed silent and let Kyuhyun take care of him how he saw fit. **

**After a couple more minutes, the bathroom was steamy and Hyukjae felt himself being pulled away from the shower wall. Kyuhyun then ran the shower head over his body and quickly rinsed off his hair as well. Water was running down his face so he wiped it off and gave Kyuhyun time to quickly wash himself off as well. **

**Standing with his hands over his crotch, the shower was turned off and Kyuhyun got out to grab two fresh towels. A towel was tossed onto Hyukjae’s head followed by a light slap on his ass.**

**“Dry off and go sit on the bed,” Kyuhyun told him before giving him one more slap on the ass.**

**The towel in Hyukjae’s hands quickly got wet as he dried off his body first. When he got to the bed he started drying his hair off. Was Kyuhyun going to punish him for his mistake now? After all, he had already made one mistake by kicking Siwon his first day here. How many mistakes could he make before Kyuhyun snapped on him? **

**With his hair mostly dried off, just left in a damp mess now, he lowered the towel onto his half-erect cock and sat silently on the bed. A minute or so later, Kyuhyun came out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist and another first aid kit, a smaller one this time, held in his hands. **

**Kyuhyun sat down on the bed across from Hyukjae and opened the first aid kit. Ointment and another band aid were pulled out before he took Hyukjae’s hand in his and easily peeled off the now ruined band aid. The younger sat silently on the bed as Kyuhyun once again tended to his burned finger. This time, however, Kyuhyun took some time to examine the burn before applying the ointment and band aid.**

**Hands back in his lap, and a frown on his face, Hyukjae kept his head down. It was only when he heard the first aid box topple to the floor that he looked back up just in time to see Kyuhyun launching himself at him. **

**They landed on the bed with Hyukjae on his back and Kyuhyun hovering over him.**

**“You’re not in trouble so stop acting like it,” Kyuhyun told him firmly.**

**“But...you yelled at me earlier…” Hyukjae spoke up as he glanced at Kyuhyun.**

**“Because I was fucking ** ** _worried _ ** **about you!” Kyuhyun explained. “I didn’t know how badly you burnt yourself after touching the stove! I’m not usually in the presence of someone who would touch a hot stove and I panicked.”**

**“I...it wasn’t bad…” the younger male replied in a small voice. **

**“I know that now after looking at the burn closer,” Kyuhyun stated, lowering his head onto Hyukjae’s chest and letting out a deep sigh. “You didn’t touch the surface for long so thankfully you didn’t get a more serious burn.”**

**“You were really that worried?” Hyukjae asked with a small smile on his face now.**

**“Of course! What would Seunghyun have said if I returned you with a burn?” Kyuhyun asked. He grit his teeth together and closed his eyes. That was not what he had wanted to say...but he could not say the truth.**

**“Aahhh...of course…” Hyukjae replied in a bit of a sadder voice this time. **

**Lifting his head, Kyuhyun started kissing and licking his way up from Hyukjae’s chest to his mouth. He wanted to change the quickly saddening mood in the room to one which was more fun and entertaining for the both of them. After all, he wanted Hyukjae’s experience staying with him to be a good one.**

**“I see you’re excited,” Kyuhyun stated as he pulled the towel off the younger’s crotch. **

**“I could say the same for you,” Hyukjae snarked back as he moved his hand and palmed Kyuhyun’s erection.**

**Kyuhyun groaned before pulling himself away from Hyukjae. “Lift your hips. I never replaced the bed sheet so we need to use a towel to keep the mattress clean,” he explained.**

**Hyukjae quickly raised his hips off the mattress and allowed for Kyuhyun to adjust the towel how he wanted it. As soon as his hips lowered back down, Kyuhyun was manhandling him into the position he wanted and lining his cock up with his ass.**

**“Are you stretched enough?”**

**“After the way we fucked last night and how you fingered me in the shower...I’m ready,” Hyukjae said with a small chuckle.**

**Not having to be told twice, Kyuhyun pressed his cock into Hyukjae. The two of them moaned in pleasure as Kyuhyun sank all the way inside Hyukjae’s tight heat. In no time, a pace was set and they were moving together. Hyukjae threw his head back in pleasure as Kyuhyun rammed into him harshly. **

**Hyukjae raised his hands and cupped Kyuhyun’s face, pulling the older male down towards him so they could kiss again. As they kissed, their hips moved together in smaller circles, grinding together for a more sensual feeling of pleasure. Once the kiss broke, both of them left breathless, the rough pace started up again. **

**The way Kyuhyun was pulling out most of the way, then ramming in, made Hyukjae feel amazing. They shifted their position slightly so Kyuhyun could get in even deeper which made Hyukjae shiver in the increased pleasure it brought. **

**Sweat covered their bodies as they moved. When Hyukjae felt that Kyuhyun was getting exhausted from doing all the work, he propped himself up on his elbows and then placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s chest. Slowing when his pace until it came to a stop, Kyuhyun found himself moving the way Hyukjae wanted him to without a single word being muttered. Somehow, without pulling out, they had switched positions so that Kyuhyun was now laying down and Hyukjae was on top of him.**

**“Why don’t you rest for a bit and let the pro take care of you?” Hyukjae asked with a mischievous grin on his face. “You did do all the work last night. I think it’s my turn to take care of you.”**

**“I look forward to your work,” Kyuhyun replied as he placed his hands on Hyukjae’s hips to make sure the younger male would not change his mind. **

**In no time, Hyukjae was moving. The swivel of his hips, the way he grinded against Kyuhyun, and how his hands ran down the older male’s chest, were all so pleasurable that Kyuhyun did not even bother to move his own hips. All of Hyukjae’s years of experience in this business shined through as he moved with expertise and ease. **

**Hyukjae’s hair was falling in front of his face, obscuring his eyes until he threw his head back in pleasure. Kyuhyun had started stroking his weeping member which caused his pace to falter ever so slightly. It took a few strokes for Kyuhyun to set his own pace on Hyukjae’s cock. It appeared he was having some difficulties setting his pace because he was feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure, so Hyukjae reached a hand down and grabbed Kyuhyun’s.**

**“Hyukjae…?” Kyuhyun asked, looking the younger in the eyes. **

**“Follow my pace,” instructed Hyukjae as he began to move Kyuhyun’s hand. **

**After he took his hand away and allowed for Kyuhyun to continue, his own pace soon return to normal. They continued on, the slapping, squelching, and moaning flooding the room. The smell of sex had never left Kyuhyun’s room. Now, it was only becoming stronger than before. **

**“We just got clean…” Kyuhyun groaned as his hips bucked up as he started reaching his limit.**

**“I want you to cum in me,” Hyukjae told him, turning his head back down and smiling at Kyuhyun. “I want to feel you in me.”**

**Moving both of his hands back onto Hyukjae’s hips, Kyuhyun started to buck his hips up more to gain even more pleasure. Hyukjae allowed him to make a change to the pace and placed his hands on top of Kyuhyun’s. **

**It did not take much longer before a shiver ran down Kyuhyun’s spine and he came inside of Hyukjae. As soon as the younger felt the flood of cum fill his ass he could not hold back from cumming as well. His cum shot over Kyuhyun’s stomach and chest, and once he was done he could not find the strength to move himself off of him. **

**“Is someone pleased with himself?” Kyuhyun asked as he reached a hand up and moved Hyukjae’s sweaty hair from his eyes. **

**“I’m always pleased with a good performance,” Hyukjae commented back with a smirk, his chest heaving up and down. **

**The bed creaked as Hyukjae removed himself from Kyuhyun’s cock and laid down next to the man with a smile on his face. **

**“That’s the smile I wanted to see,” Kyuhyun told him as he cupped his cheek. “No more frowning while you’re here. Understand?”**

**Hyukjae could not stop himself from giggling as he nodded his head. **

**“I’ll go run a bath for us,” Kyuhyun stated as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. **

**Before he could stand up, however, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. A kiss was planted on his cheek, followed by a small nibble on his ear.**

**“Is it really worth bathing if we’re just going to have more fun today?” Hyukjae questioned.**

**“I plan on taking you out to look around more,” Kyuhyun explained. “I want you to experience things while you’re here, since you never know if you’ll come back. This could be a once in a lifetime chance.”**

**Unhooking the younger’s arms from around his neck, Kyuhyun turned around and planted another kiss on his lips.**

**“I’ll call you when the bath is ready. Rest until then,” Kyuhyun told him while giving him a couple small pats on the head. **

**Hyukjae immediately fell over on the bed and laid there limp as he looked up at Kyuhyun and nodded his head. A chuckle left Kyuhyun’s mouth as he watched Hyukjae and noted how cute he was being. **

**As the water ran in the bathroom, slowly filling the tub, Hyukjae continued laying on the bed, enjoying as he listened the Kyuhyun hum.**

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

**The bed was a complete mess, littered with dirty toys, lube, and a plethora of different restraints that had been used on him. Jongup was not able to move at the moment because they had just finished their seventh rough round of sex for the day and the drugs in his body were immobilizing him. His mind felt so foggy, but he knew there was one hell of a concoction of drugs in his system.**

**Clothes littered the floor that the four men had tossed off before they got started with him each time. It seemed to Jongup as if they had an endless amount stashed somewhere because once they took their clothes off, they did not put them back on. They would go away to shower and then appear the next time in new ones. **

**“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Jiyong told Jongup as he sat on the bed by the younger’s head and stroked his hair which was covered in sweat and cum. **

**Jongup was laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side, looking up at Mr. Kwon.**

**“We’re going to experiment and see what a what an IV of the diluted drug does to you if we have it going while we fuck you,” he explained with a smile running across his face. “Doesn’t that sound fun?”**

**Although Jongup attempted to make a sound, his voice was hoarse after moaning and screaming for three days straight. He was beginning to wonder how his body had not gone into shock from all the drugs and rough treatment he had received so constantly. The only time he got any relief was at night, and that was not a long enough amount of time for his body to recuperate.**

**“Should we restrain him again?” Youngbae asked as he looked down at Jongup.**

**“I don’t believe there is a need,” Jiyong replied with a shake of his head. “So many drugs have been given to him today that he should not be able to move much for a good portion of the night. Even when he is able to, he’ll most likely pass right out from exhaustion. If he’s able to move without being in pain that is.”**

**“Alright,” Youngbae responded while he stretched his back a bit.**

**Jiyong got up from the bed and looked over at the other three. He stretched slightly and let out a groan before telling them, “Move the used toys to the table, count the number of pills, suppositories, and needles of the drug that are left, collect the clothes, and then turn off the lights and close the door.”**

**“Why don’t you ever do it when we’re here?” Seungri groused with a bored expression on his face.**

**“I do it when I’m alone. So I take advantage of when you’re here,” Jiyong explained. “Besides, it’s faster with the three of you!”**

**“We’ll get it taken care of,” Daesung quickly responded, clapping a hand over Seungri’s mouth when he saw the younger was about to comment back to Jiyong. “It’s nearly ten o’clock and I think we all want to get clean and rest.”**

**“Amen to that,” Youngbae agreed. **

**“Then I’ll leave you to your tasks,” Jiyong said before walking out of the room.**

**The three of them set to work on doing as they had been instructed. Daesung and started gathering all the toys from all over the room, making sure to get any that had rolled under the bed. Youngbae worked on scooping up all of their discarded clothes, making a mess in his arms but feeling thankful that the clothes were at least clean. Meanwhile, Seungri went to the nightstand table and opened a drawer that had been left cracked open. From inside the drawer, Jongup watched as Seungri pulled out all the different forms of the drug he had been given.**

**“Make sure to close that drawer all the way so it locks,” Youngbae shouted over to Seungri, throwing a blindfold at him in the process which landed on top of the nightstand. **

**Seungri turned around and swatted his hand at Youngbae as he placed everything back into the nightstand.**

**“I know what I’m doing,” Seungri hissed as he nudged the drawer closed. **

**Jongup watched as the drawer closed, but hit against the strap of the blindfold that had fallen in the way. The drawer looked like it was closed but was actually still open slightly.**

**“Is everything done?” Daesung asked, looking towards Youngbae and Seungri.**

**“Yepp. I have a count of everything to give to Jiyong and the drawer is closed and locked,” Seungri stated, giving Daesung a thumbs up before walking away from the nightstand and bed.**

**“And I just did a last glance around, it looked like all the toys and clothes are gathered and tossed by the door to get washed later,” Youngbae stated, followed by a nod from Daesung.**

**“Then let’s go. I want to shower and watch some television,” Daesung stated.**

**The three men left the room together, making sure the lights were turned off like Jiyong had told them, and closed the door behind them.**

**Left alone in the darkness, Jongup kept his eyes on the drawer that was still open. Focusing, he tried to move one of his arms, but found it impossible. He grit his teeth together, knowing what he had to do. Whether it would work...was another question.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is completed! This was mainly a KyuHyuk chapter, which I hope you do not mind ^^ Had to give them a bit more love. Although things worked out well in the end for them, they hit a rough patch for the first time. Hyukjae burned himself slightly and Kyuhyun got scared and worried, but his actions came across differently to Hyukjae. It looks like Kyuhyun wanted to tell Hyukjae something different when he said he was worried because he did not want to return him to Seunghyun hurt...but what? What are you hiding, Kyuhyun?? Then we have some Jongup at the end >.< Three days in and he is really getting it. Looks like Mr. Kwon is not holding back on the drugs he’s giving Jongup :/ He even has plans for what he wants to test out on him tomorrow. Uhg, he is such an evil man >.< But at the very end...what is Jongup thinking? He cannot move but it appears to have something to do with the drawer of drugs that was accidentally left open by Seungri. Jongup, I would be careful with anything you do in Mr. Kwon’s house! Do not make things more dangerous for yourself!
> 
> 10/06/2019 will be the next update day!


	5. Inebriated Problems

**Jongup has no clue what time it is when he is finally able to start moving around. He has to guess that at least a few hours have passed already and it was probably early in the morning right now. There were no windows in this room and no clock to give him even a slight gauge of time.**

**With all of his strength, he somehow managed to get himself into a sitting position. Although it was hard for him to move around, and was draining all of his energy, he knew he had to move. He was not going to be even more of a test subject than he already was. At this point, Mr. Kwon would kill him with a drug overdose! **

**His eyes had a chance to adjust to the darkness this entire time, so he was more clearly able to see what he was doing. With a shaking hand, he reached towards the open drawer and pulled it open more. Inside he could see all of the drugs that had been forced into him over the past three days. Not caring how much of each he grabbed, he made sure to at least grab one of each that was in there.**

**When Jongup went to stand up, he found himself toppling to the floor and hitting his knees pretty hard. He did not, however, let go of the drugs. His hand remained tightly closed around the drugs since this was the only time he had gathered ** ** _actual _ ** **evidence against Mr. Kwon.**

**Slowly, on his unsteady legs, he was able to get back on his feet again, and hobbled over to the door where Youngbae had tossed all of the clothes. He had no way of knowing where Mr. Kwon had tossed his bags because he had been dragged into this room as soon as possible, so these clothes were the only option he had.**

**The first article of clothing he pulled out from the random pile of clothes was a long sleeved dark red shirt. The sleeves went past his hands and it hung down past his butt. Possibly the only positive thing about the shirt was that it was lined with fleece. His search then went to finding a pair of pants he could slide on. With the drugs still clenched in his hands and held against his chest, he started his search again. **

**Everything happened slower than he wanted, mainly because the drug’s side effects and his head was feeling light. There was also the fact that he had not slept well since he had arrived. A few more minutes passed before he found a pair of jogging bottoms. They were much too big for him but he cinch the waist as tightly as he could and held them up when they started sliding over his hips. **

**Now that he was clothed and had the drugs, Jongup knew he had to get going and escape from this living hell hole. His feet shuffled over so he stood in front of the door. It was just occurred to him now that someone could possibly be standing watch.**

** _What if someone sees me? What if they catch me?_ ** ** Jongup asked himself as his hand hovered over the doorknob. ** ** _I’ll get punished...especially when they see I have some of the drugs._ **

**Jongup then thrust the drugs into one of the pockets of the track bottoms and pat them, as if checking that they did not magically disappear on him.**

**“I have to try…” Jongup croaked out in a broken voice. “Not just for me...but for hyung...for everyone back there who’ve had to deal with Mr. Kwon…” Nervous tears pricked his eyes as he looked at the doorknob. **

**Reaching his hand out again, Jongup grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Things had been working out great so far with the drawer not fully closing, clothes being available to him, and Mr. Kwon choosing not to have him restrained or the door locked. **

**When the door creaked open enough for him to pop his head out and look around, he was greeted to an empty room. A sigh of relief could finally pass his lips as he crept out of the room and braced himself against the wall. **

**Finally making his way to the front of the house, it was a great relief when Jongup saw a few pairs of shoes, sitting by the front door. Jongup also took note of all the empty soju and beer bottles scattered across the tables and on the floor. No doubt all four of the men would be passed out cold from that much alcohol.**

**Looking down at the shoes again, Jongup knew none of the shoes were goes to fit him well. But he took the pair that seemed the closest to his size and slid them on.**

**The only thing left was the front door. Glancing over, he saw Mr. Kwon had an alarm for the house. The closer he looked however, he saw it was unarmed. **

** _They must have gotten too drunk and he never set it!_ ** ** Jongup exclaimed to himself with a smile on his face.**

**Things were working out well...almost too well.**

**As he placed his hand on the doorknob to leave the house, his head all of the sudden got really dizzy and he nearly fell over. His only saving grace was the small stone table that was standing by the door as a place to throw keys. Jongup had managed to grab onto that table in order to steady himself and placed a hand to his head as he tried to convince himself that not everything was spinning around him.**

**A moment or two passed before his head cleared again and he was able to stand up on his own without the assistance of the table. **

** _Get a hold of yourself. You have to get out,_ ** ** Jongup told himself as he took a nervous glance behind him to make sure no one was around.**

**When Jongup saw the coast was clear, he placed his hand on the doorknob it turned. A frigid gust of wind greeted him. It was snowing. The temperature had dropped since he had last been outside. **

**Drawing his hands up into his sleeves, Jongup did his best to hug his clothes around his body to try and keep warm. As soon as he stepped outside, he shut the door behind him and started walking. It was dark out, and there were not many street lamps to light the way. **

**Jongup was getting turned around with each intersection he came to. Although he had paid attention to the way Seunghyun had taken him, the drugs were making his mind foggy and he could not focus. The mixture of the drugs and not really knowing the area was causing him a lot of problems, not to mention his eyes kept watering because of the freezing wind that kept slapping him in the face. Eventually, however, he managed to find a main road, though he had no clue which direction he now needed to head in. Where did he even need to go? The police station? Hospital? Regardless of where he wandered to, how would he explain his current situation?**

**Every now and then a car would race past on the empty road, speeding off into the distance with no sign of stopping. **

**His feet would not walk straight on the sidewalk as he zig-zagged his way along. Just then his foot slid off the edge of the curb. Jongup found himself walking in the street and decided he might as well cross. When he reached the middle of the road his head went light again and he stopped moving while he pressed his heels of his hands against his temples. In the middle of the silent night, there was the sound of snow crunching under tires.**

**The next time Jongup looked up, he saw the the car’s headlights and heard the screeching of tires. **

**Nothing registered in his brain to move.**

**His body was frozen.**

**Mind numb.**

**Icy wind slashed across his face as he closed his eyes.**

**Something slammed against his legs and hips.**

**He went flying.**

**Tumbling over the car.**

**Crashing to the ground. **

**Blood streamed into his eyes and his vision went blurry.**

**Consciousness was quickly fading.**

**Someone got out of the car and came running towards him in a panic. Jongup heard as the man dialed 119 and hectically talked with the operator on the other end. Just as the man bent down to talk to him, he blacked out.**

**\------**

**Seunghyun’s POV**

**“Good morning, good morning, everyone!” Seunghyun called as he walked down the hallway and saw his boys bustling around to get ready for the busy day ahead of them.**

**When he passed Junhong, he realized the male was looking down and wore a worried expression on his face. Since Junhong usually never wore that kind of expression it sent up red flags in Seunghyun’s head.**

**“What’s wrong, Junhong? You don’t seem your normal self,” Seunghyun stated as he stopped the male. Right away he placed a hand up to the males forehead to check if he was running a temperature. Thankfully everything felt normal so he lowered his hand.**

**“I’m worried about Jongup…” Junhong admitted.**

**“I know people tend not to favor Mr. Kwon, but there is nothing to worry about,” Seunghyun stated while rubbing Junhong’s head. “And Jongup will be back in a couple of days.”**

**“It’s just...I had a bad dream,” Junhong explained. “Jongup was laying on something white and it looked like his body was bathed in a deep red light…” The younger looked up with an intensified worried look on his face this time around.**

**“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, my precious kitty. It was just a dream,” Seunghyun told him in a calm voice. “Why don’t you go finish getting ready. Alright?”**

**“Yes, sir…” Junhong mumbled before walking away with his head still down.**

**Seunghyun walked off to his office and sat down in his desk chair before turning on the television and flicking to his regular news station to see what was happening in the world.**

** _“A young man was stuck by a car last night around 2am. No identification could be found on him or around the scene where the incident occurred.”_ **

**“That’s terrible…” Seunghyun muttered as he kept watching.**

** _“We will give some details about the individual, and if you know anyone fitting this description we ask that you contact K Hospital for more details. The individual was male, about 5’8’’, had blonde hair, and had multiple ear piercings.”_ **

**Bolting up in his chair, Seunghyun’s eyes went wide. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.**

**“No...it’s impossible.”**

** _“Upon further examination doctors found multiple piercings on the unidentified male’s tongue along with other parts of his body. We ask again that if you think you know this individual, that you contact K Hospital whose phone number we have at the bottom of the screen.”_ **

**Right away, Seunghyun grabbed his cell phone and punched the number in. The ringing seemed to last forever until someone finally picked up the phone. **

** _“Hello, thank you for calling K Hos-”_ **

**“I know the unidentified man from the car accident last night!” Seunghyun screamed into the phone as he opened a drawer in his desk that had a binder full of all his workers identification. “What is his condition!? I am on my way now!” he yelled while grabbing Jongup’s proof of identification.**

** _“You know him sir!?”_ ** ** the woman on the other end of the call asked in shock.**

**“Yes! He’s family!” Seunghyun shouted back in distraught as he pulled on a coat and ran from his room.**

** _“His condition is critical. As far as I know right now he was taken into surgery,”_ ** ** the woman explained. ** ** _“I can explain more once you have arrived.”_ **

**“Thank you!” Seunghyun replied before hanging up and continuing to run down the halls.**

**He was running when Ren suddenly stepped out in front of him from around a corner.**

**“Oh, sir! I’m glad I ran into you,” Ren stated. “We’re out of-”**

**“No time! We’re not opening today! Keep the door locked and don’t let anyone in! Let the others know we’re closed!” Seunghyun screamed while moving Ren out of the way and continuing to sprint.**

**Ren could only stand there with a confused expression on his face. Something was not right.**

**Seunghyun raced off to K Hopital as quickly as he could. Each red light he had to stop at, Seunghyun found himself glancing at the clock to see how much time had gone by. Even though he was in a rush to get to the hospital and check up on Jongup, he knew he had to drive carefully or he would end up as a patient as well. **

**“Change to green already, damn it!” Seunghyun cursed as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel.**

**When he finally arrived at K Hospital, he took the nearest parking spot and then ran into the building. After spotting the reception area he ran up and spoke with the first woman he saw.**

**“I have no idea who I spoke to earlier but I’m here about Jongup,” Seunghyun blurted out.**

**“Jongup you say?” the woman asked as she turned towards her computer and started typing.**

**“He wouldn’t be in your system. He was the unidentified victim of the accident early this morning,” Seunghyun explained in a rush. “I have his identification and everything. I can sign any papers that are needed and answer any questions.”**

**“Ah! We were told that you would be heading here!” the woman exclaimed as she stood up and came from around the desk to him. “Follow me.”**

**Seunghyun willingly followed after the woman, going to the elevator which seemed to sense his urgency and was already waiting for them on the ground floor. **

**“Surgery is on the fourth floor,” she explained as she pressed the button and waited for the doors to close. **

**“Is he still in surgery?” Seunghyun asked nervously as the elevator smoothly ascended. Looking at his watch he saw it was almost 7 o’clock. **

**“I believe he is but should almost be finished from what I received from the doctors,” the woman explained. “He went into surgery at about 2:30am.”**

**“He’s been in surgery for so long?” Seunghyun asked, his heart completely breaking at the news.**

**“The condition he was in was shocking. Even the paramedics couldn’t believe he survived something like that,” she told him right as the elevator doors opened.**

**“Shit…” Seunghyun swore under his breath as he then followed the woman out of the elevator and down a winding hallway. **

**Eventually they arrived at another desk and waited as the woman sitting there finished up with the phone call she was on.**

**“How can I help you?” she asked once she hung up and looked up at them.**

**“This is the man who came for the young gentleman who was in the accident,” the first woman explained, motioning to Seunghyun.**

**“Ah! Yes! Thank you for bringing him up,” the woman thanked with a nod of her head. “I will take it from here.”**

**The first woman gave a small bow before leaving to go back downstairs. As soon as she had started walking away, Seunghyun leaned over on the desk.**

**“How is he? What is his condition? When will his surgery be over?” Seunghyun asked. **

**The woman looked shocked with all of the questions being flung her way all of the sudden and moved her chair back slightly so she was away from Seunghyun.**

**“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to your questions,” she calmly said while reaching for a folder and clipboard. “But I need you to complete some paperwork so we actually have information on the young gentleman.”**

**“Right…” Seunghyun sighed as he looked down as the woman got all of the paperwork collected and slid it towards him on the clipboard.**

**“You can sit right over there and complete the paperwork,” she kindly explained while motioning to the seating area.**

**Seunghyun went right over to the sitting area and started looking at the paperwork in front of him. He skimmed through all of them, making sure he had all of the right information on Jongup with him to complete it all. The first paper was all of the normal things such as name, birthday, weight, height, address, and so on. Of course Seunghyun always had a plan on what information he would supply if something like this were to ever happen. It had just never happened before. **

**Carefully, he spent the next twenty minutes filling out all the information that was needed. Once he had looked over the paperwork one last time, he got up and handed it back to the woman at the desk.**

**All he could do now was wait. **

**Wait…**

**Wait...**

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

**“Denied...denied...denied…” Daehyun muttered to himself as he sat at the bar. **

**He had gone to two more job interviews today and had been told flat out by both companies that he was not the candidate they were looking for. Being denied twice in less than an hour had been devastating and off putting. To get his mind off of it, he had headed straight to the bar at only one in the afternoon. **

**His suit jacket was falling off one of his shoulders, his tie was loosened around his neck, and the top two buttons of his shirt had been undone. **

**Four empty glasses sat in front of him at the bar as he worked on finishing his fifth. From not having eaten well over the last few days, and being low on sleep, the alcohol was having a fast reaction to him. His head was already a bit light, and he could tell he was past tipsy.**

**It might have only been two in the afternoon, but that did not stop others from wanting to come in for a drink. The place filled with customers coming for business meetings, friends who just wanted to drink, and people who seemed to want to drown their sorrows like he was doing. **

**As he sat at the bar, others came and sat on the stools next to him. Daehyun ignored the strangers, however, and continued drinking the beer in front of him.**

**When he was almost done with his glass of beer, the man sitting next to him ended up bumping into him. The man turned around and looked at Daehyun, checked to see that nothing was spilled, and turned around to his friends again. Not wanting to be bothered by the incident, Daehyun ignored and it took another swig of his beer. **

**Only a few minutes later and the man from before bumped into him again.**

**“Seriously!?” Daehyun shouted as he slammed his glass down on the bar counter.**

**The man turned around and scoffed at him before commenting, “Sorry buddy. Me and my friends are just joking around.”**

**“Buddy?” Daehyun asked as he squinted his eyes and scowled at the man. “I’m not your buddy.”**

**Rolling his eyes, the man turned away again and continued on with his conversation.**

**With the alcohol making him a lot braver than he otherwise would have been, Daehyun reached over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder before turning him back around. **

**“Ya! What the hell!?” the man shouted angrily.**

**“Fucking jerk!” Daehyun yelled at him.**

**“Fucking drunk!” the man quickly shouted back.**

**Daehyun stood up quickly followed by the man who had bumped into him twice. The two of them started pushing each other around, despite the bartender and some of the man's friends trying to stop them. Daehyun ended up pulling his suit jacket off and pushing his dress shirt sleeves up, showing that he was ready for a fight if one actually broke out between them.**

**The alcohol was making Daehyun wobble on his feet as he and the stranger kept going at each other. With one more hard shove, Daehyun toppled backwards against the bar counter and knocked over the glasses he had finished. He fell to the floor along with the glasses which shattered around him. One of the shards cut his arm, sending blood flowing down.**

**Sitting on the floor, Daehyun leaned his head back and let out an aggravated scream. With his bloody hand, he reached down to one of the shards of glass and stood back up, waving it towards the man angrily. **

**“Woah, man! You’re crazy!” the man shouted as he raised his hands up in front of himself and backed away. **

**“Crazy? You think I’m crazy?” Daehyun asked, followed by a few chuckles. “I’ll show you crazy!”**

**Before anyone could even attempt to stop him, Daehyun placed the glass shard against his wrist and pulled it across his skin.**

**“Someone call 119!” the bartender shouted right before Daehyun cut himself again.**

**Each time someone attempted to get closer to Daehyun to calm him down, he would wave the shard of glass at them and yell. He ended up running the glass across his wrist three more times before he threw it to the floor and fell to his knees. That was when two people jumped on him and held him still so he could not inflict anymore pain on himself. They stayed like that until the paramedics arrived and took him away.**

**Daehyun found himself being secured down onto a gurney, wheeled into an ambulance, and his wrist and arm being wound in bandages. He attempted to move again when they inserted an IV drip into his arm. **

**“Fuck…” Daehyun cursed in a hushed voice as he turned his head away from the paramedics and listened to the sound of the siren blaring as they headed down the street.**

**All the alcohol he drank, and the energy he had used in his scuffle with the man at the bar, was leaving him completely exhausted. Of course the lack of sleep and food was not helping at all either. With his head feeling even lighter than before, he passed out on the gurnee and the sounds around him faded.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter had quite a lot going on in it! Jongup managed to escape from Mr. Kwon but...there was a huge consequence. He was in a huge accident and is now in surgery in critical condition. Seunghyun raced over because thankfully he caught the news at the right time. Something like this probably never happens so Seunghyun must be so scared and worried. What is going to happen when everyone else at Lucifer finds out what happened to Jongup? What will Junhong do? What about when Mr. Kwon finds out!? He was the one in charge of Jongup! Things are getting more intense! Then we have Daehyun who...does not seem to be having too good of a day either. Right now he seems to be spiraling down. Now we have to hope that Daehyun will be alright as well. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below! Big or small, I read them all!
> 
> 10/20/2019 will be the next update!


	6. Hospital Drama

**Everything was silent except for the sound of clacking keys as keyboards were worked at. Seunghyun placed his head in his hands and let out a small sigh. His phone had been blowing up since he arrived. After listening to some of the voice messages, he found out it was mainly Ren calling him with Junhong screaming in the background. Televisions must have been turned on and word had quickly spread.**

**“Shit...shit…” Seunghyun groaned quietly.**

**There was a sound of doors being pushed open that caused Seunghyun to turn his head. A doctor had just walked out and was holding a clipboard and file in his hands while jotting something down. **

**When the doctor looked up, he spotted Seunghyun and gave a small smile before coming over to him.**

**“Are you the family member?” the doctor asked.**

**“Yes!” Seunghyun exclaimed, standing right up. “Choi Seunghyun. How’s Jongup? Is he out of surgery? Did everything go well?”**

**The doctor maintained his composure and motioned to the seats for them to sit down again. Seunghyun slowly lowered himself while still looking at the doctor and took a few deep breaths.**

**“My name is Yoo Youngjae,” the doctor began. “You said his name was Jongup?”**

**“Yes,” Seunghyun answered right away.**

**“Jongup just got out of surgery and is in the ICU right now,” Youngjae explained. **

**“ICU?” Seunghyun asked with a worried expression on his face.**

**Youngjae only nodded his head and took a deep breath.**

**“It really was a miracle that he made it here alive,” he explained. “I have here a list of all the injuries he sustained during the accident.” It was silent for a few seconds as Youngjae flipped through the papers until he found the list he was talking about. “Fractured left pelvis, a handful of his vertebrae were fractured as well, there was swelling and bleeding of the brain, three ribs were broken, right clavicle broken, right ankle broken, left arm also broken, his tibia and fibula of his left leg were broken, and his knee was practically shattered in his right leg, and a few ruptured organs.” There was a pause as the doctor closed the file and looked up at Seunghyun. “There are other cuts and bruises but those are all minor.”**

**Seunghyun sat there in silence, his hands placed on his knees as he grabbed at his pants. It was not until Youngjae placed a hand on his that he realized just how badly he was shaking. **

**“I...I don’t...know what to do…” Seunghyun admitted in a defeated voice. Never once had he not known what to do in a situation. Everything had always been so clear to him. But now…**

**“There’s nothing you can do right now,” Youngjae told him in a calm voice. “Jongup is hooked up to a breathing apparatus right now and we have a couple IV drips going as well. Nurses and doctors are closely monitoring his vitals, and I will personally be checking up on him every two hours for the next few days.”**

**“Can I see him?” Seunghyun asked next.**

**Youngjae pursed his lips together as he thought. He knew Jongup was in terrible condition and after hours of surgery he was looking like the life was drained out of him. It would not be a good time for him to be seen by anyone besides for his staff.**

**“I’m sorry, Seunghyun,” Youngjae finally replied. “Perhaps in a few days but...not now I’m afraid.”**

**Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Seunghyun finally looked down again and combed his fingers through his hair. A few deep shakey breaks left his mouth before he lifted his head again and looking at Youngjae. **

**“Can you give me a call if anything happens?” Seunghyun asked, knowing it would be on file since he was the only contact number. **

**“Of course,” Youngjae replied with a nod of his head. “If he is able to be moved out of ICU I will let you know as well.”**

**Seunghyun nodded his head as he listened to the doctor and tried to relax a bit. There were a few reassuring pats on his shoulder as Youngjae stood up with everything in his arms.**

**“Doctor Youngjae,” a woman called from behind the desk. “All of Moon Jongup’s information has been entered into the database,” she explained.**

**“Excellent. Thank you very much,” Youngjae replied before looking back over at Seunghyun. “Why don’t you take some time and rest here before heading back home?”**

**“Right...I need to relax...clear my head…” Seunghyun agreed, knowing if he left while feeling this distraught that something could happen.**

**Youngjae gave him one more pat on the shoulder before he walked away and left Seunghyun to himself. **

**About an hour passed as Seunghyun sat in the waiting area and composed himself. For the first time since he could remember, he found himself breaking down and crying. **

**The receptionist who sat behind the desk eventually got up and walked over to Seunghyun.**

**“Sir…?” she called lightly.**

**“Hmmm?” Seunghyun hummed, looking over with a tired expression on his face.**

**“I know you’ve been really distraught...would you like a coffee?” she asked with a worried look on her face. “There’s a coffee machine in our staff lounge.”**

**“But then the desk is empty...it’s alright. I can do without,” Seunghyun told her with a shake of his head. “Thank you for the offer though.”**

**“It’s no problem at all. I just have put up a sign saying I will be back in five minutes,” she explained with a smile on her face. “Do you like your coffee a specific way?”**

**“Black,” Seunghyun replied with a smile on his face. “Thanks for doing this.”**

**“It’s my pleasure, sir. I know a lot of people who sit in these chairs are typically worried sick. It’s the least I can do,” she explained before walking away. **

**Seunghyun leaned back in the chair and tilted his head up so he was looking at the ceiling. Another heavy sigh left his mouth before he got up and walked over to the windows. While looking out his phone started vibrating in his pocket. When he saw the name on the screen, he could not help but clench his teeth together.**

**“Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun greeted, trying to remain calm.**

** _“Seunghyun! I am so glad I got a hold of you!”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon exclaimed. ** ** _“I have terrible news!”_ **

**“Jongup is missing?” Seunghyun asked, not sounding surprised at all.**

** _“Ah-! Actually…” _ ** **Mr. Kwon said, trailing off in surprise.**

**“Have you not paid attention to the news this morning?” Seunghyun asked as his free hand formed into a tight fist.**

** _“Sorry...no. I did some drinking last night and just woke up,”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon answered.** ** _ “But what does the news have to do with-”_ **

**“Because Jongup was in a fucking accident early this morning!” Seunghyun shouted. “He was hit by a fucking car!”**

** _“Wh-what!?”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon screamed in surprise over the phone.**

**“What the fuck happened that he felt the need to leave in the middle of the night and wander around!?” Seunghyun shouted as he banged his fist against the wall. **

** _“I...Jongup...he must have just been acting up,” _ ** **Mr. Kwon explained.** ** _ “I mean, you know none of your workers particularly look forward to spending time with me for some strange reason.”_ **

**“Jongup doesn’t act out like that and don’t you ** ** _dare _ ** **accuse him of stooping so low as to run away for a customer,” Seunghyun told Mr. Kwon through gritted teeth. “Stay away for awhile. Do you understand me?”**

** _“Stay...stay away!?”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon shouted in surprise.**

**“The only reason you can come back is to return Jongup’s things, but you won’t be allowed in or past the door. Understood?” Seunghyun asked as he stood himself up straight. **

** _“Seunghyun...I think-”_ **

**“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you think, Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun stated straightforward. “Right now I am dealing with a serious problem and ** ** _you _ ** **were the one who was in charge of Jongup, the one who was supposed to be taking care of him and watching over him. Look where that got us.”**

** _“Please, Seunghyun let me-”_ **

**“It’s Mr. Choi to you,” Seunghyun told him in a cold voice. “Drop off Jongup’s things and I’ll contact you once things are sorted and figured out.”**

**Without another word spoken, Seunghyun ended the call and slammed his fist against the wall again. He let out another growl of anger before slamming his fist into the wall four more times as hard as he could. **

**His arm went limp and dangled by his side as his phone fell from his other hand and clattered against the floor.**

**“Sir, here if your black coffee,” the receptionist said as she came walking over to him. “Oh my gosh! Sir! Your hand!” **

**The coffee she was carrying went flying to the floor, spilling hot coffee everywhere, as she reached down and grabbed onto his hand. **

**Although Seunghyun wanted to pull his hand away, when he turned his head around and saw how worried the woman looked, he could not. He allowed for her to pull him over to her desk and sit him down in a chair. Right away she opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a first aid kit filled with everything anyone could ever need.**

**“Sir, you can’t go around hurting yourself like this,” she scolded while uncapping the disinfectant and squirting some onto a cotton swab. **

**“Isn’t the hospital the best place to get hurt?” Seunghyun asked with a dry laugh.**

**“Ya! Don’t joke around when you’re hurt!” she scolded again. **

**Seunghyun muttered a small apology as he sat there in silence and watched as the woman cleaned his cute open hand and bandaged it. After securing the bandage, she placed everything away again and let smiled kindly at him. **

**“Sorry, I spilled your coffee earlier,” she apologized.**

**“I bloodied your wall, had you tend to my hand...and you’re apologizing?” Seunghyun asked with a small laugh as he looked at his hand. “Allow me to clean the wall and floor off.”**

**“We have cleaners for that,” she explained with a shake of her head. “I’ll have someone come and clean it up now, so no need to worry.”**

**Although Seunghyun wanted to help after the mess he had caused, he nodded his head and got up from the chair. **

**His feet shuffled across the floor as he went to retrieve his phone. Thankfully no coffee had reached it and the screen had not cracked. He pocketed his phone and silently made his way over to the elevator which he rode down to the main level, Nothing good was going to come from him sitting there and waiting, and his mind had calmed down significantly.**

**The elevator reached ground level and the doors opened. During the ride down Seunghyun had composed himself more and brushed his hair away from his face to look more composed. As he started walking towards the front doors, he heard as another pair of doors coming from the ambulance drop off rushed open and a gurnee was wheeled in. **

**“This way!” a nurse who came running shouted, making a fast motion with her hands. “We have a room ready!”**

**Seunghyun stopped walking and moved off to the side to let the gurnee and paramedics rush by. As it passed, he could not help but look at the person laying there. Right away his eyes burst open in shock.**

**“Dae-Daehyun!?” Seunghyun shouted as the paramedics shouted while running past. “For the love of God…” he muttered before heading after them to the room that had been opened for them. **

**After Daehyun was wheeled in, the paramedics left and a doctor and three nurses entered. Daehyun was swiftly lifted from the gurnee and onto a hospital bed so he could be moved around more easily.**

**“What information were you given?” the doctor asked as he held one of Daehyun’s eyes opened and shined a light inside. **

**“He was at a bar, drunk, got in an altercation, a glass cut his arm but he cut his wrists,” a nurse explained as she looked down at a tablet she was holding full of the notes.**

**“Aish...Daehyun…” Seunghyun sighed from the doorway.**

**“Alright...get his cuts tended to and the deep cut on his arm. Get him on monitors after that and an IV drip,” the doctor explained.**

**The nurse with the tablet entered in the information the doctor had just told them while the other two started gathering the information they needed.**

**As the doctor left the room Seunghyun stopped him quickly. **

**“Excuse me,” Seunghyun called out.**

**“Oh! It’s you again,” Youngjae said with a surprised expression on his face. “Is there something I can do for you?”**

**“Oh, Doctor Yoo,” Seunghyun quickly gave a small bow to the man. “Umm...I know that man.”**

**Youngjae looked back into the room where the nurses were hooking up an IV and starting to stitch his arm. “You hang around with...an assortment of people…” Youngjae commented with a sigh before looking at Seunghyun again.**

**“It appears I do,” Seunghyun replied with an irritated sigh. “How’s Daehyun doing?”**

**“Daehyun? Is that his name?” Youngjae asked. “That’s good to know, he didn’t have any identification on him...it’s probably still back at the bar…” he stated, making a mental note to ask one of the nurses to check which bar he had been picked up from and to give them a call. “He has a cut on his arm and a few on his wrists...the IV should help him. I’d say within an hour or two he should be awake since I received a faint response when I flashed the light into his eye.”**

**“Is it alright if I stay here then?” Seunghyun asked eagerly.**

**“After the nurses are finished he’ll be moved to a different bed. When they do that you can follow them and wait with him,” Youngjae explained with a nod of his head. **

**“Thank you very much,” Seunghyun said with another bow.**

**Youngjae gave a calm smile and nod of his head before walking away. Turning his attention back to the room Daehyun was currently in, Seunghyun leaned against the doorway and waited as the nurses finished up.**

**When he nurses came wheeling Daehyun out on the hospital bed, one of them turned to him.**

**“Family?” she questioned.**

**“Ah, no. Just a friend. Doctor Yoo said I could stay with him till he wakes up,” Seunghyun explained.**

**The nurse simply nodded her head as they continued on their way. They wheeled Daehyun into a small available room and secured the wheels so they would not move. Once the IV was checked again, along with the stitches in his arm and bandages, they left and closed the door behind them.**

**Silence filled the room as Daehyun laid there. The only sound that eventually broke the silence was the vibration of Seunghyun’s phone. The man looked at the screen and saw it was someone from the club calling him.**

**“Hello?” he answered as he leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other.**

** _“Sir, I am glad you finally answered. I have been calling multiple times today. We are getting a lot of complaints,”_ ** ** came a voice over the other end. It was one of the security guards that waiting at the door to let people in. ** ** _“They are demanding entrance since they have appointments,”_ ** ** he explained.**

**Seunghyun sighed before replying, “I was worried they would be like that…”**

** _“What would you like us to do, sir?”_ ** ** the guard asked.**

**“I have all of the appointments saved in my phone as well, so I’ll see who was scheduled for today and personally give them calls to explain,” Seunghyun replied, knowing that would be a pain to handle and get taken care of. **

** _“Alright, sir. Should I tell the gentlemen to anticipate a call from you?”_ ** ** the guard asked as another knock on the club door was heard over the phone. **

**“Yes, do that. I’ll try to work fast and when I return I’ll handle things properly,” Seunghyun stated with a heavy sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “I need to get working in order to reach everyone so I’ll hang up now.”**

** _“Alright, sir. We will see you back here later.”_ **

**“Right…” Seunghyun muttered before hanging up.**

**Getting up from his chair, Seunghyun left the room and went to the reception desk to ask for a pad of paper and a pen to use, promising to bring them back before he left. With them in hand, he returned to the room, sat down in a not too comfortable chair, and started scrolling through his phone to look at the customers for today.**

**Daehyun was not sure what time it was, or where he was, when he opened his eyes next. Everything looked white, and for a while he questioned if he had actually died. When he heard talking, however, he knew he was still alive. Turning his head to the side he saw Seunghyun sitting in a chair, his phone pressed to his ear as he switched between jotting something down and tapping his pen against his leg. Moving his head to look in the other direction, Daehyun spotted the IV stuck in his arm.**

**There was a pain in his arm and wrists which is when he realized there were bandages wrapped around them. His head was in such pain and his stomach hurt as well. Adjusting how he was laying slightly so he was more comfortable, he managed to sit up slightly.**

**“Yes, Mr. Lee...I understand that you booked a time tonight about a month ago...Yes, I sincerely apologize but something urgent came up and I had to close for the day…”**

** _Closed for the day? Something serious? He isn’t talking about me, is he?_ ** ** Daehyun asked himself.**

**“We will be open again tomorrow, you will be refunded the money you put down, and we can make another appointment for you right now if you’d like...Yes...Alright...Let me check…”**

**Daehyun watched as Seunghyun pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped away at it, scratching his chin and humming a few times as he scrolled through something. After about half a minute or so, he put the phone back up to his ear and continued his conversation. From the sound of it, he was successful in planning another date the the customer to come back. **

**“I am glad we were able to find something that would work for you, Mr. Lee,” Seunghyun said with a smile on his face. “I look forward to seeing you again….Yes, of course...Thank you…Bye.”**

**The call ended and Seunghyun leaned back in his chair, his hand holding the phone dropping into his lap as his head fell over the back of the chair. A few more seconds passed before he sat back up and looked over at Daehyun.**

**“Oh! Daehyun! You’re awake!” Seunghyun exclaimed as he stood up with wide eyes. “I’ll call for a nurse.”**

**Before Daehyun could get a single sound out, Seunghyun was already at the door and calling for someone. A nurse appeared not too much later with his patient file. Seunghyun stood off to the side as the nurse talked with Daehyun and took notes of their conversation. When she left, letting him know the doctor would be in soon, Seunghyun was left standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and an unpleasant expression on his face.**

**“You look like shit, and after what you explained to the nurse I can see why,” Seunghyun stated with a shake of his head. “Not eating...not sleeping...and then drinking so much. Were you trying to kill yourself?” **

**Daehyun turned his head away from Seunghyun and pressed his lips together.**

**“I have no responsibility to report myself to you,” Daehyun stated.**

**“If you want to keep coming back to Lucifer you better start talking,” Seunghyun warned him. “I was already in a bad mood...be smart and don’t make it worse.”**

**Clenching his teeth and turning his head back towards Seunghyun, the younger male gave in.**

**“I honestly wasn’t trying to kill myself,” Daehyun began explaining. “I’ve been under a lot of stress, haven’t been feeling the best, and I was drunk and acted irrationally.”**

**“I’ll say,” came a voice from the door.**

**“Doctor Yoo,” Seunghyun greeted.**

**“Just call me Youngjae,” he told both of them as he entered the room while holding Daehyun’s patient file. “And you, Daehyun, were indeed acting irrationally!”**

**Daehyun watched as Youngjae walked up to him and smacked him on the head with the file.**

**“Ya!” Daehyun shouted at the doctor as he rubbed his head.**

**“I’ve read over the notes the nurse took and you were being stupid,” Youngjae scolded before hitting him on the head again. “What were you thinking drinking in that condition?”**

**“I wasn’t,” Daehyun replied with a roll of his eyes. **

**Youngjae sighed and pulled out Daehyun’s wallet from his pocket, throwing it onto the bed.**

**“Reception has your suit jacket that was retrieved from the bar,” Younger told him. “You should eat something and let the IV drip finish before leaving,” he explained while looking at the notes. “I’ll have a nurse come check on you in two hours.”**

**Daehyun let out a small groan and leaned his head back against the pillow. He was not pleased about this situation at all. **

**“Oh and Seunghyun, we found something in the pocket of his pants,” Youngjae told him, referring to Jongup. “We’re having them tested to see what they are but it will take a while. I’ll call you with the results.”**

**“Thank you very much,” Seunghyun replied before Youngjae disappeared.**

**“You were here because of someone else?” Daehyun asked, tilting his head to the side.**

**Piecing together that Daehyun had not seen the news, he replied, “Jongup was in an accident...then in surgery for hours and ICU right now.”**

**If Daehyun thought his stomach was feeling sick before, he was experiencing an even worse feeling now. His face had become pale, and his head went light again. Jongup? In an accident? Surgery? ICU? **

**“I’ll go grab you some food from the cafeteria and be right back,” Seunghyun told him before leaving the room in silence.**

**Lifting his hands, Daehyun saw how much they were shaking. He could not believe that Jongup had been involved in something so serious. It was a huge shock to him. His stomach was still churning, and he doubted he would be able to stomach any food Seunghyun brought back. **

**“I must have heard him wrong...that’s the only way…” Daehyun told himself before laying back down and curling into the fetal position.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end. Seunghyun could only wait and worry until Youngjae came and delivered the message of how Jongup was doing. Seunghyun has never been in a situation like this. But if one thing is for certain, he is furious with Mr. Kwon right now! He had left Jongup in Mr. Kwon’s care and this is what happened! Right now Seunghyun is just prohibiting him front entering Lucifer, but who knows if that will escalate into something further. For now, however, it looks like he has angry customers to deal with >.< Not to mention Daehyun who is now in the hospital too. Daehyun even knows vaguely what happened to Jongup. Things are getting more intense and more interesting now. 
> 
> I will be including a link to my AFF blog about what will be happening with my posting for the rest of October/November, just so everyone knows what is going on. So please give it a read! https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1282787


	7. Truths

**The day seemed to get colder and darker as Seunghyun walked back into his club and shuffled to his office. Thankfully it appeared everyone was resting in their rooms which meant it was quiet and no one came up to him. He could not seem to get to his office fast enough, but closed his door behind him as soon as he was in.**

**“Damn it…” he sighed as soon as he was completely alone.**

**His coat was thrown on a chair as he slumped down into another across from it and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a lot to take in that had happened today, but mainly it was Jongup and how he would pull through.**

**Lowering his hand from his face, Seunghyun rubbed his chin and took a few deep breaths. He was replaying what he had talked to Daehyun about in the hospital room.**

**~~~~**

**Flashback**

** _“Finish your food and then I’ll leave,” Seunghyun told Daehyun as he watched the younger male start to push his food around. _ **

** _Daehyun took another small bite before looking back over at Seunghyun and pushing his tray of food away._ **

** _“I can’t take it anymore,” Daehyun finally said. _ **

** _“Anymore of what?” Seunghyun asked, really wanting to get back to the club and out of this sterile smelling place. _ **

** _“When Youngjae told you they found some things in Jongup’s pocket and were going to test them,” Daehyun stated. “He must have taken them from Mr. Kwon’s place to finally have evidence.”_ **

** _“Wait, wait, wait! What are you talking about?” Seunghyun asked._ **

** _“A while ago, at your club, Mr. Kwon gave me some pills to give to Jongup. I ended up getting rid of them but he threatened Jongup if I told anyone about them,” Daehyun continued explaining. “Mr. Kwon has been giving your workers drugs, Seunghyun.”_ **

** _Seunghyun sat there with a completely shocked expression on his face. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his chin on them and looked down at the floor. Pieces were starting to come together now. _ **

** _“That’s why no one was ever happy when Mr. Kwon requested them…” Seunghyun muttered. “Drugs are not allowed in the club...not of any sort. My workers know that rule well...so he must have threatened them as well not to say anything if it’s been going on for so long…”_ **

** _“I wish I would have gone to you when Mr. Kwon gave me them and told you…” Daehyun muttered, feeling guilty that something like this could have been avoided if he had chosen to speak up._ **

** _Standing up from his seat, Seunghyun shook his head. _ **

** _“I understand that you wanted to protect Jongup. Mr. Kwon can be an intimidating man,” he stated. “I’ll wait to see what Youngjae tells me about the drugs so I know as much as I can...then I’ll take things from there.”_ **

** _Daehyun sat cross-legged on the bed as he watched Seunghyun pull on his coat. The man pulled out his phone and looked at it quickly before shoving it back into his pocket and pulling out his car keys. _ **

** _“Thank you, Daehyun, for letting me know about the drugs,” Seunghyun told him. “I need to get back to the club now, to make sure things are going alright. Behave and do what doctor Youngjae and the nurses tell you.”_ **

** _“Can I get in contact with you again? About Jongup that is,” Daehyun asked eagerly._ **

** _“In a case like this, Daehyun...you’re just like another customer. I can’t allow you to have special visitation rights and information about Jongup when no one else will,” Seunghyun explained with a sad shake of his head. “This is just from a business perspective. Sorry.”_ **

** _“Ahh...no problem...I understanding…” the younger male replied._ **

** _“I’ll be on my way then,” Seunghyun told him with a nod of his head before turning around and leaving the hospital room._ **

**End of Flashback**

**~~~~**

**There was a rushed knock on his door before it was slammed open and he turned around to find Junhong standing there panting.**

**“What the fuck happened?” Junhong asked as he closed the door behind him and stormed over to Seunghyun.**

**“Kitten…” Seunghyun called gently.**

**“Where is Jongup!? What happened to Jongup!? Tell me!” Junhong shouted as he grabbed the front of Seunghyun’s shirt and pulled at it. **

**“You need to calm down, kitten. Yelling isn’t going to solve anything,” Seunghyun told him as he allowed the front of his shirt to be pulled at.**

**“Jongup...my Jongup...he isn’t...dead...right?” Junhong asked in a broken voice as his eyes started to glisten with forming tears.**

**“He isn’t dead,” Seunghyun replied. “He was badly injured, but he’s being looked over very carefully.”**

**“I want Jongup back…” Junhong sobbed as he released Seunghyun’s shirt and crumpled to the floor. “Go back to the hospital and bring him back…”**

**“I can’t do that, kitten. He’s hurting too much right now,” Seunghyun told him as he kneeled next to Junhong and pulled the younger in to embrace him in a hug. **

**Junhong kept holding onto Seunghyun, burying his face into his chest. Minutes passed as Seunghyun allowed Junhong to calm himself down. During that time, a few people had poked their head into his office to ask him about one thing or another, but he had silently sent them away to give Junhong the time he needed.**

**“Are you feeling better?” Seunghyun asked when Junhong finally raised his head and wiped under his eyes quickly.**

**“Y-yeah…” the younger male replied with a small nod of his head, not looking up at Seunghyun.**

**“Do you want to take some time off?” Seunghyun offered in a concerned voice. “Will you be able to concentrate on your job with Jongup on your mind?”**

**A few seconds passed as the younger male bit his bottom lip and quickly thought about it. When he nodded his head, he felt Seunghyun place a hand on his head and pet him.**

**“When will Jongup get out of the hospital?” Junhong then asked. “I can’t imagine he’ll want to stay for a long time,” he commented as he wiped his hand under his nose and sniffled.**

**Seunghyun sadly could not be certain that Jongup would wake up so he simply smiled at Junhong and replied, “I’m sure Jongup will tell me the same thing.”**

**A small smile flickered across Junhong’s face as he looked up at Seunghyun and nodded his head. He knew Jongup’s personality, and anything that kept him still or in one place without work for too long, would drive him absolutely mad. **

**“Go rest now, Junhong. It’s been an emotional day,” Seunghyun told the younger as he cupped his face. “You need a good meal, and a long night’s rest,” he stated before using his hands to comb through Junhong’s hair and make sure it looked presentable. **

**“Yes, sir,” Junhong replied with a nod of his head.**

**“Off you go now, kitten,” Seunghyun told him with a small swat on his ass. “I’ll check on you tomorrow before your first customer. Alright?” **

**“Yes, sir. I’ll be up and ready,” the younger male stated confidently. **

**Once Seunghyun gave him one more light swat on his ass, Junhong left and closed the door behind him. That left Seunghyun alone again as he shuffled to his chair behind his desk and sunk down into it. Placing his chin on his hand, he let out a long, sad sigh.**

**\------**

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

**The room was silent as Mr. Kwon, Youngbae, and Daesung all sat together in the living room. All of them were shocked and confused as to how the accident with Jongup had even occurred.**

**“I told you we shouldn’t have drunk so much,” Daesung spoke up to break the silence.**

**“Shut the fuck up,” Jiyong sneered with a roll of his eyes.**

**They had come to notice the missing clothes that Jongup had taken with him, along with the fact the alarm system of the house had never been armed. **

**“You were confident that Jongup didn’t need to be secured down last night,” Youngbae spoke up as well.**

**“I said, ** ** _shut the fuck up_ ** **,” Jiyong said through gritted teeth this time. “Seungri! Hurry the hell up with drugs!”**

**Jiyong leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. After this incident, he was not certain if Seunghyun would want to come and do a house inspection. He had been able to evade the inspections after proving himself as a reliable customer. Now with the possibility of an inspection on his tail, he had to get rid of the drugs.**

**Finally, Seungri made an appearance with all the drugs laid out on a silver tray which was placed on the table in front of Jiyong.**

**“Some are missing,” Seungri told Jiyong flatout. **

**“What the fuck do you mean?” Jiyong asked as he glared at Seungri for giving him that kind of news.**

**“I mean what I said. One of each...are missing,” Seungri stated while motioning towards the try. “I gave you the count last night and I just counted and double counted again! They’re ** ** _missing_ ** **!”**

**Leaning forward, Jiyong quickly took count of the drugs in front of him and realized that one of each was indeed missing. **

**“That ** ** _fucking slut_ ** **!” Jiyong cursed as he slammed his fist down on the tray, causing everything to roll around and clatter about. “He took them! How did he take them!?”**

**To that question, all three of them genuinely shrugged their shoulders in confusion. **

**“Shit…” Jiyong cursed under his breath. “You sacks of shit stay here. I need to go return Jongup’s things and see if I can talk with Seunghyun.”**

**Jiyong stood up from his chair and over to Jongup’s bags which he had dragged over to the door after he had talked with Seunghyun earlier in the morning. The other three men watched as he pulled on a coat and slid on his shoes. **

**When the door slammed closed behind Jiyong, the three of them looked around at each other and let out loud sighs. **

**Jiyong drove with haste to Seunghyun’s club, hoping that the drugs Jongup had taken with him had not yet been discovered by anyone. He thought of a story to tell Seunghyun as he sat in traffic, knowing it had to be good and believable. After going this long with no hitch in the road, he could not let one person bring him down.**

**Once he arrived at the club, he pulled Jongup’s bags out of his car and headed towards the door. **

**Right away he was greeted by the man standing at the door waiting for the password to be given. **

**“Lucifer,” Jiyong told him confidently. **

**“You may drop the bags at the door and leave, Mr. Kwon,” the guard told him in a stern voice.**

**“Is there a way I can speak to Seunghyun?” Jiyong asked without placing the bags down. **

**“Sorry, but no,” the guard replied right away. **

**“Let me see him,” Jiyong told him this time with a sharp glare. **

**“I was told-”**

**“I don’t give a fuck what you were told!” Jiyong shouted this time. **

**“Sir, please. You’re causing a commotion,” the guard told him. **

**“And I will ** ** _keep _ ** **causing a commotion and ruin the reputation of this place unless you let me in!” he shouted even louder, this time kicking the door as hard as he could. **

**“Let him in,” Seunghyun suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.**

**Bowing his head, the guard unlocked the door and allowed it to swing open. They were met with a very unpleasant looking Jiyong who stormed in.**

**“Thought by now you would have trained your help better,” Jiyong scoffed.**

**“Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun said in a cold voice. “Mind your manners. I wouldn’t want to remind you of the reason for your visit right now.”**

**Placing Jongup’s bags down on the floor, Jiyong shook his head. **

**“I’m sorry, Seunghyun.”**

**“Mr. Choi,” Seunghyun reminded him.**

**“Mr. Choi…” Jiyong copied with a nod of his head. “I would like to apologize for my behavior just now...I’m just...I have no idea what really happened...and I’m shocked...distraught…”**

**“Follow me to my office. My workers don’t need to see you or hear what you have to say if they need to walk through,” Seunghyun told him before taking Jongup’s bags in his hands and walking back towards his office.**

**Jiyong followed Seunghyun to his office and sat down in one of the chairs across from the other male’s desk. Once Seunghyun was sitting in his desk chair, he placed his elbows on his desk, weaved his fingers together, and rested his chin on them.**

**“So what do you have to tell me, Mr. Kwon?” Seunghyun asked.**

**“Firstly, I would like to thank you for seeing me, Seunghyun,” Jiyong got out to try and lighten the mood.**

**“Mr. Choi,” Seunghyun corrected him. **

**“Right...Mr. Choi..” Jiyong corrected himself again. “But like I was saying...after you said those things to me this morning, I was pleased that you invited me in like this.”**

**“That is because I want explanations,” Seunghyun told him firmly. “So begin, Mr. Kwon. I don’t have all day to spend talking with you when I need to prepare everything for tomorrow.”**

**Jiyong shifted in the chair he sat in while Seunghyun leaned in closer to him. His breath was a bit shaky as he inhaled and held it for a while to try and compose his thoughts. Seunghyun really was not messing around with this incident.**

**“I really don’t know what was going through Jongup’s mind to make him want to leave,” Jiyong started off by saying. “Everything was going great.”**

**“Mhmm...continue,” Seunghyun said with a bored expression on his face.**

**“You are aware of the playroom I have in my house,” Jiyong stated, watching as Seunghyun nodded his head but stayed silent. “He had asked to stay there for the night because he was tired from all our activities.”**

**“So you let him stay in there?” Seunghyun questioned.**

**“Of course. I trusted Jongup that he wouldn’t do anything bad alone in the room,” Jiyong stated. ** ** _He should have been too tired and immobile from the drugs to do anything, _ ** **he grumbled in his head.**

**“Then explain to me...why my well behaved, well trained, bunny...ran away,” Seunghyun stated, his glare growing darker as he kept his eyes on Jiyong. **

**“That’d make you just as curious as me. The last thing I would ever think of him doing is going off on his own in the middle of the night like that,” Jiyong explained.**

**“Correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Kwon...but your house has an alarm system that you told me you arm every night,” Seunghyun brought up, cocking his head to the side. “If that’s true...then...the alarm should have sounded when Jongup left. Correct?”**

**“Ahh...even a man like me could forget something like that every now and then. It isn’t the first time it has slipped my mind,” Jiyong explained with a wave of his hand, trying to make it as dismissive as possible. “I’m sure you’ve forgotten about the alarm system here a couple of times.”**

**“No. Never,” Seunghyun replied sternly. “Because I know that everyone here is my responsibility. I care for all of my workers. Their safety is my top priority. Just like it was yours when I dropped Jongup off.”**

**Jiyong shifted in the chair again and let out a small nervous laugh. The air around Seunghyun had just gotten more serious and his eyes had sharpened. **

**“I see ** ** _nothing _ ** **funny here, Mr. Kwon!” Seunghyun suddenly shouted. “Does your carelessness amuse you!?”**

**“Mr. Choi, I do not meant to laugh at a time like this,” Jiyong assured him as he put on a straight face again. “You know that I always have your workers safety in mind when I’m with them either here or at my home.”**

**“You have their safety in mind?” Seunghyun asked as he leaned back in his chair this time. “You have their safety in mind…?”**

**“Of course I do! What happened to Jongup has me shaken just as much as it has you,” the younger male stated confidently.**

**“Then...help me understand something here, Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun said as he stood up from his chair and placed his hands behind his back. “Because if what you just told me is true...and I’ve ** ** _always _ ** **believed you to be a truthful man, so I am very confused about one ** ** _small _ ** **detail.” Walking around his desk, Seunghyun started pacing around slightly while Mr. Kwon watched him. “If you had Jongup’s safety in mind...in fact let’s just apply that to all my workers here...then why were you giving them drugs?”**

**As soon as those words passed Seunghyun’s lips, Jiyong felt his face go pale. However, he was quick to compose himself once again and cleared his throat. **

**“I’m sorry?” Jiyong asked innocently. “Did you say drugs? Are you implying that I’ve been drugging your workers?”**

**“You can say that I have a very, ** ** _very _ ** **good hunch that it’s you,” Seunghyun told him through squinted eyes. **

**The room fell silent as Seunghyun walked around a little more before going back over to his desk and leaning against it so he was closer to Mr. Kwon and was facing him.**

**“Dreading when I told them they had a session with you,” Seunghyun said while holding up a single finger. “Being more exhausted after a session with you than they were even with multiple customers,” he stated next while holding up a second finger. “Never having anything bad to say about you.” A third finger was held up before Seunghyun wiggled them around a bit. “Three warning signs...that I was foolish enough...dumb enough...to ignore.”**

**“Mr. Choi, I wouldn’t go as far as to call those warning signs,” Jiyong stated with a slight scoff.**

**“Then explain to me how they aren’t. Why would they dread having a session with you?” Seunghyun asked.**

**“Because I’m a rougher client. Even you should know that. I go hard with your workers but keep my toe in line,” Jiyong explained easily.**

**“Why would they be more exhausted after spending an hour with you compared to an hour with four clients at once?” Seunghyun asked next as he lowered his first finger. **

**“Like I said...I’m rougher. Perhaps that is an indication of just how rough I can be with your workers and how hard I make them work,” Jiyong stated easily, believing he had this entire situation in the bag.**

**Seunghyun lowered a second finger before asking, “And why would they never say anything bad about you if you’re oh so rough with them?”**

**“They don’t want me to find out and go even rougher on them?” Jiyong asked with a shrug of his shoulders. “Or they really don’t have anything wrong with me.”**

**Seunghyun lowered his last finger and balled his hand into a tight fist before shoving himself off his desk.**

**“You see, Mr. Kwon, ** ** _that _ ** **is where you are wrong,” the older male stated. “You don’t know my workers, you only come to visit and then prance away satisfied. But I know them, and when something bothers them...they always tell me.”**

**“So are you implying that I’m a liar, Mr. Choi?” Jiyong asked in an offended voice. **

**“More importantly, are you implying that ** ** _I_ ** ** am a liar, Mr. Kwon?” Seunghyun questioned. “Because...I don’t send my workers to someone’s house with drugs on them. That is ** ** _not _ ** **the kind of place I run here. So there are only a few things I can deduct from the information I have learned so far.”**

**Jiyong shifted in his chair again, trying his best not to seem uncomfortable in the current situation. He cleared his throat and lifted his head higher.**

**“One, you have been giving my workers drugs or forcing them to take the drugs. Two, knowing that drugs are not allowed here, you threaten them not to tell anyone. So words probably gotten around amongst them and they all know about you and what you make them do which frightens them whenever there is a session with you booked.” Seunghyun paused and looked for any sign on Mr. Kwon’s face, but the man held firm. “Three, those drugs are the cause of their lack of energy when they’re finished with you.”**

**“Mr. Choi, those are very bold assumptions you are making!” Jiyong stated angrily as his brain screamed for him to abort and leave before things progressed farther.**

**“Four,” Seunghyun growled through clenched teeth, “You were putting Jongup through hell while he was with you...giving him drugs...that he thought the only safe thing to do...was run away in the middle of the night.”**

**“That’s-!”**

**“** ** _YOU’RE_ ** ** the reason Jongup was in surgery for hours! ** ** _YOU’RE _ ** **the reason he’s in ICU fighting for his life!” Seunghyun exclaimed angrily.**

**Jiyong stood up from his chair and clenched his hands into fists at his side.**

**“And who’s to say he didn’t get drugs from someone else!? Huh!?” Jiyong shouted, trying to save his ass for as long as possible. “Everything was going well and fine until some of those new customers started showing up. What’s his name? The one that has been seeing Jongup recently? Daehyun? What if he gave Jongup the drugs and he hid them to bring to my place!? Huh!?”**

**The conversation at the hospital with Daehyun played through Seunghyun’s head. It was impossible. He knew it was. There was no chance in hell that Daehyun would have done something dangerous like give Jongup drugs to mess around with. **

**“I. Want. You. Out,” Seunghyun told Mr. Kwon through clenched teeth. “Now.”**

**“Mr. Choi, I-”**

**“You can bet...with the evidence I have now, and will soon have...that I will be taking your fucked up ass to court. And you’ll get what you deserve,” Seunghyun told Mr. Kwon while giving him the deadliest death glare. “I want no contact with you, and don’t you ** ** _dare _ ** **take another step in here again...or you won’t be walking out alive. Do you understand me?”**

**“Is that a threat, Mr. Choi!?” Jiyong shouted in shock.**

**“You bet it is. Now get out!” Seunghyun screamed as he jabbed his finger towards his office door.**

**When Jiyong stood there looking dumbfounded, Seunghyun walked up to the man and grabbed the collar of his jacket. He dragged Mr. Kwon to the door, ignoring the man's screams to release him. As soon as he retched his door open, he was greeted to several of his workers standing there with wide eyes. He quickly moved them aside and continued dragging Mr. Kwon out. **

**“Don’t you dare come back!” Seunghyun shouted as he pushed Mr. Kwon out of the door and send him tumbling onto the sidewalk. **

**“You’ll be hearing from the lawyers!” Jiyong shouted as he stood up and ran his fingers through his now messy hair. **

**“Perfect! I can’t wait!” Seunghyun shouted back before he slammed the door shut and tilted his head up towards the ceiling, screaming at the top of his lungs in aggravation. **

**When Seunghyun lowered his head again, he saw even more of his workers standing huddled together, looking worried and scared.**

**“Let everyone know we are having an emergency meeting right now,” Seunghyun told them before storming back to his office.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter update! :D So happy to update this fic after a month of being gone for NaNoWriMo ^^And well...not the happiest chapter to come back to o_o Daehyun has told Seunghyun about the drugs Mr. Kwon has been giving them!! Thank you, Daehyun!! Seunghyun was clearly not happy with Mr. Kwon and their meeting together...well...we have not seen Seunghyun so mad before. Mr. Kwon attempted to lie his way out of it but there was no way that was going to work because Seunghyun was smart enough to put the pieces together. I am so glad that Seunghyun had kicked Mr. Kwon out of Lucifer and is willing to take action against him! Now he has called an emergency meeting with everyone...wonder what that is going to entail. But then we also have Junhong who is distraught over what has happened to Jongup :( I hope that Junhong is not hit too hard with what has happened to Jongup and he is able to find things to distract his mind. We will have to wait for the next update to see what will happen next!


	8. Tell Me

**The large room in the club was bustling with all the workers, both those who serviced customers, and those who did not. No one knew exactly why they had been told to gather for an emergency meeting, but they all understood that it must have been something serious. The room only went silent when Seunghyun walked in and stood at the front of the room, holding his phone tightly in his hand. **

**“Everyone, silence,” Seunghyun called out without sounding too harsh.**

**Right away everyone fell silent and took a seat while looking up at him with wide and confused eyes. **

**“How many of you have heard the news involving Jongup?” Seunghyun asked in a grieving voice.**

**Looking around the room, Seunghyun saw that only a handful of people had heard about it. He took a deep sigh and nodded his head while he licked his lips nervously. A quick glance was given over towards Junhong who was sitting with his feet pulled up on a chair with his arms wrapped around them.**

**“So that everyone is filled in, and to show you the urgency for this meeting...let me explain,” the older male stated. “Early this morning, Jongup was involved in a terrible accident.”**

**The room filled with gasps and small murmurs as everyone looked around in shock.**

**“Not all of you might have known that Jongup went to spend a week with Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun stated. “During the night, Jongup ran away from his house...and was struck by a car. He was in surgery for quite a few hours and is now in the ICU at the hospital.”**

**More feared looks filled the room as people huddled together and hugged one another in a comforting manner. Seunghyun could tell that no one ever expected something like that would happen. **

**“Now...I need all of you to cooperate with me,” Seunghyun spoke up again. “When I ask a question, please raise your hand and only put it down when a question does not relate to you, or if I ask you to put you hand down.”**

**“Yes, sir,” came a mutter from the crowd and small nods of heads. Everyone was unsettled and scared, and with good reason. The more they cooperated with Seunghyun, the sooner they would understand what this meeting entailed and they would be able to leave the uncomfortable environment. **

**“Alright, then let’s begin. Who ever had a session with Mr. Kwon?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the newest workers to see if they had been subjected to the men's cruel ways. Sure, he booked all of their appointments, but with so many workers and such a high multitude of customers, it was hard to remember everyone. Thankfully, to his pleasure, none of the newer workers raised their hands and he let out a small sigh.**

**Seunghyun quickly tapped away at his phone, having pulled up a spreadsheet with all of his worker’s names so he could tick off who was raising their hands. **

**“Out of those who have their hand raised, did Mr. Kwon ever have you take any sort of drug?” he asked next.**

**Only two hands went down while the rest stayed up. Those workers with their hands still raised lowering their heads in disappointment. Seunghyun already saw that some of them were shaking, probably fearing what would happen if Mr. Kwon ever found out they were admitting these things. **

**“I will be having meetings with each of you individually. During these interviews I need you to tell me everything you can so I can help you,” Seunghyun stated. “I will let you know when those will be held later.”**

**The room went silent for a while as Seunghyun looked down at his phone and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.**

**“Hands down please,” he commented as he looked back up at everyone. “Who has been to Mr. Kwon’s house for any period of time?”**

**Once again, the workers who this question applied to raised their hands and glanced around to see who else were in the same boat as they were.**

**“Leave your hands up if, while at Mr. Kwon’s house, you were given drugs as well,” Seunghyun said.**

**To his horror, none of the workers with their hands raised lowered them. As his eyes scanned over everyone, he spotted a few workers who were wiping tears from their faces. **

**“You can lower your hands again…” Seunghyun told them in a broken voice. “Umm...all of you who work as help...how many of you have been called to assist someone after they have finished a session with Mr. Kwon?”**

**Almost all of the workers who had that duty to help the other workers raised their hands. **

**“I will also be setting up times to hold individual conferences with you as well,” Seunghyun told them.**

**He glanced down at his phone again to finish putting in the marks next to the names before shoving it back into his pocket. When he looked up again to the room full of the workers, the people he was in charge of, he was devastated to see them still looking worried and scared.**

**Without a word passing his lips, Seunghyun slowly got down onto his knees with his head tilted down, and bowed all the way to the floor. His forehead touched the floor, along with the palms of his hands and a shaky breath left his mouth. **

**“I’m so sorry...that I could not protect you the way I intended,” Seunghyun told them before he righted himself again. “I should have seen signs that something was going wrong…”**

**Sounds of chairs moving and feet shuffling were heard, but Seunghyun stayed kneeling and looking at the floor. He figured his workers were all frustrated and angry that he had allowed something to go unnoticed by someone such as himself. Instead, however, he soon saw feet in his vision. Then he felt a hands on his shoulders, back, and head. Slowly, he raised his head and saw his workers standing around him.**

**“It’s not your fault, sir.”**

**“We should have spoken up even though we were scared.”**

**“You were doing all you could.”**

**“You take great care of us!”**

**Everyone was rambling things off around him, showing how much they appreciated him and trying to not make him feel so bad about himself. **

**“How can not one of you be yelling and angry right now?” Seunghyun asked them, genuinely confused. “You should be angry that...that I didn’t pick up on signs...that I didn’t ask sooner…”**

**“You did the best you could,” Junhong stated as he walked up to them and stood in front of Seunghyun. “We were the ones that should have trusted you more...not the other way around. We should have trusted that even with Mr. Kwon’s threats, that you would protect us if we told you about what he was doing to us. Even if we had no proof of what he was doing to us...we should have had the common sense to trust you. I mean hell...we already put our lives in your hands.”**

**The other workers standing around Seunghyun all nodded their heads and muttered in agreement. **

**Junhong walked forward and kneeled down so he could hug Seunghyun tightly around the neck. That was followed by everyone else kneeling down as well and embarrassing in a large hug.**

**“Ha, ha...when I started this place...I never thought I would be the center of a huge hug like this,” Seunghyun chuckled lightly. **

**Off to the side, Ren pulled Ryeowook away with him and they left the room quietly without anyone noticing they had gone. **

**“I think...that along with this whole situation...that we need a fresh start,” Seunghyun explained to them once they all backed away and ended up sitting huddled together on the floor. “This place has been the same for...gosh...I don’t even know how long anymore,” he laughed. **

**“Does this mean updated rooms!?” one of the workers asked eagerly.**

**Seunghyun laughed again and nodded his head. **

**“I want new mattresses in your rooms, bigger vanities, update the furniture in the lounge, in the rooms, really get a good cleaning and look at all the toys to see what needs to be replaced,” he explained with a smile on his face.**

**“And...what about Jongup?” someone asked. **

**“I’ll be going to visit him and wait for calls from the hospital on his updates,” Seunghyun explained. “And I will be taking action against Mr. Kwon. This incident...and all that he’s been doing...will not go unpunished. I promise.”**

**Everyone stayed preoccupied with talking and laughing, since they had not all been together like this for quite some time. They did not even pay attention to how much time was passing as they all sat there. **

**Ren and Ryeowook eventually made their return and made themselves known.**

**“Hey everyone!” Ren shouted as they burst through the doors carrying bags.**

**“Jjajangmyun and soju are here!” Ryeowook shouted as he lifted the bags over his head.**

**“When did you…?” Seunghyun asked in a shocked voice.**

**“We slipped away,” Ren stated happily as they walked over and placed the bags down near everyone. “I figured we all needed something to lift the mood more and have a good time before working tomorrow.”**

**There were cheers as the food and drinks were dispersed to everyone and the smell of food silled the room. Everyone relaxed and happily ate and drank while talking cheerfully.**

**Seunghyun even found himself relaxing more and laughing along with everyone as they told entertaining stories about some of their customer experiences. Everything negative that had happened today cleared from his mind, even if it would only be temporarily.**

**One of his workers was in the middle of telling a funny story when Seunghyun felt the phone in his pocket vibrate against his leg. Pulling it out, he quickly got up and dismissed himself from the room before answering.**

**“Hello? This is Choi Seunghyun,” the man answered.**

**“Hello, Mr. Choi. This is Doctor Yoo Youngjae,” the doctor greeted back.**

**“Ah! Doctor! Great to hear from you. Is Jongup awake!?” Seunghyun asked eagerly.**

**“I’m afraid that is not the reason for my call,” Youngjae replied sadly. “The reason I am calling is because we have run the tests needed to see what kinds of drugs Jongup had been carrying with him.” **

**Seunghyun quickly started walking to his office with the phone still pressed firmly against his ear.**

**“And what were the results?” the man asked.**

**Leaning back in his chair, Seunghyun listened as Youngjae explained everything that had come back from the tests. Everything he heard was shocking. So many different drugs were mentioned, some of which he was horrified to learn could be overdosed on if given too much in a short period of time. There were also a few muscle relaxant drugs that were mentioned, and drugs he had never heard of before.**

**“With everything going into those drugs...how easy are they to make?” Seunghyun asked after jotting down the last drug Doctor Yoo had listed off. **

**“It’s really not an easy thing to master,” Youngjae admitted. “It would take a lot of trial and error to make a drug this effective.”**

**“So...this drug has been under work for quite some time according to you?” Seunghyun questioned as he tried to remember when Mr. Kwon had started coming here.**

**“Unless the person creating them has a significantly vast knowledge of drugs and how they interact with one another...I’d say it took this person years…” Youngjae explained. “When we tested all three types of drugs Jongup had on him, we found they were all relatively the same.”**

**“Woah...three different kinds!?” Seunghyun asked in shock. “What were they!?”**

**“There was an oral pill, a suppository, and an injectable,” Youngjae explained as he looked through his notes.**

**“Fuck…” Seunghyun swore as he pinched the bridge of his nose. **

**“Mr. Choi...do you know any more information about these drugs?” Youngjae questioned. “Like who was supplying them? Effects? Anything?”**

**“I’m still trying to figure things out for myself,” Seunghyun stated, even though he could have easily given Mr. Kwon’s name. “But I’ll take anything I learn to the police first since they can take direct action.”**

**“Sorry if I caused you any offense,” Youngjae apologize. “I didn’t mean to offend you or overstep my boundaries.”**

**“No, no, you did no such thing. I assure you,” Seunghyun told Youngjae right away. “I just thought I should mention it. I wouldn’t want to put more stress on you since hospital workers are in a stressful environment all the time.”**

**A chuckle came over the phone from Youngjae before he replied, “Thank you for your consideration.”**

**Seunghyun bit his bottom lip and pulled at it with his teeth a little before speaking up again. “Is there...anything new happening with Jongup?” he asked nervously.**

**“It hasn’t been long since you’ve left,” Youngjae reminded him. “If there was any news on him right now I myself would be shocked.”**

**“Mmmm...I see…” Seunghyun replied sadly.**

**“Trust me, Mr. Choi. I will contact you right away when something changes,” Youngjae reminded him again. “But I just got a page right now so I need to be going.”**

**“Thank you for your call and update. I’ll let you go to your job now,” Seunghyun stated. “Thank you again, have a good afternoon.”**

**“You’re welcome. You have a good afternoon too, and try not to worry too much. I don’t want to see you in the hospital next,” Youngjae told him firmly.**

**The phone call then went dead as they hung up and Seunghyun glanced back down at his notes again.**

**As he continued sitting there and staring mindlessly at his notes, knowing he would want to do more research on all the drugs mentioned, there was a knock on his door.**

**“You did disappear here, sir!” one of his workers chimed. “We were looking for you!”**

**“Why are you all looking for me, puppy?” Seunghyun asked with a kind smile on his face.**

**“We all want to watch something together and of course you have to join in! We want to have popcorn and everything, sir!” the worker explained excitedly. **

**Seunghyun looked at the time and saw it was still early enough for a bit more fun for the night. **

**“What are you planning on watching?” Seunghyun asked.**

**“One of the new pornos came in today!” the worker exclaimed excitedly. “We all really, ** ** _really _ ** **want to watch it!”**

**“Ha, ha! Then let’s go get things set up so we can watch it!” Seunghyun agreed happily. **

**This time he left his phone behind on the desk and followed is worker to their movie room. Everyone was getting settled and snuggling up under the covers when he got to the room. The atmosphere in the room was relaxed and excited all at once. He knew everyone was trying to find happy things to do in order to keep their minds off the current bad situation with Jongup, along with trying to keep him in a good mood. Although he always appreciated each of his workers, he appreciated them even more during hard times.**

**“Is everyone ready!?” Seunghyun called as he walked over to the projector that was being set up.**

**“Yes, sir~!” can a, answer in unison. **

**Seunghyun could not help but smile as he heard the excited response. After he finished getting the projector set up and ready, he turned up the volume, knowing everyone liked the volume really turned up, and started the video. **

**\------**

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

**The room was silent as Jiyong flipped his phone in the palm of his hand. Once he had returned home, he had kicked out the other three without explaining much to them. All he wanted was to be alone and think. **

**He needed time to calm down after what had happened with Seunghyun and had popped a few pills to get rid of the forming headache he was getting. Things had never been this stressful in his life before and he did not know exactly how to handle it. **

**Looking down at his phone, he unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts before selecting the name he wanted. As the phone rang, he put it on speaker and placed it down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. The phone rang and rang as he drummed his fingers impatiently against the chair.**

** _“Mr. Kwon! I wasn’t expecting to get a call from you just yet,” _ ** **the voice over the phone greeted.**

**“Shut up, Suho, and listen to me!” Jiyong snapped right away. “I have something important to tell you and you better listen.”**

** _“What is it, Mr. Kwon?”_ ** ** Suho asked in a confused tone.**

**“Your drugs...have been discovered,” Jiyong explained.**

** _“Discovered? What are you talking about?” _ ** **Suho questioned. **

**“There was an incident...and now I believe a hospital has a sample of the oral, anal, and injectable drugs you gave me,” Jiyong explained farther. “If they do...they will probably run tests on them.”**

** _“WHAT!? You’ve got to be kidding me right now, Mr. Kwon!”_ ** ** Suho shouted over the phone. ** ** _“Do you know how bad this is!?”_ **

**“How could I not!? What you are doing is basically illegal!” Jiyong shouted back.**

** _“Basically illegal!? IT IS ILLEGAL!”_ ** ** Suho screamed so loudly that the phone appeared to shake on the chair.**

**Jiyong grit his teeth together and ground them together slightly in frustration.**

**“Look, Suho. As far as things go, no one is going to know it’s you who made them,” Jiyong told him. “I have no plans on exposing you and nothing on the pills would give it away that you created them.”**

** _“Things will get narrowed down slowly,”_ ** ** Suho stated confidently. ** ** _“The drugs I get...they aren’t all that common to mix together...if not at all. If the hospital or police, or whoever, want to do digging…”_ **

**“Don’t worry about it, Suho. I will make sure to take care of everything,” Jiyong told him as he stroked his chin. “I’ve paid off the police before to keep quiet about some of my other problems, so this won’t be any different.”**

**_“What about the hospital?”_**** Suho asked next, snapping out the question in an annoyed voice.** **_“Doctors are harder to pay off and nurses are even worse, especially the ones new in the hospital,” _****he stated with an irritated sigh. **

**“A couple of people might be involved in some accidents soon,” Jiyong told him with a shrug of his shoulders.**

** _“You can make that happen?” _ ** **Suho asked, seeming very unsure about the whole idea of it.**

**“You know I can,” Jiyong stated flat out. “You just need to lay low for a while. Stop selling until this whole thing blows over.”**

** _“Stop...stop selling!?” _ ** **Suho shouted again.** ** _ “In case you haven’t realized, Mr. Kwon...this is my job! This is how I make my money and pay my employees!” _ **

**“I’ll comp you for all the money you don’t make that you have scheduled sales for, ** ** _and _ ** **pay your employees,” Jiyong explained. “You know it’s nothing I can’t handle. I have more than enough money to support you.”**

**Suho went silent for a while as he thought things through. Everything should be fine if Mr. Kwon really did pay the correct amount he gave him. So what could go wrong? ** ** _“I can add up all the totals and give you the amount,” _ ** **Suho finally told him. ** ** _“How long do you think I need to lay low for?” _ ** **he questioned next.**

**Jiyong thought quickly before replying, “I would say the next month or two. I know it’s not convenient, but just remember that I’ll be paying you.”**

** _“Deal,” _ ** **Suho answered almost right away. ** ** _“As soon as I know the total for the next month I’ll let you know and you can transfer the money to me.”_ **

**“Bad idea...someone could choose to look into my banking transfers if this goes under investigation,” Jiyong told him right away while shaking his head. “We’ll need to come up with a meeting spot and I’ll give you the money directly.”**

** _“That’s not the most ideal situation...but I guess if that’s the best way to keep things as inconspicuous as possible it’ll have to work…”_ **

**“Contact me again when you have the amount and we’ll take it from there,” Jiyong told him before abruptly hanging up and letting out a loud, frustrated groan.**

**\------**

**Kyuhyun’s POV**

**Slowly getting off the bed, Kyuhyun gently covered Hyukjae with one of the blankets. They had just finished with a very, very active night and the younger was exhausted and passed out cold. Kyuhyun watched as Hyukjae wrapped his arms around his pillow and nuzzled his face into it with a large smile plastered across his face. They had been sleeping for a few hours already and the clock his nightstand told him it was only 11:58pm.**

**Grabbing his phone from his pants that laid on the floor, Kyuhyun left his bedroom and went into the living room where he sat down and selected Seunghyun’s number. He nervously chewed on the pad of his thumb as he tapped his feet against the floor, still butt naked.**

**When Kyuhyun reached Seunghyun’s voicemail, he did not know whether he should give a sigh of frustration or relief. But before he had much time to think, there was a beep over the phone signaling it was time for him to leave a message.**

**“Umm...his Seunghyun, it’s me, Cho Kyuhyun,” he began as he stood up and began to pace back and forth. “I know I should have called to thank you for sending Hyukjae here sooner...so I’d like to apologize first for not doing that right away,” Kyuhyun began as he scratched his head and paced around faster now. “When I first started going to your club...there was an auction kind of thing that happened where customers could buy your workers to keep them. I...I know this probably isn’t the most polite thing to do...and I am probably stepping out of bounds but...can I...buy Hyukjae? I’ll pay any amount that needs to be paid! But there’s just something about him...the attachment I have to him...I need him…” Kyuhyun explained over the phone. “I would have prefered talking to you instead of leaving a message...but if I hung up before telling you this I probably wouldn’t have the guts to call back again. Umm...please send me a message or call me back when you can because I really would love to talk about this and have you tell me my options. Thanks. Bye.”**

**After Kyuhyun ended the call he clutched the phone to his chest and took a very deep breath. He was holding onto his phone so tightly he thought it was about to break and had to make himself put it down on the nearest table.**

**Once he managed to calm himself down a bit more, he wandered back to his bedroom where Hyukjae was now leaning up and rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his hand and looking around confused. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of strange directions and there was a slight imprint of the covers on his face because of how he had laid on them. **

**“Did I wake you?” Kyuhyun asked as he came back to the bed and sat down.**

**“I just woke up a few seconds ago because I couldn’t find you,” Hyukjae explained.**

**“I just had to go to the bathroom,” Kyuhyun told him as he laid down and pulled the younger back down with him. **

**“Ahh…” Hyukjae mumbled as he cuddled up against Kyuhyun, his head resting on his chest. “I’m sleepy…”**

**“Then sleep. I’m not going anywhere for the rest of the night,” Kyuhyun told him, giving a small kiss to the top of his head.**

**“Goodnight..” Hyukjae barely managed to get out before passing out once again.**

**Kyuhyun let out a small chuckle before pulling a cover up over them and fluffing the pillow behind his head. He then wrapped his hands around Hyukjae and pulled him in closer before shutting his own eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter!! Quite a few things happened in this one. Seunghyun had a meeting with everyone and it looks like he is going to be looking into things more and taking things very seriously. There is also news from Doctor Yoo about the drugs. Things are serious and now Seunghyun is getting an idea of just how serious. Mr. Kwon does not appear to be the slightest bit happy and we learn the drug supplier is Suho that he has been working with. At least this is forcing Mr. Kwon to stop getting drugs! But what does he have in store for the people he mentioned who would have “accidents”? Woah there Kyuhyun...calling Seunghyun to ask if you can buy Hyukjae o_o That was a bold move! Now we have to wait and see what Seunghyun’s response is!


	9. Plans & Set Backs

**Seunghyun had found Kyuhyun’s message on his phone the next morning. Everyone had finished watching the video, played around a little afterwards, and passed out in the viewing room. It had been five in the morning when Seunghyun had woken up and then quickly woke everyone else to send them back to their rooms. Although it had been a hectic morning, everyone had gotten ready on time for their customers. **

**When he had called Kyuhyun back later in the morning, he had been met with a voicemail as well. He had let Kyuhyun know that he could not simply sell Hyukjae to him without holding another auction to give everyone a chance. Very clearly, Seunghyun had explained that Kyuhyun would have to come and attend the auction, or do it over the phone or computer in order to participate. Seunghyun also thanked Kyuhyun for taking care of Hyukjae while he was in China and not sending him back or anything like that. In addition, he gave Kyuhyun his e-mail address and told him to contact him like that with the subject title of ‘Regarding Hyukjae’. It would be easier for them to keep in contact via e-mail rather than play phone tag the entire time.**

**Once everything was done and taken care of, Seunghyun was able to focus back on his business and make sure everything was going smoothly after the catastrophe of yesterday.**

**Thankfully, so far, all the customers were coming in on time. Seunghyun made sure to be at the front of the club so he could greet them all and apologize to those of those whom had gotten their schedule switched around. A few customers had seen the news and gave their understanding and condolences to Seunghyun as they wished Jongup a speedy recovery. **

**“Sir!” Ren called as he walked up to Seunghun. **

**“Yes, Ren?” Seunghyun asked as he turned around and saw the younger male standing there with wide eyes. **

**“You are needed in room 146,” Ren explained. **

**“What’s the issue?” Seunghyun questioned as he quickly looked up who was in that room at the time. It was Junhong.**

**“He fell off the bed and hurt himself,” Ren quickly explained. **

**“Shit…” the older male cursed under his breath. Ever since the beginning of the day, Seunghyun had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Thank you for telling me right away,” he stated before rushing off to see exactly what the situation was.**

**Ren was left standing by the entrance with a worried expression on his face. He was about to go back to work when there was a light tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he was face-to-face with a man who was slightly hunched down. **

**“Ah!” Ren squeaked in shock. His arms curled up and pressed against his chest as his heart raced slightly.**

**“Didn’t mean to scare you, cutie,” the man apologized with a small chuckle. “Are you free tonight?” he asked as he placed a hand on Ren’s cheek and stroked it lightly.**

**“I’m sorry, sir…” Ren apologized as he backed up slightly. “I’m not that kind of worker here,” he explained while his eyes slowly trailed to the floor.**

**“Mmmm, I see. Such a shame...I would have loved to book a time with you,” the man sighed. “But, since you’re not a worker here...want to be friends?”**

**Ren was taken aback by the sudden strange question and drew his eyebrows together in confusion. Friends? Closing his eyes, he shook his head a few times before looking back at the man. **

**“Umm...f-friends?” Ren asked as he looked back at the man this time. **

**“Baekho,” the man greeted as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. **

**The younger male clasped his hands together and pressed them harder against chest as he stared at Baekho’s hand. After a few moments of silence, he hesitantly extended his hand. When their hands were close enough, Baekho reached out, grabbed it, and gave it a firm shake. **

**“What would your name be? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Breathtaking?” Baekho asked with a smile on his face.**

**Ren felt his face turn bright red right away. He could even feel his ears getting hot and was thankful that the room was dimly lit, hoping Baekho would not be able to see well.**

**“R-Ren…” he replied timidly. **

**“Ren...I like that name. I like it a lot,” Baekho stated. “Can I give you my number?”**

**Never being in a situation like that, or having any idea it could ever happen, Ren had no idea what he was supposed to say to the man. On one hand, Baekho was a customer so he should not deny him and give him a bad taste of Lucifer. But on the other hand, he was not sure how Seunghyun would take it if he started accepting numbers from customers.**

**His only saving grace was the pager that went off around his waist, signaling that he needed to go attend to one of the workers in a room.**

**“Sorry...work calls,” Ren quickly ripping his hand out of Baekho’s and heading off to where he was needed. **

**The older male was left standing there, shoving both hands into his pants pockets and leaning slightly as he watched Ren walk away.**

**“I’ll just ask Seunghyun then,” Baekho muttered to himself with a smile plastered on his face.**

**\------**

**Junhong’s POV**

**Junhong was sat on the floor with his customer by his side when Seunghyun had come in. His ankle was already starting to swell a little and a bruise was forming. **

**“Sir! I’m so sorry!” Junhong apologize when he saw Seunghyun standing in the doorway.**

**In an attempt to stand up, Junhong let out a small scream of pain before falling back down and grabbing onto his ankle in pain. A searing sensation ran through his ankle and even made his toes tingle slightly in the discomfort.**

**“What happened?” Seunghyun asked as he closed the door behind him and rushed into the room. “What caused this?”**

**Seunghyun brushed Junhong’s hand away from his ankle and gently ran his fingers around the area. Even his light touches were enough to make the younger hiss in pain and try to withdraw his injury.**

**“It’s my fault,” the customer stated with a regretful shake of his head. “I told him to give me a lapdance and that escalated into a show. Junhong didn’t seem thrilled about dancing on the bed but I asked him to anyways. He was just doing his job and listening to my request. His foot became twisted in the covers a bit and he took a fall. I’ll take full responsibility.”**

**“You’ve been a returning customer with us for years,” Seunghyun told the man as he looked up at him. “My workers always look forward to seeing you, and they don’t have anything bad to say about you. I appreciate you taking responsibility for this incident, but it was an accident. You don’t need to worry about taking responsibility.”**

**“Sir, it’s not his fault. I was careless,” Junhong told him, since he also wanted to make it extra clear that the incident had been all his fault. “If I had been more aware of how I was moving-!”**

**“Hush, kitty,” Seunghyun interrupted Junhong as he ran a hand over his head. “I’m afraid we will have to cut your time short today,” he apologized. “But we will reschedule you for another time. I just want to get Junhong looked at by our doctor to make sure his injury is nothing too serious.”**

**“Completely understandable. I’ll make myself presentable and head out.”**

**Seunghyun nodded his head while Junhong lowered his in disappointment and ran his fingers through his hair. **

**Once the customer left, Seunghyun carried Junhong back to his room and called for the doctor. It took the doctor fifteen minutes to get to them and then a few more minutes to assess Junhong’s injury. By the time he left, Junhong had his ankle wrapped and a bag of ice resting on it. **

**“Bad sprain,” Seunghyun sighed once he and Junhong were alone in the room. “At least one week’s rest.”**

**“I’m sorry…” Junhong apologized sadly, twisting the cover of his bed between his hands.**

**“You’re not focused,” Seunghyun flatout told him.**

**“That’s not it, sir,” Junhong quickly replied.**

**“It is.”**

**“Mistakes happen now and then…”**

**“Junhong. Listen to me. You’re. Not. Focused,” Seunghyun told him again. “I know you’re thinking of Jongup and his condition.” A heavy sigh passed his lips as he rubbed one of his hands over his mouth. “I shouldn’t have put you back to work this quickly based on your reaction to the news about Jongup yesterday. I should have taken more responsibility and made you take at least a few days off.”**

**“I’m sorry, sir. I should have done better…” Junhong apologize. “I’ll rest, get better, and not make a mistake again.”**

**Seunghyun reached a hand out and placed it on top of Junhong’s head before ruffling his hair. The room as silent for a few moments as they sat there. Junhong enjoyed the head pats he got, just like a content kitten. **

**“I’ll have someone bring you lunch and find the crutches,” Seunghyun told him as he got up from the bed. **

**“Thank you, sir…”**

**The door closed behind Seunghyun and all Junhong could do was lean back in his bed and look over at the empty bed beside him. Closing his eyes, Junhong let out a small groan and laid there with his arms resting on his stomach. **

**\------**

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

**Early in the morning Jiyong had tried making a call but had not gotten an answer on the phone. While waiting to call back later in the day, Jiyong had come up and planned a couple ideas to get himself out of the situation he was in right now. **

**With a few plans drawn out, Jiyong gave the call another try. He sat at his desk, leaned back in his chair, with his typed documents.**

**“About fucking time you picked up, Zitao!” Jiyong shouted. “Why didn’t you answer this morning!?”**

** _“Sorry, I have other things to do in my life other than cater to you every waking moment of my life,” _ ** **Zitao snarked back. He had been working with Mr. Kwon for so long that he was not afraid to talk like this with him.**

**“It’s your job to answer when I call, not get your ass fucked 24/7 by Kris,” Jiyong told him right away.**

** _“I wasn’t-!”_ **

**“I don’t want to listen to your excuses when I know what you were doing,” Jiyong interrupted, hearing a faint growl from Zitao on the other end of the call. He could hear muttering over the phone, knowing Zitao was still with Kris like he had assumed in the beginning. **

** _“What is it that you need, Mr. Kwon?”_ ** ** Zitao asked in a calmer voice this time, trying to collect himself since the man always paid him well for his services.**

**“There’s been a mishap that I need you to fix,” Jiyong stated as he spun around and looked out his office window. “Have you heard on the news about the young man who was struck by the car early yesterday morning?”**

**_“I did…”_** **Zitao replied, wondering where this was going.**

**“He was one of the sex workers I was going to the club to see. Before he escaped, he stole some of the drugs I give to all the workers I see,” Jiyong explained, now stroking his chin a bit. “He’s now at a nearby hospital and I need a few people to be taken care of.”**

** _“And who would those people be that I need to take care of?”_ ** ** Zitao questioned.**

**“The name of the patient is Moon Jongup, and I heard he is currently in the ICU,” Jiyong explained while he drummed his fingers against his desk. “After doing some research, and working my magic of persuasion, I managed to find out the name of the doctor looking after him is Yoo Youngjae.”**

** _“So are those my two targets?”_ ** ** Zitao asked. Giving a quick kiss to Kris, he got up from the bed and headed over to his closet. **

**“Yes, and any others who get in the way. But along with those two, I need any evidence of any sort tests that might have been done on my drugs...destroyed.”**

** _“You are aware that means paper copies and digital. Correct?” _ **

**“Is that a problem?” Jiyong asked as he raised an eyebrow.**

** _“I’ve done it before within companies...but this...I have to admit that this is more of a challenge,”_ ** ** Zitao stated. ** ** _“You’ve never had me infiltrate a hospital before to obtain information.”_ **

**“So are you telling me you can’t do it?” asked Jiyong in an unentertained voice.**

** _“I’m not saying that at all. It might just take me a bit longer to get the layout of the hospital down, more information, and then infiltrate,”_ ** ** Zitao explained. **

**“How long?” Jiyong asked right away.**

**_“Mmm...two or three weeks?”_**** Zitao stated.** **_“I can get started today.”_**

**“Do it. Make it fast. I’ll send you more details,” Jiyong told him before ending the call.**

**A few weeks to get the job really started was a bit of a set back. After all, a lot could happen within a few weeks. However, it helped that Jongup was in the ICU and would probably remain there for a few weeks in who knows what kind of condition.**

**Quickly gathering all of the information he knew into one document, Jiyong then send all of the encrypted information to Zitao, making sure it sent successfully. With that taken care of, all he could do now was check in with Zitao and then to see how things were coming along. The man had done multiple jobs for him before which included murder, fraud, faking documentation, stealing money, and so much more. Jiyong had no doubt Zitao would come through with this one as well even though he was throwing him into a completely new environment.**

**\------**

**Yongguk’s POV**

**With a heavy sigh, Yongguk walked out of a five hour meeting he had just wrapped with with a bunch of men involved in the project he was handling. Although it had been a very informative and successful meeting, it had also been draining. Assistants had been rushing in and out of their conference room, bringing them printouts and other supplies they needed. Now he was not only leaving with his laptop and notebook, but also a manila folder filled with more papers than he could imagine, and his pockets crammed with different colored pens and highlighters he had used. **

**Back at his office, he put everything down on his desk and placed his hands down, leaning his head down and letting out a long sigh. There was so much he needed to do for the project, along with his research on Junhong’s parent’s death, and his class which was starting in a week. **

**A knock on his door was the only thing that got him to stand up straight and turn around. **

**“Is now a good time for our meeting?” a gentleman asked as he glanced down at his watch.**

**Yongguk looked down at his watch as well and then turned his planner towards himself to see that he did have a meeting penciled in for this time.**

**“Yeah, close the door and come in,” Yongguk told him as he came around to the other side of his desk and quickly organized his things. **

**It was not until another two and a half hours that Yongguk was able to lean back in his chair and run his hands over his face. The day had been too busy for his liking and he felt a headache coming on. He needed some sort of relief or he would be driven crazy. The idea then popped into his head to call Seunghyun, so that is what he did. **

** _“Hello, Seunghyun here, how may I assist you?”_ ** ** the man answered over the phone.**

**“Seunghyun, it’s me, Yongguk,” the man said while leaning forward against his desk.**

** _“Ah, Yongguk! It has been a while!” _ ** **Seunghyun replied in a much more cheerful voice now. **

**“It has been,” the younger male agreed. “I was hoping there might be some time this week to meet with Junhong…?”**

** _“Sorry...he’s out of commission this week,” _ ** **Seunghyun explained.**

**“Is everything alright with him?” Yongguk asked concerningly.**

** _“He had a small tumble today and sprained his ankle. The doctor said he needs a week rest to make sure it heals nicely,” _ ** **the man explained.**

**“When would I be able to make time with him?” Yongguk asked, now tapping his fingers against his desk and he looked at his planner. “When’s his next available time?”**

** _“I would say three weeks from the look of things, on a Wednesday, 6:45pm,”_ ** ** Seunghyun told him as he looked at Junhong’s schedule, already having adjusted it for the week he was going to miss.**

**“That should work just fine,” Yongguk happily sighed. “I’ve added it to my calendar,” he stated as he jotted it down.**

** _“Would you like to see someone else in the meantime?” _ ** **Seunghyun questioned, since it was his business he had to keep going. **

**“It’s alright. I’ve really come to like Junhong. It wouldn’t be the same with anyone else...not to say that no one else there is good! I’m sure everyone is!” Yongguk explained quickly.**

** _“Ha, ha! I understand,” _ ** **Seunghyun chuckled. ** ** _“I’ll see you in a few weeks then.”_ **

**“Yes, have a good afternoon,” Yongguk replied.**

** _“You too. Bye.”_ **

**Tossing his phone onto his desk, Yongguk threw his hands up in the air before spinning around in his chair a couple of times. Sure, he had to wait a bit to see Junhong, but the wait was going to be worth it for sure.**

**The rest of the day thankfully went by quick enough and soon Yongguk found himself back home, happy the traffic had been light. When he got into the house, the smell of pizza hit him. **

**“Himchan?” Yongguk called as he kicked off his shoes, hung up his coat and tossed his things onto the table for now.**

**The younger male popped his head out of the kitchen only to show his face covered in flower and his shirt with sauce and cheese on it.**

**“Did you...have a fight with some pizza?” Yongguk asked while walking into the house.**

**“Oh um...I saw there were ingredients...so I decided to make a couple,” Himchan explained before attempting to wipe the flour off his face only to not only smear the flour around, but also add sauce. **

**“** ** _You_ ** **...made pizza? You ** ** _made _ ** **something? Is it ** ** _edible_ ** **!?” the older male asked in shock.**

**“You know, I made one with the things you like, but if you’re going to be mean about it then I’ll toss it out,” Himchan threatened as he walked back into the kitchen.**

**“No! Don’t throw away food and waste it!” Yongguk shouted as he jogged after Himchan.**

**When he got into the kitchen, he was shocked to see two very edible looking pizzas sitting on the counter, cut and ready to eat. **

**“How long did this take you to make?” Yongguk questioned as he went up to his pizza and took a deep whiff. **

**“It didn’t take too long,” Himchan stated. “I mean a while for the dough to rise and all but...other than that not long at all.”**

**“Hell...I didn’t even know you could cook!” Yongguk exclaimed. “How come you’ve never cooked before? You’ve only ever stolen food I’ve made or anything I’ve brought home.”**

**“Well I figured that if we’re going to be trying to get along...I’d do something nice,” Himchan explained. “There’s also a few beers in the fridge.”**

**“Wow...you’re putting in the effort.” Yongguk went up to Himchan and pat him on the back only to find he now had pizza sauce on his hand. “How did you…?”**

**“Just...don’t look up…” Himchan mumbled as he turned away from Yongguk.**

**Not able to help himself, Yongguk looked up to see a streak of pizza sauce sticking to their white ceiling. **

**“How the…” Yongguk asked in an amazed voice as he pointed up towards the mess.**

**“The jar was stuck...but that’s not what’s important now!” Himchan told him as he pushed him out of the kitchen. “We should clean up and then eat…”**

**Yongguk laughed and actually gave Himchan a genuine smile.**

**“You know...you’re not too bad when you’re like this,” the older male commented as he gave Himchan a few pats on the head and messed up his hair.**

**It did not take Himchan long before he realized Yongguk had just put his sauce covered hand into his hair.**

**“You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!” Himchan shouted.**

**Right away Yongguk bolted up the stairs with Himchan following right behind him. Thankfully he managed to get into his room before Himchan got to him, and could not help but break out into laughter at the situation they were in, and actually heard Himchan laughing from the other side of the door too.**

**“Clean up fast! I’m hungry!” Himchan yelled before walking away.**

**Yongguk moved to his bathroom as well while shaking his head. He could not believe they seemed to be making progress right now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the next chapter!!!! So it looks like Kyuhyun will really have to pay for Hyukjae and outbid others if he wants him. Ohh that could be very interesting indeed! And poor Jonghun hurt himself! At least the customer he was with was understanding and was even willing to take the blame...so there are other good people out there who care about the workers at Lucifer ^-^ But now Jonghun is out of commission for a week while he rests his ankle. What is he going to do for an entire week? Mr. Keon is planning even more things. Looks like we now have Zitao to worry about because he will be doing things in the hospital. What exactly? We will have to wait and see. From the looks of things, we might have some cause to worry. Yongguk appears to be kind of stressed out with work and he cannot even go in soon to see Jonghun :( Hope the three weeks go by fast enough for him. 


	10. Wake Up

**~~ Three Weeks Later ~~**

**Lights were on in the room, only his eyes were closed and he could not see anything. Everything felt so heavy. Distant. Something was in his mouth and something else was pressed against his nose. Beeping sounds were coming from all around him, at least a few different ones. That was going to get annoying fast.**

**Struggling, Jongup eventually managed to open his eyes. Everything was so bright when he did that he almost shut them again right away. All the items around him were white, plain, and sterile looking. Not knowing where he was or what was going on, he started to panic, his heart started racing faster which made one of his machines start to beep even faster than before. As it did, a nurse came rushing into the room with a worried look on her face.**

**“Oh! Someone grab Doctor Youngjae! Jongup has woken up!” she shouted.**

** _Woken up…?_ ** ** Jongup asked himself. ** ** _How does she know my name? Can she tell me where I am?_ **

**More people gathered into the room and hovered over him while looking shocked. They were looking at the machines around him and talking about things he did not understand. When a man in a white coat came rushing in, he started to feel even more nervous.**

**“Jongup, if you can hear me blink your eyes,” Youngjae told him.**

**Slowly, Jongup blinked his eyes. He really had to try his best not to keep them closed, because he felt like he could go right to sleep. **

**“If you know where you are, blink your eyes,” Youngjae told him next.**

**This time, Jongup did not blink. Instead he gave the man a confused look and cocked his head to the side slightly.**

**The man then went over to one of the women in the room and grabbed a file from her. He proceeded pulled a phone out of his pocket as he continued to look at something and punched in a number.**

**“Mr. Choi? It’s me, Doctor Yoo,” the man stated. “Jongup’s woken up...yes...come as soon as you can...thank you…”**

**When the doctor hung up on the call, he turned back to Jongup and pulled a small rolling stool over to the bed and sat down on it. **

**“Your vitals are looking great so far, Jongup. They’ve been improving for a while but I’m glad to see you’ve joined us again,” Youngjae told him calmly with encouragement. “We’re going to get this tube down your throat removed now. Seunghyun is on his way to see you.”**

**Jongup was still a bit scared about the situation he was in, but he had a feeling that he was able to trust the man and let him do whatever he wanted. **

**The tube was soon removed from his throat which caused him to gag slightly and coughed uncomfortably. His bed was then raised a bit so he was sitting up more. He was aching all over with even the slightest motion and noticed he had two needles sticking out of his arm, dripping some clear liquids into him. **

**Doctor Yoo realized that Jongup had noticed the needles in his arm and gently told him, “We’ve been keeping you hydrated and giving you the nutrients you need.” When Jongup looked towards him, he continued, “There’s also some painkillers in there, so feel free to it your buzzard and let someone know if you need more.”**

**There was so much happening around him that Jongup hardly noticed when Seunghyun entered the room.**

**“Jongup...thank God you’ve woken up,” the man sighed in relief as he came over to the bed.**

**“Seunghyun,” Youngjae greeted as he stood up and shook the man's hand. “I am so glad you’ve come this fast.”**

**“Of course...I had to...I dropped everything I was doing and rushed over here,” Seunghyun stated.**

**Youngjae motioned to some chairs in the room where the two of them sat down to talk for a little while.**

**“His vitals are looking even better than last week when I filled you in on his status,” Youngjae explained. “But of course he isn’t clear yet. There could still be a relapse.”**

**“Alright…” Seunghyun replied before licking his lips.**

**“We also thought you should have these,” Youngjae told him as he pulled out a small bag and handed it to Seunghyun. “We had to take out all of his piercings so he could get scans done. He has...quite a few.”**

**“Ahh...you know boys...sometimes they get hooked on one thing...drugs, alcohol, tattoos. His was piercings,” Seunghyun explained so that hopefully Youngjae would not question it. Plus he was sure, as a doctor, that Youngjae had seen his fair share of strange piercings.**

**“I understand, my friend is the same but with a plethora of tattoos,” Youngjae replied with a chuckle. “But tattoos and piercings are better than drugs and alcohol.”**

**The two of them talked for a bit more before coming back over to Jongup who appeared to be quite sleepy from how his eyes were drifting closed. **

**“Jongup, can I ask you a few questions?” Youngjae asked in a calm voice. “Then you can rest more. Alright?”**

**“Okay,” came a hoarse reply from the blonde. He scrunched his face in discomfort because his throat felt scratchy and licked his lips. **

**“Do you know where you are?” Youngjae asked.**

**“Hospital,” Jongup told them. By this time, he had at least been able to piece that much information together. Although which hospital it was, he had no idea.**

**“Good. And do you know who he is?” Youngjae asked next.**

**“Seunghyun,” the younger answered with a nod of his head and a small smile.**

**“Do you remember where you were before here?” the doctor asked next, making sure to take notes of everything.**

**Sadly, Jongup shook his head a few times.**

**“He could have a bit of amnesia right now,” Youngjae stated as he took his notes. “I wouldn’t be shocked considering what he went through.”**

**“Do the memories come back?” Seunghyun asked worriedly.**

**“They should come back slowly. But let’s see what else he knows,” Youngjae told him. “Jongup, how old are you?”**

**Without any hesitation, Jongup replied, “Eleven.”**

**Seunghyun and Youngjae both turned and looked at each other with some concern. **

**“Jongup...what year is it?” Youngjae asked slowly when he turned his head back towards him.**

**“I...I’m not sure…” Jongup answered, now with a frown on his face since he could tell Seunghyun and the doctor did not have the best expressions on their faces.**

**“Oh dear…” Youngjae muttered as he looked towards Seunghyun. “I’m afraid his amnesia goes farther than I thought…”**

**“How can he think he’s only eleven?” Seunghyun asked.**

**“He did take a hard hit,” Youngjae reminded him. “And...I don’t know how much of his memories will come back.”**

**Glancing over at Jongup again, they saw him falling asleep, eyes practically closed. Seunghyun grabbed the covers and pulled them up more to cover Jongup better. Carefully, he tucked the covers under him and made sure he was comfortable. **

**The blonde quickly fell asleep and the two of them left the room to continue speaking, worried that if they stayed in the room they would wake Jongup. They ended up going to a sitting area and sitting in a corner to be more private. **

**“Did none of his scans show signs of amnesia?” Seunghyun asked as he leaned in towards Youngjae.**

**“There was no way that we’d be able to know,” Youngjae stated with a shake of his head. “All we can do is wait and see, maybe give him small pieces of his life to see if any item or memory triggers something to make him remember.”**

**“So if I talk to him about things, something might jog his memory?” Seunghyun asked, hoping that it would happen easily.**

**“Possibly. But it’s important that if you do that, you don’t bombard him or else it could stress him out and...potentially make him suppress more memories,” Youngjae explained.**

**“Damn…” Seunghyun cursed, biting the pad of his thumb. “What about using other people to jog his memory?”**

**“That could work as well,” Youngjae agreed with a nod of his head. “But anyone you introduce to him need to also know not to push him too much. They also need to be prepared that Jongup might not have any clue who they are.”**

**“I’ll remember that. I want Jongup to be comfortable and get his memories back in time if they do come back,” Seunghyun explained. “What are visitation hours?”**

**“Ten in the morning to five at night,” Youngjae told him. “Of course for a while a lot will be happening with Jongup checkup wise, so his room will be busy.”**

**“He’s also really tired,” Seunghyun mentioned.**

**“He has a lot of healing to do,” the doctor told him with a sigh. “A lot…and he’ll be staying here is the ICU for another week or so before moving him to a regular room.”**

**“Do you think he’ll make a full recovery everywhere?” Seunghyun asked nervously.**

**“It’s hard to say right now. When it comes time for physical therapy we’ll be able to have a better idea,” Youngjae explained. “Once he starts moving around more, we’ll be able to get a better idea and see if he has any limited range of motion, limps, pain that comes back, things like that.”**

**“That makes me nervous,” Seunghyun admitted.**

**At that moment, Youngjae received a page and heaved himself off of his chair. **

**“Need to get going to another patient?” Seunghyun asked as he stood up as well.**

**“The life of a doctor,” Younghae stated with a nod of his head. “I’m sure I’ll see you around plenty.”**

**“Of course,” Seunghyun agreed before Youngjae walked away.**

**Since Jongup would be sleeping for a while and it was later in the day, Seunghyun figured he needed to head back to his club and tend to business. At least he would have good news to spread to his workers tonight to put them in a good mood. He would not tell them right now that Jongup did not have his memories, but wait a while instead and see if any of them came back. The only person he was planning to tell was Junhong just because he was the most worried about Jongup.**

**As Seunghyun waited for the elevator, he checked his phone to see if he had missed any e-mails from customers or messages from anyone at the club. While he continued checking, the doors to the elevator opened. Without looking up, he stepped forward and ended up bumping into someone who was coming out. **

**Looking up, he saw the man was wearing a dark green hat that covered most of his face and a scarf that was bundled up around his mouth. **

**“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Seunghyun apologized.**

**Not saying a word, the man waved it off and carried on his way. **

**Going back on his way, Seunghyun got into the elevator and headed down.**

**Meanwhile, the man who had been coming out of the elevator went over to one of the potted plants in the waiting room and crouched down to grab a small microphone and video camera from their hiding places. Going into the bathroom on that floor, he plugged in his headphones and listened to the audio.**

**When the audio finished, the man was left speechless and knew what he needed to do next. Pulling out his phone, he selected Mr. Kwon’s number. **

** _“What?”_ ** ** Jiyong answered over the phone in an annoyed voice.**

**“I think you’ll want to have a better reaction to my calls,” Zitao told him. **

** _“Tell me why then,”_ ** ** Jiyong said with an eye roll. ** ** _“You aren’t making all the progress you said you’d make. Why is no one dead yet?”_ **

**“I told you before that doing stuff like this at a hospital is a lot more complicated,” Zitao reminded him. “But now...I should be able to make my move. I have the name of a doctor who is supposed to transfer here in a few days. He’s already been taken care of. I’ll take his place and infiltrate.”**

** _“Good job, Zitao. Now I’m hoping you have even better news,”_ ** ** Jiyong told him.**

**“I planted audio and visual devices in the waiting room of the ICU floor, Jongup’s room, and a few other places when he was admitted,” Zitao reminded Mr. Kwon. “Jongup appears to have woken up today but...there’s a catch.”**

** _“Just tell me already for fuck’s sake!”_ ** ** Jiyong shouted at him.**

**“Aish...so rude…” Zitao mumbled as he pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. “Jongup’s lost some of his memories. He thinks he’s eleven again.”**

** _“What!?” _ ** **Jiyong asked in a shocked voice. ** ** _“Are you serious!?”_ **

**“Doctor Yoo and Seunghyun were talking about it so...believe it.”**

**There was a small pause before Jiyong spoke up again and said, ** ** _“Not only will you have to infiltrate the hospital, but I need you to become one of Jongup’s main doctors. Whether that means killing off Doctor Yoo quicker or using your talent of persuasion. Do it. I need to be able to come in and see Jongup when I know Seunghyun won’t be around.”_ **

**Just as Zitao was about to reply, the door to the bathroom opened and someone else walked in. Without any hesitation, he hung up his call with Mr. Kwon and shoved all of his things back into his pockets before flushing the toilet and leaving the stall. He ignored the other man in there and left right away without even glancing up.**

**\------**

**Lucifer**

**Customers and workers were all moving about, making Seunghyun happy. Everything appeared to be looking up. Customers were pleased with their services, workers were happier than before, and revenue was coming in more than before.**

**Right now Junhong and Hyukjae were together servicing a group of eight customers. Ever since Hyukjae had returned from China, he had been in a much better mood than before. Seunghyun had even noticed that Hyukjae was getting along better with Junhong, but he was not sure if that was because he felt bad that Jongup was in the hospital and Junhong was sad because of it, or because being with Kyuhyun had lifted his spirits that much. Either way, it was good for business for them to get along. **

**The night was almost coming to an end with only another hour before the doors closed for the night and his workers all got a chance to rest. Just as he looked down at his watch, the group of eight men who had been with Hyukjae and Junhong walked towards with, all smiling and looking very satisfied.**

**“Have a good evening gentlemen?” Seunghyun asked.**

**All of the men chimed in about how great Junhong and Hyukjae had been, praising Seunghyun for training them so well.**

**The men all bustled past and left the club before Seunghyun made his way towards the room the two would be in. He had been told by the gentlemen, when they had made the reservation, that they liked to leave the workers restrained and gagged. Not knowing what he would find, Seunghyun made his way into the room, and shook his head when he saw the two of them. **

**“They worked a doozy on you,” Seunghyun stated as he closed the door and walked in. **

**Both of them were laying on the bed, Junhong had a muzzle and Hyukjae had a ball gag that seemed to be stretching his mouth as far as it could go. Seunghyun came over and sat down on the bed, turning Junhong onto is back to get a look at the cock cage that had been chosen for the two of them. Both had the same cage that held them tightly and also had a metal urethral plug that was inserted. Hyukjae had a strap-on inserted into his ass and secured around his hips, while Junhong had a double sided dildo bent in half so both sides were in him. Their hands were bound behind their backs but their legs were free.**

**“Want me to have someone take care of you?” Seunghyun asked as he stroked both of their heads and felt as they nuzzled into his touch.**

**“You haven’t taken care of us in a while,” Junhong spoke up, glad the muzzle did not affect his speech.**

**“Then let me assist,” Seunghyun told them, going to Junhong first. **

**He first removed the muzzle from around his mouth and tossed it to the floor before carefully removing the dildo that was pushed inside of him. The way the younger’s cock twitched as he did so brought a smile to his face, knowing he must need to cum very badly. **

**“Does my kitten need to cum?” the man asked as he pulled Junhong into his lap so that his back was pressed against his chest. **

**“So badly, sir,” Junhong whined. **

**Carefully, Seunghyun removed the cock cage and pulled out the plug, making sure to go slowly so he did not cause Junhong any pain. Wrapping around arm across the younger’s chest to hold him in place, he brought his other hand down to his throbbing erection and started stroking it slowly. Junhong leaned his head back against Seunghyun’s shoulder as he was stroked.**

**Seunghyun could feel how Junhong’s cuffed hands were pulling at his shirt and the sounds of his moans was music to his ears. It did not take long before he felt Junhong go rigid, his toes curling in pleasure as he came hard.**

**Feeling him go limp against him, Seunghyun quickly unfastened the cuffs around his wrists and laid him down on the bed where he was already practically passed out. **

**When he glanced over to Hyukjae, he saw the male he flipped onto his stomach and was beginning to rub against the bed to try and get some relief. **

**The bed did not make a single sound as Seunghyun moved towards Hyukjae and flipped him over onto his back again. He removed the ball gag first which Hyukjae was grateful for as he stretched his jaw slightly. Then, just as he had done with Junhong, he carefully and slowly removed the cock cage and plug from his cock and set it to the side. **

**“Looks like you need relief as well,” Seunghyun commented as he looked down at the leaking erection. **

**“Please...I need it so badly,” Hyukjae whimpered.**

**Seunghyun smiled as he undid the straps of the strap-on and started pulling it out of his ass. When it was almost out, however, he pushed it back in. He continued fucking Hyukjae with the strap-on as he blew against his cock now and then. Hyukjae’s hips bucked against the dildo as he shook in pleasure. It was taking a bit longer to make him cum than it had taken Junhong, but eventually he had the younger screaming in pleasure as he sprayed his cum against his stomach.**

**Breathing heavily on the bed, Hyukjae allowed for Seunghyun to pull the dildo out from his ass and turn him onto his side to remove the cuffs. **

**In the time it took Seunghyun to stand up and wipe his hands off, he turned around to see Hyukjae and Junhong laying together hugging one another. Both of them were fast asleep and cuddling so cutely that Seunghyun could not help himself from pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures. **

**Since he knew at least one of them would wake up within the next few hours, he decided not to disturb them since this room would not be used for the rest of the night. They would wake up and move back to their own rooms sooner or later that night.**

**So he pulled up a blanket and covered them a bit to keep them at least a little warmer. **

**Before leaving the room, Seunghyun went over to Junhong and gently whispered in his ear, “Jongup woke up today. I’ll explain more later.”**

**Seunghyun then quietly left the room and headed back to the front of the club. There was only fifteen minutes left before they would close for the night, and he wanted to make sure everyone was leaving pleased.**

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

**Ever since his incident at the bar, Daehyun had been trying to take things easier and slower. Sure, he needed a job so he could have an income to survive off of, but he was making sure to eat all of his meals, sleep well, and not put too much pressure on himself to apply for so many jobs. **

**Although it was later at night, he jumped onto his laptop and decided it was a good time to sort through his e-mails. There were a few e-mails announcing he had been declined for a job, others with new job openings, and so on. When he scrolled down to see more, he stopped. **

**“What?” Daehyun whispered to himself, not believing his eyes. **

**He clicked on the e-mail and started reading.**

**Greetings Mr. Jung,**

**We had scheduled an interview with you about a month ago and were very pleased with your resume and experience. There were more interviews after yours to ensure we were looking at only the best of the best we could find. Our CEO has taken an interest in your resume and would like for you to come in at your earliest convenience for another interview. **

**Attached you will find a spreadsheet of the times our CEO is available to talk. Please select one of the availability and let me know.**

**We look forward to seeing you again Mr. Jung.**

**Thank you,**

**M Company**

**Without hesitation, Daehyun opened up the spreadsheet and saw that there was a time for tomorrow, Wednesday, at 11:30am. He sent an e-mail back to the company with that time and day before leaning back and letting out a long sigh.**

**“Are things actually looking up for me?” Daehyun asked as he closed his laptop.**

**He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and looked down at his arms. The only mark he had was the long scar on his arm. **

**When it suddenly hit him that it was late at night, and he had an interview with a CEO tomorrow, he ran to his room and started rifling through his dress clothes. Thrilled that he was getting an interview and a real shot at a job, he pulled out his favorite blue shirt, black slacks, and his good black dress shoes. **

**Daehyun had been thinking about having a drink tonight, but now that he had this interview tomorrow he decided he better get ready for bed so he would be refreshed tomorrow.**

**“Please let tomorrow go well,” Daehyun prayed before he turned off his bedroom light and headed to bed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongup has woken up!! We can have a sigh of relief that he has woken up. But...he has amnesia and believes he is eleven again. That could bring up some potential complications later. And it looks like Zitao was sneaky with planting that recording device in the hospital! Now Mr. Kwon knows what is happening and things appear to be progressing with his plans. Then a fun little moment with Seunghyun, Junhong, and Hyukjae because we needed a moment like that. Even Daehyun seems to have some luck on his side in this chapter since he has landed himself an interview with the CEO! Let us hope that things are looking up for him.


	11. The Good & The Bad

**The office room was silent as Daehyun sat on the other side of the desk from the CEO of M Company. The man sitting across from him, Min Yoongi, had just told him something that had left his speechless. **

**“Did you just…” Daehyun trailed off as he looked at the man with wide eyes.**

**“I did,” Yoongi confirmed.**

**“And...it’s not a joke?” Daehyun asked next,the palms of his hands now sweating profusely. **

**“I know I’m a CEO at a younger age, but I do not joke about things like this,” Yoongi told him with a shake of his head. **

**“So...I’m really…” Daehyun trailed off and stared at Yoongi in disbelief. **

**“You’re hired,” Yoongi told him for a second time.**

**Daehyun leaned back in his chair and let out a small sigh while feeling like the room was slightly spinning. His life had been hectic after losing his other job, and now this fantastic opportunity was right at his feet.**

**“So? Will you accept the offer?” Yoongi asked as he placed his elbows on the desk. “It would be a great help to have someone with your experience to come onto the team and work with us. I truly believe you and the company would benefit greatly from working together.”**

**“Of...of course! I’ll accept the offer!” Daehyun screamed in excitement, doing everything in his power to keep from springing up from the chair and hugging the man on the other side of the desk.**

**“Perfect! I will have human resources e-mail you the documents that need to be completed,” Yoongi explained. “When are you available to start?”**

**“Well when do you want me? Since I have no job right now I’m ready to start whenever you’re ready to have me,” Daehyun told him, hoping it would be sooner than later.**

**Yoongi thought for a little while before replying, “We need to get your desk ready, your phone set up, make sure your desktop is all up to date, and have your laptop ordered and configured correctly.”**

**“So I won’t be starting for a while then?” Daehyun asked.**

**“I would say in a week we would be ready to have you start with us,” Yoongi told him before turning to his computer and clicked away at his calendar. “Since it’s already Thursday, how about not next Monday, but the Monday after?” he asked while clicking the date.**

**“That would work great!” Daehyun explained excitedly. “I’ll make sure to get all of the paperwork completed and sent back as soon as I can.”**

**After Yoongi typed Daehyun’s start date into his calendar, he nodded his head and turned back to the man.**

**“I will send an e-mail to our human resource department once we are done here so they can get you the paperwork right away. You can send it back to them once it is completed and they’ll help you through any questions you might have,” Yoongi explained. “Of course, feel free to contact me if you have any more questions about the company.”**

**“Of course. I want to know as much as I can before starting,” Daehyun told him eagerly. **

**Yoongi stood up from his chair, quickly followed by Daehyun doing the same, and they shook hands. Daehyun was pleased when Yoongi escorted him out of the office and continued talking with him as they walked to the elevator. **

**As soon as the elevator started going down to the ground level, Daehyun could not refrain from jumping excitedly and letting out a small shout. He never would have thought that after coming in today he would be leaving with a start date planned and paperwork on its way. It had been quite some time since he had felt this happy. One of the first people he felt like telling was Jongup, which made him pause slightly. Why was Jongup the first person he wanted to tell? If anything he should have thought of Kyuhyun and Yongguk, even his parents. **

**Walking to his car, Daehyun quickly called Yongguk to see if he would want to go out for a celebratory drink later tonight. The call, however, went to voicemail. He could not say he was shocked, since the other male was working. Daehyun then selected Seunghyun’s number, wondering if he would be able to get an update on Jongup and his condition. The same outcome reached him as his call was sent to voicemail as well. **

**“Why does everyone have to be busy?” Daehyun muttered to himself while unlocking his car. “Though...soon I’ll be busy during the day.” A smile came to his face at that recognition and his mood instantly changed. **

**It was only as he was driving home that he realized he should call his parents and let them know about his new job. Perhaps then he would be able to clear the bad air between them all.**

**Once his house door closed behind him, he was selecting his parent’s house number and plopping down onto the couch after slipping his shoes off. There were only a few rings before someone picked up on the other end.**

** _“Hello? Speaking?”_ ** ** his mother chimed over the phone.**

**“Hello, mother,” Daehyun greeted back.**

** _“Oh, Daehyun! I haven’t heard from you in a while,” _ ** **his mother stated in a shocked voice.**

**“Well after my last visit home...could you blame me for not wanting to call you right away?” Daehyun asked in a serious voice.**

** _“Don’t try guilt tripping your mother,”_ ** ** the woman warned, although Daehyun could tell she was smiling and happy to hear his voice again. ** ** _“Why did you call?”_ **

**“I wanted to let you and father know that I had an interview today and I’ve found another job,” Daehyun explained.**

** _“Oh that is fantastic! Where!? When do you start!? What will you do!?”_ ** ** his mother asked in rapid fire, clearly thrilled that he would be working again.**

**“I’ll be starting not next Monday but the Monday after at M Company and I will be working closely with the CEO handling whatever matters need tending to,” Daehyun explained.**

** _“Dear, I am so happy for you! This is fantastic news! Should we celebrate!?”_ ** ** his mother asked excitedly.**

**“Mother, it’s just a job. It’s nothing we need to go out and specially celebrate,” Daehyun told her with a small laugh. “I haven’t even filled out the paperwork that needs to be completed yet.”**

** _“Sorry...I’m just so excited. This news will make your father thrilled!” _ ** **she stated. ** ** _“Now I know you must be starving, since you were probably too nervous to eat before going to your interview today.”_ **

**“Ha, ha! You know me too well, mother,” Daehyun replied.**

** _“I raised you, didn’t I?” _ ** **his mother asked. ** ** _“Now go eat and take care.”_ **

**“You too, mother. Bye.”**

**A huge sigh of relief left his lips as he leaned back against the couch and dropped his phone onto the cushion. Just as he was contemplating taking a small nap and reviving himself, his stomach let out a loud grumble. Not wanting to be bothered to actually make anything, he picked up his phone and ordered a pizza off an app. If he was going to be starting work again soon, he was going to relax and be lazy until then!**

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

**All morning and afternoon different doctors and nurses had been bustling around him taking his temperature and vitals. Although he still felt pretty sleepy, he was never able to rest because of everyone popping in and out. **

**He was just finishing up his lunch when a new doctor walked into his room while looking at a clipboard and tapping his pen against it.**

**“Moon Jongup,” the man read off a sheet with all of his information.**

**Jongup tilted his head to the side. The man looked shorter than him with short black hair and mean eyes. Once the man looked up from his clipboard, however, his gaze softened. **

**“My name is, Do Kyungsoo,” the doctor told him as he came over to his bed and looked at his vitals just like everyone else.**

**“Do...Kyungsoo…” the younger repeated. **

**“I’m going to be one of your doctors from now on,” Kyungsoo explained in a gentle voice, having been filled in that Jongup had amnesia and thought he was still eleven.**

**“Why do I keep getting more doctors?” Jongup questioned with a confused glance towards his new doctor.**

**“Because we want to get you out of this boring hospital as quickly as possible,” Kyungsoo explained, which he saw brought a huge smile to Jongup’s face. **

**“Can I tell you something?” Jongup asked in a nervous yet eager voice. **

**“Sure you can. You can always tell me anything,” Kyungsoo told him.**

**Jongup made a motion for the doctor to lean in more and then cupped his hand around his ear to whisper, “Sometimes...I don’t always take my medicine because it makes me too sleepy.”**

**Pulling away, Kyungsoo gave the other a very disappointed look and shook his head.**

**“Jongup...you need to take all your medicine because it’s going to help you,” Kyungsoo explained. “Where are you sticking it?”**

**“In the napkins when they bring my food…” the younger explained in an ashamed voice. **

**Kyungsoo could tell Jongup knew he had done something bad and took a deep breath to relax himself a little. **

**“I know the medicine can taste bad sometimes…” Kyungsoo began telling him, “But the more you don’t take it, the longer you’re going to need to stay here. Besides, aren’t you in pain when you don’t take your medicines?”**

**“I am...but a little pain is better than sleeping my whole day away and waking up feeling groggy,” Jongup explained. “It’s hard to sleep here anyways with everyone coming in...and I just pretend to sleep if I am supposed to have taken my medicine.”**

**“Woah we have a smart boy on our hands,” Kyungsoo told him. “But now we need to start keeping a better eye on you. Perhaps I can also see if we can get you medicines that don’t make you quite as tired. Would you like that?”**

**“I’d love that!” Jongup exclaimed. “And when is Seunghyun coming to visit me again? I liked it when he was here…”**

**“We don’t know when he plans to come back. He’s probably really worried about you getting enough rest and letting us take care of you,” Kyungsoo explained. **

**Jongup’s bottom lip pushed out as he pouted in his bed.**

**“Should we call him?” Kyungsoo offered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up.”**

**“Could we!?” Jongup asked excitedly.**

**“I can’t guarantee that he’ll pick up, but we can try,” Kyungsoo explained.**

**Jongup sat there in anticipation as he watched Doctor Kyungsoo look through his paperwork to find Seunghyun’s phone number. **

**\------**

**Seunghyun’s POV**

**Another employee was just leaving his office after having talked with them about Mr. Kwon and everything they knew and had to report to him. It was a draining process for him and his employees, but this was all going to help. Most of the time, the meetings with his employees caused them to cry and become panicked. His instincts caused him to go over to them to comfort them and help them work through their emotions as they talked and explained things to him. **

**As he sat and looked at his list, Seunghyun could not help but let out an exhausted sigh. On his list next was Junhong, and he knew that one would be one of the most stressful.**

**There was a knock on his door before it opened and revealed Junhong who walked in silently.**

**“Come take a seat, kitten,” Seunghyun told him as he plugged his phone in to charge. It sat in a docking station that also allowed him to answer the phone and put it on speaker so the conversation could be heard throughout the whole room easily and clearly. **

**Junhong stayed silent as he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the chair, his hands placed on his knees.**

**“I think we both know this isn’t going to be a pleasant conversation,” Seunghyun commented to break the silence. “I’ll have to ask questions about Jongup as well.”**

**“When will I get more news on Jongup?” Junhong questioned.**

**Seunghyun bit the inside of his cheek in guilt. He had never been able to bring himself to tell Junhong that there was a good chance Jongup would not remember him. Since Junhong was like a brother to Jongup, he figured he had a right to know...but he knew at the same time that it would be heartbreaking for him. **

**“Let’s talk about Mr. Kwon first and then we can see after that,” Seunghyun told him.**

**“Okay…” Junhong replied meekly.**

**There was another small silence before Seunghyun started asking questions to Junhong and typing out his replies into a document. The questions were pre-set so he would not forget to ask anyone anything, but with Junhong he kept building off the questions so they would involve aspects of Mr. Kwon as well. **

**“So the last time you and Jongup were with Mr. Kwon, Jongup didn’t react well?” Seunghyun questioned. **

**Junhong nodded his head and bit down on his bottom lip hard.**

**“It took him longer to be able to move, and it seemed to hit him harder in general,” Junhong explained. “His body was more affected by the drug so the crash really got him bad. He even passed out the first time Daehyun came to see him...from what I remember it was right when he walked into the room.”**

**The room went silent as Seunghyun’s fingers hovered over the keys. Slowly his fingers started working again after a few seconds as he typed out what Junhong had just told him.**

**“Did Mr. Kwon say anything about the reaction Jongup had?” Seunghyun asked next.**

**“I do remember him saying something about being able to tell Jongup had a bigger reaction,” Junhong explained. “But I can’t remember his exact words...sorry…”**

**“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Junhong. You’re doing perfectly,” the older male reassured him. “Now…”**

**Seunghyun was cut off when his phone started ringing and saw it was the hospital. Holding up a finger towards Junhong to signal he needed a break to take this, he pulled it off the dock but kept it plugged in.**

**“Hello?” Seunghyun answered. He had recognized the hospitals number since it was almost the same as Doctor Yoo’s, but he was unsure about who was actually calling. **

** _“Hello. Choi Seunghyun? I’m Doctor Do Kyungsoo, newly appointed to work with Jongup,”_ ** ** the man explained.**

**“Ahhh, I see,” Seunghyun sighed with a nod of his head. “What is the meaning of this call Doctor Do? Has something happened?”**

**Right away Seunghyun looked over towards Junhong who was now looking at him with wide and worried eyes, looking as if he was about to jump out of his chair at any moment.**

** _“Nothing has happened, but Jongup really wanted to speak with you. I think he misses seeing you,” _ ** **Kyungsoo explained. ** ** _“I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and see if you were available.”_ **

**Since the day had been busy talking with his workers, he had been ignoring all of the incoming calls, choosing to let them all go to voicemail to deal with later. The hospital, he decided, would be the only calls he would answer right away.**

**“Well...now really isn’t-”**

** _“Seunghyun~!” _ ** **Jongup’s voice called loudly.**

**The shout was loud enough for Junhong to hear through the receiver. This time, he really did jump out of his chair and launched himself towards the dock, pressing the speaker button.**

**“Jongup! How are you doing? Are you feeling alright!?” Junhong quickly asked. **

**Without thinking, Seunghyun dropped his phone and reached over his desk and slapped a hand over Junhong’s mouth. In the process he pulled the younger across his desk so his back was resting against it. With one hand over the younger’s mouth, he used the other to grab his wrist to prevent him from touching anything else. **

** _“Seunghyun...who...was that?”_ ** ** Jongup asked, completely confused.**

**Junhong had been struggling but stopped when he heard Jongup ask that question. Who was he? Why would Jongup be asking that question!?**

**“It’s one of your friends,” Seunghyun explained. “You’ll be able to see him again when you’re well enough to come back.”**

** _“Aaahhh, I understand! Hi friend~!” _ ** **Jongup cheerfully replied. ** ** _“But Seunghyun...when are you coming back to see me? I’m tired of all these doctors and nurses...I want to talk with you instead…”_ **

**“How about I come see you this weekend? Does that sound good?” Seunghyun asked as he released Junhong, seeing that the younger male was not going to do anything more. **

** _“That sounds great! I can’t wait!” _ ** **Jongup stated in excitement. ** ** _“Maybe we can watch a movie together in my room! Ooohhh! And you can bring me some sweets!”_ **

**“I’ll only bring you some sweets if I get a good report from the hospital that you’ve been behaving and doing everything you’re told,” Seunghun explained in a firm voice.**

**A small whine could be heard from Jongup before he replied, ** ** _“If the report is a little bad...can I get a smaller sweet?”_ **

**“Hmmm...I’ll think about it. Alright? Now I have to go take care of a few things, but I’ll see you this weekend,” Seunghyun told him. “Thanks for the call Doctor Do.”**

** _“No problem. It has put Jongup in a better mood,”_ ** ** the male replied. ** ** _“Say goodbye, Jongup.”_ **

** _“Bye, Seunghyun! Bye, friend~!” _ ** **Jongup cheerfully called back.**

**“Bye, Jongup,” Seunghyun replied with a chuckle.**

**“Bye…” came an almost inaudible response from Junhong.**

**When the call ended, Junhong slid onto the floor and sat there with a blank expression running across his face. **

**“Why...why did he ask who I was?” Junhong asked without looking back towards Seunghyun. “The...the sound of my voice over the phone...and his head after the accident...it just must be a little foggy. Right?” **

**Footsteps walked around the desk and came up to Junhong, stopping only inches away. Seunghyun lowered himself to the floor and sat beside the younger male who was looking confused and devastated.**

**“Jongup...has amnesia,” Seunghyun slowly told him. **

**“Amnesia…?”**

**“He thinks he’s eleven again...and as of now he seems to only remember who I am,” Seunghyun explained.**

**“That explains some of his behaviors,” Junhong replied while still feeling confused. “But if he thinks he’s eleven again...then why does he only remember you?”**

**“Probably because that’s the age I took him in at...he could be remembering from a point when his life started getting better.”**

**“When will he remember me…?” the younger asked in a broken voice.**

**“We don’t know...he...might never…”**

**Seunghyun saw how Junhong was shaking and thought the younger would explode in anger, frustration, and fear. Instead, however, he heard sniffles and quiet sobs. Junhong balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his eyes as he cried.**

**Carpet shifted beneath him as Seunghyun moved over towards Junhong and pulled him in closer.**

**“I should have told you as soon as I found out...but I didn’t want to see you like this again,” Seunghyun explained. “You’ve been through so many emotions since the incident happened. It pains me so much to see you go through it all. It breaks my heart.”**

**Junhong grabbed onto Seunghyun’s shirt as tightly as he could until he was able to calm himself down enough to talk again. **

**“Will Jongup come back here right away?” he asked as tears still rolled down his face. **

**“He will,” Seunghyun explained. “But he’ll get his own room...he won’t be able to work if he mentally thinks he’s only eleven. Hell...I would rather torture myself than let him work in his current situation.”**

**“So if he doesn’t remember anything...he can’t stay here for long. Right?” Junhong questioned.**

**“Right. It would be putting him in a bad position if he had to stay here and not understand anything,” Seunghyun stated. “The same holds true if he does remember bits and pieces. It’s for his safety. I’d have to find someone willing to take him in.”**

**“I’ll make him remember me!” the younger proclaimed. “If he’s going to remember anything, it’s going to be me!”**

**“You can’t force him to remember. The doctors said pushing too much or stressing him out about remember could make things worse,” Seunghyun explained to him. “We can only give small nudges or say things that might get him to remember something.”**

**“Damn it!” Junhong screamed this time as he hit his hands against the floor. “I want him to remember me!”**

**Seunghyun pulled Junhong into his chest again and held onto him tightly while running a hand over his hair. **

**“I know...I know...I want him to remember everyone here…” Seunghyun agreed. “We will see with time…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have some good news with Daehyun! He now has a job :D Things are beginning to look up for him and all he wants to do is let people know and have a small celebration. Let us hope that things keep going well for him! Looks like Kyungsoo is now in the picture as another doctor and we learn that Jongup is not fully behaving in the hospital o_o Jongup…take your medicine! Seunghyun is going through a hard time with his employees as he listens to them. If talking to Junhong was not hard enough, it was made even more difficult with the call from Kyungsoo. Junhong now knows that Jongup has amnesia and he is not taking it well >.< What is going to happen with Jongup if he cannot remember things? 


	12. Turn of Events

**The room was silent as Siwon sat behind his desk with his mouth hanging open. Kyuhyun was standing by the closed door with his work bag in hand and coat draped over his arm. It was the end of the day and he had been ready to leave, but figured he should stop by Siwon’s office and tell him what he had just told his main supervisor. **

**“What do you mean you’re going back to Korea!?” Siwon asked again, this time standing up from his chair, the initial shock gone. **

**“It’s just like what I said,” Kyuhyun replied as he slightly readjusted his coat on his arm. “The main job I was sent here to do is finished and was successful. I’m not needed here any more. Not to mention I was here longer than I thought.”**

**“What will you do back in Korea? Your office isn’t there anymore,” Siwon reminded him in a stern voice. **

**“I’m not going to be working with this company any more once I leave tomorrow,” the younger stated. “I have connections back home and one of them is going to hire me at one of their companies.”**

**Siwon moved from behind his desk and stalked towards Kyuhyun with a dark look in his eyes. The younger’s back hit against the door as the taller man pressed a hand against it and leaned down towards him. Kyuhyun sunk down slightly as he looked up at Siwon, but did not push the man away defensively.**

**“Is it because of that one stranger who was here a few weeks ago?” Siwon asked in almost a growl. **

**“He wasn’t a stranger, he was my friend,” Kyuhyun corrected him.**

**“A very strange friend.”**

**“Still saying that? Are you really still mad that he ruined your plan to try and fuck me in my office the day he arrived?” Kyuhyun asked with a smirk on his face. **

**“I still think there’s something strange about him. When you came back to the office after your week off you seemed...different...” Siwon commented, leaning down even more to Kyuhyun.**

**“You mean I seemed relaxed? Huh...go figure after not having to deal with ** ** _you _ ** **for a week,” Kyuhyun snarked back before shoving Siwon away and standing up straight. **

**“You know you could easily keep your job here after you did such a great job with the project. I’m sure there are many people who are sad to see you leave so suddenly,” Siwon commented.**

**“Yes...I probably could stay. But I want to get away from you,” Kyuhyun told him honestly. “You walked away from me all those years ago...so now it’s my turn to walk away from you.”**

**Siwon grit his teeth before he lunged towards Kyuhyun and grabbed his face in his hands. He shoved the younger back against the door again as he angrily pressed their lips together. Kyuhyun’s bag and coat fell from his hands as he started fighting against the man. **

**Fighting to keep his grip, Siwon wound one of his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist and placed his other hand on the back of his neck.**

**Kyuhyun kept shoving against Siwon as the man attempted to deepen their kiss. He kept resisting until Siwon finally had to break their kiss and pull his head back to catch some fresh air. When he did, Kyuhyun reeled his hand back and brought it forward to smack Siwon as hard as he could across his face. **

**While Siwon stood there dazed, his cheek stinging, Kyuhyun managed to push the man away and snatch his things up from the floor again. **

**“You fucking bastard,” Kyuhyun cursed while he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “I hope I never have to see your face again.”**

**Siwon stood there holding his cheek as he watched Kyuhyun throw his office door open and leave in a rush. **

**Leaving the building, Kyuhyun did not look back. Although he had told the company that he would be leaving, he had not told anyone else. Yongguk and Daehyun had no idea he would be coming back. Neither did Eunhyuk or Seunghyun. **

**\------**

**Yongguk’s POV**

**Yongguk and Junhong laid on the bed, both breathing heavily. They had just finished their second round of sex and were covered in cum and sweat. **

**“You’re heavy…” Junhong complained, since Yongguk was laying right on top of him.**

**“You’re warm though,” Yongguk told him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and lightly nipped his ear. **

**A small whine escaped Junhong’s mouth as he worked on rolling over and knocking Yongguk off. When he did, he turned so he could face the older male and shifted closer to him.**

**“You seem like you’re in a better mood,” Junhong commented as he looked at Yongguk’s content face. **

**“I am...things between my family have improved,” Yongguk explained.**

**“That’s great to hear,” Junhong explained with a small forced smile. **

**“You don’t seem too happy though. What’s wrong?” Yongguk asked.**

**A pout crossed Junhong’s voice as the younger sat up and turned away from Yongguk. He had not wanted to show that something was wrong but he had failed to do so. He sat there with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wound around them. Yongguk also heaved himself off the bed and crawled over to the younger male. **

**Yongguk sat so his legs were around Junhong and wrapped his arms across his chest to pull him in closer. **

**The younger kept his head down as Yongguk hugged him. He felt small kisses being planted along the back and sides of his neck, knowing Yongguk was trying to make him feel better. **

**“Talk to me, Junhong…” Yongguk told him. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”**

**“How would you feel if one of your friend suddenly didn’t remember you?” Junhong asked. It had not been long since he had found out that Jongup had no clue who he was. Although being with customers helped to keep his mind off the thought...it could not keep it completely at bay.**

**“It’d be tough,” Yongguk answered honestly, his brows furrowed together. He did not understand where the strange question had suddenly come from. “But why are you asking something like that, Junhong?”**

**“I take it you know about Jongup’s accident and all…”**

**“I do…know a bit,” Yongguk sadly confirmed.**

**“He has no clue who I am anymore…” Junhong explained. “Yongguk...Jongup...I’m as good as nobody to him right now…” he choked out. **

**“I’m sorry...I...don’t know what to say,” the older told him, now hugging him tighter to try and be some sort of comfort to him. **

**Junhong turned around so he was facing Yongguk and threw his legs over the older male’s. Throwing his arms around his neck, he pulled himself in closer and started trailing kisses along Yongguk’s neck and jawline.**

**“Junhong…” Yongguk called out lightly, confused by the sudden change in the younger male. “What are you-?”**

**“Fuck me again,” Junhong inturuped in a begging voice. “Take my mind off things…”**

**“Are you sure?” Yongguk asked as he moved and pushed Junhong back onto the bed.**

**The younger’s head hung over the edge of the bed, but he kept it up and stared into Yongguk’s eyes.**

**“My mind needs to stay occupied, and you’ve done a great job at that so far,” Junhong explained as he pulled the older male down closer to him again. “Besides…” he trailed off as he raised his hips so he could grind against Yongguk, “you’re hard again.”**

**Yongguk leaned down and kissed Junhong on the lips as the younger continued grinding against him. If this is what Junhong wanted to do to feel better, there was no way he could ignore him. **

**In no time, the two of them were moving together. Junhong was gripping the edge of the bed, doing his best not to be pushed off by Yongguk’s powerful thrusts. His head leaned back over the edge of the mattress as he moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips up. He was feeling close to his orgasm when Yongguk suddenly pulled out from him and pulled him into the center of the bed, flipping him over onto his stomach with ease. **

**Before he could get a word out, Yongguk thrust back inside, pinning him down to the bed. Junhong tried to get onto his knees so he would be able to move better, but he was stuck flat on his stomach, Yongguk’s legs pinning his down with no problem.**

**“Fuck~!” Junhong moaned as he felt the older male push deeper inside of him. His fists grabbed at the cover as he turned his head to the side and let out another loud moan. **

**Even when Junhong tried to grind himself against the bed to get more friction, he found he could not move enough to accomplish that. **

**Just when he thought Yongguk was about to finish, the older male pulled him up onto his knees and grabbed his wrists so he could pull his arms behind his back. Yongguk held onto his arms and used them to pull him back to make the thrusts harder. Junhong let his head fall down as he moaned louder and moved his hips a bit to give both of them more pleasure.**

**When Yongguk located his prostate again, and kept pounding into it, Junhong found himself cumming quite quickly. His body shook in pleasure as he felt Yongguk slow his pace and pull him in more so his back was up against his chest.**

**“Does your head feel more clear now?” Yongguk whispered into his ear as he rutted inside of him.**

**“A bit more...yeah,” Junhong replied with a small nod of his head, his breath heavy as he tried to collect himself again.**

**The younger male could feel Yongguk’s hands trailing along his body, working from his hips and moving up. When they reached his nipples, he felt tugs on them. Junhong let his head fall back on Yongguk’s shoulder as the male toyed with his body. **

**Yongguk looked over Junhong’s shoulder to see he was already fully hard again and knew they could go one more round. **

**A small shove was all it took to get Junhong back down on the mattress, but this time Yongguk carefully turned him over onto his back while remaining inside of him. The younger laid there with his hair splayed out around his head and sweat dripping down his face. In Yongguk’s eyes, the younger male looked absolutely stunning. The gaze in his eyes did not help either because he looked blissed out but also still very needy for attention and pleasure.**

**“Hold onto the headboard and don’t let go,” Yongguk instructed him.**

**Without looking over his head, Junhong reached up and grabbed the slats of the headboard.**

**“What if I do let go?” he questioned.**

**“Then you’ll be disobeying me,” Yongguk replied while slowly thrusting all the way in so his balls rested against Junhong’s ass. **

**“Will I get a punishment then?” the younger asked almost eagerly. **

**“I’ve watched a few videos since our last time together...I’m sure I could whip something up,” Yongguk told him, a bit of embarrassment coming though as he admitted it. One of his hands trailed up to Junhong’s nipple again and gave the piercing a harsh tug. “But I don’t know if you’d want me to punish you.” **

**Junhong bit his bottom lip and held back a small moan as Yongguk pulled at his nipple more and started thrusting again. A shiver ran through his body and his erection lightly slapped against his stomach as the pace increased. **

**His hands stayed holding the headboard, but when Yongguk reached his hand down and started stroking his cock, he nearly let go. The way Yongguk was playing with his cock and nipple, and still plowing his ass, made his mind go blank. **

**When Yongguk finally placed both of his hands onto Junhong’s hips, the pace really sped up and all the thrusts became stronger. Junhong’s toes curled in pleasure and he could feel Yongguk twitching inside of him, knowing he was close to his climax. **

**While his mind was still fogged over in complete pleasure, he released his hands from the headboard and weaved them through Yongguk’s hair, pulling the older male down closer to him.**

**“Cum in me...I want your cum,” Junhong begged as they both raced towards their climaxes. **

**Yongguk leaned down and kissed the younger a few times, each of them trying to pull the other in closer. **

**Even though Junhong tried to hold back from cumming until Yongguk did, he could not manage it as the man pounded into him. Right when he came, tugging at Yongguk’s hair as he did so, he felt the man thrust all the way inside and cum as well. **

**“Damn…” Yongguk sighed heavily as he rested his head down on the younger’s heaving chest. **

**“I feel so good…” Junhong replied. “You always fill me so well...it’s amazing…”**

**Still inside the younger, Yongguk crossed his arms on Junhong’s chest and smiled at him. He was glad he was able to make him feel so good. But there was also something else.**

**“You let go of the headboard,” Yongguk told him with a smirk on his face.**

**Junhong snapped to attention and realized that he had. Right away he felt as Yongguk lifted himself off and slowly pulled out.**

**“Follow me,” Yongguk told him as he climbed off the bed. **

**Doing as he was told, Junhong got off the bed and followed Yongguk.**

**“Where are the vibrating wands?” Yongguk asked, turning his attention back to Junhong. **

**“They should be in one of those drawers,” Junhong explained, pointing over towards them. **

**Yongguk moved over to them and started pulling out the drawers until he found what he was looking for. In the process, he also pulled out a bullet vibrator. In one of the smaller drawers, there was also some medical tape which would not cause any pain to the skin when removed, so he grabbed that as well.**

**“Let’s get you set up for your punishment and then I need to go wash up,” Yongguk told him as he brought the supplies back with him. **

**A few minutes later Junhong was situated the way Yongguk wanted him. He was seated on the leather spanking bench with his hands cuffed behind his back, along with his ankles also being cuffed together. Yongguk had pressed the egg vibrator far inside the younger’s ass so it was constantly vibrating but not pressing against his prostate to stimulate him enough. One of the wand vibrators was taped to the bench and then Junhong was positioned on it so that it rested right between his balls and asshole. The other one was taped between his knees, which held them together, and then the head of the wand was taped so it was against the head of his cock. All three of the vibrators were turned on and Junhong felt all of the stimulation.**

**“I’ll go freshen up and then come back for you. Alright?” Yongguk asked as he ran a hand down Junhong’s face to his chin so he could lift his face up towards him.**

**“Y-yes,” Junhong replied, trying not to let out a moan. Already being sensitive after his orgasms, the vibrators were making it hard not to make any sounds. **

**“And don’t cum until I get back,” Yongguk added with a kind smile. **

**Right when he was about to head to the bathroom, his phone started ringing in his work bag. Since his bag was close to where Junhong was situated, he went over and rummaged through it. When he pulled his phone out and answered it, his bag toppled to the floor, but he waved it off and would just pick it up later.**

**“Hey, Daehyun! What’s up?” Yongguk casually asked as he started walking towards the bathroom, accidentally kicking some of his papers that had toppled from his bag in the process.**

**When the bathroom door closed behind Yongguk, Junhong let out a moan and hunched forward slightly where he sat. While this was not the worst punishment he had ever received, he wanted to make Yongguk proud of him. He tried shifting a bit on the bench, but because of the vibrating wand connecting his knees and cock, it made things more difficult. **

**“Shit…” Junhong cursed under his breath as he tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling. “Occupy myself...I have to occupy myself…” he told himself. **

**Lowering his head again he looked around and ended up being drawn to the spilled contents of Yongguk’s bag. Tilting his head a bit, he read the title of the book that was popping out.**

**“Criminal Justice and Law…” the younger male read. **

**The younger shifted forward a bit to try and get a better look, but in doing so pressed the head of the wand against his erection more firmly, which caused him to moan more at the sensation. That led him to lean back again, this time putting more pressure on the one by his balls and ass. This time the sensation made him clench his ass more which made the vibrator in his ass feel more intense. **

**Junhong could hear water running in the bathroom and Yongguk’s muffled voice and he kept talking on the phone. A groan passed his lips as his body shook from the stimulation he was receiving. His feet shifted on the floor slightly, which got him slightly off balance because his knees were trapped together. He leaned back to try and regain some balance, but the vibrator strapped to the bench hit directly against his balls. When he felt that full contact on the sensitive area, his feet pushed off the ground and he ended up topping backwards off the bench. **

**“Ouch…” the younger groaned as he turned onto his side and laid on the cold floor. He moved his legs slightly but since his knees and ankles were restrained, he was not able to do much at all. **

**There was no chance he was going to be able to get himself back on the bench, and was just glad that Yongguk was not the kind of person to get angry. If this had happened with a different customer, Junhong knew that he would get an even worse punishment. **

**With no way to tell how much time was going by, Junhong had no choice but to lay there and wait until Yongguk appeared again. Thankfully, he soon heard shuffling in the bathroom after the water was turned off. The bathroom door opened not too long after and right away Junhong heard feet slapping against the floor in a rush.**

**“Junhong!” Yongguk gasped when he saw the younger man laying on the floor. “What happened!?” he asked as right away he started undoing the medical tape that was holding his knees together.**

**“I tried shifting a little on the bench and...fell…” Junhong admitted with a frown on his face. “Sorry…”**

**“Don’t apologize,” Yongguk told him right away while tossing the used medical tape off to the side and removing the vibrating wand. “If I was going to do something like that to you I shouldn’t have left.”**

**The room fell silent as Yongguk finished freeing Junhong and helped him sit up on the floor. **

**Yongguk started feeling over the younger male’s body, checking the side he had been laying on along with his head.**

**“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Yongguk asked worriedly. **

**“Don’t worry too much about me. It would take more than a small fall like that to seriously hurt me,” Junhong reassured him. **

**An air of guilt hung around Yongguk as he looked at the ground and bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes flickered back to Junhong who was also sitting still, and that was when he realized it. **

**“You’re still hard. Shouldn’t we do something about that?” Yongguk asked. “We can do anything! You’re choice!”**

**“My choice? I think that’s the first time someone has ever told me that,” Junhong admitted with a slightly shocked expression on his face. “But...I think I know what I want.”**

**Yongguk looked at up Junhong excitedly, glad the younger did not seem angry about the situation he had been left in. When he met his eyes, however, he saw a mischievous glare in them.**

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

**“Here’s your beer,” a waitress said as she placed a glass down on the table and walked away again.**

**Daehyun nodded in thanks before pulling out his phone and looking at the time. Yongguk had told him he would meet him there twenty minutes ago. Thinking that perhaps he had gotten stuck in traffic, he thought maybe he should give him a call. Right as he thought about doing that though, the bar door opened and in walked the other male.**

**“Yongguk!” Daehyun called, giving a wave of his arm.**

**Yongguk spotted him right away and started walking over to him. Or perhaps limping was a better word for it. **

**Squinting his eyes, Daehyun watched as Yongguk made his way over and carefully sat down in the chair across from him.**

**“Ummm...something wrong?” Daehyun asked. “Did Himchan kick your ass or something that you’re walking funny?”**

**“No, he didn’t do anything. We’re actually...kind of getting along now,” Yongguk explained as he motioned for a waitress. “One bottle of soju please,” he requested before turning back to Daehyun.**

**“You two are getting along? It’s not April first, is it?” the other male asked with a small chuckle. **

**“No, no it’s not. We’re actually making an effort,” Yongguk told him.**

**“Alright...so hell is freezing over...but that still doesn’t explain your limp,” Daehyun stated, bringing to conversation back to where it had begun.**

**“You know, that really isn’t too important right now…” Yongguk said as he tried brushing the topic off. “What’s more important is that we celebrate that you got a job!” **

**The waitress quickly returned with a bottle of soju and a shot glass and placed them on the table before making herself scarce once again. Yongguk opened the bottle right away, poured himself a glass, and rose it in cheers to Daehyun. The two of them clinked their glasses together, followed by Yongguk downing his shot and Daehyun taking another swig of his beer. **

**As they had been cheersing, the sleeve of Yongguk’s shirt had exposed some of his wrist. Daehyun had spotted the red skin of his wrist, raised his eyebrow in suspicion, and quickly came to a conclusion.**

**“So...how did Junhong’s cock feel up your ass?” he asked while leaning over the table. **

**In the middle of another shot, Yongguk found himself spitting out his soju and choking on what had already been on its way down his throat. With an open hand he hit himself on the chest a few times and eventually managed to clear his throat to make himself stop coughing.**

**“Aaahhh...so I was right,” Daehyun said in triumph before downing half his beer. “You really should be more mindful of marks on your body,” he added, now pointing towards Yongguk’s wrist. **

**Turning around, Yongguk shouted, “Two more bottles of soju please!” He turned back around to face the table and downed two more shots of soju before pulling the sleeves of his shirt down past his wrists.**

**Daehyun could not stop himself from laughing slightly, knowing that Yongguk was clearly embarrassed about being found out that he had bottomed again.**

**Two more bottles of soju made their appearances at their table, along with another shot glass. Yongguk twisted the top off one, filled a shot glass, and slid them both towards Daehyun.**

**“We need to celebrate you tonight,” Yongguk told him while filling his own glass again.**

**“We’ll celebrate my new job and celebrate your ass getting some use,” Daehyun chuckled as he clinked his glass against Yongguk’s before throwing it back, letting out a satisfied sigh as the liquid ran down his throat.**

**“I’m going to need a few more bottles to make it through tonight…” Yongguk grumbled.**

**Daehyun laughed again before pouring Yongguk another glass and then himself. **

**“To both of us having a good day,” Daehyun cheered as he raised his shot glass towards Yongguk.**

**Yongguk looked up at Daehyun and reluctantly raised his glass as well, cheersing with the younger before they both drank their shot.**

**Leaning in closer to the other male, Yongguk motioned for Daehyun to lean in as well. When he did, Yongguk whispered to him, “If you keep mentioning me bottoming to Junhong...you’ll regret it. Trust me.”**

**Going slightly pale, Daehun placed a finger up against his lips and nodded his head in understanding. He did not want to anger or annoy the other male, but perhaps when Yongguk got a bit more drunk he would have more fun.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been completed! It appears that Siwon was not thrilled at all about Kyuhyun going back to Korea for work. Kyuhyun, however, is very happy to be leaving and even threw it back in Siwon’s face when he said it was his turn to leave him now o_o Getting more ballsy, Kyu! Yongguk and Junhong were having quite a session. It went from them having fun, to very serious, and back to fun. Do not know if using sex to distract Junhong is the best idea...but if it is working…? Then Junhong could not complete Yongguk’s task so he got a bit of a punishment :P Too bad the punishment went a bit bad but...Junhong got to have some more fun after that ;P Daehyun is going to have some fun teasing Yongguk and having fun with the fact that he knows Yongguk got plowed by Junhong! 


	13. Visitors

**Come Saturday, Seunghyun had set out tasks to all his workers so the club would be able to function without him there. Ren had his schedule book so he could let customers know where they had to go, and everyone had strict rules to not let Mr. Kwon in under any circumstances. **

**It was only after Seunghyun had checked with everyone at least twice that he felt comfortable to let Lucifer open without him there running the place. **

**Seunghyun made his way to the hospital and headed up the the ICU room he had visited Jongup in before. When he got into the room, however, he found it completely empty. Rushing in, he went up to the bed and placed his hands down. The bed was empty, made, and cold. No one had been in the bed for a while now. Not even any of the machines were there anymore. Right away, he began to fear the wrose.**

**“Oh! Mr. Choi! I thought I saw you come in here,” a nurse said as he walked towards him with a calm demeanor.**

**“Where’s Jongup? Did something happen to him?” Seunghyun asked in a worried voice as he looked back and forth from the nurse to the bed. **

**“We actually moved him into a normal room yesterday,” the nurse explained. “Someone was meant to call you yesterday to let you know.”**

**“Well clearly that didn’t happen…” Seunghyun groused as he ran his fingers through his hair. “But it’s alright...at least there’s not bad news.”**

**“Let me take you to Jongup’s knew room,” the nurse told him as she motioned for Seunghyun to follow her.**

**The two of them quickly made their way to Jongup’s new room, and arrived to see a doctor standing there talking with him. Smiles were on both of their faces, and Seunghyun was glad to see Jongup looking better compared to how he was a few weeks ago. **

**Seunghyun exchanged a small nod with the nurse before she walked away. When the door closed behind her, both Jongup and the doctor looked over towards him.**

**“Seunghyun! You’ve come!” Jongup shouted excitedly.**

**“I told you I would,” the older stated with a smile on his face as he walked towards the bed.**

**“I’m Doctor Do Kyungsoo,” the man told him right away, sticking out his hand.**

**“Ah! The one from the phone,” Seunghyun replied as he shook the man's hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”**

**“The pleasure is mine. If you make Jongup this happy when he’s usually sitting around pouting...I’m grateful,” Kyungsoo explained. **

**Seunghyun glanced over to Jongup, who was still smiling, before looking back at the doctor. **

**“So, how has Jongup been? Cooperating? Being a good patient?” the man asked, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity.**

**Kyungsoo let out a small hum as he pursed his lips together and glanced back over at Jongup who now had a slightly worried expression on his face.**

**“There’s no such thing as a perfect patient,” Kyungsoo explained as he tucked Jongup’s file under his arm. “We have had our rough times with him...but he has improved.”**

**Jongup shifted on the bed slightly and gave Seunghyun innocent puppy eyes while jutting out his bottom lip.**

**Seunghun sighed and looked away from Jongup and Kyungsoo. It was still a hard thing to accept that this sort of incident had happened, and that he needed to deal with it. Only when he let out a small chuckle and glanced back at Jongup that he saw the younger smiling this time. **

**“I guess I need to keep my promise with you, Jongup,” the male stated as he gave him a big smile. **

**“I’ll give you two some alone time then,” Kyungsoo told them as he started leaving the room.**

**Pulling a chair over towards Jongup’s bed, Seunghyun took a seat and leaned slightly on Jongup’s bed. The younger started talking right away, telling him everything that had been happening as best as he could. There were a bunch of tests mentioned, the doctors he seemed fond of, and the nurses who seemed to mainly be a nuisance to him. **

**“Jongup,” Seunghyun called as the younger laughed. “What can you tell me about us?”**

**“About ** ** _us_ ** **?” Jongup asked. “I mean...you took me in,” he explained. **

**“Do you remember were you live with me?” Seunghyun asked next in a light and calm voice, trying not to make things seem too stressful. **

**“Ummm...there were...lots of rooms...and...and…”**

**Seunghyun saw the confused and stressed look on Jongup’s face, and placed a hand gently on his leg. **

**“It’s alright, Jongup. No need to think too hard,” Seunghyun told him. “We can talk about something else. Anything else.”**

**The blonde let out a small hum before turning his head back to Seunghyun and giving him another smile. **

**After the small bump in the road, the two of them continued on with lighter conversations. Seunghyun had to keep in mind that Jongup did not remember anything, and to be careful with what he told him or said. Jongup did eventually bring up the holes in his ears, tongue and nipples, and asked about those. Seunghyun had explained that because of his good behavior, he had allowed him to get some piercings. The younger did not seem to question it too much, and Seunghyun was just glad he had not discovered the piercings he had below his waist. **

**There was a time during his visit that the nurse had to come in and give Jongup his usual medicine. One of the pills he needed to take still made him a bit sleepy, but not as much as before. While Jongup was a bit groggy from the pills, Seunghyun had encouraged him to rest and take a small nap. While Jongup listened to him and did just that, he decided it was a good idea to check up on the club. After all, it was almost dinner time.**

**\------**

**Lucifer**

**Customers were coming and leaving, pleased as always with the service they received. Some were confused about why Seunghyun was not walking around, but Ren had explained that he had something else to attend to and would be back tomorrow. Thankfully, with that explanation, no one seemed to mind. If anyone had any questions, Ren jotted them down along with the customers name so he could pass them off to Seunghyun when he returned. **

**Ren was moving around hastily as he had just finished going to a room to check on someone. When he came back to the main front area, he was shocked to see someone standing there.**

**“Ren! There you are!” Baekho shouted as he waved to the other male with an excited smile plastered across his face. **

**“Ssshhh!” Ren hissed at him as they walked closer to each other. “You don’t need to shout.”**

**“Sorry...I’m just glad to see you again,” Baekho explained. “Seunghyun wasn’t able to give me your phone number...confidential reasons, so I figured I’d ask you again.”**

**Just as he was about to respond to Baekho, a customer arrived who he had to attend to. Baekho understood that Ren needed to work and stepped aside to allow him to do so. After Ren finished, he returned to Baekho who was still waiting eagerly. **

**“Look, Baekho, I don’t want to seem rude, but-” **

**Ren was cut off by another customer that walked in, who he had to go talk to again. When he turned back to Baekho this time, the male was standing with a smug smile on his face and his hands shoved in his pants pockets. **

**“Like I was saying before...I don’t think it would be-”**

**The front door opened again and Ren was once again pulled away from Baekho. This time he rolled his eyes slightly because at this rate their conversation was not going to go anywhere. But this time when he returned to the other male, he had a different approach.**

**“Give me your phone,” Ren demanded, sticking his hand out and looking Baekho directly in the eyes. **

**Baekho pulled his phone out and passed it to Ren who started typing away on it. **

**“Will this make you stop bothering me now?” he asked as he passed the phone back.**

**Looking down at the screen, he saw Ren had added in his contact information.**

**“How do I know this is really your number?” Baekho asked, squinting his eyes.**

**“Call it for all I care!” Ren told him aggressively before dashing away to another customer who had just come in. **

**As Ren talked with the customer, making sure he gave him the right information, his phone started vibrating in his back pocket. He let out a small shocked yelp but ignored it and finished up with the customer. Once the customer walked away, Ren glared back over at Baekho who was waving his phone in the air slightly and smirking cheerfully.**

**The schedule book was flipped open again and that was when Ren realized something. Baekho was not even scheduled to be here tonight! He even quickly scanned the names for a second time to confirm it.**

**“If you don’t have an appointment you should get going,” Ren told him as politely as he could. **

**“What if I wanted to wait for you to finish working?” Baekho asked.**

**“This again?” Ren whined, slumping his shoulders and frowning.**

**“We can hang out and get to know each other a bit after you’re finished here,” Baekho explained.**

**“And what if I live here in one of the many rooms? I can’t have you coming with me,” Ren told him while shaking his head. He did not actually live at Lucifer, although there was a room put aside for him if he ever chose to spend the night, but he was not too keen on seeing Baekho more. A text or phone call would be easy enough to ignore, but if he went out with the man somewhere it would be more of an annoyance. **

**“We’ll work something out eventually. Trust me,” Baekho ensured him. “You’ll come around.”**

**“Pft! Right…” Ren scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly and shaking his head. “I have work to do,” he stated before turning his back on the other male. **

**Baekho bit his bottom lip while smiling again and watched Ren walk away from him. He knew he could win the other over. It was just a matter of time.**

**Things had finally started to seem like they were settling down at the club as the flow of customers slowed. Checking the schedule, Ren saw that there was indeed a small dip for the next hour, meaning he would have an easier time. He had no idea how Seunghyun managed to do this day after day. Only having done this task for almost a single day, he felt exhausted. **

**Two more customers were assisted before Ren pulled out his phone and added Baekho’s number into his contact list under the name ‘Annoying Customer’. If he was going to be able to ignore the man, he needed to know when he was being contacted.**

**Fifteen minutes later and Ren found himself slinking over to one of the chairs in the room. He plopped himself down and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. It seemed like just as soon as he was comfortable, his phone started ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he almost expected to see Baekho’s number showing on his screen, but saw it was Seunghyun’s instead.**

**“Hello, sir,” Ren greeted while sitting up straighter in the chair.**

** _“How are things going? Not too bad I hope,” _ ** **Seunghyun replied. **

**“It’s busy...but nothing I can’t handle,” Ren explained. “People are still leaving satisfied.”**

** _“That’s great to hear. Maybe I’ll have a new job for you soon,”_ ** ** the older male told him in a serious tone. **

**“Sir...don’t joke like that...” Ren said with a roll of his eyes. “How are things going with Jongup?” he then asked.**

** _“They’re going good, he’s in high spirits,” _ ** **Seunghyun told him. ** ** _“He’s napping now, getting the rest he needs.”_ **

**“I’m glad he’s resting,” Ren sighed. “When do you think you’ll return tonight?”**

** _“Not until after Lucifer is closed, most likely. I want Jongup to get the attention he’s craving and to feel comfortable,” _ ** **Seunghyun explained.**

**Ren could sense how tired Seunghyun was getting and could not stop himself from frowning. It made him frown as well, since he knew everything that had recently happened was taking its toll on the man.**

** _“Ren?” _ ** **the older male called.**

**“Yes, sir?” **

** _“Can you tell Junhong that there’s nothing to worry about?” _ ** **Seunghyun requested.**

**“Of course, sir. After the last customer leaves I’ll go see him and let him know,” Ren agreed. “Is there anything else you needed to check on, sir?”**

** _“No, no...just killing some time while Jongup is resting. I really just wanted to make sure Lucifer wasn’t being burned to the ground while I was away,”_ ** ** he said with a chuckle.**

**“It’s not going to crumble just because you aren’t here,” Ren assured him with a few shakes of his head. He knew Seunghyun would worry while he was away, but he needed to learn to have more faith in him. **

** _“Ha, ha! I can see that now. Just leave my schedule book in my office once the night is finished,” _ ** **the man instructed. ** ** _“I should get going now. I need to grab some food.”_ **

**“Enjoy your night, sir,” Ren replied.**

** _“You too. End the night well,”_ ** ** Seunghyun chimed back before the call ended.**

**Just as Ren put the phone down on the arm of the chair, it went off signaling that he had received a text message. Thinking that perhaps Seunghyun had forgotten to tell him something, he picked it up to check. **

**“What the hell…” Ren muttered as he read the text which had come from not Seunghyun, but Baekho. “Bleh…’ he gagged as he read the message on the screen.**

**You looked adorable tonight.**

**Scoffing and rolling his eyes at the message, Ren ignored it and went back to relaxing a little until the flood of people started again. Dealing with Baekho was certainly going to be interesting.**

**\------**

**Seunghyun’s POV**

**The rest of his time with Jongup went by quickly. After Jongup had woken up from his nap, he had wanted to talk non-stop with him about what he was like, things he enjoyed doing, friends he had...basically any piece of information he could get so he could try to remember more. There were a few times when Jongup seemed to struggle with information as he tried to make himself remember more. Of course Seunghyun did not flat out tell him that he worked as a sex worker for him, and he had Jongup relax and stop thinking when it seemed like too much for him. **

**They eventually switched to things that were not stressful for the blonde, which seemed to cheer him up. **

**Eventually, the night was coming to an end. Seunghyun saw how Jongup was getting tired and beginning to doze off in his bed. The nurses came around again and gave him his last set of medications for the night, and after they had left, Jongup had sunk into the mattress, relaxed, and let out a loud yawn.**

**“I think it’s about time for me to leave so you can get some proper rest,” Seunghyun told him as he gently patted his hand. **

**“I’m awake…” Jongup replied in a very non-convincing voice as his words slightly slurred and his eyelids dropped closed momentarily. **

**“You need proper rest to get better, Jongup,” Seunghyun reminded him in a soft voice to try and help lul Jongup to sleep faster. “So close your eyes, be comfortable, and sleep for the night.”**

**Another small yawn escaped Jongup’s mouth as he slightly nuzzled his head into the pillow with his eyes closed. Seunghyun leaned down and planted a small kiss on Jongup’s forehead before quietly leaving the room, doing his best not to disturb the slumbering younger male. **

**Seunghyun skimmed through his phone for any e-mails, text messages, or calls that he would have missed so he would know what he needed to catch up on tomorrow. **

**The hospital was exceptionally quiet right now since visiting hours were finished and everyone besides the hospital workers and patients remained. No one was in the elevator with him as he rode it down to the main floor and headed to the front doors. As his shoes clicked against the shiny linoleum floors, he heard an ambulance pulling up and the sound of rushing, hectic voices. Nurses and doctors appeared from nowhere and rushed past towards the emergency vehicle entrance doors. Seunghyun stumbled out of the way so he would not be an inconvenience and watched as a gurney was rushed in. **

**“Get Doctor Yoo to an operating room! Now!” came a shout as the gurney was wheeling in, pulled by four nurses and another doctor.**

**Some of the nurses and doctors were already covered in blood, same with the paramedics who followed in, out of breath and wiping their foreheads to clear away the sweat. **

**Seeing all the hecticness, Seunghyun could not help but rush towards the nurses who were talking with the paramedics. When one of the nurses was about to turn away to go and enter all the information into their system, Seunghyun grabbed her by the elbow.**

**“Excuse me-!” he called out. When the nurse turned around, he immediately recognized her from the day when Jongup was in surgery,**

**“Oh!” she gasped when she also recognized Seunghyun, pointing a finger at him. “It’s you! Jongup’s family member!” **

**Seunghyun nodded his head before asking, “What’s going on? Was that really Doctor Yoo?”**

**“It was,” she answered with a frown running across her face. “He was involved in a mugging on his way home from a store.”**

**Releasing his hold on the nurses elbow, he gave her a surprise shock. **

**“Will he be alright?” Seunghyun questioned. “Is he going to be able to continue treating Jongup?” he asked next.**

**“We’ll have to see how the surgery goes and what happens after that. From my understanding, Doctor Do is working with Jongup now, and a new doctor...I think his last name is Lee, will be joining soon.”**

**“Another doctor?” Seunghyun sighed. He really wished that Doctor Yoo could be the only doctor to work with Jongup, that way things would stay simplified. He appreciated Doctor Do being there for when Doctor Yoo was off, but now they were going to introduce yet another doctor to Jongup? He was beginning to worry that Jongup might get scared or overwhelmed.**

**“Jongup is a serious case,” the nurse reminded him. “The more doctors and specialists working with him the better.”**

**As they stood stood there talking, another nurse rushed past and snatched the patient file for Doctor Yoo out of her hands.**

**“If you’re going to do your job right then enter the information!” the nurse barked. “Stop slacking!” **

**Cringing a little, Seunghyun placed a hand lightly onto the nurse shoulder.**

**“Sorry to get you in trouble,” he apologized. **

**The nurse shook her head before replying, “That’s the head nurse...she’s always in a bad mood and likes to bark orders or find things we’re doing wrong.”**

**“I’ll let you get back to work before I get you in any more trouble.”**

**The nurse smiled before bidding Seunghyun goodbye and dashing off to where the head nurse had gone.**

**Thinking about how everything lately had been going wrong, Seunghyun left the hospital with his head hanging low. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed while walking to his car, noticing just how empty the parking lot was at this hour. **

**What he had not realized, was the strange figure standing in the shadow of the building. Wearing all black, he was nearly invisible in the darkness. With his black cap pulled down to cover his face, he only managed to get a glimpse of Seunghyun as he left and went to his car. The stranger noted the licence plate number when Seunghyun drove past before calling it a night and walking away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update! Seunghyun went to visit Jongup and it looks like the two of them enjoyed each others company, especially Jongup. I am glad that they were able to spend some time together and talk. Hopefully Jongup was able to remember a little something while he talked with Seunghyun. It also appears that Baekho is going to be persistent with Ren xD Ren ended up just giving Baekho his number and I wonder if he is going to end up regretting that decision. Things could get entertaining between the two of them haha! The ending though...Doctor Yoo is going into surgery because he was mugged that badly!? Hope he is going to be alright! Now Jongup is going to meet a third, different, doctor and someone new is going to have to catch up on everything that has been going on with him. Also...who was it that was watching Seunghyun when he left? And why did he write down his licence plate number? Guess you will have to come back and see what happens next!
> 
> Next update 03/22/2020


	14. New Faces

**Sunday came and went by pretty quickly for Jongup. It did not seem as busy of a day with the doctors and nurses until dinner time came around and final checks needed to be done. Doctor Kyungsoo had come in and told him that for a while, Doctor Youngjae was not going to be able to see him. Jongup had wanted to know why but Kyungsoo just told him he was extra busy and needed to focus on something else at the moment. In Jongup’s current state, Kyungsoo was worried that telling him the truth about Doctor Youngjae’s accident would stress him out too much. **

**“Alright...we have your medicine all accounted for and your IV drip is going at the correct pace,” Kyungsoo told Jongup as he checked the last few items off his list. “Are you feeling alright?”**

**“I’m sore...but the medicine helps,” Jongup replied with a small grimace on his face. “I don’t like the pain…” he added in a smaller voice.**

**“Just remember that pain means your body is mending itself,” Kyungsoo reminded him with a calm smile. “And if the pain is ever too much, let me know, because your medicine can always be adjusted.”**

**Jongup nodded his head slightly before asking, “Do I have more tests coming up?”**

**“You do,” Kyungsoo replied, not helping a frown from crossing his face. The doctor knew Jongup was not a fan of the tests. Especially since Jongup believed he was so young, it made cooperating much more difficult for him. “Don’t worry too much about the tests. Alright? They won’t take long,” he explained with a smile this time.**

**“Okay,” the younger male answered as he pouted his lips. “I still don’t like them…” he muttered to himself.**

**Kyungsoo finished adjusting Jongup’s pillows and covers and was about to bid the younger male a goodnight, when there was a knock on the door. Turning around, Kyungsoo was shocked to see Jongin standing there was a bag of takeout food in his hand. **

**“Jongin!? What are you doing here!?” Kyungsoo asked as he quickly walked over to the other male and looked up at him.**

**“You get off in a few hours. Right?” Jongin asked while checking his watch. **

**“Right…”**

**“So I figured I’d be a good boyfriend and come drop you off some food, eat dinner with you, and stay here until your finished with your shift so we can go home together,” Jongin explained happily, feeling pleased with himself for being such a good boyfriend. He always felt bad for the days Kyungsoo had to work late so he figured this was the least he could do to make Kyungsoo’s night a bit better. “I took a taxi here so you’d be forced to take me home with you,” he added with a childlike chuckle.**

**“Ahh...alright…” Kyungsoo replied in an uncertain voice. “But, how did you know which room I was in? This is a huge hospital, after all.” **

**“One of the nurses told me, when I kindly asked and explained why I had come so late,” Jongin answered cheerfully. “I know you’ve told me not to bother you when you’re working but-” Cutting himself off, Jongin looked past Kyungsoo and saw Jongup in the bed.**

**“Come on, let’s-”**

**“Jongup!” Jongin explained as he shoved the food into Kyungsoo’s arms and rushed towards the bed.**

**Kyungsoo dropped Jongup’s patient file onto the floor as the food was shoved into his arms, and watched in horror as Jongin rushed towards his patient. **

**“Jongup!” Jongin called again as he placed his hands down on the mattress.**

**“Who...who are you? What do you want?” Jongup asked as he leaned away from the stranger at his bedside and gripped his covers tightly. **

**Jongin was completely shocked by the state of Jongup with all the casts, slings, and bandages covering most of what he could see of his body. But most of all, he was shocked when Jongup asked who he was.**

**“Look, Jongup...I know we ended things kind of suddenly but...it’s me,” Jongin told him in a lower voice, nearly whispering to the younger male. **

**“Ended things…?” Jongup asked in a small, scared voice.**

**“You have to remember me. Or are you still angry and pretending not to?” asked Jongin.**

**“Doctor Kyungsoo!” Jongup shouted as he gave Jongin a look of genuine fear. “Doctor Kyungsoo!” he shouted again. This time his eyes darted towards the doctor and looked at him with tears that began to wet his eyes.**

**Right away Kyungsoo rushed over and ripped Jongin away from the bedside and dragged him away a bit. Jongup relaxed slightly when the man was removed from near his bed and pulled the covers closer to himself.**

**“Let’s go, Jongin,” Kyungsoo told him through clenched teeth before he turned his head back towards Jongup. “Don’t worry about him too much, Jongup. Alright? He won’t hurt you or anything. He’s just my crazy boyfriend.”**

**Jongup, still looking partially petrified, nodded his head slightly, and watched as Doctor Kyungsoo dragged Jongin out of the room and closed the door. Once they were gone, Jongup calmed himself down and relaxed into his bed again. What bothered him, is what that stranger had said to him. He thought about it for a short while before his head began to hurt and he gave up. At this time of night, he did not want to deal with a headache.**

**\----**

**Hastily, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin to his office and closed the door behind them, dropping the patient file and food onto a table before slumping down into one of the large chairs in the room. **

**“What was that about?” Kyungsoo asked in a tired voice as he rubbed his hands over his face.**

**“Why didn’t you tell me you were treating him?” Jongin asked, not bothering to reply to Kyungsoo’s question. **

**“I can’t go telling you about patients I’m treating. There ** ** _is _ ** **the whole rule of patient confidentiality,” Kyungsoo replied as he ran both his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. “What does it matter anyways? Is he an ex-boyfriend of yours or something? You mentioned cutting things off with him.”**

**Jongin bit the inside of his cheek nervously. When he had said that to Jongup, he had been so excited to see him again that he had completely forgotten that Kyungsoo was there in the room with them. It was a very dumb mistake on his part.**

**“Oh...um...about that…” Jongin mumbled as he looked down at the floor and leaned up against the farthest wall from Kyungsoo. “He’s...the worker...from the club…that I used to go and see...” he explained slowly, not knowing how Kyungsoo would take that news.**

**Kyungsoo bolted right up with wide eyes. “You mean...that’s ** ** _him_ ** **!?” the male shouted in complete shock. **

**The two of them looked at one another as silence filled the room and the food Jongin had brought started to go cold. This was not how either of them had imagined their night going, yet here they were.**

**“You seemed so shocked to see him…” Kyungsoo muttered after a few minutes of sitting there in shock.**

**“Well yeah...I had no clue he was even in the hospital!” Jongin exclaimed. “The last time I saw him, he was perfectly healthy and all in one piece.” A heavy silence then filled the room as Jongin swallowed hard and tried to keep himself composed. Even if he was no longer involved with Jongup, it hurt to see him like that. “He’s so banged up, Kyungsoo. I think anyone would be shocked to see someone they know in that state.”**

**“His accident was on the news and radio as we looked for someone who knew who he was,” Kyungsoo explained, although the hunt had not lasted long since Seunghyun had stepped forward almost right away. **

**Jongin shuffled his feet over to a chair sitting across from Kyungsoo and sat down slowly. The food still remained untouched as the two of them continued on talking. Out of all the time for Jongin to not pay attention to the news or anything, something like that had happened. **

**Even though Jongin wanted to learn a bit more about Jongup’s case, Kyungsoo was suddenly called away to deal with a different patient. Kyungsoo had told Jongin to begin eating dinner and that he would join him once he returned. So as soon as Kyungsoo’s office door closed, Jongin began to pull out the food and to begin to eat. He knew if he ignored the food and waited for Kyungsoo to return, that Kyungsoo would be annoyed with him. After what had just happened with Jongup, he did not want Kyungsoo to get angry with him. **

**It did not take a long time before Jongin stopped mid-bite and spotted Jongup’s patient file sitting on the edge of the table. **

**“Is it illegal to look?” Jongin whispered to himself as he placed down his chopsticks and finished chewing the food in his mouth. “As long as Kyungsoo doesn’t spot me I’m safe…” he reasoned with himself before he wiped his hands off on his pants and reached for the file. **

**He quickly flipped Jongup’s file open and skimmed the information that he saw first. There was a sigh of relief when he saw that Seunghyun was listed as his guardian. At least now he could rest a bit easier knowing that Jongup had someone who was worrying and caring for him outside of the hospital. Jongin flipped through a few more pages, seeing the different injuries the younger male had sustained, but then started to get confused about all the medical terminology and medications that were listed. **

**Scratching his head in confusion, Jongin closed the file and slid it back where he had moved it from and continued eating. He was curious about Jongup and what had happened, but knew it would be futile to keep prying when he was not able to put the medical terminology together.**

**Kyungsoo was heading back to his office after checking on his other patient, when he decided to take one last stop back at Jongup’s room to make sure he was sleeping alright and not in pain. When he reached Jongup’s room, however, he froze as he saw someone else standing over his bed.**

**“Who are you!? Step away from him!” Kyungsoo shouted as he entered the room in a rush. **

**Visiting hours were long pasted, raising alarm bells in his head. No one should have been in Jongup’s room.**

**“Oh sorry! I don’t mean any harm,” the man replied as he stepped away from Jongup’s bed. “I’m Doctor Lee, the new doctor who was coming in to work with Moon Jongup,” he explained.**

**“I’ll need to see some identification,” Kyungsoo stated right away as he did his best to sound firm and not frightened.**

**“Understandable that you don’t seem to believe me,” the man replied as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. “I’m not in my white coat or scrubs, and I don’t believe we’ve ever met before.”**

**Kyungsoo stayed silent until he was passed the man's driver’s license. When he looked down at it, he saw that it did indeed read Dr. Lee. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he realized he had slightly been holding his breath.**

**“Sorry for being rude earlier,” Kyungsoo replied as he handed the driver’s licence back to the man. “I’m Doctor Do Kyungsoo.”**

**“Doctor Lee Zao,” the other man replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was also told that I’d be working with Doctor Yoo Youngjae.”**

**Kyungsoo made a motion for Doctor Zao to follow him out of the room. He could see that Jongup was fast asleep, and wanted him to stay that way so he could get the rest he needed. **

**Once they were out of the room and the door was closed behind them, Kyungsoo motioned again for the other doctor to follow him. **

**“I have Jongup’s patient file in my office, if you’d like to see it,” Kyungsoo offered. “I know it’s late and not the best time, but Jongup is a more complicated case.”**

**“I’d love to get a look at it now. I’ve heard about some of the factors in Jongup’s case and it sounds serious,” he replied, eagerly following behind Kyungsoo. “I was supposed to meet you tomorrow to get a look at the file and a debriefing, but if we could start earlier, I can only see that as a positive thing.”**

**The two of them continued to Kyungsoo’s office and were flooded by the strong smell of food when they entered. **

**“I thought you were never coming back,” Jongin whined as he stood up and turned around towards the door.**

**Shocked to see another man with Kyungsoo, Jongin quickly moved towards his lover and pulled him to his side. An arm wound around Kyungsoo’s waist so he could hold him closer and firmly.**

**“Relax, Jongin,” Kyungsoo told him with a small chuckle because he found his lover’s protective side to be precious. “This is Doctor Lee Zao. He’s going to be working with me starting tomorrow,” Kyungsoo explained. **

**“Ah...I see. Excuse my behavior, Doctor Lee,” Jongin apologized as he released his hold on Kyungsoo and bowed to the other doctor.**

**“You two seem so much alike,” the doctor stated with a small laugh...or was it more of a scoff? **

**“He’s...actually my...boyfriend…” Kyungsoo admitted as his face turned a bright shade of red. **

**Jongin turned his head towards Kyungsoo with a shocked expression on his face. Kyungsoo was usually the one to tell him not to just go around telling people about their relationship...but then there he goes doing it. **

**“Oh! Then maybe we could go on a double date some time! My boyfriend and I are looking to get out a bit more!” **

**That really got Jongin and Kyungsoo surprised. **

**“That...sounds good,” Kyungsoo replied, not really knowing how else he could respond. “But maybe for now, we should...umm...focus on Jongup’s file.”**

**“Right! Let’s do that!” **

**Kyungsoo then turned towards Jongin and gave him a small smile before telling him, “Since we’re going to be discussing a patient file...you can’t be in here. Would you mind waiting somewhere else?”**

**A frown quickly grew on Jongin’s lips, but he understood. Even though he would not be able to understand a lot of what would be talked about, he knew Kyungsoo took his job seriously and wanted to follow protocol. **

**“Let me give you a guest pass so no one just kicks you out,” Kyungsoo quickly told him as he headed over towards his desk and pulled one out. “I’ll message you when we’re finished.”**

**“Will you still be done on time?” Jongin then asked as he took a quick glance at his watch.**

**Kyungsoo looked down at his watch as well and then back up at Jongin before smiling at him. “I’ll be done on time,” he ensured.**

**“Don’t forget about your dinner...I laid it all out for you so it’d be ready…” Jongin added dejectedly as he looked back over towards the table. **

**“Oh, Jongin! I’m sorry!” the shorter male apologized, feeling terrible after promising to eat with him, but then having to go see another patient, and now kicking him out of his office like this.**

**“Just eat so you’re not famished later tonight,” Jongin told him before leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips quickly. “I’ll leave you to do your work.”**

**“I won’t be too long,” Kyungsoo called after him while he watched Jongin leave his office. **

**Kyungsoo licked his lips and cleared his throat before he headed back over and took a seat, motioning for Doctor Lee to be seated as well. **

**“Alright...let’s get started,” Kyungsoo stated as he flipped open the file. **

**“You two are cute together,” Doctor Lee stated as he leaned forward to see the file better.**

**“Umm...thanks…” Kyungsoo nervously replied, his face once again turning red in embarrassment. **

**“I can tell he’s important to you,” he told him with a smirk.**

**Kyungsoo could not help but smile as he hummed in agreement. “He’s made me a lot happier since I’ve been seeing him. We’ve both changed each other quite a bit,” Kyungsoo explained. “But we can’t keep talking about my relationship when we have a patient to discuss.”**

**“Sorry for going off track,” Doctor Lee apologized.**

**Shaking his head, Kyungsoo slid Jongup’s file closer to Doctor Lee and they began their discussion. Kyungoo made sure to tell Doctor Lee all of the important things he needed to know such as all of Jongup’s injuries and what medications he was on. **

**After an hour and a half, the two of them were finished with their discussion and Kyungsoo was walking with Doctor Lee out of his office. During their discussion, Kyungsoo had managed to eat the food Jongin had brought for him, hating the idea of it going to waste.**

**As they walked away from Kyungsoo’s office, he texted Jongin to let him know everything was finished.**

**“I can leave from here. You still need to wait for your boyfriend and grab your things to go home,” Doctor Lee told him understandingly. “I’ll see you tomorrow again anyways.”**

**“Have a good night then,” Kyungsoo replied, giving a small wave to the other man before turning back to go to his office. **

**Kyungsoo messaged Jongin again and then worked on cleaning up his office and organizing the things he needed to take home with him tonight. Within a couple of minutes, Jongin appeared in his office again and passed him the guest pass back, which the Kyungsoo stuck back into his desk. **

**“Ready to head home?” Kyungsoo asked as he shrugged on his jacket and looked up at Jongin.**

**“Take better care of your things,” Jongin nagged, seeing Kyungsoo’s white doctor’s jacket thrown over the back of his chair. “This is an important jacket.”**

**A small laugh left Kyungsoo’s lips as he watched Jongin grab his jacket and hang it up on the coat rack. He then received a kiss on the head from the taller male before they started making their way down to the front of the hospital.**

**The two of them were hugging, laughing, and kissing slightly as the automatic doors slid open and the chilled air hit their faces. Their conversation stopped, however, when they spotted Doctor Lee standing not too far away talking on the phone. Kyungsoo pressed a finger up against his lips to signal that Jongin and him should leave quietly, and rushed to Kyungsoo’s car.**

**Meanwhile, Zitao kept an eye on them while he continued talking on the phone. **

**“Like I told you, I’ll learn more and do some research tonight. This isn’t a simple fix like other cases,” he explained over the phone. “Doctor Yoo is out for now thanks to me, I have Seunghyun’s license plate number, and…” breaking off, he watched as Kyungsoo drove off and jotted down his license plate number as well, “I now have Doctor Do’s as well.”**

** _“You’re doing well so far, Zitao. I’m pleased,”_ ** ** Jiyong replied from over the phone. ** ** _“Doctor Do doesn’t suspect anything?”_ **

**“He checked my fake ID and completely fell for it,” Zitao explained with a sneer on his face. “But damn...having to act cheerful around him...it’s a pain in my fucking ass. He’s all smiling and shit. He has a boyfriend, so if need be I can use that to my advantage.”**

** _“Did anyone raise questions for your transfer?”_ ** ** Jiyong asked next, knowing that had been one of the first challenges Zitao had needed to accomplish.**

**“No one at either of the hospitals questioned me either when I signed papers for the transfer,” Zitao explained. “Fortunately for me a lot of them here had only been told that a Doctor Lee would be joining and had not gotten his first name or picture. They must have been too busy with everything from being short staffed so forging all the paperwork was easy.”**

** _“Keep me up to date on everything and do what I told you. Things need to be handled promptly,” _ ** **Jiyong told him firmly. ** ** _“We can’t leave things for too long.”_ **

**“Understood,” Zitao replied right away. “I’ll get in contact with you about any updates that come.”**

**The call went dead as soon as he spoke those words and he shoved his phone into his pocket again. He then headed off to his car, ready to call this day over and prepare for tomorrow. If he had to deal with Kyungsoo more, and his cheerful disposition, he was going to need all the stress relief and rest he could get. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next update! Jongup appears to still be doing better although he still has more time to spend in the hospital with tests and getting better. But I bet no one saw Jongin popping in suddenly like that! Looks like he really scared and worried Jongup by going up to him like that >.< Thankfully Kyungsoo ripped him away rather quickly so that Jongup would not get too stressed out. Kyungsoo is shocked that Jongup is the one that Jongin was always going to see at the club! Oh what a way to find out who you are treating! Imagine how scared Kyungsoo was when he saw Zitao standing in the room over Jongup like that! Frustrating that Zitao did such a good job faking everything and implanting himself into the hospital like that...it is worrisome. If you want to know what is going to happen next, make sure to come back for the next update!
> 
> Next update on 04/05/2020


	15. Who Are You?

**Biting at the end of his pen, Yongguk sat at his desk and stared at his computer screen. It was past normal working hours now and he was the only one left on the office floor other than the cleaners who were busy at work. He wanted to get more of his school work done and work on the case he was building against his own father for the death of Junhong’s parent’s. Working here, he knew he would get more accomplished, where as back home there were too many distractions. **

**“Assignments...done…” Yongguk whispered to himself as he looked at the clock on his computer screen and saw it was nearly seven at night. “Just a little while longer,” he bargained with himself as he now turned towards his other matter of work.**

**Yongguk pulled out the documents he needed from his desk and started flipping through them. Although he was only in a beginners class, the textbook he was using would be helpful in future classes, meaning it had more information that could be useful. The other night he had already looked through the book and tagged the pages he wanted to come back to later. Now that he could focus, he opened his book and went back to those pages. **

**Even though his understanding of the terminology and the process of how everything worked was still a big foggy to him, Yongguk was able to piece things together.**

**With some digging around the internet and archives, Yongguk had been able to find other articles about the accident and found that when interviews had been done with people who had known Junhong’s parents, they had all found it strange that the accident had occurred around that time. Each testimony Yongguk read dug his father farther and farther into his own grave. There had also been some articles that mentioned autopsies and some information that had been gathered from them. Since he was not familiar with medical terminology, however, he made notes of everything he needed to research and learn about. **

**Everything seemed to be coming to a standstill, although he had all of this information. **

**“I need more evidence if I’m going to get anywhere with this…” Yongguk told himself. He knew if he was going to do anything to help Junhong, that he would need as much evidence as he could gather and that it would need to be strong. “This is harder than I anticipated,” he sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck. Leaning back in his chair, he turned around to face the window and stared at his own reflection. **

**As he swiveled in his chair slightly, he realized one of his drawers was slightly open and spun around to close it with a nudge of his knee. That was when the idea occurred to him. By this time of night all of the cleaning crew should be gone. He was all alone. His father’s office was just a couple doors down. **

**Standing up from his chair, he headed down to his father’s office at a fast pace. The automatic lights in the hallway flickered back on as he passed, lighting his way. He was sure with some digging around he would be able to find the evidence he wanted. Surely his father had something if he really had people murdered.**

**When he reached his father’s office, however, he found the door was locked. **

**“What? No!” Yongguk yelled as he twisted the doorknob a few more times as if that was going to change anything.**

**His arm went limp at his side as he let his head fall forward and gently bang against the door in defeat. Leaning his head back and rubbing his forehead slightly, Yongguk decided to head back to his office to gather his things and leave. **

**Yongguk was confused as to why his father had locked his office door. There had been a few times when he was first starting at the company that he had stayed late to work on projects, and his father’s door had always been open when he went to get additional materials he knew his father had. So why was the door being locked now? **

**Everything was thrown back into his suitcase before he grabbed his jacket, turned off his computer, flicked his office light off, and shut his door behind him. **

**“At least Himchan is out of the house tonight. He can’t be suspicious of me staying out if he doesn’t know,” Yongguk told himself while heading down the hallway.**

**\------**

**Himchan’s POV**

**Sitting on the edge of the bed, Himchan had Junhong between his legs sucking him off. While one of his legs was draped over the side of the bed, he had the other thrown over the younger male’s shoulder and resting against his back.**

**“Mmmmm, just like that,” Himchan praised as Junhong continued moving his head back and forth.**

**With a nudge of his leg, Himchan pulled Junhong in closer, causing him to gag on his cock slightly. **

**Junhong got a bit off balance from the sudden movement and wanted to use his hands to brace himself against the bed. The rope binding his arms behind his back, however, prevented him from doing so. He strained against them slightly as he regained his balance and continued moving his head.**

**His tongue movements, sucking, and pace, all had Himchan cumming into his mouth within a few more minutes. The older curled his body forward and tugged at Junhong’s hair before falling back onto the bed.**

**When Junhong pulled his mouth free from his semi-hard cock, Himchan did not protest. He kept his leg draped over Junhong’s shoulder as a sign for him to remain where he was. **

**Feeling small, wet kisses along his inner thigh, Himchan lifted himself off the bed and looked back down at Junhong.**

**“You seem in a better mood than usual, master,” Junhong noted with a smirk on his face. “Has something good happened?”**

**“There’s just a lot less tension in my life right now,” Himchan stated. “And you’ve already made my night so much better.”**

**“I’m glad to hear that, master. Is there something else I could do to put you in an even better mood?” **

**Himchan gave Junhong a playful smirk before getting off the bed and gathering all the items he wanted. **

**Once he was finished arranging the younger male how he liked, he stood off to the side of the bed and smiled down at his handy work. The younger had ropes winding all around his body in intricate designs, ones he had thought of a few nights ago. An important part of the design was how the ropes wound their way around Junhong’s balls and the base of his cock, acting as a cockring to prevent him from cumming. There was also a thin metal rod in his urethra for added pleasure and as another barrier to keep him from cumming. Junhong’s wrists were tied to the headboard and a ball gag was tightened firmly around his head. **

**“The ropes look beautiful against your skin,” Himchan praised, trailing his fingertips lightly against the younger’s heated flesh. “This light blue really suits you.”**

**A muffled reply came from Junhong, but Himchan knew what he was saying. **

**His fingers trailed all over Junhong’s body, testing where he was feeling sensitive. While Himchan knew his normal sensitive spots, but being tied and restricted like this could change them or bring out new ones. To his pleasure, he found when he ran his hand over the back of Junhong’s calves, the younger shuddered and let out a small moan. **

**Himchan took his time playing and teasing Junhong until the younger was a mess on the bed. He then gathered some more rope and bent Junhong’s legs so he could firmly tie his calf to his thigh.**

**After that was finished, the rest was history. Himchan quickly prepared Junhong’s ass before plunging in. The thrusts were sloppy at first as Himchan got all his pent up energy out and then settled on a more manageable pace he could maintain. The whimpering and moaning sounds coming from Junhong’s gagged mouth were just what he wanted to hear right now. It had been a while since he had gotten the opportunity to come here after he had become busier with his work, and found Junhong was just the right medicine he needed.**

**“Damn you feel great!” Himchan moaned. “That dazed look in your eyes,” he commented, reaching a hand down and stroking his face.**

**Halting his thrusts momentarily, Himchan reached to the back of Junhong’s head and released the ball gag. The ball was pulled from the younger’s mouth and tossed to the side. Himchan then placed a hand around Junhong’s throat and pressed down lightly.**

**Still working on catching his breath again, Junhong tensed when Himchan’s hand went to his throat. He was no stranger to some breath play like this, but he would have liked to actually catch his breath first. **

**Himchan built the pressure against Junhong’s neck as he slowly pressed down more firmly. When he heard the small breaths the younger was getting, he started to move his hips again. The sound of rugged breathing was turning him on more so his pace increased. He saw how tears were forming in Junhong’s eyes as he tried to get deeper breaths in, so he pressed down harder. **

**A strangled cry passed Junhong’s lips as he leaned his head back and tensed his body even more.**

**It was only when Himchan saw the younger’s face turning colors that he fully released his hold on his throat and let him gasp for air. A few coughs and moans came out as well before Junhong spoke any actual words.**

**“Master! Can I cum?” Junhong asked as his ass continued to get plowed. **

**“Does it look like you’re able to?” Himchan asked, bringing one hand down so he could stroke his erection. “You’re in my control.”**

**Junhong moaned and strained against the ropes securing him to the bed and keeping his legs bent. Himchan moved his hand along his erection a few more times before placing both of his hands onto the younger’s hips. The pace picked up from there as Himchan quickly changed his grip from Junhong’s hips, to gripping the ropes instead. **

**Although the ropes were digging into Junhong’s skin, he did not complain or say anything against it. Himchan was not going easy on him at all, slamming his entire length into him each time.**

**Himchan felt how Junhong was tightening around him and watched as his body tensed even more, his back arching off the bed slightly. **

**“Did that feel good?” Himchan asked with a chuckle. “You’re shaking in pleasure.”**

**“Please, let me cum, master,” Junhong said again, this time whining.**

**“I don’t think so,” Himchan replied as he tapped the top of the urethra rod.**

**That action alone sent Junhong into another orgasm as the tapping sent vibrations through his sensitive cock. Himchan spent some time playing with the rod and stroking Junhong, bringing the younger male close to another orgasm, but always pulling away when he was just about to reach it. **

**With a snap of his hips, Himchan then started moving again. After teasing Junhong, he knew the younger was frustrated and on edge. **

**Loud whines filled the room as Junhong begged for release, but Himchan ignored his cries and kept thrust into him. His low grunts accompanied Junhong’s cries, filling the room with high and low pitched sounds of pleasure. **

**Himchan dug his fingers into Junhong’s soft flesh, pulled himself in closer, and came into his tight ass.**

**“That felt great, master,” Junhong lightly moaned as he rolled his hips.**

**“This isn’t the end,” Himchan quickly told him, smirking down at the younger. “We’re just getting started. I have you for two hours tonight.”**

**The bed creaked slightly as Himchan pulled himself out from Junhong’s ass and positioned himself over the younger so his cock was hanging right out of reach of the younger’s mouth. Himchan ran a hand over Junhong’s hair, moving it out of his eyes.**

**“I still have a lot more planned for tonight, but first you need to suck me clean,” Himchan told him before nudging his cock against Junhong’s lips.**

**\------**

**Yongguk’s POV**

**It had taken longer to get home because Yongguk had chosen to grab some food before heading back. After working hard all day and staying late, cooking was the last thing he wanted to do tonight.**

**He was almost home when he realized something. There was a house that had been for sale for easily half a year, but now the sales sign in the front yard indicated that it had been sold. There were a few lights on in the house as well, signaling that someone had indeed moved in. Yongguk made a mental note that he would have to bother Himchan to get him to go along with him so they could welcome their new neighbor once they had fully moved in. Even if Himchan might not have cared as much, he did not want to seem like the bad, unwelcoming, isolated neighbors. **

**Once he arrived home, darkness was the only thing that greeted him, proving Himchan was indeed still out doing whatever it was. **

**The bag of food he was carrying was placed down on the table in front of the couch before he went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. Yongguk cracked one of the beers open before flicking on the television and turning to a news station to see what he had missed during the day. There were the normal stories, weather forecast, and so on. Nothing stood out to him too much as something he needed to pay special attention to, so he changed the channel.**

**As the television played in the background, filling the silence with some mindless noise, Yongguk ate his dinner and downed his two beers in no time flat. Leaning back against the couch with one arm flung over the back, he used his free hand to scroll through his phone, glancing through his social media.**

**Although the quiet house was nice, it was soon over when Himchan arrived home.**

**“Can you make yourself scarce from the house this weekend?” Himchan asked as soon as the door closed behind him.**

**“Hi, welcome back, my day was good, how are you?” Yongguk said all while not turning towards Himchan, rolling his eyes in annoyance.**

**“Yeah, yeah we can talk about that stuff later,” Himchan rushed as he made a swatting motion with his hand in dismissal. “So can you disappear this weekend?”**

**Yongguk turned towards Himchan this time and squinted his eyes slightly. **

**“Why do you need me gone this weekend?” Yongguk questioned. **

**“I’m going to have someone over to help me with my work,” the younger male quickly explained. “It will be easier for us to work and move around if you’re not here.”**

**“What if I stay in my room? Then I’m not in the way,” Yongguk replied while shrugging his shoulders. **

**“Just make plans to be gone!” Himchan then snapped. “I don’t want you here from Friday night to Sunday night!”**

**Yongguk leaned away from Himchan slightly and blinked in shock a couple of times. It had been nice to not hear Himchan shout in the house, that it was almost strange to hear him like this again.**

**“Alright, alright...I’ll go somewhere else for the weekend…” Yongguk agreed in a quiet voice. “I’ll go bother Daehyun or something.”**

**“Sounds good to me,” Himchan stated. “I’m exhausted so I’m going to grab food and head to my room.”**

**“Whatever makes you happy,” the older male replied before turning back towards the television and pulling out his phone again.**

**Hey, let me stay at your place Friday night **

**to Sunday night? Himchan wants me out.**

**-Yongguk**

**He placed his phone down and started looking through the channels on the television while he waited for a response from the other male. Thankfully, it only took a few minutes before his phone went off and gained his attention again.**

**Sure, you can come keep me company. You **

**can even help me pick out clothes for **

**my first day of work!**

**-Daehyun**

**You’ll have to get me some alcohol before **

**dragging me into helping you make clothing **

**choices.**

**-Yongguk**

**Alcohol isn’t a problem! Just head over **

**right after you’re finished with work **

**Friday and I’ll order some food as well!**

**-Daehyun**

**Oh you flatter me with alcohol and **

**dinner! It’s like a date!**

**-Yongguk**

**Pft! Don’t flatter yourself! I’m **

**just in a good mood!**

**-Daehyun**

**The two of them continued messaging each other until Daehyun admitted that he had a bit too much to drink that night and needed to get some sleep to avoid a hangover. By that time, Yongguk also knew he should get ready so the timing was perfect. **

**After cleaning up the mess of food he had abandoned on the table, Yongguk made his way up to his room, hearing muffled music blaring from Himchan’s room. At least when he was in his room with the door closed he would not be able to hear it. For that, he was thankful, because he was exhausted. **

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

**The room had been quiet for a while as Jongup adjusted his pillows and covers as best as he could. He was a couple of minutes away from going to sleep for the night when his door opened and a man in a white coat walked in.**

**“Hello, Jongup. Sorry to come to you this late at night, but I wanted to introduce myself,” the man explained while closing the door and walking up to his bed. “I’m Doctor Lee Zao, and I’ll be working with you.”**

**Jongup did his best to sit up a bit and looked up at the doctor. He knew there was going to be a new doctor coming in to work with him but he had not remembered his name or anything. **

**“I was meant to come see you during the day, but I had a lot to be filled in on and time slipped away,” Doctor Lee explained. “But I am fully caught up on your case.”**

**“Ahh…” Jongup signed in acknowledgement. He had never felt so unsure about any of his other doctors or nurses, but something about Doctor Lee was putting him on edge. Maybe it was the fact that this was his third new doctor. Or maybe it was something else.**

**“So, I see you believe yourself to be eleven,” Doctor Lee stated.**

**Clutching onto his covers, Jongup nodded his head before saying, “I’ve realized I’m not eleven, because my body’s too big. I talked with other doctors about it and they helped me come to accept that.” Although he had come to accept it, he could not stop himself from having thoughts as if he were eleven. The simple things entertained him, juvenile things made him laugh, and he could not understand large words or hard concepts. **

**“Do you want to learn more about how you used to be?” Doctor Lee asked, sitting down on the edge of Jongup’s bed. **

**“Umm...I’ve talked with Seunghyun, he’s like my family. We’ve talked about my past...kind of…” Jongup explained. **

**“What if I told you there is a man who you were ** ** _obsessed _ ** **with?” he asked, an eyebrow raised to try and gain a peak of curiosity from the younger male. **

**“Obsessed with?” Jongup asked with wide eyes, eager to hear more.**

**“Why do you think you have all these piercings?” Zao then asked.**

**“I was told...I was a bit outgoing,” the younger male said while averting his eyes in slight embarrassment. **

**“Pft! Outgoing?” Zao scoffed. “More like sex crazed!” **

**Jongup sat in his bed giving Doctor Lee a confused look, unable to say anything. He scrunched his nose and pursed his lips as he thought for a few moments. **

**“What do you mean by sex crazed?” the younger eventually questioned. “I never…”**

**“Oh you have,” Doctor Lee interrupted with a sharp laugh.**

**“Who...who is the man I was obsessed with?” Jongup asked next, wanting to piece things together.**

**“You always called him Mr. Kwon and you ** ** _loved _ ** **spending time with him,” the man explained. “When I recognized your name as one of my patients, I had to tell him and he was so shocked that you had ended up in the hospital. He’s worried sick about you, Jongup. Nearly fainted when he heard the news.”**

**“Then...why hasn’t he come to visit me?” Jongup asked, cocking his head to the side. “Seunghyun’s come to visit me a couple of times already…”**

**“Him and Seunghyun don’t get along too well so he’s nervous to come around and run into him,” Zao explained with a sad sigh.**

**“Well maybe Mr. Kwon can stop by sometime this week then,” the blonde offered as he gave Doctor Lee a hopeful look. **

**“We’ll talk about these things another day when it’s not so late in the night,” Zao told him before standing up from the bed and straightening out his white coat. “But let’s not share this information with anyone else. Alright?”**

**“Umm...alright…” Jongup agreed, nodding his head slightly. **

**“This will give you something to think about for a while, maybe jog a few memories,” Zao told him before walking towards the door and leaving the room.**

**Once the room was silent again, Jongup found he could not do anything else besides think about what Doctor Lee had told him. His mind was racing as he tried to jog his memory about who Mr. Kwon was and what connection the two of them had. He continued thinking until he started to feel a headache coming on. Not wanting to have to call for a nurse to get medicine, Jongup decided to clear his mind as best as he could and laid back down so he could sleep. **

**“Mr. Kwon...who are you?” Jongup whispered to himself before letting out a small yawn. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is finished! Quite a bit happened as we jumped around. Yongguk is busy with not only work but also his school work and doing his investigating on what really happened with Junhong’s parents. He for certain is keeping himself busy. Now, when all he wants to do is rest over the weekend, Himchan is kicking him out of the house so he can work. Speaking of Himchan, it looks like he went to see Junhong and have some time with him doing whatever he wants. Junhong is going to be exhausted after spending two hours with him, that is for sure! Then we have Jongup! Zitao has now gotten to him and he is already filling his head with lies...he is lying to him with no problem. Hopefully things do not go too far.
> 
> Next update on 04/19/2020


	16. The Emerald Gem

**A couple of days passed with no visitors coming to see Jongup, which was putting him in a bit of a bad mood. All he could do was watch the snow falling outside and wish that he could go and play in it. All he could think of doing was building a snowman and having a snowball fight. It killed him to know that even if he could go outside, he would not be able to do either of those things. **

**He had just finished his lunch and kind of wished one of his doctors or a nurse would randomly pop in to give him someone to talk to. A small pout crossed his lips when he suddenly heard a light knock on his door and turned his head to see a stranger standing there. Jongup straightened himself a bit in his bed as he watched the man approach him. The stranger’s hair was slicked back and he was wearing a rather large scarf and a puffer jacket that went down almost to his knees. His eyes looked neutral yet dark as they looked over at him, not blinking. He also wore large black boots that made loud thudding noises against the floors and looked intimidating.**

**“Jongup, I’m glad to see you are doing alright,” the man said as he stood over his bed and smiled at him. **

**Nervously, Jongup looked around the room and remained silent. His eyes eventually trailed back to the stranger, however, and they made eye contact.**

**“Do you not remember me, Jongup?” he then asked kindly. **

**With a frown on his face, Jongup shook his head and clutched the covers in his hands. There was no idea in his mind about who this man was, but he knew Doctor. Lee should be coming in soon to give him one of his pain injections he was slowly being weaned off of. **

**“I’m Mr. Kwon,” the man finally told him. “It saddens me that you don’t appear to remember who I am, considering I treated you ** ** _so _ ** **well.”**

**“Mr. Kwon…?” Jongup repeated. His memory was then jogged as he remembered being told that name and his eyes widened. “Mr. Kwon!” he then called more confidently. “Sorry...I...forgot people…” he admitted sadly. **

**Reaching a hand out, Mr. Kwon placed it lightly on Jongup’s head and ruffled his hair playfully. The jester felt strange to Jongup, but he did not pull away from it. When the man moved his hand away from his head, Jongup looked up once again and gave him a small smile. **

**“Do you remember anything about me?” Mr. Kwon questioned before taking a seat on the edge of his bed and reaching out to hold his hand. **

**Jongup’s hand twitched at the sudden contact but once again he did not pull away from the man. Quickly, his mind raced as he tried to remember what Doctor Lee had told him.**

**“Umm...we knew each other,” Jongup began as he thought hard. “And...we were close to one another.”**

**Mr. Kwon smiled as he held onto Jongup’s hand more firmly and nodded his head. **

**“I was so shocked and scared when I learned you were in the hospital, Jongup. I know Doctor Lee Zao and he told me all about it,” Mr. Kwon explained as he tried his best to act like he had actually felt those emotions. “We had such a close relationship, Jongup, that I started to fear the worst was going to happen to you. I’m just glad you’re alright and healing up well.”**

**There were so many questions that Jongup wanted to ask Mr. Kwon, but before he could there was another knock at his door. This time, it was Doctor Lee. **

**“I’ve come to give you your injection,” Doctor Lee explained as he held up the syringe.**

**Jongup cringed and squirmed around in the bed a little, this time pulling his hand free from Mr. Kwon’s so that he could pull the covers up to his chin. He had been pricked so many times and injected with so many different drugs and IVs that he did not want anymore. It had been explained to him that he needed them and Seunghyun had done a good job telling him why they were important so he knew he needed them, but that did not make him like needles any more. **

**“Does he not like injections?” Mr. Kwon asked, although Zitao had kept him filled in on everything he was doing and learning.**

**“Jongup isn’t a huge fan of them but he’s been taking them well,” Doctor Lee explained. “This will help with your pain, Jongup. It’s for your comfort.”**

**Leaning in closer to the younger male, Mr. Kwon hugged him and cradled his head in his hand firmly. **

**“It’s alright, Jongup. I’ll hold you while the injection goes in,” Mr. Kwon assured him in a comforting manner before locking eyes with Zitao and nodding his head.**

**The injection happened quickly with only a small whine escaping Jongup’s lips before it was all over. Jongup felt like the injection felt different from before, but he thought maybe he had been more tense than before and that was why. Doctor Lee left after filling in the chart while Mr. Kwon released Jongup from his hold and allowed him to rest against the bed again. **

**“Mr. Kwon, I have a few-” Jongup stopped himself as his vision suddenly started to go blurry. His head was spinning slightly and a part of him wanted to feel sick. This was not normal. He knew something was very wrong. “Nurse...I need a nurse…” he groggily stated.**

**Right when he reached for the emergency call button, Mr. Kwon stood up and moved it out of his reach. Jongup looked up at him with a confused expression and slumped against the bed more, feeling exhausted from that small movement. **

**From his pocket, Mr. Kwon pulled out a deep green emerald hanging on a silver chain. The man looked down at the item and held the tip of the chain between his fingers, allowing for the gem to swing freely in the air, going back and forth, back and forth, in a steady rhythm. **

** _This better work, Taeyang,_ ** ** Mr. Kwon thought to himself. “Jongup.”**

**The younger’s eyes trailed over to him and instantly caught sight of the swinging pendant. Jongup’s eyes started to glaze over slightly, which gave him a void expression. Seeing this, Mr. Kwon gave the pendant more momentum so it would swing more and watched as Jongup’s eyes followed it.**

**“Jongup, I want you to listen to me, alright?” Mr. Kwon asked. **

**“Yes,” came a faint response.**

**“I want you to relax, Jongup. Relax your body,” Mr. Kwon instructed him and watched as his shoulders slumped down slightly. “Now, I want you to focus on my voice,” he told Jongup next when he watched the younger relax even more on the bed and rest back against his pillow more. **

**“Yes,” came another response as his eyes, which now looked even more glossed over, continued to follow the gem. **

**“You’re going to listen to me from now on. When I call you ‘Pet’ you will do anything I tell you to do, and when I say ‘Session Over’ you will relax again,” explained Mr. Kwon. “You are going to obey me and let no one else know about this. Understand?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Now, on the count of three, you will fall into a light sleep and awaken when I say the word ‘Pet’,” he instructed next. “One...two...three.”**

**As if a switch had been flipped, Jongup’s head slumped down and he went completely lax in his bed. Mr. Kwon could not stop a gasp from passing his lips. It was almost too good to be true that something like this had worked. The idea had seemed dumb at first when it was brought up, but now he was feeling more confident about hypnosis. Not to mention the drug Tao had injected into him was a short lasting sedative with some components of other drugs he had used before that would cause memory loss. Things were working almost too smoothly, but he was not about to complain. **

**Bundling the chain and gem up in his hand he quickly shoved it back into his coat pocket and took a deep breath.**

**“Alright, it’s time to wake up, Pet,” Mr. Kwon then called lightly.**

**Slowly, Jongup’s eyes started to open and he immediately looked up at Mr. Kwon.**

**“You are not allowed to speak unless I give you permission,” Mr. Kwon stated right away to see if Jongup would obey him. To his surprise, he only received a head nod.**

**Reaching a hand forward, he ran two of his fingers over Jongup’s bottom lip before pushing them into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue.**

**“Suck them,” he commanded. **

**Without any hesitancy, Jongup started sucking on his fingers and licking them with his tongue. Although Jongup had lost his memories, it was very obvious that his body still remembered what it needed to do. After a few minutes of proving that the hypnosis had done its job, Mr. Kwon pulled his fingers out from Jongup’s mouth and trailed them through the younger’s hair to dry them off. **

**“You are not to speak of this to anyone. Ever,” Mr. Kwon stated firmly and watched as Jongup nodded his head once again without speaking a single word. “Alright, my test is completed. Since we can’t do much more with your current state...session over.”**

**Jongup blinked a few times and gently shook his head before looking around the room in a bit of a stupor. **

**“I’m sorry, Mr. Kwon...I must be more sleepy than I thought. I think I just blanked out for a moment…” Jongup explained and felt guilty for his actions. **

**“It’s alright, I can let you rest now,” Mr. Kwon told him affectionately. “I want you to sleep and become strong again for me.”**

**“Al-alright…” mumbled Jongup with a small frown. He felt like he had let Mr. Kwon down because he had not been as alert and active as he should have been.**

**Jongup watched as Mr. Kwon walked over to his room door, gave him a small wave, and disappeared without another word. With his head spinning a little, Jongup wiggled down under his covers and closed his eyes to get some rest. His sleep, however, was not peaceful. The pillow moved from its proper place as he tossed his head side to side in a fitful manner. His legs kicked slightly, his hands were balled into fists, and he was whining. Even though his body hurt to move in such a jostling manner, it was as if he could not help himself. **

**A nurse was coming in to check on him when she saw him having a fit on the bed. The machines hooked up to him were all going crazy to show his distress. Without hesitation she called for a doctor to come and check on him. Jongup felt someone starting to shake his shoulder gently and snapped his eyes open as his chest heaved up and down in panic. There was a man standing over him who he had never seen before, causing even more panic to set in. **

**“It’s alright, Jongup. I’m Doctor Shim, I’m going to wait here with you until Doctor Do arrives,” the man explained in a calm voice. **

**It took a bit of time for Jongup to calm down as Doctor Shim checked his vitals, took his temperature, made sure none of his bandages had come loose, and none of his sutures had opened. Jongup was sitting up in his bed again, still feeling kind of tired but fighting it off. In about fifteen minutes, Doctor Do came running in completely out of breath, hair tousled, and his stethoscope around to slide off from around his neck.**

**“Sorry to be late!” Doctor Do apologized as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Jongup right away as he did his best to fix his appearance. “Are you alright, Jongup? What happened?”**

**“I was having a nightmare...but it felt too real to be a nightmare...like I was remembering something,” Jongup explained, feeling confused about it himself. His eyebrows knit together as he thought about his dream again. **

**“What was it about?” Doctor Do asked before grabbing Jongup’s chart and checking the notes Doctor Shim had made. **

**Jongup looked at Doctor Do and then nervously glanced at Doctor Shim. The two doctors looked at each other and smiled. Doctor Do knew Jongup was not feeling comfortable and Doctor Shim picked up on the signals as well.**

**“I’ll let you two talk now. I want Jongup to feel comfortable,” Doctor Shim said before taking his leave.**

**“He’s a good doctor,” Doctor Do assured Jongup with confidence. “In the future, if he’s ever in here, just know that you have nothing to be nervous about. We’ve worked together for years and I trust him fully.”**

**“He did seem really nice…” Jongup agreed as he remembered how gently the doctor had been with him and how calmly he had talked with him. “Is Doctor Lee not around? He was just here not too long ago.”**

**“Ahh, today he needed to cut his hours for some family matters,” Doctor Do explained. “I see that he gave you the pain medication though and everything appears to be going well.”**

**When Doctor Do closed his patient chart, he looked up to see Jongup biting his bottom lip and clutching the covers so hard in his hands that his knuckles were white. **

**“Can you explain what you were having a nightmare about?” the doctor asked. “It might be something important about what happened to you before this accident.”**

**“It...it didn’t make any sense to me,” Jongup began explaining as he tried to make sense of it all in his head. “Everything was dark, I couldn’t move, and there were some sort of pills. But I thought maybe I was just having a nightmare about the hospital...but I’ve never been restrained here so I don’t know how that fits in…or maybe I’m scared I’ll have to be restrained...”**

**Doctor Do listened to all Jongup had to say before flipping his chart open again and turning to the page where it listed everything that Jongup had on him when he entered the hospital. He quickly scanned the items and saw normal things he expected to see like all the clothes, although it seemed like Jongup should have been wearing more for such a cold night that his accident occurred. Something then caught his attention, or better said..the lack of something. There was a note that said drug tests had been run, but nowhere in Jongup’s patient file was there any printouts of those results. Not to mention, something like this written at the back of the patient chart was easy to miss or overlook. Why had it not been noted early on in his chart!?**

**“Jongup, do you recall being on any sort of medication at the time of your accident?” Doctor Do asked, ready to make any additional notes. **

**Silently the younger male shook his head. There was not anything that was standing out to him in his memory that he would have needed medication for. He sighed and tilted his head down, feeling like a let down for not being able to remember something so simple. **

**“Don’t feel bad, Jongup. I’ll go check your things and see what kind of medication it was. Alright? You have nothing to feel bad about,” Doctor Do told him as he placed a hand lightly on his to reassure him. “You’re doing amazing. Remember that.”**

**“Okay…” Jongup replied, still feeling guilty. “Your hand feels warm,” he added with a little giggle.**

**“Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?” the doctor then asked, concerned that if Jongup was suddenly feeling cold that a fever might be forming.**

**Jongup shook his head and replied, “I’m fine. I think I just sweat a bit from my nightmare. Thank you though.”**

**“You’re positive?” Kyungsoo questioned as he just now realized that Jongup’s hair did look a bit wet, probably from the sweat he had mentioned. **

**“Hee, hee~! I’m sure!” reassured Jongup with a bob of his head.**

**“If anything feels off or different, you need to let me know, Jongup. You understand how important that is, right?” the doctor asked. **

**“Yes, Doctor Do…” came a reply along with a slight eye roll.**

**Kyungsoo placed a hand on his hip before he warned, “If you start to get smart with me, I’ll have to call Seunghyun and let him know.”**

**Right away, Jongup shook his head a couple of times and slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes went large. He did not want Seunghyun to know of any sort of possible misbehavior. **

**“I’ll come check on you later, Jongup. Get some more rest now,” Doctor Do told him with a smile.**

**Doctor Do then took Jongup’s chart with him when he left the room and then hurried to where they were holding his things. Pulling out Jongup’s bin, Kyungsoo instantly spotted a small bag that was marked and had a picture of pills inside. Grabbing the bag, he immediately started examining the picture to see what they were. Not only was it hard to examine the picture, but he was also wondering why it was placed back in the bin instead of into his file like it should have been. There was another slight problem with this entire pill situation.**

**“These...aren’t regular medication…” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he looked for the normal indicators of different prescription pills. **

**A red flag went up in his mind as he quickly rushed out of the room and headed for the lab. He did not even greet the lab technicians before placing the picture of the pills down in front of one of them. **

**“I need to know what these are and what’s in them. A note was made that tests were run and there should be results, but the results are missing and this picture of the pills were not placed into the patient’s file,” he explained, urgency laced in his voice. “We’ve been treating a patient without knowing what was in his system.”**

**The technician’s eyes went wide, now noticing why Doctor Do had rushed in like this. **

**“I’ll find the results for you right away, Doctor Do,” the technician explained. With a glance at the patient’s name she then added, “Doctor Yoo had also been thinking about having more extensive tests run on these, but with the accident that happened and it never being brought to our attention again...it was never done.”**

**Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose, took a couple of heavy breaths, and then told the technician, “Run the tests Doctor Yoo discussed, compile all of the data with the previous results you have, and get them to me.”**

**“I’ll get to work on that right away, Doctor Do,” the technician replied. “It will take a couple of days to complete the other tests though since they are more extensive…”**

**“That’s alright. We just need them done...as soon as possible,,” Doctor Do told her before leaving the room. “This is a mess...I can’t believe we went this long without having the information in his file,” he groused to himself as he tightened his grip on Jongup’s file. He mentally smacked himself because of course, he should have known to check every single page of the file, even if he assumed it would not be useful.**

**Although a couple of days seemed too long, Doctor Do knew there was nothing he could do to rush the process. Instead, he now headed for the nurses station feeling more than furious. **

**When he arrived at the main station, he slammed Jongup’s chart onto the counter, causing them all to jump and give him surprised looks.**

**“Doctor Do...is there a problem?” one of the nurses asked as she glanced down at the chart. Usually he was in a good mood and even when he was not, he never lashed out.**

**“Who took notes of Moon Jongup’s belongings when he arrived?” Doctor Do asked as he tried to keep as calm as he could.**

**A nurse behind the desk quickly typed in the patient's name and pulled up the information and responded, “It was Nurse Shi.”**

**As if the world was working in his favor, Nurse Shi appeared from around the corner and approached with some hesitancy. She was relatively new to the hospital setting but could tell that something was not right. **

**Flipping Jongup’s chart open to the right page, Doctor Do shoved it in her face and asked, “What sort of note taking is this? ‘Medication’? What sort of medication!?”**

**The chart was thrown onto the counter again causing Nurse Shi to shrink back slightly and bow her head down.**

**“I...I didn’t recognize the pills…” she admitted. “They resembled ones for anxiety so that’s what I thought they were. I told Doctor Yoo about them...he said he would handle things from there on and run tests...”**

**“So let me get his straight Miss. Shi. Not only did you assume the pills were for something, but there were further steps taken with them, and all that was noted was that there were results? Let alone there was a picture of the pills placed back with Jongup’s belongings but ** ** _not _ ** **in his file!? And no matter what sort of medication you thought those pills were, you should have noted it in the front of his file under the appropriate section so we can clearly see it and know it is something important to pay attention to!” Grabbing the file he thwacked it against the counter multiple times in anger. “Let alone when there were results, none were printed and placed in here!? And no one bothered to check the file while it sat at this station, knowing that only Doctor Yoo was working with Jongup at the time and is now gone!? You have to check things like that when we are dealing with someone’s life!” Doctor Do shouted, now completely furious about the situation as he slammed his hand down onto the counter. His mind was becoming all in a jumble because of this newly added stress and he was unsure if he was even speaking coherently right now or talking in circles. “Do you know that you could have ** ** _killed _ ** **the patient if we would have given him something that would have interfered!? And did you also know that they aren’t pills for anxiety!? I don’t even know what they are! I had to be told by a technician that Doctor Yoo had wanted further tests run on the pills other than the basic ones!”**

**Nurse Shi backed away a bit more and leaned against the counter in complete shock. She had been put in charge of Moon Jongup’s file. It had been her duty to fill out the basic information correctly and to communicate with Doctor Yoo to make sure all of the information for Jongup was in there correctly. It had been a complete mess up on her part in regards to the photograph of the pills had not been placed in Jongup’s file. She remembered Doctor Yoo asking her to attach the pictures to Jongup’s file, but with how mad Doctor Do was right now she was terrified to even speak up and admit her mistake. Everything had been so hectic while they were short staffed, and she had been put in charge of so many different patient files, that she had slipped up and forgotten to check in with Doctor Yoo and double check things. **

**“I don’t want you back in this hospital if you are going to be careless about patients’ lives like this,” Doctor Do stated in a calmer voice now, although it was still obvious he was fuming. “I’ll report this to the head of the hospital, but I’ll tell you right now...you won’t be coming back here once they know the severity.”**

**Without another word, Doctor Do walked away, leaving all of the nurses speechless. As he was storming off to his office to cool his head, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. **

**“Jongin…” Kyungsoo mumbled as he answered the phone. “Someone I don’t want to kill,” he answered. **

**_“Umm...rough day at work so far?”_** **Jongin asked, not used to Kyungsoo speaking like that.**

**“Yes. I want to come back home and be with you instead,” Kyungsoo told him as he reached his office and closed his door behind him. **

** _“When will you get home tonight?”_ ** ** asked Jongin eagerly. ** ** _“Maybe we could watch a movie together or something.”_ **

**Kyungsoo let out a sad sigh and replied, “I won’t be getting off until about two in the morning.”**

** _“Ahhh...I understand…”_ **

**“Sorry, Jongin. I’d come home sooner if I could,” replied Kyungsoo as he leaned back in his chair and stared at his ceiling. **

** _“It’s alright, I know how busy your job is and how important it is as well. I won’t keep bothering you now. I should heat up some dinner and-”_ ** ** Jongin cut himself off as he heard a noise.**

**“What was that sound?” Kyungsoo asked, having heard what he thought was a rattling sound from Jongin’s end of the call. **

**_“Don’t worry about it...sounded like it was just some wind knocking against a window,” _****he replied dismissively.** **_“I’ll go check to make sure I didn’t leave it open on accident.”_**

**“Want to stay on the phone while you check?” asked Kyungsoo, wanting to hear Jongin’s voice for a little while longer.**

**_“No, no! You get back to work, Kyungsoo!”_**** Jongin scolded lightly.** **_“Work hard, come home, and I’ll have some dinner waiting for you in the fridge.”_**

**“Alright…” groused Kyungsoo as he now leaned against his desk with his head turned down. “Bye, Jongin.”**

** _“Bye, Kyungsoo.”_ **

**The line went dead between them and Kyungsoo shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. Before he forgot, he needed to write an e-mail to send to the head of the hospital regarding the incident that had happened today. Now that he had time to cool himself down he was beginning to regret how he had handled the situation, but he was still set on his decision. Putting a patient in danger like that could not be tolerated.**

**\------**

**Jongin’s POV**

**After hanging up the phone with Kyungsoo, Jongin headed towards the part of the house where he had heard the noise. If a window had opened because of the wind he would have been able to feel the cold air flowing into the house. Everything seemed normal though. Not to mention, he had never left a window or door open before. Being cautious and locking everything was important to him. **

**“Maybe a bird flew into a window?” Jongin asked himself as he continued walking around. **

**Going room to room, Jongin checked all of the windows, suddenly having a bad feeling. Just when he reached the last room towards the back of the house on the first level, he heard a loud bang at the front of the house. Not wasting a second, he started sprinting through the house. He pressed himself against the front window, looking out and cursing the fact that it got dark so early in the night during this time of the year. **

**Right when he was confident whatever was causing the noise was gone, there was a loud crashing sound from behind the house.**

**“What the…?” Jongin asked as he trudged to the back of the house again.**

**This time he found himself freezing in fear. The back door had been kicked in and a man wearing all black along with a black cap was standing in the doorway. **

**“Who the hell are you!?” Jongin shouted. He had no idea what his plan was or if the man was dangerous.**

**The man suddenly bolted away, leaving as quickly as he had arrived. Still holding his phone, Jongin dialed 119 and reported the break in to the police, asking for someone to come and check out the house right away. **

**By the end of the night, the police had come and checked everything out. A few police had followed the footprints in the snow until they disappeared into the street, leaving them no way of knowing which way the intruder had gone. The important thing was that nothing was stolen and no one was injured. **

**“Should I call, Kyungsoo?” Jongin pondered as he raked his fingers through his hair and tugged at it slightly. “He’s probably busy and I’d only be causing a disturbance. I can always explain it later once he’s home and not busy with work.” **

**Unsure about what to do, Jongin did his best to barricade the back door to prevent it from being able to be opened. When the stranger had broken it open, he had completely ruined the lock and made it so the door would be unable to close or lock properly. First thing in the morning he was going to call to get a new door installed.**

**\------**

**Seunghyun’s POV**

**The night was only growing later and Seunghyun found himself growing more and more exhausted. He had just gotten off the phone with his personal lawyer and had worked on getting a proper restraining order against Mr. Kwon for what he had done. For the safety of all of his workers, he needed to make sure Mr. Kwon was legally not allowed to come near Lucifer without any sort of reprimands. **

**Just when he thought his day was coming to an end, his phone then rang. That then led to quite a lengthy conversation with Doctor Do as they talked about the pills Jongup had been found with that Doctor Yoo had been taking care of. After Seunghyun had explained what Doctor Yoo had told him about the pills, Doctor Do told him that he was having more extensive tests run to tell them as much as possible about them, mentioning that it had been something Doctor Yoo had been planning to do anyways. Doctor Do had made sure to let him know that as soon as the results were discussed so it might be a day or two after he received them that he would make another call. Although Seunghyun was eager to learn more about the drugs, he understood and acknowledged that he would be looking forward to their next conversation together. That entire conversation had left Seunghyun feeling like he had a skull-splitting headache.**

**Once the call had ended, Seunghyun found himself slumping back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed before he opened them again and looked back at his computer. As soon as he did, he only saw all of his e-mails and felt his head throb again.**

**“Uhhhg...Mr. Kwon’s giving me a headache...damn bastard…all these problems revolving around him...” Seunghyun groaned while massaging his temples and closing his eyes.**

** _*Knock* *Knock*_ **

**“Come in…”**

**Sitting up straight in his chair, he watched as Ren came into his office and closed the door behind him.**

**“Sorry to bother you,” Ren apologized. “I just wanted to let you know that the room checks have been completed and everything checks out as it should.”**

**Ren walked up to his desk and placed a clipboard down for Seunghyun to look over.**

**“Thanks for doing this. Sorry to implement this new rule so suddenly,” apologized Seunghyun.**

**“After what we found out has been happening, I don’t blame you. I think everyone else appreciates knowing that they are safer as well,” Ren assured him with a smile. **

**Since learning about what Mr. Kwon had been doing, and worrying there might be more going on that he was unaware of, Seunghyun had implemented end of the day room checks. He wanted to make sure there was nothing accidentally left behind that could signal more foul play. Eventually he wanted to do thorough room checks after each customer, but that would involve having to hire more people to work for him. The thought had also come across his mind to run more thorough background checks on all of his clients. Though he had already run a basic background check on everyone, there was always ways of getting more in depth information. **

**“If that is all, I should head out for the night,” Ren told Seunghyun, followed by a small yawn.**

**“Before you go...how has Junhong been doing lately?” Seunghyun asked.**

**Ren paused for a bit before responding, “Hyukjae has done a good job keeping him distracted when they have free time. I haven’t seen him moping around or looking too distracted or sad. But…”**

**“He still misses Jongup,” Seunghyun finished for him.**

**With a silent gesture, Seunghyun told Ren he could leave. There were still a few more things he needed to accomplish that night and knew it was not going to be a fast process. His first piece of business was looking over all of the notes he had taken from talking to all the workers who had encountered Mr. Kwon and his drugs, and organizing all that information.**

**“Maybe I need a cup of coffee before I continue…” he sighed to himself before putting his head down on his desk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Mr. Kwon done to Jongup now!? He is taking even more advantage of Jongup than he ever had before! Now he has so much more power over Jongup, and that is terrifying. And poor Jongup ended up having some memories come back, but does not know what they mean at all. Thankfully Doctor Shim was there for Jongup until Doctor Do arrived! And what Kyungsoo found in Jongup’s file...he got so mad so fast! I mean, understandable that he would be angry that a mistake in the file was made. Good thing that more tests are going to be run and Kyungsoo will get the information that has already been gathered. But then the incident that happened at Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s house! Jongin must have been so startled when he saw that man standing there! I mean...who was that man!? I mean o_o who tries to break into someone’s house like that!? It is good that Seunghyun is working on getting this whole situation with Mr. Kwon under control and being precautious. It is sad that Junhong still misses Jongup :( Come back for the next update to find out what happens next!
> 
> Next update on 05/03/2020


	17. Keep Me Updated

**Everyone was bustling around getting ready for the morning customers to arrive, but Seunghyun had called them all into the front lounge of Lucifer for a quick meeting. Some of them were wrapped in robes with damp hair while others were completely ready and eager to get working. There were even a few who did not have customers until later in the day, who had just rolled out of bed in their boxers. **

**“I know things have been a bit hectic and complicated this year, everyone,” Seunghyun called out as everyone either sat down or cuddled together in a sleepy daze. “For those of you who are new here, please pay attention to what I am going to say. For those of you who have been here longer, pay special attention.” There were now some murmurs from newer workers and peaked interest from the older workers. “We are going to be holding the annual auction in two months,” he announced. **

**Around the room the newer workers were looking at him with confused expressions, while others looked excited and some nervous. It was a stressful time of the year for everyone, but it was also a great time of the year to look forward to as well.**

**“If you are eligible and interested in being part of the auction and leaving Lucifer, come see me in my office sometime within this week. Since we do not have a lot of time before we open for the day, new workers feel free to ask more about the auction if you’d like,” Seunghyun told them as his eyes landed on who he knew would have questions. Although he felt bad about not giving a full explanation to everyone, he looked at his watch and saw there was less than five minutes before the first customer would be arriving. “Everyone go finish getting ready!”**

**With a loud clap of his hands, everyone dispersed and hurried back to their rooms.**

**“Hyukjae!” Seunghyun then called out, stopping the younger who was already fully ready for the day. “Come to my office for a quick moment, please.”**

**“Yes, sir,” Hyukjae replied as he followed after the man without question. **

**The two entered the office with the door closed and locked behind them. Hyukjae stood with his hands clasped together in front of him as he waited to hear what Seunghyun needed to say to him. Seunghyun motioned for him to take a seat, but Hyukjae shook his head in silent rejection. For some reason, Hyukjae swore the air in the office felt heavier than normal. **

**“I want you to go up for auction,” Seunghyun announced when he realized Hyukjae was going to be more stubborn this morning.**

**“What!?” the younger male screamed as he fell to his knees in complete shock.**

**“This is why I offered you a seat,” Seunghyun murmured, just loud enough for Hyukjae to hear him.**

**“W-why though!?” Hyukjae asked in complete shock as he looked up at Seunghyun. “Have I become bad? Do not enough people want me? Is there more training I can do to get better and improve?” **

**Getting up from his chair, Seunghyun walked over to Hyukjae and picked him up from the floor so he could be moved to a chair to sit down. **

**“Hyukjae, this has nothing to do with you becoming bad or lacking in any way,” explained Seunghyun in a calm and gentle voice. “You’re still a very valuable worker here with plenty of loyal customers.”**

**“Then...then why?” he asked in a trembling voice, not able to see any reason that Seunghyun would tell him to go up for auction.**

**Seunghyun reached his hand up and cupped Hyukjae’s cheek tenderly while he rubbed his thumb against his soft skin. **

**“Have I ever done anything that’s put you in a bad position?” Seunghyun then asked.**

**“No…”**

**“And you’ve had growth and success while you’ve been here. Correct?” he asked next.**

**“Right…”**

**“Then can you trust me on this as well and agree to be a part of the auction?” Seunghyun asked. “You know I won’t force you to be a part of it, and I won’t sign you up without you agreeing.”**

**“I know you wouldn’t, sir,” Hyukjae acknowledged. **

**“So I want you to give it some serious consideration and let me know by the end of the week what you’ve decided,” Seunghyun told him. **

**When he lowered his hand from Hyukjae’s face, the younger nodded his head and gave him a small smile. Even if there was not anything that would convince him to want to be part of the auction, he would at least act as if he was considering it to make Seunghyun happy. **

**“I...should go and do a few touch ups before my first customer arrives,” Hyukjae then stated as he slowly stood up from the chair and bowed towards Seunghyun. **

**Seunghyun led him over to the door and gave him a pat on the butt before sending him off. Once he closed the door again he leaned up against it and stroked his chin a couple of times. He could not tell Hyukjae that Kyuhyun had asked about buying him, that went against his policies. Kyuhyun would have to come here himself and let Hyukjae know, but he was uncertain if that was going to happen. **

**“This could get interesting…” he muttered to himself. **

**\------**

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

**While biting his thumb in aggravation, a knock came to his door.**

**“Enter!” Jiyong called as he continued thinking.**

**His door opened and Zitao walked in and looked annoyed. The door slammed shut behind him as his boots landed heavily against the floor.**

**“How are things going?” Jiyong asked as he watched Zitao and drummed his fingers against his desk. **

**“I’m sick and tired of these damn hospital hours already,” Zitao stated while rolling his eyes. “I have hardly any time to spend at home because I’m either working or doing more snooping around.”**

**“Speaking of snooping around, did you manage to get into Doctor Do’s house?” Jiyong asked. “We need to know as much as possible.”**

**Zitao nodded his head and replied, “I managed to get in but his boyfriend was there and saw me, although I don’t think he clearly saw my face at all. I broke down their back door.”**

**“He could play an important role to enable us to manipulate Doctor Do to do what we want,” Jiyong stated with a pleased expression on his face. “We’ll have to plan that out though and get some more leverage on the situation.”**

**“Uhg...more planning and shit to do,” Zitao groused as he glanced at his watch. “I have to go in for my shift soon so can we wrap this up already?” **

**Jiyong looked at his clock and saw that Zitao did have to get going pretty shortly. He did have to agree that he hated the schedule he was on at the hospital. **

**“Has Seunghyun come to the hospital again?” Jiyong then asked.**

**“He hasn’t. Why? Would you like me to do something?” questioned Zitao.**

**Jiyong shook his head before adding, “You have to do all that you can to ensure that you and Doctor Do are the only doctors seeing Jongup. Unless they are a specialist for his rehabilitation, they cannot work with him. Understand?”**

**“All I hear is to increase the body count if need be,” Zitao smuggly stated. **

**“If need be, yes. Or severely injured,” Jiyong added. “After all, we can’t have all the doctors dying or else someone will raise suspicion.”**

**“Anything else I should know before leaving?” **

**“Just keep doing your job well...that’s all. As long as you continue to listen to me and do as you’re told, everyone’s safe,” Jiyong told him as he leaned back in his chair. **

**“You won’t do anything rash?” Zitao took a few steps closer to Jiyong and bared his teeth, knowing others who had worked with him had suffered consequences. “You’ll leave Kris alone?”**

**“As long as you don’t fuck things up and keep following my orders, I won’t harm Kris,” Jiyong assured him.**

**Although Jiyong’s voice did not sound convincing to him, Zitao stormed out of the room and headed for the hospital. Once Zitao was gone, Jiyong turned to his computer and started typing away. For the next part of his plan he needed to get in contact with a couple of people and do some digging. **

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

**With the weekend almost there, Jongup was having hopes that maybe Seunghyun would come and visit him again. He had questions he wanted to ask since his nightmare the other day. But would Seunghyun even know what to make of his nightmare? **

**As the door to his room opened and Doctor Lee Zao walked in. For some reason, Jongup felt his skin begin to crawl when he saw the doctor. The doctor walked closer to him while looking at his chart and nodded his head as he took note that everything was right on track with Jongup’s treatment. **

**“Everything looks like it’s alright and you’re slowly showing improvements,” Doctor Lee stated as he closed the chart and looked up at Jongup. “Do you have any questions for me?”**

**_Should I tell him about the medication question Doctor Do asked? Does he know about it?_** **Jongup asked himself as his facial expression remained neutral. But in the end he shook his head, figuring Doctor Do would tell him.**

**Jongup answered a couple of Doctor Lee’s questions about how he was feeling, how his pain was doing, and if there was anything else he needed. He was then informed that he could be moved to get x-rays done so they could more closely monitor his progress. It was only a few more minutes before two nurses came in and prepared him to go off for the x-rays. Since he was still quite injured and they did not want to risk him tearing any stitches, they wheeled him out in his bed.**

**Thankfully the x-rays went quickly and he got assistance with moving when he needed it. The radiology technicians seemed pleased though, reporting that it looked like Jongup was progressing quicker than they anticipated. His fractures were almost completely healed and everything else looked like it should be fine in a couple of weeks. Although crutches would be needed to help him move around for a bit after, possibly a sling for his arm, things were progressing nicely and with minimal complications. **

**It felt like no time when Jongup was back in his room and Doctor Lee was jotting a few notes down and attaching the x-rays in Jongup’s file. **

**“Doctor Lee?” Jongup called as he saw the doctor finish making his notes. **

**“Do you need something?” Doctor Lee asked.**

**“Could you call Seunghyun and let him know that things are going alright?” Jongup asked. “He hasn’t come to visit for a while and I just want him to know that I’m getting better. I’m sure he’d like to hear the good news.”**

**Flipping to the page that had Jongup’s contact information written down, he saw Seunghyun’s cell phone number jotted down. **

**“Sure thing. I’ll give him a call in a little bit,” he confirmed with a smile. “Now since the x-rays were scheduled around lunch time, I’ll let you rest for a bit and have a nurse bring you something to eat.”**

**“Thank you, Doctor Lee,” Jongup replied before being left alone. **

**What Jongup did not know, however, was that Doctor Lee would not be calling Seunghyun to update him on his condition. Instead, Zitao found a quiet place and made a call of his own. **

**“I have an update for you,” Zitao spoke into the phone as soon as there was an answer. “Jongup is progressing nicely and should be healed in a couple of weeks. Then he will have more mobility.”**

**_“Perfect,”_** **Jiyong replied from the other end of the call. ****_“Keep me updated on everything.”_**

**“I will,” Zitao replied before ending the call.**

**As he made his way back into the hallway which was bustling with nurses, doctors, patients, and visitors, a woman rushed up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.**

**“You’re Doctor Lee, right? Working with Doctor Do on Jongup?” she asked. **

**“Yes, that’s me. And you are…?” **

**“Ah, my apologies! I work in the lab. I’m glad I spotted you because I didn’t know if Doctor Do had filled you in on the medication we are running the tests on,” she explained. “I guess there was confusion with the accident involving Doctor Yoo and results didn’t get added to Jongup’s patient file.”**

**“Wait...medications? What are you talking about?” he asked, feeling his face go white as a sheet. ** ** _What was I unaware of that Doctor Do found? Why wasn’t anything noted in his chart from yesterday?_ **

**The lab technician hummed before replying, “There were pills or...medication I guess as it was listed...as was written in Jongup’s file...which Doctor Yoo had me run tests on to find out more about. Those results never made it into Jongup’s file, Doctor Do just found out about them, and now he is having me run more extensive tests to find out more information about the pills. It appears that no one knew about the pills because it was listed at the back of the file.” A small huff of agitation passed the technician’s lips before she continued, “It’s honestly quite a bit of a mess but we are getting it all cleared up.”**

**Quickly, Zitao flipped open the chart and turned to the last page. Indeed, there was a small list of everything that had been on Jongup when he was brought in. The very last item listed...medication. **

**“Doctor Lee? Are you feeling alright? You look pale…” the lab technician stated.**

**“Sorry, I’m just shocked that it was never brought to our attention,” Zitao quickly replied with his mind working in what felt like overdrive. If Doctor Yoo had been working on this that meant there was information somewhere from the first round of results. The only problem was, he had no idea how he was going to get his hands on the results, or if that was even possible to do. **

**“I heard that it’s a bit more complicated of a situation but someone is being reprimanded for the mistake…” she explained. “But anyways, the main reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you that the analysis should be done by tomorrow morning. Because it was more of an urgent case we were able to start processing it right away yesterday and received rushed and special services.”**

**“So we’ll know all of the information such as components of the pills and everything from the previous tests and the ones you’re currently running?” Zitao asked as he tried to remain calm and collected.**

**“That’s correct, Doctor Lee. We will have them printed and sent to you and Doctor Do so you can look at them and make any judgments you need for the patient's well being,” she explained. “And hopefully this time they’ll make it into Jongup’s patient file so something like this doesn’t happen again.”**

**“You know what...I’ll be here earlier than Doctor Do tomorrow, so if you want, send me all of the results and I’ll fill him in myself about any medication changes we’re putting the patient on,” Zitao quickly explained. **

**“But Doctor Do should at least have a copy for his own digital files,” the technician stated.**

**“He can scan them in later if he wants. Just send them to me when you first have them!” Zitao cringed when he realized he had just snapped at her and took a deep breath. “Sorry...it’s been hectic lately…and then to hear all of this. I’ll just make sure to have the results printed, put in Jongup’s file, and then talk with Doctor Do about them as well.”**

**“It’s alright, I’m sad to admit it but I’m quite used to getting snapped at by doctors,” she admitted with a small smile. “I’ll send you the results first though if that’s what you really want.”**

**“Thank you,” he sighed, glad that she was doing as he wanted. “I need to go take care of something now.”**

**What that said, he quickly walked away and quickly went outside to get a breath of fresh air. He wandered away from the hospital a bit, making sure no one was watching him and pulled out his phone again.**

** _“What is it this time? You just updated me,”_ ** ** Jiyong groused.**

**“We have a problem…”**

** _“A problem? That’s not what I want to hear, Zitao.”_ **

**Zitao sighed and replied, “You mentioned how Jongup had taken some of the drugs you used on him and...they were among his things when he arrived at the hospital. They’re being analyzed right now.”**

** _“WHAT!? How could this have happened! Why didn’t you check sooner!?”_ ** ** Jiyong shouted angrily.**

**“Hey! I was never told to check for that! I thought that shit went to the police in the case of an accident!” Zitao scolded back.**

** _“Are you stupid!? I’ve told you the outcome of the accident and that the driver admitted to being in the wrong and paying any fees! So why the hell would Jongup’s belongings go to the fucking police!?”_ **

**“Mr. Kwon, I have no idea how all of this works because in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve never done this before! I was just told to prepare myself to be his doctor, not to read up on all the laws there are about accidents and what happens in certain situations,” Zitao explained as he started to feel fed up with how Mr. Kwon was treating him. **

**_“So then what did you think happened with his belongings?”_** **Jiyong asked in an annoyed voice.**

**“I assumed they had gone to the police and the pills must have dissolved in the snow, resulting in me never hearing about them,” Zitao explained as a gust of cold wind whipped around. **

**_“How the fuck are you going to fix this then? Huh!?”_** **Jiyong asked.**

**“I spoke with a lab technician just a few moments ago and I told her to send only me the results for now,” Zitao explained. “I’ll send them over to you once I have them and then find a way to delete or corrupt the information from their database.”**

**_“You better hope for your sake, and Kris’s, that you’re able to get rid of that information,”_** **growled Jiyong. ****“****_Of course you know what needs to happen to the technician that handles that information too. Right?”_**

**“She won’t be a problem for long,” Zitao confirmed as he glanced back towards the hospital. “I’ll make sure everything is handled accordingly and nothing is missed.”**

**_“Let me know as soon as you can about all of this and pray for your life that nothing else gets fucked up!”_** **Jiyong screamed before ending the call abruptly. **

**Grinding his teeth together. Zitao shoved his phone away and trudged back inside. First thing first, he went to the nursing station where they kept a schedule of the times and days all the doctors were working. **

**“Doctor Lee, how can I help you?” a cheerful nurse asked as he finished typing on her keyboard.**

**“I need to make a change of schedule with Doctor Do Kyungsoo,” he explained lightheartedly. “Would that be possible?” **

**The nurse looked at him with a pout on her lips before looking up the schedules for tomorrow. **

**“It looks like you’re already getting off quite late today...and Doctor Do went home at 2:00am this morning. Wouldn’t it make more sense for him to keep the early shift tomorrow?” she questioned as she turned the monitor towards him so he could see as well. **

**“I don’t know if Doctor Do wants me mentioning this but...he’s been having some problems at home and wants to spend time with his significant other a bit more,” Zitao explained. “I was planning on sleeping in the staff room tonight anyways, so I’ll already be here.”**

**“Oh, Doctor Lee you’re so considerate,” the nurse chimed adoringly as she clasped her hands together and looked at him with large eyes. “Hmm...I guess if you’ll be here and Doctor Do needs some more time at home...sure...let’s make the change. We’ll just have to inform Doctor Do about the change of course.”**

**“Not to worry, I’ll make the call and leave him a voice message if he doesn’t answer,” Zitao explained cheerfully.**

**The nurse nodded her head as she made the change to the schedule and showed him so he could confirm that it looked good. Once that was all finished and taken care of, he left to go and find somewhere that he could call Doctor Do and also leave a message for Kris to let him know he would not be coming back home until tomorrow afternoon. **

**\------**

**Yongguk’s POV**

**Although he had not been home for more than an hour, Himchan was already urging him to get out of the house. Every time Himchan shouted at him to leave, he felt like moving even slower and annoying him even more. After all, if he was going to be gone for the weekend, he could annoy him and have no consequences for a couple of days.**

**“How much slower can you move?” Himchan asked as he rolled his eyes, standing there in Yongguk’s bedroom doorway.**

**“The more you nag the slower I’m going to move. I got home and you started harping at me right away,” Yongguk told him. “Just give me some time to get my things together.”**

**Himchan let out a small groan before he left Yongguk’s room to go and take care of a few things he needed to do.**

**Thankful to be alone and finish his packing, Yongguk went and pulled a few casual shirts and a pair of jeans from his dresser. He was stuffing all of it into his duffel bag before his phone signaled a text for him.**

**Do you want me to grab you today? **

**Or are you driving here?**

**-Daehyun**

**I can drive, it’s no problem. I should **

**be leaving in half an hour or so.**

**-Yongguk**

**Sounds good! I have alcohol for **

**tonight!**

**-Daehyun**

**Order some pizza for dinner while you’re **

**waiting for me!**

**-Yongguk**

**Demanding! I bet you’re not that **

**demanding with Junhong!**

**-Daehyun**

**Don’t even go there! Just order some food, **

**we’ll relax tonight, and then worry about **

**your work wardrobe tomorrow or something.**

**-Yongguk**

**“You need to leave soon!” Himchan shouted from down the hall. “I just got a message that my guy will be here in a couple of minutes!”**

**Himchan’s getting feisty....I’ll finish **

**packing and leave in a couple of **

**minutes.**

**-Yongguk**

**Right when Yongguk threw his phone onto his bed with the screen still displaying his conversation, just in case Daehyun messaged him back, Himchan bolted into his room.**

**“Damn are you almost done?” he asked in annoyance.**

**All Yongguk did was stare at him as he silently zipped up the main compartment of his duffel bag.**

**“Just let me grab my toothbrush and stuff from the bathroom and I’ll be out of your hair,” Yongguk told him as he walked away with a flick of his wrist. “Ahh and I need to grab a shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in.”**

**“Just borrow something from your friend!” Himchan barked as Yongguk walked away from him.**

**As he waited for Yongguk to get back, he spotted his phone on the bed and could not help but look at the screen. Slowly, his eyes started scanning over the conversation Yongguk had just been having.**

**“Pft...so he can be bossy and demanding,” Himchan chuckled to himself. “Demanding...I bet you’re not that demanding with-”**

**“What are you doing?” Yongguk suddenly called out as he returned to find Himchan looking towards his phone.**

**Himchan’s eyes snapped away from the device as he turned towards Yongguk.**

**“Nothing to worry about, I’m hardly interested in your boring life,” Himchan snarked with another roll of his eyes. “Are you leaving now?” **

**Chuckling as he put the last few things he needed away, Yongguk slung the duffel bag over his shoulder. **

**“Don’t worry, I’m about to get out of your hair,” he stated as he pushed Himchan out of his room and closed his door behind him. “I have my phone...my charger...laptop…”**

**“Yeah, yeah, you have everything you need. Now leave!” groused Himchan as he now started shoving Yongguk so he would walk faster. **

**“Take it easy,” complained Yongguk as he started sliding on his shoes and coat, double checking that he had grabbed everything he needed. **

**It only took a few more seconds before Yongguk was out of the house and heading to his car. His bags were tossed into the passenger seat before he started the car and left for Daehyun’s. Perhaps he really should be happy that he would be away from Himchan for the weekend since he seemed to be stressing out now. With music turned up and a deep sigh, he headed off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is completed ^-^ So everyone at Lucifer knows about the auction that will happen and Seunghyun wants Hyukjae to be a part of it?? Hmm...interesting~! Wonder if Hyukjae will agree to do it. It looks like Mr. Kwon wants things to move along faster with Jongup and it also seems that he is using Kris as a way to get Tao to obey him to avoid anything happening to him. We also learned who broke into Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s house! It is so sad that all Jongup wanted was for Doctor Lee to call Seunghyun to let him know he is doing well, but that never happened. In stead, all Doctor Lee does is call Mr. Kwon and update him -_- And now they both know about the drugs that Jongup had on him when he arrived at the hospital! Ooohhhh damn...we know that CANNOT be a good thing at all! Tao is even switching schedules with Kyungsoo and trying to be the only one to see those results...sneaky. On the bright side...hopefully Yongguk can have a good time with Daehyun? That is a good thing in this chapter...right??  
Make sure to come back to find out what happens next.
> 
> Next update on 05/17/2020


	18. Getting to Know You

**Yongguk and Daehyun woke up early the next morning and decided to head out for breakfast instead of staying cooped up all day. They settled on eating at a small cafe nearby which had decent coffee and an array of different breakfast foods.**

**“So what kind of company are you going to be a part of?” Yongguk asked as he mixed his creamer into his coffee. **

**“It’s some sort of electronics company,” Daehyun explained. “I didn’t look too much into it because all of the explanations online were hurting my head…”**

**Yongguk slammed his face into his hand while he shook his head and sighed. That was no way to go about a new job. As he picked his head up from his hand, he asked, “Shouldn’t you know what the company does, how it runs, what their revenue is, and important people before you start?” **

**Sitting across from him, Daehyun pouted his lips and turned his head to look out the window.**

**“It probably seems like no big deal to you because you’re going to be working in your father’s company for the rest of your life and have a plan all lined out for you,” commented Daehyun. “You could always help me look that important stuff up this weekend…”**

**“I’m already helping you pick out a good outfit for your first day,” Yongguk reminded him.**

**Daehyun pressed his hands together in front of his face in a prayer motion and replied, “And I am very thankful for you doing that for me! But knowing someone so knowledgeable as you, it would almost be a waste for you to not help me more.”**

**The coffee in Yongguk’s cup swirled slightly as he tilted his cup and listened to Daehyun. He was very much aware that he was being buttered up so that he would do as Daehyun wanted. At the same time, however, how could he not help? **

**“After you’ve been working for a while, promise me that you’ll treat me to something nice,” Yongguk told him while he pointed a finger at him. **

**Right then their food was brought to them and halted their conversation for a slight moment. Before either of them could start talking again, they began eating and demolished half of their food until they remembered that they had even been talking. **

**“So, do we have a deal?” Yongguk asked again before he took another sip of his coffee.**

**“We have a deal!” Daehyun agreed with a firm nod of his head.**

**The two of them finished up their breakfast and had a couple more cups of coffee before deciding they should probably leave. Throughout breakfast, they had talked more about Daehyun’s job, and the topic of Yongguk’s class had come up. Their topics of choice stayed on the light side, except for when they talked about Himchan and Yongguk mentioned that he was getting stressed and more snappy again.**

**“I swear...it’s like walking on eggshells around him again…” Yongguk sighed as they left the cafe and started walking back to Daehyun’s car. **

**“Hopefully after this weekend he’ll be calmed down,” Daehyun replied as he gave Yongguk a pat on the shoulder. **

**“There’s no way of knowing with him. All I can do is take it day and day and hope he doesn’t explode on me.”**

**“Well if you ever need a place to run away to, you can always stay with me~!” sang Daehyun as he nudged Yongguk in a friendly manner.**

**Yongguk let out a small laugh at how happy Daehyun seemed about that option but stopped when something suddenly caught his attention from the corner of his eye. **

**“Huh? Why did you stop walking?” Daehyun asked as he looked back at Yongguk. **

**“Did...I just see Kyuhyun?” he asked before he rubbed his eyes.**

**“Don’t be ridiculous, we all know Kyuhyun’s in China,” responded Daehyun. “Someone probably just looks similar and is a...what’s it called...a doppelganger?”**

**Yongguk looked around for a few more seconds before coming to the conclusion that Daehyun was most likely right. Anyways, he did not even see the Kyuhyun look-alike as he continued to glance around so his eyes could have just been playing a trick on him anyways. **

**“Now come on! Let’s get my outfit picked out for Monday so I can make a great first impression on everyone!” chimed in Daehyun as he pulled on Yongguk’s arm to get him walking again. “Then after we can play some games!”**

**“Ha, ha, ha, ha! Alright, alright, don’t rip my arm off!” Yongguk laughed as he followed after Daehyun. As he followed him, however, he could not help but take another glance back to make sure it had not been Kyuhyun he had seen. **

**\------**

**Huang Zitao’s (Doctor Lee) POV**

**All morning Zitao had been constantly staring at his work phone, waiting to see an e-mail appear with the lab results for the drugs. He had done the few rounds he was assigned and checked what needed to be done, so now he was just killing some time in the staff room. It was almost 9:00am and he was starting to wonder if the results were going to come in before his shift was over. Something could have gotten delayed or stalled and no one had told him. **

**When he stood up to go walk around and kill time, however, his phone vibrated in his hand. Looking down, he saw a new message in his e-mail inbox and sat right back down. Zitao tapped the new e-mail and read the message from the lab technician.**

**Good Morning,**

**The following attachment contains the results from the medication found in patient Moon Jongup’s possession from the day of his accident. After the tests, there is no conclusion for the name of the drugs, but they appear to be a mixture of a stimulant and depressant based on the components.**

**If there are any questions, please come speak to us for further explanations. **

**Attachment 1**

**Zitao was quick to open up the attachment and start looking at what the lab results said. Very quickly, however, he found that he understood very little about what it was trying to tell him. Everything was so medical and there were different formulas and equations. There were also large words that he would have to look up to even begin to understand, some of which he was sure were names of drugs he had never heard of before. **

**Now that he had this e-mail, he hopped onto a computer and opened it up there. Next, he pulled out a flashdrive from his pocket and plugged it in. Before he started doing anything, he took a quick glance around to make sure no one had walked in while he had been distracted. When he was certain no one was around, the file transfer started. **

**Time seemed to slow as Zitao watched the file percentage grow as the test results transferred onto his flash drive. By the time the computer signaled to him that it was completed he could have fallen backwards in relief. Even though he had been doing jobs like this for a while now, and for a variety of different people, he was never able to get used to stealing information like this without the fear of getting caught. The flash drive was yanked from the computer and shoved into his pocket just in time for the staff room door to open and a couple of nurses to come in. **

**“Good morning, Doctor Lee,” both of the nurses greeted.**

**“Good morning,” Zitao greeted back as he logged out of his work e-mail and closed out of his login. “Have a good day,” he added before leaving the room.**

**While walking to Jongup’s room, since he did still have to check up on him, he pulled out his personal phone and sent a quick message to Mr. Kwon about obtaining the lab results of the drugs and would be able to get them to him once he was off work for the day. He was sure by the end of his shift, there would already be new orders for him to complete from Mr. Kwon, it would just be a matter of how quickly he wanted things to be handled.**

**\------**

**Jongin’s POV**

**Jongin walked out of the steamy bathroom in nothing more than his boxer briefs and spotted Kyungsoo laying on his stomach hugging a pillow against his face. The covers were all a mess on the bed and Kyungsoo’s hair was all messed up and sticking out at strange angles. He could not help but watch Kyungsoo as he thought about what had happened very early in the morning. Kyungsoo had arrived home, discovered the broken in and barricaded back door, woken Jongin up, and discussed what had happened and what needed to get done next. Sadly they knew any repairs calls would have to wait for Monday.**

** As he approached the bed, being as quiet as he could be, Kyungsoo turned his head slowly and cracked open his eyes a bit. **

**“How are you feeling?” Jongin asked as he sat down next to Kyungsoo and ran a hand over his hair. “Think you can take a shower now?”**

**A small groan left Kyungsoo’s lips as he wound his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him in towards him. Knowing his lover wanted to cuddle a bit, Jongin allowed for himself to be pulled down and turned to face him.**

**“I’m so glad your schedule got switched,” Jongin stated as he planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.**

**“Me too. If I wouldn’t have checked my voicemails I wouldn’t have known,” responded Kyungsoo while he nuzzled in closer to Jongin. “I’ll have to thank Doctor Lee for changing schedules.”**

**“I don’t think that’s ever happened the entire time I’ve known you,” pointed out Jongin. **

**Staying silent, Kyungsoo thought for a bit and realized that it had never happened. He might have been called in an hour early, or been told he could come in an hour or two later, but never something this drastic. Not minding the glory of sleeping in and having morning sex with Jongin, he pushed it to the back of his mind.**

**“I’m sure Doctor Lee Zao has a good reason for wanting to be there early today,” Kyungsoo told Jongin as he moved and laid on top of his lover. **

**Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s ass and gave him a firm squeeze. A small surprised yelp came from Kyungsoo which made Jongin chuckle slightly.**

**“You should go shower,” Jongin told him kindly before pecking him on the lips.**

**“That would involve you letting go of my ass,” retorted Kyungsoo. “Besides, now you’re dirty again.” Lifting himself up slightly, he showed Jongin how dirty he had gotten with sweat and cum. “Your shower was wasted.”**

**A mischievous smirk rolled across Jongin’s face before he easily flipped them over so that Kyungsoo was pressed against the mattress under him. Kyungsoo laid under him looking startled and curious about what was about to happen.**

**“I should help you get clean then since I’m the cause of you being so dirty,” Jongin whispered into his ear. “I’m sure you’ll need help cleaning out your dirty ass and making sure all the cum gets washed off your back.”**

**No matter how many times Jongin talked like this, Kyungsoo always found himself getting embarrassed and covering his face as it turned bright red. Jongin knew this would happen and took the chance to get off the bed and scoop Kyungsoo up into his arms. He brought them both to the bathroom and sat Kyungsoo down on the counter while he got the water in the shower warm. The two of them washed each other and messed around a bit more before declaring themselves clean and free of that freshly-fucked smell. **

**As they dried themselves off and got dressed, Jongin consistently messed with Kyungsoo. Ruffled his hair, patted his butt, blew on his ear, anything he knew that would mess with him. Kyungsoo finally managed to get Jongin to stop when he grabbed his tie and smacked him a couple of times. All Jongin could do was laugh, apologize, and kiss him on the lips. They always messed around together and knew not to take any small blowups to heart. **

**“Bacon, egg, and cheese, sandwich on a bagel today?” Jongin asked while they headed to the kitchen.**

**“Just egg and cheese for me, and half a bagel,” replied Kyungsoo. “I’ve been eating a lot of bad food at the hospital lately and I’ve been getting pudgy.”**

**“You have ** ** _not _ ** **been getting pudgy,” Jongin countered right away. “You felt the same in my hands this morning as you have on any day.”**

**“I’ve put on about five pounds these last two weeks,” Kyungsoo said with a pout on his lips. “You’ve had time to workout and keep in shape...it’s not fair if I’m the one putting on weight.”**

**Jongin hugged Kyungsoo close to him and kissed the top of his head before sitting him down and insisting on letting him make breakfast. Thankfully Kyungsoo chose to let him handle the food and carried on a light conversation while everything was prepared. It was only when Jongin placed their food down and took a seat that the conversation turned more interesting.**

**“Do you want to come with me to the hospital for a while today?” Kyungsoo asked before taking a bite of his half a breakfast sandwich.**

**“There won’t be anything for me to do,” Jongin told him. “And I don’t want to be a bother or hindrance to your work.”**

**“Well...I was thinking…” Kyungsoo said as he gnawed at his bottom lip in thought, “if you’d want to keep Jongup company today.” He also thought it was safer for Jongin to be with him instead of alone in the house just in case whoever tried breaking in came back to make a second attempt. Honestly, however, he did believe it would be good for Jongup to have someone to talk to and spend time with that was not a doctor or nurse.**

**Jongin immediately started choking on his food and managed to clear his throat before crying out, “What!?”**

**“He hasn’t had many visitors lately and I think it would put him in a better mood to have someone around,” explained Kyungsoo with a partial frown on his face. “As long as you promise to behave around him, I have no problem with you keeping him company for a while.”**

**“It’s not like I’d do anything inappropriate,” Jongin told Kyungsoo right away, not knowing what he meant by behaving himself.**

**Kyungsoo shook his head and replied, “All I mean is that I don’t want you asking him a bunch of questions and making him feel pressured. We need him to stay relaxed and take his time with his memories.”**

**It might have seemed like it would be a no brainer that Jongin would want to go and see Jongup again, but it was actually a hard decision for him to make. There were so many questions that he had that he was uncertain if he would be able to hold himself back from asking all sorts of questions. He wanted to know what happened, how much Jongup remembered, and if he remembered anything at all about him. However, he also knew he could hold himself back for the sake of Jongup’s health. So in the end he agreed to come with and see Jongup. **

**Their breakfast was finished and they spent the next couple of hours relaxing together on the couch talking and watching television. When lunch time rolled around, Jongin realized that Kyungsoo had dozed off and did not have the heart to wake him up to decide on food. So instead, he laid his lover down on the couch and went into the kitchen to quickly make a few packages of ramyeon, grabbed the kimchi out of the fridge, and set everything onto the table. It was only once everything was finished that he went over to Kyungsoo and woke him up with a couple peck on the lips.**

**Getting Kyungsoo to wake up and actually move to the kitchen had been quite a difficult task for Jongin to accomplish. The entire time he was trying to move his lover, Kyungsoo had been blaming his tiredness on him because of their morning sex. As soon as Kyungsoo spotted the ramyeon and kimchi, however, his eyes lit up. Jongin was smart and knew food was one of the ways to Kyungsoo’s heart. **

**After Kyungsoo had expressed how thankful he was to have lunch, even a simple one like this, prepared for when he needed to get up, they scarfed down the food.**

**“Do you have your phone and anything else you might need?” Kyungsoo asked as he zipped up his coat and double checked that he had everything as well.**

**“Yeah, I’m all ready to go,” Jongin confirmed. “I’ll drive!” he added as he snatched the car keys from Kyungsoo’s hand and ran out the door.**

**All Kyungsoo could do was laugh as he locked up the door and followed after Jongin.**

**“Are you sure you’re alright after the incident last night?” Kyungsoo asked out of the blue as they waited at a red light.**

**“I told you last night that everything’s alright, Kyungsoo. I barricaded the back door really well and the front door is too heavy to break down without drawing attention or making too much noise,” Jongin explained as he glanced over at Kyungsoo. “And whoever it was that tried breaking in should be smart enough not to try the same house twice.”**

**“I guess...but we’re getting a better back door and a security system installed!” he exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the dashboard. **

**A security system seemed a bit much to Jongin, but he did not vocalize his opinion. If it was something that would put Kyungsoo more at ease, he was willing to do it. Their conversation died there as they continued on their way to the hospital.**

**When they finally arrived, Kyungsoo escorted Jongin to Jongup’s room where they found the younger male fast asleep at the moment. Jongin had no problem with sitting down in a chair and waiting for Jongup to wake up as Kyungsoo went off to start his rounds. With his phone in hand, he had enough entertainment to pass the time. **

**Jongin was not sure how much time had passed before he heard a small groan come from Jongup as he started waking up. Right away he stood up and walked over to the bed, crouching down slightly so he was not towering over him. **

**As soon as Jongup turned his head to the side and saw him standing there he jumped back in his bed and pulled his covers up more. It took a couple of seconds before a look of recognition crossed his face and his eyes widened a bit more.**

**“You’re...I forget your name...but we’ve met before,” Jongup told him as he lowered the cover and began sitting up.**

**Jongin moved to help Jongup sit up in his bed more and replied, “Yes, I was here a while ago and we met briefly. My name is, Jongin.”**

**“Oh! That means our names are really similar!” Jongup exclaimed excitedly. “That’s fun! Jongup, Jongin, Jongup, Jongin~!” he sang lightly while his head tilted back and forth. **

**“It will make it easier for you to remember my name then hopefully,” Jongin pointed out to him, glad to see Jongup actually happy. “I’m glad I could come to see you again though.”**

**Jongin gave Jongup a small smile. It was devastating that Jongup was not like his old self and could not remember him and the times they had together. Never in a million years had he thought something like this would happen to someone he knew. But at least Jongup was alive and getting better day by day. **

**“I can’t really remember what happened the first time you were here,” Jongup then admitted with a frown on his face. “Umm...do we know each other? I ask because I can’t remember…”**

**“We did know each other,” answered Jongin as he sat down on Jongup’s bed and gave him a small smile. “We were friends.”**

**“Close friends?” asked Jongup next with wide eyes. Had he met one of his friends again?**

**“Yes, I’d say we were close.” Jongin could not help but look away for a moment as he tried to keep himself composed. Having Jongup remember nothing about him was hard. **

**Hearing that response from Jongin caused Jongup to brighten up and lean towards the male slightly. “So you’ll be my friend now then?” Jongup asked as he quickly reached forward, grabbed one of Jongin’s hands, and clasped onto it tightly. “You’ll be my friend. Right? Hm?” **

**The puppy eyes the younger male was giving him was too much for Jongin to turn down. If being there for Jongup as a friend right now would make things easier for him, he wanted to do that. **

**“Of course I’ll be your friend, Jongup,” Jongin eventually replied.**

**“Ahh~! I have a friend! You’re my first real friend who isn’t a doctor or Seunghyun!” he exclaimed, now looking even more excited.**

**Not wanting to push things and ask too many questions, just like Kyungsoo had told him not to do, Jongin held back on asking about Seunghyun. **

**“So tell me, Jongup, what do you like doing? What are your hobbies?” Jongin asked since he did wonder how Jongup would respond.**

**“Hmm...I can’t remember anything specific that I really enjoyed doing,” admitted Jongup. “But I think I would do well with people.”**

**“Really? Why do you say that?” **

**Jongup gave him a proud smile and answered, “I make quick friends with my doctors and nurses. But...I think they are also just being really nice...but I still get along well with people! What did one nurse call me? A...a people teaser...?”**

**Not able to stop him, Jongin covered his mouth and laughed a bit. “It’s, people ** ** _pleaser_ ** **, not teaser,” he corrected with a few more chuckles.**

**When he saw the way Jongup pouted at him he reached forward and ruffled his hair. For all the times he had gone to see Jongup at Lucifer and spent time with him, he had never seen him this carefree before. Sure, there had been times when they had talked after their session and laughed, but there was something different about how he was now. **

**They continued talking and laughing until suddenly Kyungsoo appeared in the room.**

**“Hi Doctor Do!” Jongup called out to him happily. “Where’s Doctor Lee?”**

**“Hi, Jongup. Hey, Jongin,” Kyungsoo greeted as he walked over to them. “Doctor Lee finished his shift. He said to say goodbye for him.”**

**“Oh...okay!” chimed Jongup. “But Doctor Do! I made a friend!” he then exclaimed as he pointed at Jongin. “He’s my new friend!”**

**“I’m glad you did. Maybe you can see him more often then,” Kyungsoo told him. “But right now it’s time for your pain medication.”**

**Jongin looked over at Jongup to see the younger male cowering back slightly and pulling the covers up to his chin once again. The hardest part was watching Jongup actually receive the shot he needed. Kyungsoo had done a good job calming him down, but he could tell that Jongup was not a fan. **

**“Can Jongin stay longer?” the younger asked once Kyungsoo had finished his normal checkup. **

**“Would you like to stay and keep him company for a bit longer?” Kyungsoo then asked Jongin, giving him the option.**

**“I think it would be fun to stay and spend a bit more time with Jongup. We were having a good time together,” he explained.**

**Kyungsoo left the room shortly after, leaving Jongin and Jongup to continue talking lightheartedly and laughing. When it came time for dinner, Jongin hopped down to the cafeteria and grabbed both him and Jongup something to eat. The younger had told him he was not picky, but that they had good kimchi rice that he really enjoyed. **

**As the afternoon turned into night, and the nurses became accustomed to seeing Jongin hanging out with Jongup, they began bringing him extra blankets to keep him warm. Jongin was glad the nurses were kind and let him stay with Jongup, and was certain they were glad that Jongup actually had a smile on his face and was laughing so much. As one of the nurses told them while she had been doing a routine vitals check on Jongup, “Laughter is the best medicine.”**

**What Jongin did not expect, however, was to be gently woken up. Somehow, he had fallen asleep in a chair next to Jongup’s bed. The time on the clock read 12:07am, and when he turned his head to see who had woken him up, he saw Kyungsoo. When he was silently motioned to follow, he stood up and made his way out of the room.**

**“Sorry to wake you up like that,” Kyungsoo apologized as they stood in the hall. “I meant to come and get you a few hours ago, but there was a surgery I watched along with a few other doctors,” he explained.**

**“It’s no problem at all. You have your job to do and I was perfectly content with keeping Jongup company,” Jongin replied with a tired yawn. “Are we going home now?”**

**He sadly watched as Kyungsoo shook his head and rubbed his eyes a couple of times. **

**“I became behind on checking my patients while I was watching the surgery. Other doctors visited them for me but I should look over the charts to review them and keep on top of their conditions,” Kyungsoo explained. “We can head to my office and you can rest on the couch while I do that. Then we can go home.”**

**“If that’s what you need to do then that’s fine.” Jongin leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo on the top of his head, letting him know that he did not mind being at the hospital for a bit longer. **

**“I just feel bad…” Kyungsoo stated as they began walking. “I was supposed to get off my shift at 10:00pm...now it’s past 12:00am…”**

**All Jongin did was move closer to Kyungsoo and drape the blanket he was using over his shoulders as well. They walked silently to Kyungsoo’s office, gaining a couple of entertained glances from the nurses on duty. **

**Once in Kyungsoo’s office, Jongin went right over to the couch and laid down. By the time Kyungsoo was sitting at his desk and had the first patient file open in front of him, Jongin was completely passed out again. **

**Kyungsoo let out a small sigh as he watched Jongin sleep for a while. He was feeling bad but also glad about how today had gone. His schedule was not the most convenient for having a relationship, but they were making it work. Thankfully he had a good number of patients who should be getting discharged within the next couple of weeks, so he hoped that would free him up a bit more. But working in a hospital, he knew it was never that easy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Yongguk needs some more sleep and rest if he thinks he is now seeing Kyuhyun. Even Daehyun reminded him that Kyuhyun is not around, because surely Kyuhyun would have told them. Zitao has all the information on the drugs and now he has it ready to give to Mr. Kwon. So annoyed that it happened like that. Uhg...what is going to happen now!? >.< Looks like Kyungsoo and Jongin had some fun in the morning :P Both of them must be very happy that Kyungsoo’s schedule changed haha! It was nice of Kyungsoo to offer for Jongin to come and spend time with Jongup! It really cheered both Jongup and Jongin up (: Even if it is hard for Jongin to see Jongup like this, it is good that they have some time together. Make sure to come back to find out what happens next!
> 
> Next update 05/31/2020


	19. Next Steps

**To say the next three weeks had been hectic for everyone would be a drastic understatement. **

**\------**

**Jongup’s POV**

**The more time Jongup stayed in the hospital, the more strange things started to happen. One morning he had overheard Doctor Do talking with a nurse about how drug results disappeared from the lab and no one was able to recover the results or find them anywhere. Supposedly, even the lab technician who had been running the tests had disappeared and no one had been able to get in contact with her. **

**Jongup had also noticed that doctors who worked with him were getting severely injured. Doctor Shim had gotten hurt and was currently out on leave to handle his injuries, and even a nurse he had been becoming close to had mysteriously decided to leave the hospital and transfer to another one. Of course Jongup was alway informed when there was a change in who would be treating him and that was the only way he had found out about Doctor Shim and the nurse. Doctor Do had told him about Doctor Shim, and Doctor Lee had informed him about the nurse. If they had not informed him, he would have been startled and scared of the new people coming into his room.**

**With all of these strange things happening, it was a wonder how nothing was captured on the cameras all throughout the hospital. **

**Besides Doctor Do Kyungsoo and Doctor Lee Zao, Jongup found he only felt comforted when Seunghyun, Mr. Kwon, and Jongin came to visit him. Jongin probably came to visit him the most, followed by Seunghyun, and Mr. Kwon. While he remembered Seunghyun and was able to talk more openly with him about almost anything, he was also feeling closer with Jongin and Mr. Kwon. He came to figure that as long as he had people coming to visit him and talk with him that his time in the hospital would pass fast enough. **

**Jongup was just glad now because he had heard the doctors talking about how he would get to go home in about a week. There was a bunch of snow on the ground which he badly wanted to play in. He probably would not be allowed to play for long, but as long as he could have some fun, he would be happy.**

**\----**

**“Rehab…?” Jongup asked as he cocked his head to the side and stared at Doctor Do and Doctor Lee. “What rehab?”**

**“We have to make sure you are able to walk and do normal functions,” Doctor Do explained. “After all the injuries your acquired, making sure you have a full range of motion is important, especially since you have not stood on your feet and actually walked around since you’ve been here.”**

**Then Doctor Lee chimed in saying, “Based on your x-rays we’ve come to the conclusion that you should be just fine to walk, but your legs will feel weak and you’ll get tired faster.”**

**“I’ve been moving my arms and upper body around a lot,” Jongup added with a smile. “I know I’m good at moving my upper body!”**

**“And we’re glad about that, especially since your bones have completely healed and the majority of your stitches are out,” Doctor Do stated. “But you still need the rehab.” **

**Jongup pursed his lips together before asking, “Can Seunghyun be here for my rehab?”**

**Both Doctor Do and Doctor Lee looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. **

**“As long as he is available during your rehab scheduled times it’s no problem,” Doctor Lee explained. “We can give him a call and let him know your times as soon as the rehab department lets us know what is available.”**

**“Yay!” Jongup screamed in excitement while clapping his hands together. **

**The room filled with some laughter at Jongup’s excitement. It was clear that he was excited to be a step closer to being able to leave the hospital and have his life back. **

**In all of Jongup’s excessive excitement, a sharp pain ran through his arm which made him pause. He grabbed at his arm which caused Doctor Do to rush forward and placed his hands where Jongup had grabbed onto.**

**“Even though you’ve been moving more, you still need to be careful and take things easy,” Doctor Do told him with a soft sigh. **

**Doctor Lee stepped forward and joined in saying, “He’ll learn his capabilities and limits.”**

**“And he’ll learn some of those in rehab,” Doctor Do added as he gave Jongup a stern look, to emphasize that rehab will be a very important step in him getting better.**

**\------**

**Seunghyun’s POV**

**His life felt as if it had become one of purely sitting in front of his computer to type away at one thing or another. Either that or he was on the phone giving himself a headache. He was more thankful for Ren stepping up to help him at the front of the house than he could ever imagine. Of course he was still around when there was a major problem and he always looked at the schedule book each night, but having the extra help was a huge added bonus when he needed it. **

**The restraining order for Mr. Kwon had been served and was now in full effect. Since then the man had not dared to show his face around. As soon as it had been finalized he had called a meeting for all of his workers and informed them as well. The mood of everyone increased dramatically ever since then. It almost stunned Seunghyun to see how everyone smiled more and seemed more eager and happy to do their work each day. **

**On top of dealing with that whole ordeal, he was still working on getting everything for the auction set up. Flyers had been made and posted in the main lobby as a way to tell customers that it was happening. For those who had not been coming around recently, he would make phone calls to allow them to know and have a chance to show up whether it was to participate in the auction or to simply watch and enjoy. One thing that had made him happy was Hyukjae agreeing to take part in it. **

**The easiest part about his life recently had been going to see Jongup and be there for him to talk to. Doctor Lee had even filled him in on the lab results for the drugs one day, letting him know what Jongup had brought with him. Although the news was no better than what he had heard from Doctor Yoo, at least he had more information. **

**As he sat at his computer and finished sending an e-mail to his lawyer, there was a knock on the door. It was late enough that the last customer should have been leaving so he called from where he was sitting.**

**“Come in!” **

**Only once the door had opened and closed again did he look up. When he did, he saw Ren standing there with the scheduling book in his hands. **

**“Sir, I have the book ready for your review,” Ren told him as he stepped forward and gently placed the book down.**

**“Thank you very much, Ren. Did you find my notes and tips helpful for scheduling things easier?” Seunghyun asked as he pressed the send button on the e-mail.**

**“They were very helpful,” replied Ren with a smile on his face.**

**“Good, I’m glad.” Leaning back in his chair he then asked, “Were you able to talk with Hyukjae? He still won’t tell me why he suddenly decided to take part in the auction and it’s been about two weeks since I’ve started asking.”**

**Ren hummed and nodded his head. It had been quite surprising to hear that he had decided to take part in the auction this year, so when Seunghyun had asked him to see if he could find out why he had agreed. **

**“Hyukjae said something about just wanting to give it a shot,” Ren explained. “Something about that even though he was not completely certain he wanted to go through with it, he’s confident that unless the right person places the right amount on him...you won’t let him go.”**

**“That boy places a lot of trust in me,” scoffed Seunghyun with a hint of a smile on his face.**

**“You’ve given all of us a great deal of reason to trust you,” Ren reminded him. “Not only with how you’ve treated everyone since they’ve started working here, but especially with the recent event with Mr. Kwon.”**

**Seunghyun could not stop a bigger smile from spreading across his face when he heard Ren tell him that. He only hoped he could continue to build that trust and make it even stronger.**

**“Ummm...sir, do you mind if I get going now?” asked Ren as he pointed back towards the door. **

**“Do you have somewhere to go with Baekho?” Seunghyun questioned as he cocked an eyebrow. **

**“Well...umm…”**

**It had only been a few days ago that Seunghyun had come across Ren and Baekho in one of the rooms late at night with the door cracked open slightly. The looks on their faces when he had caught them having sex on the bed had been priceless and they had gotten a firm talking to. Baekho had been scared shitless as he kneeled on the bed completely naked. Meanwhile, Ren had been completely embarrassed with his face bright red. Seunghyun was not one to intrude on someone else's love life, but what he understood was that Baekho had gone after Ren first and pursued him until they finally started going out. It had been a bit of a mystery about where all the flowers had suddenly started to appear from, along with all the chocolates and snacks. It had all made sense after that moment though. Baekho had really tried hard to win Ren over. If anything, Seunghyun found their relationship to be a breath of fresh air. **

**“I don’t want to keep you from Baekho any longer or he might come looking for you,” Seunghyun said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Just, let me know if you’re borrowing a room like that again.”**

**“Thank you,” Ren quickly said before he turned around and trotted out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. **

**“Young love…” Seunghyun sighed before picking up his schedule book to take a look at what was in store for tomorrow.**

**\------**

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

**Sitting on the couch in his in-home office, Jiyong stared at the restraining order tacked to his corkboard on the wall. At the moment there were seven darts sticking out from it as he took aim with an eighth. Right before he could let it fly from his hand, his door opened.**

**“I thought I told you to fucking knock,” Jiyong growled as he threw the dart, burying it into the restraining order along with the others.**

**The door closed and heavy feet scuffed towards him. **

**“You’re the one who told me to come,” Taeyang reminded him. “You’ve been a helpless mess ever since you got that damn thing,” he stated while pointing towards the restraining order.**

**Jiyong rolled his eyes as he leaned against the arm of the couch and flopped his head back so he was looking at Taeyang upside down. Everything had been hectic hell. Between giving Zitao his orders, communicating in secret with Suho about the drugs, visiting Jongup now and then at the hospital, and thinking about his next move, he was now also trying to find the best way to spy on Seunghyun. **

**“We’re moving,” Jiyong then stated before sitting up straighter on the couch.**

**“I’m sorry...** ** _we’re_ ** ** moving?” Taeyang questioned.**

**“Great, your hearing still works,” snarked Jiyong. “Yes, we’re moving. You, Daesung, Seungri, Suho, and me. We’re all moving.”**

**“And tell me...just where are we all moving to?” Taeyang asked in complete confusion.**

**“I’ll tell you the details when everything had been finalized. I don’t want to risk anything slipping out and ruining my plans,” explained Jiyong.**

**Taeyang scratched the back of his head before asking, “We’re all going to live together then?”**

**“Don’t be ridiculous!” Jiyong exclaimed. “I’m moving from this house, but that means that wherever I move, that’s where our new meeting spot is. Understand?”**

**“Yes, but...why?”**

**Standing up from the couch, Jiyong wandered over to the restraining order and plucked the darts out from its pages, letting them fall to the floor. He crouched down, picked the pages back up, and waved them around before flopping them down on a coffee table in the room. **

**“It might take some time...but I have a way of making things work in my favor,” Jiyong stated in an air of confidence. “As long as this house looks like it’s still being lived in, and we give Seunghyun no reason to question my whereabouts...I’ll win.”**

**“And what does winning consist of exactly?” asked Taeyang as he folded his arms across his chest, wondering what was going through his friend’s head. **

**“Revenge on Seunghyun for kicking me out and...Jongup.”**

**A chill ran through the room as Jiyong let out a few low laughs. There were plans laid out in his head. Now it was only a matter of accomplishing them.**

**“For all of this to work, I need you, Daesung, Seungri, and Suho to work with me, along with Zitao too of course,” Jiyong stated.**

**“And you expect Zitao to keep doing whatever you tell him to?” Taeyang asked now. **

**“He’s done a pretty good job so far. Even recently, he’s gotten a few more people out of the picture at the hospital and got me lab results of Suho’s drugs. Thanks to his work, I was able to work with Suho to take out important information from the lab results so anyone else who looks at them won’t have the full information and Zitao can give Seunghyun the information too without worry.”**

**Taeyang found himself having more questions than he expected out of his visit to Jiyong today and asked, “Isn’t it dangerous to omit information in case it affects what the doctors give Jongup for medication?”**

**“By now the drugs are all out of Jongup’s body so there’s nothing to worry about,” Jiyong explained. “Why do you seem so worried? You’re not going to try and steal Jongup away from me, are you?” he asked with a chuckle.**

**“Pft! I wouldn’t waste my time,” replied Taeyang with a wave of his hand. “It’s just an innocent question,” he added. “But besides for you telling me that you’ll be moving...why am I here?”**

**“Ah, right! I guess I haven’t really gotten to that point yet,” Jiyong said before sitting down in a comfortable chair and looking up at his friend. “Care to sit?”**

**“I’m fine here.”**

**“Suit yourself,” he replied while he crossed one leg over the other. “I need your help recruiting people.”**

**“Recruiting people? For what?” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he waited for an answer. **

**“I just need people at my disposal to keep an eye on Seunghyun and do as I tell them. People who can go into Lucifer for me,” Jiyong simply explained. “That’s all you need to know for now.”**

**“Whatever you say, Jiyong,” Taeyang sighed while running his fingers through his hair and finally sitting down in another open chair. **

**\------**

**Yongguk’s POV**

**Hectic weeks at work filled with meetings had exhausted Yongguk to no end. His head was spinning with all the information and numbers they had discussed, and on top of that he had been taking his class and managing all of that. Along with all of that happening, he had also constantly been working on gathering information from Junhong’s parent’s death, or now he should say murder, and finding out as much as possible about the incident. **

**He had tried focusing on his work during the day, and then doing the night and weekends he was doing his homework and investigations. All of his school work and other paperwork had exploded all around the house it seemed. **

**With everything going on, and feeling a bit overwhelmed, Yongguk had completely forgotten that he wanted to visit the new neighbor. Each day was so exhausting that it had constantly slipped his mind. Although he felt bad about it, he knew eventually he would get himself and Himchan over there.**

**The house was quiet until a voice suddenly rang out and broke the silence. “Why is your textbook on the kitchen counter?” Himchan asked as he walked over to the couch where Yongguk was sitting and tossed it down.**

**“That’s where I left it...thanks,” Yongguk replied while he continued typing away at his laptop, finishing up a paper he would turn in as a part of his final.**

**“Remind me again why you’re bothering to take classes again,” Himchan told him as he scratched his head.**

**Yongguk looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow replying, “Is it bad that I want to further my education?”**

**“Whatever...if you have your life planned out for you I don’t see why you bother,” added Himchan as he walked back to the kitchen.**

**“Hey, you’re the one that asked,” Yongguk reminded him as he leaned his head back and watched Himchan upside down. “How’s all of your stuff going anyways? You’ve been out of the house almost every night.”**

**After he grabbed his food off the counter and headed back towards Yongguk, Himchan answered, “Things are going really well. I’m selling more of the paintings and working on more now. It’s all a balance of work and play.”**

**“And play? What kind of playing around do you do? You’re so uptight all the time or in a bad mood.”**

**The room went silent as the two of them stared at one another. Besides for the couple of outbursts Himchan had during the past three weeks, things had been going rather smoothly. Yongguk did not dare talk to him when it was early in the morning, and gave up on checking in on him while he was working on his paintings, but things were going well for the most part. **

**Halfway through the day and Yongguk’s phone went off, signaling a text had come in. He had told Daehyun that he was going to be busy and not to disturb him, and his father and step-mother knew as well, so he was confused as to who it could be. **

**Hey! There’s a surprise for you**

**outside!**

**-Kyuhyun**

**“What the…?” Yongguk whispered, shocked that it was Kyuhyun who was messaging him. Right away his fingers got to work at messaging his friend back.**

**A surprise? What are you talking **

**about? You’re still in China and **

**the doorbell hasn’t rung.**

**-Yongguk**

**If you want to know...come outside.**

**-Kyuhyun**

**Although Yongguk let out a groan and rolled his eyes, he hoisted himself off the couch and slid on a pair of shoes sitting by the door. Without any hesitation, he threw open the front door. There, in the driveway, stood Kyuhyun with his hands shoved into his coat pockets.**

**“Hey there. How long am I going to have to stand out here in the cold?” Kyuhyun asked with a smile on his face.**

**Dashing forward, Yongguk grabbed Kyuhyun and hugged him tightly while patting his pack firmly.**

**“What the hell are you doing here!?” asked Yongguk with wide eyes. “You’re-”**

**“Supposed to be in China. I know,” Kyuhyun replied. “Honestly...I’ve been back for a few weeks already.”**

**“For a few…” Yongguk’s eyes went wide as he took in what Kyu had just told him. “How!? Why!?” **

**“Want to go inside and talk? You look like you’re freezing out here with no jacket on,” Kyuhyun told him as he watched Yongguk shiver as the wind blew all around them.**

**Quickly, Yongguk ushered Kyuhyun inside and sat him down on the couch after hanging up his jacket. Kyuhyun then quickly explained what had happened in China with Siwon, how Hyukjae had come to visit him, and how he found it impossible to continue his work in China because of everything that had happened. He also explained how he had basically started job searching once he had found out he would be working with Siwon and how he had found a good job at a large company.**

**“So...since I finished up a big part of the project that needed to be done...I gave my resignation and headed back here,” Kyuhyun finished explaining. **

**“Woah, sounds like you’ve had quite a stressful time since your old office shut down,” Yongguk stated with an amazed expression on his face. “And running into your ex-boyfriend, not to mention while Hyukjae was sent to you without your knowledge…”**

**Kyuhyun chuckled and nodded his head before adding, “It was quite eventful and managed to keep me on my toes.”**

**“Does Daehyun know you’re back now?” **

**Kyuhyun shook his head a few times before replying, “He was going to be the next one I let know. But I’ve been so busy getting my new house ready and working that I barely remembered to let you know.”**

**“New...new house?” asked Yongguk. “Didn’t you let your sister move into your other place before you left? Why not move back there?”**

**“My sister’s living there with her boyfriend and they’ve really turned it into a place of their own. I’d feel bad kicking them out,” Kyuhyun explained. “Besides, I made enough money from taking that job in China that I had enough to get a house.”**

**With a heavy sigh and a couple shakes of his head, Yongguk looked at Kyuhyun and gave him a small chuckle. **

**“Well then let me drive you back home at least once we’re done talking,” he offered.**

**“Oh there’s no need for that,” Kyuhyun told him right away. “I live just down the street.”**

**When Yongguk saw the direction in which Kyuhyun pointed his finger, his eyes flew open. There had been a house he had seen a while ago that had finally been sold. Was it really Kyuhyun who had bought it?**

**“I’m in a really nice house just down the road,” he explained with a triumphant smile on his face. “It’s close to my work and I figured you could easily use me as an escape if needed.”**

**Yongguk was quick to hook his arm around Kyuhyun’s neck and pull him in closer, forcing him to bend down a bit more. Only after he let Kyuhyun struggle a little did he release him and lean back comfortably against the couch. **

**“We have a lot of catching up to do…” Yongguk sighed as he watched Kyuhyun fix his clothes a bit and smile back at him. **

**\------**

**Daehyun’s POV**

**It was after work, Daehyun had just arrived home, and the first thing he did was collapsed onto the couch and lay there for a couple of minutes. Ever since he had started his new job, this had become a normal occurance for him. Tons of work had piled up for him quickly since he had caught on to the new systems and his tasks quickly. He also found himself running around the office quite frequently as he tried to hunt people down for signatures or to check certain documents. **

**“Wake up, work, come home, eat, sleep...same damn thing, and on the weekends I’m catching up on sleep,” Daehyun mumbled to himself. **

**How long had it been since he had even checked his text messages or e-mail? He had gone this long without checking it that he figured a day or two more would not make a difference. After all, if someone really needed him they could call and leave a voicemail. Even when his phone did ring, if he looked and did not recognize the number, he would ignore the call and delete the voice message after double checking to make sure it was a spam call.**

**When he was not thinking about work or watching some television, he was thinking about Jongup. There had been a few times when he had managed to drag his tired self to Lucifer to talk with Seunghyun in hopes that Jongup would have returned. Seunghyun had ended up telling him that he would give him a call when Jongup was back so that he would stop worrying. **

**“I hope you can come back soon, Jongup,” Daehyun whispered as he yawned and closed his eyes. “I’ll keep you company when I can and wait for your memories to come back…”**

**His phone then suddenly rang, prompting him to spring upright and dig it out of his pants pocket. When he saw it was another pointless spam call, he silenced his phone for the night and tossed it onto the couch cushion next to him. He then grabbed the television remote and turned on the television to keep himself busy. He knew once Yongguk was finished with the class he was taking he was going to need to call him and set up a time to get drinks. If he did not, he knew he would drive himself insane with all his work and thoughts of work. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like quite a few things happened in this chapter. Jongup will be doing rehab to make sure he is ready to get discharged from the hospital. Even if he is not too thrilled about it, he has to do it. Seunghyun has been busy still handling things with Mr. Kwon and Lucifer. Ohh..and it looks like Ren and Baekho have made themselves official in the midst of all of this ruckus. Bet those two were not betting for Seunghyun to walk in on them that one time xD It looks like Mr. Kwon is going to be up to more trouble again >.< But what his exact plan is...we do not know quite yet. Yongguk now knows that Kyuhyun is back though! Surprise! And soon Daehyun will know as well ^_^ Speaking of Daehyun, looks like he is having a hard time readjusting to the work life again. Hopefully he does not feel too overwhelmed. Make sure to come back for the next update to find out what happens next!
> 
> Next update on 06/14/2020


	20. Nightmares

**Junhong laid on the bed with sweat running down his forehead. His body was tired as he watched his most recent customer pull his clothes back on while he hummed happily to himself. Too exhausted after their session, Junhong did not bother to undo the leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists. The collar around his neck was a bit too tight and uncomfortable, but he would be able to deal with that until his customer was out of the room. **

**“Thanks for the great time,” his customer chimed while he straightened his tie and looked back over at him. “You never fail to please me.”**

**“I am glad to hear you enjoyed yourself,” Junhong replied as he started to sit up more on the bed. “Will I be seeing you again soon?”**

**The man's dress shoes lightly clicked against the floor as he approached Junhong again and ruffled his hair. “I’ll make sure to schedule another appointment.”**

**As soon as the man’s hand left his head, Junhong fully sat up on the bed and bowed his head. He heard the door open and close before he fell back onto the bed again. While he enjoyed that man’s company, he had to admit that he loved to touch and pull on his piercings too much. All of his piercings besides for those on his ears and tongue felt sore and tender, which was not his favorite feeling. They would be more sensitive for his next customer, and he knew his next one was rougher. **

**With a tired sigh, Junhong then began to undo his cuffs and collar. On wobbly legs, he then made his way over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the robes. While he slid his arms through the holes, he remembered that Seunghyun had requested to speak with him in his office after his appointment. Since there was an hour before his next appointment, he hurried out of the room as quickly as he could. He did not know how long Seunghyun would need to talk to him for and he still needed time to clean himself and redo his makeup. **

**There were quite a few customers in the hallway as he made his way to Seunghyun’s office. Many of them gave him a whistle, a few gave lewd gestures, and a couple of the more respectful customers gave him a pleasant greeting. **

**Right as he turned the corner to approach Seunghyun’s office, he nearly collided with Hyukjae who was practically sprinting down the hallway. Neither of them toppled to the floor, but Junhong let out a small, agitated growl since he was slightly sore. **

**“Hey! No running, Hyukjae!” Junhong warned. **

**“Sorry!” Hyukjae apologized with a huge grin on his face. “Don’t tell, Seunghyun!”**

**With that, Hyukjae took off again which only left Junhong confused. Had something good happened? Was he excited about his next customer? With a shrug of his shoulders, however, he continued on his way. **

**When he arrived at Seunghyun’s office, he gave a few quick knocks before he entered. As he pushed the door open and looked up, he saw Seunghyun glance over at him and motion for him to come in and close the door behind him. Junhong did so and stepped closer to Seunghyun’s desk but did not take a seat since he was still dirty. **

**“I’m glad you remembered to come see me,” Seunghyun told him before he got up from his chair. “Do you know what today is?” **

**“Um...Monday, sir?” asked Junhong, uncertain if this was some sort of trick question. **

**“Well yes, I guess that’s correct,” Seunghyun acknowledged with a nod of his head. “Maybe I should ask a different kind of question then. Do you know why this week is special?”**

**This time all Junhong could do was tilt his head to the side and pout his lips slightly. Somehow, this week was different from others? How? As he stood there and wracked his brain as he tried to think of what this week could possibly be, he was oblivious to Seunghyun moving until he had his arms wound around his waist.**

**“Sir?” **

**“It’s the last week without Jongup here,” Seunghyun told him. **

**Shocked by Seunghyun’s words, Junhong tried to turn around but could not because of the hold Seunghyun had on him. Instead, Seunghyun’s hold on him became tighter. When Junhong tried to move again, he felt Seunghyun snake a hand into his robe and place it on his hip.**

**“Sir...I’m still dirty…” Junhong commented. **

**“It’s alright,” assured Seunghyun as he rubbed his thumb along the younger male’s hip bone. “Now back to the topic at hand. When Jongup returns, I need you to be calm. Alright?”**

**“Yes, yes! I promise!” exclaimed Junhong as he struggled a bit more in his grasp.**

**Seungyun’s other hand moved into the upper part of Junhong’s robe and rested against his chest. A scoff passed his lips before he replied, “If I weren’t holding you now, you’d be running everywhere in excitement and not listening to a word I say.” **

**“Sir…” Junhong whined as he tried to move away from the man. “I won’t!” **

**“You’re still not calmed down,” Seunghyun told him with a shake of his head. “I can tell by how fast your heart is racing that you’re overly excited.”**

**When Junhong attempted to shove himself out of Seunghyun’s grasp, he found the man grasping his chin and turning his head towards him. Before he could utter another complaint, he felt Seunghyun’s lips pressed against his. **

**Seunghyun moved his lips slowly against Junhong’s, to begin to calm him down. Though he could feel the urgency behind the younger’s movements, he kept things at his pace and set the mood. Even when he slid his tongue into Junhong’s mouth, he made sure to maintain the slow pace. It took a while, but within a couple of minutes, Junhong was more relaxed and slumped against him more. Seunghyun shifted his leg and positioned it between Junhong’s pressing up gently. The muffled moans and the way Junhong’s hips shook, told Seunghyun that the younger male was now excited for another reason. **

**“Shall I give you some relief?” asked Seunghyun as he broke their kiss and looked down to see Junhong’s erection poking out from the slit in the robe. “You haven't had as many customers as you typically do today. I’m sure you’re more pent up than normal.”**

**The high pitched whine that escaped Junhong’s throat was the only answer Seunghyun needed. A small chuckle passed his lips as he carefully led Junhong over to his desk and leaned him over it. He easily slid the robe up over his ass to expose it and parted his cheeks with his hands. **

**“S-sir...I’m still-” Before he could finish his sentence, Seunghyun held a small foil packet in front of his eyes. **

**“If you’re worried about being dirty, don’t be,” Seunghyun stated as he tore the packet open and pulled out the condom. **

**“Always prepared,” Junhong chuckled.**

**“It’s like this is my job or something,” snarked Seunghyun in response which earned another laugh from Junhong. **

**Junhong pushed his ass out a bit more and looked back at Seunghyun with lust-filled eyes. No time was wasted before Seunghyun plunged in and began to thrust his hips. Since he knew Junhong had just finished with a customer, he held back a bit so he would not over-exhaust him. Their moans and grunts filled the room, along with all the other lewd sounds that came long with sex. **

**Seunghyun handled Junhong gently as his office slowly filled with the scent of sex. He could see how Junhong’s legs were shaking as he supported himself. Carefully, he pulled out from the younger male and flipped him over so that he could sit on his desk. Even though Seunghyun knew he would need to clean his desk now, that did not matter. All he wanted was for Junhong to be comfortable and relax his mind.**

**“How are you?” Seunghyun asked once he slowly pushed himself back into him. **

**With shaky arms, Junhong reached up and threw them around Seunghyun’s neck to hold himself up. If he had not done that, he would have fallen back onto his desk. He then felt Seunghyun wind one of his arms around his back to help hold him as they remained still. Even though Junhong would not typically do this, he leaned in more and nipped at Seunghyun’s neck. One of the rules they had while they had been trained was to never leave visible marks on Seunghyun, so the neck was off limits. Even though that was an important rule, Seunghyun did nothing to stop Junhong this time around. **

**With no words exchanged between them, Seunghyun began to move once again. As Junhong held onto him tighter, he released his arm from around the younger male so he could move better.**

**The room grew even louder as the pleasure Junhong felt grew more and more intense. When they both reached their orgasms, Junhong cried out into Seunghyun’s ear and Seunghyun released a pleasured, deep, groan. The sound of Seunghyun’s groan caused Junhong to shiver in more pleasure. **

**Instead of letting Junhong rest on his hard desk, Seunghyun pulled out and carefully picked him up and moved him to one of the chairs in his office. Once Junhong’s butt hit the cushion, he released his arms from around Seunghyun’s neck and completely slumped down in relaxation. His chest heaved as he worked to catch his breath and compose himself more. With his eyes closed, he felt as Seunghyun grabbed his robe and re-positioned it so it covered more of his body again.**

**“Sorry...I took up time you would have used to get clean and get ready again,” Seunghyun apologized as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Want to get ready here instead to save some time?” **

**This time, Junhong perked up and cocked his head to the side slightly. He then began to glance around the room. There was somewhere in this room that he could get ready? Where? This was a completely normal room. He then watched as Seunghyun walked over to one of the large pictures which hung on the wall and ran his hand along the top of the frame. There was a small ** ** _*click* _ ** **before a semi-louder ** ** _*clunk*_ ** **. With an easy push, the picture swung in and revealed a completely new room. **

**“Step this way,” Seunghyun called as he waved Junhong forward. **

**Slowly, he got up from the chair and shuffled his feet against the floor. He watched as Seunghyun stepped into the room and followed shortly after. Inside, his feet met with some of the most plush carpet he had ever stepped on. The room kind of reminded him what his own room would look like if it was a single person room. There was a large king size bed, a massive wardrobe, a huge vanity that had skin care, hair projects, and so much more, and a dresser which he questioned if there was only clothes in. **

**“This way, kitty,” called Seunghyun when he saw just how distracted he had become. **

**That caught Junhong’s attention as he looked over towards Seunghyun and saw that the man stood next to yet another door. As he approached, the door was opened to reveal a large bathroom. He was completely awestruck as he stepped in and looked around. **

**“How…?”**

**Seunghyun placed his hands on Junhong’s shoulders and easily pushed the robe off his shoulders and allowed it to pool up around his feet.**

**“I had this room put in as a place for me to stay if I ever didn’t feel like going home for the night,” explained Seunghyun. “Especially with everything that has been happening lately, I’ve been staying here just to have a peace of mind.” **

**A gentle tap on his shoulders then told Junhong to go towards the shower. He had no clue Seunghyun had been staying the nights here. “It would have been nice to know you were here…”**

**Right before Junhong stepped into the large shower, Seunghyun stopped him and turned him around to face him. He placed a hand on the younger’s cheek and asked, “Kitty...why did you say it like that?”**

**With a few shakes of his head, Junhong averted his eyes from Seunghyun. Even without any words, Seunghyun knew why Junhong had said that.**

**“You had nightmares,” the man stated, which drew Junhong’s attention back to him right away. “Nightmares about Jongup.”**

**“How did you know?” asked Junhong, a frown on his face. **

**Gently, Seunghyun ran his thumb over Junhong’s cheek and gave him a gentle chuckle. “You always used to have nightmares when I first brought you here.”**

**“You still remember that?” Junhong asked with a cringe on his face. Even though it had been years ago, it still embarrassed him to think about those times.**

**Seunghyun nodded his head and ruffled Junhong’s hair. “Of course I do. Especially the first really bad nightmare you had. Now...let’s get you clean and ready so you’re not late for your next appointment.”**

**~~~~**

**Flashback**

** _Sweat covered his face and his breath was sharp as he thrust his head back and forth in his sleep. The covers had long been discarded from the bed as he kicked them off in his sleep. Junhong’s hands were curled into fists as tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks. _ **

** _“Mom! Dad!” he screamed as he bolted up from his bed and stared into the darkness of the room. _ **

** _Junhong rubbed the tears from his eyes and sniffled his nose a few times. This was only his fourth night at Lucifer and he had been spending most of his time alone since everyone was always busy and he did not want to be a bother. Not to mention, Seunghyun had wanted to give him some time to adapt to his new surroundings and get used to the building’s layout. This had given his mind a lot of time to wander. _ **

** _He threw his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, his hands clasped uncertainty against his chest. The oversized shirt Seunghyun had given him fell down his body, covering up the shorts he was wearing as well. Even though he was in a room by himself, he tiptoed to his door and cracked it open. The hallway was almost pitch dark besides for the lights which were dimmed just in case someone needed to leave their room for whatever reason. _ **

** _While he slowly made his way down the hallway, he heard a faint noise which spooked him. He spun around and slammed his back against the wall to look around and see what had made that noise. The lights in the hallway did not allow him to see far or well, which caused his mind to imagine things. _ **

** _“Wh-who’s there?” he called in a small voice. “H-hello…?” When no response came, Junhong became more scared and bolted down the hallway. _ **

** _As he ran down the hallway, he turned the corner and collided with someone. There was a shattering sound as a glass fell to the floor and water splashed everywhere around._ **

** _“Woah!” the dark figure snapped as he stepped away from the newly made mess, meanwhile Junhong took a tumble and landed harshly on his left knee. “What are you doing?” _ **

** _Junhong looked up to see the stranger reaching down towards him. In his already frightened state, he took the man’s kind gesture to try and help him up, as a threat. In a flash, he was up on his feet again and running away. There was a sharp pain that spiked in his right foot, but his brain told him to ignore the pain and to run away._ **

** _Without looking back, he ran the rest of the way to the front of Lucifer and tried to pull on the door._ **

** _“Help! Someone help!” he shouted at the top of his lungs._ **

** _\----_ **

** _Seunghyun had been up, unable to sleep because the amount of business they had been getting had spiked within the last couple of months. Not to mention he now had Junhong to worry about since he was new to Lucifer. A lot of his time had been spent talking with the psychologist that worked for him specifically for his workers. Ever since he took Junhong in, he had started his normal routine of setting up an appointment for the psychologist to come in to talk with him. There was also a need for the doctor to come in and give Junhong a check up, just to ensure everything was alright. _ **

** _It was always a lot of work whenever he took someone new into Lucifer, but all of the precautions were always worth it to make sure everyone was healthy and happy. _ **

** _“All of the appointments are scheduled correctly...psychologist’s scheduled for Junhong and I’ll confirm the doctor’s appointment tomorrow,” Seunghyun murmured to himself before he stretched his arms over his head. _ **

** _Just when he was about to turn off his computer and call it a night, he heard a loud cry for help. There was not a second’s hesitation before he bolted up from his chair and retched his office door open. When he heard another shout, he knew right away that it was Junhong. The shouts were loud enough that they would begin to wake others up, which he wanted to avoid as much as possible. _ **

** _As he continued to follow the sounds of the cries, he noticed that others were beginning to open their doors and look around in a confused sleepy manner. Seunghyun did as best as he could to try and ushered those he saw back into their rooms, but others were already on their way to the front of the building._ **

** _When he reached the front of Lucifer, he saw a small crowd of people standing around. He pushed himself through them to see Junhong curled up on the floor and his hands over his ears and his head ducked down. _ **

** _“Everyone, to your rooms,” Seunghyun ordered them in a low, calm, voice. The last thing he wanted to do was raise his voice and startle Junhong more._ **

** _Although there were mumbles of confusion and curiosity, everyone did as they were told and quietly left to head back to bed. _ **

** _“Leave me alone...leave me alone…” Junhong mumbled as he kept himself small and rocked back and forth slightly. _ **

** _Seunghyun took a few more steps towards Junhong and paused as the younger looked up towards him with his tear streaked face. _ **

** _“S-Seung-hyun…” cried Junhong as he glanced around to check if he was really safe. _ **

** _“Shh...shh...it’s alright,” he told the frightened boy as he crouched down and extended his hand towards him. _ **

** _There was no hesitation as Junhong launched himself into Seunghyun’s arms and held onto the man with all his strength. Even Seunghyun was surprised by the force behind Junhong’s hug as he struggled not to fall backwards. They stayed there as Junhong calmed himself down and stopped his tears. _ **

** _It was only when Seunghyun realized that Junhong had fallen asleep in his arms that he gingerly picked the boy up and headed back to his room. The tears had dried on his face and his nose was red from rubbing it. He could not stop himself from frowning as he wondered what had caused this all of the sudden. It made him all the more glad that the psychologist would be seeing him because there was clearly something bothering him in order for him to act like this. _ **

** _Once Seunghyun reached Junhong’s room, he laid him down and picked the cover up from the floor. Before he could do anything else, he noticed the few scratches on his knee and frowned. His eyes then traveled lower and he spotted a splotch on the bedding. Alarmed, he moved to the bottom of the bed and looked only to find not only a cut cut on the bottom of Junhong’s foot, but a piece of glass sticking out of it as well. _ **

** _“Oh no…” gasped Seunghyun before he dashed over to the wardrobe and dug around until he found the first-aid kit he had stashed away. He then turned on the lights in the room but kept them dimmed to try and not wake up Junhong. “It’s been a bad first few days...hasn’t it?” he whispered while he sat down and opened the kit. _ **

** _It took a few minutes for him to remove the glass, clean the wound, and dress it. The entire time, Junhong stayed asleep and only flinched when he had cleaned the wound out._ **

** _Just as Seunghyun then finished tucking Junhong in and was about to leave, he felt a tug at his sleeve._ **

** _“Don’t leave me…” begged Junhong. He reached his second hand forward and held onto Seunghyun tighter, refusing to release him. _ **

** _It truly broke Seunghyun’s heart to see the younger male like this. There was no way he could walk out when he was in this state, so he slid off his shoes and climbed into his bed with him. It took no time for Junhong to glue himself to him._ **

** _“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Seunghyun asked as he held onto him. _ **

** _“I had a nightmare…” Junhong admitted. “I got scared...then I got more scared...and when I ran into someone in the hallway I thought they would hurt me…”_ **

** _That’s when it occurred to Seunghyun that when Junhong ran into someone, glass must have been broken. Nowhere else in Lucifer would there ever be broken glass laying around._ **

** _“Why were you at the front door? Did you want to leave?” Seunghyun questioned next._ **

** _“My mind panicked...I thought he was after me…”_ **

** _“He? Who’s he, Junhong?”_ **

** _This time, Junhong shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know…”_ **

** _“What do you mean?”_ **

** _“W-when my...m-mom and d-d-dad…” More tears started to come to his eyes as he broke off his sentence. _ **

** _Seunghyun did not force Junhong to keep going. He only rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back and held onto him. If things were this hard for him to explain right now, he worried what it would be like when he talked with the psychologist. _ **

** _After a few moments of silence, Junhong finally continued, “I heard...people say...someone might have caused my parent’s death. I don’t know who it would be...but I’m scared they’ll find me and-”_ **

** _A pit formed in Seunghyun’s stomach. Junhong was afraid of being killed? Targeted by some faceless man? _ **

** _“No one can do that here, Junhong. I promise you,” Seunghyun told him and he pulled him in closer. _ **

** _“I’m really safe here?” Junhong questioned, his eyes peering up through his hair. _ **

** _“You’re safe.”_ **

** _“Then I’m never leaving!” exclaimed Junhong._ **

** _“Ha, ha! Never?” Seunghyun questioned. _ **

** _“Never!”_ **

** _“We’ll see about that when you grow up more,” stated Seunghyun with a calm smile. “You never know.”_ **

** _“I already know.”_ **

** _“Sure you do,” he chuckled. “Why don’t we try and get some rest now? It’s quite late and you wouldn’t want to spend all day tomorrow sleeping.”_ **

** _Junhong did not say anything else as he snuggled into Seunghyun more and held onto him tightly. Seunghyun did not want to cause Junhong any more anxiety tonight so he figured he would tell him about the psychologist in the morning. _ **

**End of Flashback**

**~~~~**

**Seunghyun turned off the blow dryer just as Junhong put down the eyeliner he had used and checked his makeup one last time. **

**“Everything you’ve used I’ll have brought to your room so you can keep it,” Seunghyun told him as he unplugged the blow dryer and placed it on the vanity. **

**“Really?” asked Junhong as he looked down at everything he had used. “But I used a lot...I wouldn’t have if-”**

**“I told you to use everything you need, Junhong,” Seunghyun reminded him. “I have more makeup than you know and it’s here to be used. Now, let me style your hair before you head back out.” **

**Junhong turned around this time and let Seunghyun work on his hair. As Seunghyun’s fingers ran through his hair, he asked, “Were you talking with Hyukjae before I got to your office?”**

**“Hm? Hyukjae? No, I was on a call with Kyuhyun before you arrived, but Hyukjae wasn’t a part of that,” Seunghyun explained. “What made you think I was talking with him?” **

**“He was just really happy...and I mean...** ** _really_ ** ** happy,” explained Junhong. “It wasn’t a look that I’ve seen often on him.”**

**A chuckle came from Seunghyun as he removed his hands from Junhong’s hair and rubbed any extra products on the towels Junhong had used from the shower. “He must have overheard my conversation. This could be fun.”**

**“What conversation, sir?” **

**“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Seunghyun told him flat out. “Now, it’s almost time for your next appointment so you’ll have to get on your way.”**

**“I need to go change first,” Junhong pointed out.**

**Seunghyun waved a finger at him before he turned around and walked over to the wardrobe in the room. It only took him a second to find what he needed and pulled out a light blue robe. The robe had some sheer panels which showed skin but at the same time left some work for the imagination. The sash was made of silk along with the trim on the arms and all along the bottom and collar. **

**“I was gifted this a while back but never had a reason to wear it or anything,” he explained while he passed it off to Junhong. **

**“Sir, I couldn’t take that,” the younger told him.**

**“Nonsense. You can and you will,” Seunghyun stated as he helped Junhong slide it on and secure the sash. “See? It looks amazing on you and I’m sure your customer will enjoy it too.”**

**Junhong turned around and saw how he looked in the robe and had to admit that he liked how he looked. He would need to make sure this robe did not get ruined so that he could keep it in his wardrobe for later uses with special clients. **

**“Thank you,” Junhong told Seunghyun with a smile and he turned a little to see how the fabric really hugged his body. **

**“Go enjoy yourself now,” Seunghyun told him along with a small swat to his ass. **

**The two of them walked out of the room and Junhong watched as Seunghyun sealed the room up again before walking him to his office door. **

**“They grow up so fast,” Seunghyun stated as he watched Junhong walk away. “This job definitely has its upsides.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is completed ^-^ Junhong is still doing well with his work and he received some great news about Jongup returning in a week! Seunghyun knew Junhong was going to be overly excited and what better way to calm him down and get some energy out than some nice office sex? :P We also learn that Junhong has been having some nightmares while Jongup has been away in the hospital :( Not only that, but we find out that Junhong, when he first came to Lucifer, had terrible nightmares and said he was never going to leave since he would be safe there. Poor Junhong >.< Now it is off to more work for Junhong, but not before he receives a small gift from Seunghyun of that blue robe. Even though he did not get the break between customers I bet he was betting on, at least he got to have some fun. Now Hyukjae, just what did he overhear from Seunghyun’s conversation with Kyuhyun that he got so excited? Seunghyun knows but...what is it? Make sure to come back for the next update to find out what happens next!
> 
> Next update 07/12/2020  
Yes I am taking a posting week off as a small break. Sometimes you just need to, you know...right? But I will come back as promised! 


	21. I Don't Bite Hard

**Two days of rehab had already gone past and Doctor Do was pleased with how Jongup was doing. Each day, Jongup had shown he was serious about improving himself and put all of his effort in. Seunghyun had come on both days to act as support and Jongup had shown to really appreciate it. Whenever Jongup accomplished a task in his rehab, Seunghyun would either give him a pat on the head and ruffle his hair, or give him a gentle hug and let him know how proud of him he was. Jongup was clearly a person who benefited from praise. Having support for someone during rehab was important, especially when things felt hard and Seunghyun had proven to be great support for Jongup. **

**“Jongup, tomorrow Seunghyun said he can’t stop by for your rehab appointment,” Doctor Do told him sadly later that day.**

**“What…? But why?” asked Jongup with a large frown plastered to his face. **

**Doctor Do felt terrible for giving him this news late in the afternoon, but he figured that Jongup should know now so that he was not sad and distracted during his rehab. **

**“Seunghyun said he has something important to take care of tomorrow,” the doctor explained. “He’s sorry he can’t make it.”**

**With a heavy sigh, Jongup nodded his head. If there was something he had learned while in the hospital, it was that pouting was not going to change things when a doctor told him something he did not want to hear. **

**“Will Jongin come tomorrow?” Jongup then asked with a little hope in his voice. After talking so much with Jongin, he had come to really enjoy seeing him and spending time with him. **

**The frown that came onto Doctor Do’s face, however, quickly told Jongup that Jongin most likely would not stop by.**

**“I’m sorry, Jongup,” he apologized. “Jongin has something to take care of for me tomorrow.” **

**“You’ll be there though?” asked Jongin next, his voice drenched in defeat and sadness.**

**Doctor Do placed a hand on Jongup’s head and gave his hair a small ruffle. “Of course I’ll be there. Now I want you to rest. You did a lot for your rehab today and I don’t want you to be too tired tomorrow.”**

**“I feel fine,” Jongup told him right before he let out a yawn.**

**“Rest, Jongup,” Doctor Do told him again. “A nurse will be in with your medicine and some food later.”**

**“Fine…” replied Jongup. **

**“Don’t act like that, Jongup. If you don’t cooperate tomorrow you know that I’ll let Seunghyun know,” Doctor Do reminded him. **

**Jongup looked down and nodded his head. Since he was so close to being able to leave the hospital he would hate for Seunghyun to get a bad report from the doctor. “I’m sorry. I’ll behave…”**

**This time a hand was placed on Jongup’s shoulder as Doctor Do told him, “I understand your upset that Seunghyun can’t be here. But just remember, it’s only a few more days before you can go home.”**

**A large smile went across Jongup’s face now. That is what he had to remind himself about. In a few days, he would get to leave the hospital. He was tired of being cooped up there and having nothing to do when no one could visit him. It would also mean no more shots, no more medicine, and no more tests run on him. **

**“My shift ends soon and Doctor Lee will be checking in on you for the rest of the night,” Doctor Do then told him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

**“Bye, Doctor Do,” Jongup replied, still with a smile on his face. “I’ll ask one of the nurses to bring you some movies to choose from.”**

**“Movies!?” **

**“You’ve behaved so well and have been listening to everyone so I think I can spoil you a little,” he explained. “Someone should be in shortly.”**

**“Thank you so much!” Jongup shouted excitedly.**

**Doctor Do gave Jongup a small nod and smile before he left the room and closed the door behind him. He then moved to his office so he could get everything he needed together so he could leave. **

**As he was in the hallway, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he saw it was Jongin giving him a call.**

**“Hey, Jongin. I’m about to leave in a few minutes,” Kyungsoo answered with a smile on his lips. **

** _“Perfect! I was just about to start dinner,” _ ** **replied Jongin, not sounding too sure of himself. ** ** _“What did we agree on this time again?”_ **

**Kyungsoo paused in the hallways with an non entertained expression on his face. “You were going to make your famous kimchi stew. Remember?”**

** _“Ah! Right! Of course I was!” _ **

**“You left the house unattended...didn’t you?” asked Kyungsoo, now rushing to his office.**

** _“No...I’m home…”_ ** ** Jongin told him unconvincingly. **

**There were clanking sounds in the back of the call which made Kyungsoo pull the phone away from his ear and open up a tracking app. Ever since the break in, Kyungsoo had convinced Jongin that they should both download a tracking app so they could see where each other were for the off chance that something did happen to one of them. When Kyungsoo looked, he saw that Jongin was at the supermarket. **

**“Jongin!” he scolded when he held the phone back to his ear. **

** _“Oh come on, Kyungsoo! It’s ridiculous to have a rule that one of us has to be home at _ ** ** _all _ ** ** _times!”_ ** ** Jongin stated. ** ** _“We’ve had the new security system in place at home for how long now?” _ **

**“I know but-”**

** _“Kyungsoo…”_ ** ** Jongin gently interrupted. ** ** _“Look, I know you were startled when you learned what happened. But things are taken care of now. We have to go back to living our lives like normal at some point. Living in fear will get us nowhere.”_ **

**“I know...I’m sorry for snapping at you…” Kyungsoo apologized as he slid off his doctor’s coat and pulled on his jacket. **

** _“You’re probably just really stressed from work,”_ ** ** stated Jongin. ** ** _“Look...I’m almost done shopping. When you get home, go upstairs and take a nice hot bath. I’ll get dinner ready, put on some music, and choose a movie you like. We’ll spend the night relaxing together and get your mind off work.”_ **

**Kyungsoo let out a small hum and nodded his head. “That does sound really nice.”**

** _“I need to pay for everything so I need to get going,”_ ** ** stated Jongin. **

**“Wait!” Kyungsoo quickly called before they could end the call. “I meant to ask you something while it’s on my mind.”**

** _“Hm? What is it?”_ ** ** questioned Jongin, now confused. **

**“You’re still taking my car in to get the brakes looked at tomorrow morning, right?”**

** _“Yes, I have an appointment at 9:30am. Hopefully it won't take too long. Why? Is there something else you need me to do while I’m out?” _ **

**Kyungsoo thought for a moment about if he really wanted to ask, but figured he should. “If you want...could you come see Jongup tomorrow?” **

** _“Oh...I thought you said he needed to focus on his rehab with Seunghyun though and that I shouldn’t interfere,”_ ** ** Jongin reminded him. **

**Stepping out of his office, Kyungsoo began to walk down the hall again and headed to the stairs. “I know what I said earlier, Jongin. But this is an exception.” As he looked down the stairs, he saw Doctor Lee heading up and waved at the man who in return waved back. “But Seunghyun can’t make it to Jongup’s session tomorrow and he’s really devastated about that. I figured if you were able to see him tomorrow, he might be in a better mood.”**

**There was a pause in their conversation before Jongin hummed and finally responded,** ** _ “I can’t say no to seeing Jongup. Especially if he’s feeling a lot better now.”_ **

**“He’ll probably be a bit more tired from the rehab he’s had, but I’m sure he will still be glad to see you,” assured Kyungsoo, glad that he had made the decision to call Jongin. “I should let you finish shopping now.”**

** _“Wait! Before you go…” _ ** **Jongin called, some hesitancy in his voice. ** ** _“Are...um...do you still...not like that he’s the one I saw at the club and I’m now seeing him again?”_ **

**At the bottom of the stairs now, Kyungsoo stepped to the side and stopped walking. His fingers carded through his hair as he shook his head. “Now isn’t the time to talk about that, Jongin. I’m about to head out now so I’ll talk to you at home.”**

**There was a faint, sad sounding,** ** _ “Bye,” _ ** **from Jongin before the call went dead. Kyungsoo then shoved his phone into his pocket and headed for the exit. **

**Zitao’s POV**

**Through the crowded hallway, Zitao rushed to his office and closed the door right behind him. He wasted no time as he pulled out his phone and selected Mr. Kwon’s number. The phone did not even ring twice before it was answered with a cold voice coming from the other end. **

** _“What is it now?” _ ** **Jiyong asked, his chair giving a squeak as he leaned back in it.**

**“I have an update,” Zitao replied, slightly out of breath. **

**A chuckle came from Jiyong before he replied, ** ** _“What? Were you running to report to me?” _ ** **The chair gave another squeak over the phone before the sound of shoes hit the floor a few times. ** ** _“But I suppose you’re going to tell me that Kyungsoo was unable to come into work today.”_ **

**Nervously, Zitao bit his bottom lip and paced around his office. Right away, he knew Mr. Kwon was not going to be pleased with his answer. There was no way around it, however. **

**“He was here…” Zitao mumbled.**

** _“Pardon? Come again, Zitao?”_ **

**“I said he was still here!” he stated louder, this time going to his door and making sure to lock it. **

** _“So you failed,”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon stated. **

**“Did you expect me to completely cut his breaks?” Zitao asked. “That would be too obvious. His car would be looked at and they’d know someone purposefully tampered with it!” After a few deep breaths, and realizing that Jiyong was not going to say anything for another moment, he continued. “I risked it by switching his breaks out with worn ones. I could have gotten caught with how long that took.”**

** _“But you didn’t,”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon pointed out.** ** _ “And he’s also not severely hurt or dead.”_ **

**“I’m working on it,” stated Zitao. **

** _“Not hard enough! Do you want Kris to be in danger?”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon asked, a growl in his voice. **

**“Don’t you dare touch him!” Zitao shouted as he slammed his hand down on his desk and clenched his teeth. “I’m doing what you’ve told me to! I’ve never said no to you or pushed back!” **

**There was another pause in their conversation and Zitao knew he should not have done that. If Mr. Kwon disliked one thing, it was being shouted at, Zitao knew that. To save himself, and Kris, he decided it was time to tell him some good news.**

**“Seunghyun won’t be around tomorrow for Jongup’s rehab.”**

** _“Oh?”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon asked, now curious. **

**“I overheard Kyungsoo on the phone and he mentioned that Seunghyun is busy tomorrow with something,” explained Zitao. “Kyungsoo will be around for the rehab, but you will be in the clear to come since he doesn’t know what you look like or anything. I can let him know another acquaintance of Jongup’s is coming as support.”**

** _“It appears you’ve managed to redeem yourself a bit,”_ ** ** stated Mr. Kwon. ** ** _“What time is the rehab?”_ **

**“Tomorrow it starts at 9:15am,” he explained before he walked around his desk and flipped through his patent schedule book. “Tomorrow his rehab is a bit longer as well.”**

** _“I’ll be there,”_ ** ** Mr. Kwon stated before abruptly ending the call. **

**Zitao dropped his phone onto his desk and crumpled forward. Even if he had been working with Mr. Kwon for a while, the man still had his overly terrifying moments. Was he skilled enough to probably kill Mr. Kwon? Yes, he was. But was he terrified of any plans that Mr. Kwon could have up his sleeve if he succeeded? Absolutely. Not to mention, Zitao had no idea what Mr. Kwon would do to him and Kris if he ever tried to kill him....and failed. **

**His phone then vibrated against his desk and caused him to look up. A faint smile crossed his face as he saw that it was from Kris. According to his boyfriend, there would be a surprise for him when he arrived back home tonight. At least that would give him something to look forward to and hopefully make the day pass quickly. **

**Lucifer**

**Kyuhyun strolled into Lucifer and could not hold back the smile on his face. It had been quite some time since he had visited since he had left for China. The familiar scene and the dim lighting made him feel at home again. There were quite a few people that filled the front room, probably waiting for their scheduled appointments, or relaxing after their appointments. **

**After his talk with Seunghyun yesterday, he had agreed to come in and have a word with him. They had spoken about the auction that would take place in a few weeks and Kyuhyun made it very clear that he would be walking away with Hyukjae if it was the last thing he did. Seunghyun had been intrigued with how firmly he had declared that and wanted to talk more about it. **

**“You’re right on time,” Seunghyun called as he approached the younger male. “You look a bit out of place, like a newbie.”**

**With a shake of his head, Kyuhyun replied, “I’m just a bit nervous that Hyukjae could possibly see me if he’s walking a customer out.”**

**“Not to worry,” Seunghyun stated with a wave of his hand. “Hyukjae is currently busy with someone else.”**

**A frown flashed across Kyuhyun’s face as he turned his face away from Seunghyun. **

**“It’s his job,” Seunghyun reminded Kyuhyun. “Now, come this way to my office.”**

**As Seunghyun turned around to head back to his office, Kyuhyun unwound his scarf from around his neck and followed after him. Once they reached his office, Kyuhyun pulled his coat off and draped it over the back of the chair across from Seunghyun who sat comfortably at his desk. **

**“So...you’re set on having Hyukjae,” Seunghyun stated as he crossed one leg over the other at the knee and placed his folded hands on it. **

**“Determined,” Kyuhyun confirmed. **

**“Why?” asked Seunghyun without any hesitation. **

**“W-why?”**

**With a nod of his head, Seunghyun continued, “Normally, when a customer shows such a strong urge to buy one of my workers, it throws up some red flags.”**

**“Ah...I see…” he muttered in understandment. With the kind of business this was, he was certain that an obsessed customer could potentially be very dangerous to a worker. **

**Keeping his legs crossed, Seunghyun leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk. “So tell me, why are you so set on having Hyukjae?”**

**Kyuhyun gnawed at the inside of his cheek and let out a heavy sigh. “You let Hyukjae come to me in China. You trusted him in a different country with me.”**

**“I did,” Seunghyun acknowledged. “He didn’t have anything bad to say about his stay.”**

**“I don’t think your dumb, Seunghyun,” Kyuhyun then started as he looked the man directly in the eyes. “I haven’t known Hyukjae long...at all...but I believe even you can see it.”**

**“And please explain to me, Kyuhyun, what it is you believe I see,” prompted Seunghyun.**

**Before Kyuhyun could say anything else, there was a rapid knock on Seunghyun’s office door.**

**“Sir, it’s me,” came a voice from the other side. **

**Right away, Kyuhyun recognized the voice as Hyukjae’s and so did Seunghyun. Kyuhyun looked back over at Seunghyun with wide eyes, wondering what he should do. Seunghyun quickly motioned for Kyuhyun to come over to him so Kyuhyun grabbed his things and bolted over. The wheels of his chair squeaked as he moved away from his desk and pointed to the space under it. Kyuhyun did his best to cram himself into the small space and realized he was not too flexible but managed it as best as he could. Just as he situated himself, there was another knock on Seunghyun’s door.**

**“Sir, are you in?” Hyukjae called again.**

**“Come in,” Seunghyun called as he wheeled himself closer to his desk again. **

**Kyuhyun did his best to shift again to try and be as comfortable as possible, but there was no getting around the fact that Seunghyun’s crotch was now going to be in his face because of how he had crammed himself under the desk. **

**The door opened and Hyukjae popped his head inside. He briefly glanced around before he stepped in more and closed the door behind him. The younger male was wearing a white robe that was basically open if it were not for the sash which was lightly tied around his waist. His black leather shorts were open for the most part, and it looked like the only piece of clothing that was actually on properly were his boots.**

**“I thought I might be interrupting something since you didn’t answer right away,” Hyukjae explained before he walked into the room more. **

**Seunghyun shook his head and answered, “There was just an email I was focused on finishing. No need to worry.” **

**Hyukjae smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He was glad he had not interrupted anything since he knew how busy Seunghyun was at the moment dealing with Mr. Kwon and the approaching auction.**

**“I know I wasn’t supposed to come and see you until after my next appointment, but I wanted to come sooner,” explained Hyukjae with a small laugh while he scratched the back of his head.**

**“Yes, I wasn’t supposed to see you for the next hour and a half,” agreed Seunghyun. “What made you race over earlier?”**

**“I just got really excited about the auction and I wanted to let you know that I’ve picked the song for my performance,” Hyukjae told him with a large grin, now feeling confident. **

**An intrigued hum came from Seunghyun as he watched Hyukjae and all of his minuscule movements. “Why did you get so excited suddenly? When you told me you’d do it at first, if I remember correctly, you weren’t the most enthused.”**

**Hyukjae walked towards Seunghyun more and sat himself on the edge of the man’s desk, one hand placed palm down so he could lean in towards Seunghyun more. His other hand reached forward and wrapped Seunghyun’s tie around his fist. **

**“Someone’s riding his post-sex high, I see,” commented Seunghyun. **

**“Perhaps a bit,” Hyukjae agreed. “But I really am in a good mood about the auction,” he stated again.**

**The small tug Hyukjae then gave to Seunghyun’s tie caused the man to shift forward in his seat and roll his chair slightly closer. Although he could feel Kyuhyun shift between his legs and felt the heavy breath against his crotch, he was more focused on the younger male right in front of him. **

**“I figured...I never know who will come to these auctions. So if I’m going to go up, I may as well do as best as I can,” Hyukjae explained. “Besides, unless the right price is hit by the right person...you’d never let me leave here.”**

**Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and slightly cocked his eyebrow. “And just who would you expect to come to the auction?”**

**Now Hyukjae pouted his lips and slightly looked away from the man in front of him. Playing innocent was not something he did often, but it was something he was very good at. He looked back to Seunghyun with the biggest eyes he could and shrugged his shoulders.**

**“I have no clue who could come,” he responded in a cute voice. “Hopefully someone exciting though.”**

**How Hyukjae’s robe puckered open more allowed for Seunghyun to now have some fun of his own. He grasped the robe and pulled the younger male in closer to him. Hyukjae lost his placement as he hand on the desk slid slightly which jostled his hair and caused it to fall partially in front of his eyes. A heavy gulp went down his throat before he glanced back at Seunghyun and gave him a small smile. **

**With ease, Seunghyun grabbed hold of the hand on his tie and carefully maneuvered it down to Hyukjae’s wrist and gave it a small twist and squeeze to make him release his grasp. A small yelp came from Hyukjae as Seunghyun then grabbed hold of his other wrist and removed it from the desk. It took almost no effort for Seunghyun to flip Hyukjae so that he was facing away from him and was soon laying flat on his back on his desk. His head hung over the edge of his desk as he looked up at Seunghyun with wide, startled, eyes. **

**“Sir…” he gasped in shock.**

**“I don’t appreciate eavesdroppers,” Seunghyun told him next. **

**“S-sir...I…”**

**“Listened at my door the other day. Didn’t you?” he asked as he gave Hyukjae a disapproving look. **

**“I…” Hyukjae continued to look up at Seunghyun, not knowing what to say.**

**“Let me tell you this now,” Seunghyun prefaced as he continued to hold Hyukjae down with ease. “Junhong came to see me that same day and asked if I had just spoken with you because you were in a really good mood.”**

**“Yes...but…”**

**“So I’ll give you this chance to admit you eavesdropped,” warned Seunghyun. **

**A few seconds of silence passed before Hyukjae finally admitted, “Yes, sir. I eavesdropped. But it was only because I heard you say Kyuhyun’s name!” **

**“And that gives you permission?” asked Seunghyun. **

**“Sorry, sir.”**

**“You’ll be in charge of cleaning the front lobby for the next week,” Seunghyun told him. “No complaints. I could make the price for you a lot higher and almost impossible for anyone to get you at the auction. But I’m not that cruel.” **

**“Because you know I love him…” Hyukjae responded faintly. “You want me to be happy even if you’re struggling with it.”**

**“You were devastated once before so...no...I can’t say I’m the biggest fan,” admitted Seunghyun with a heavy sigh. “But this does appear to be different from before.”**

**Hyukjae gave Seunghyun a huge smile and added, “You want me to be really happy and you know Kyuhyun can do that for me.”**

**This time, Seunghyun leaned down closer to Hyukjae and released one of his wrists so that he could cup his chin. “I just want this little brat below me to finally have someone he’ll behave with.”**

**With that, Seunghyun locked lips with Hyukjae. As he was about to pull back, Hyukjae reached up and placed his hand on the back of his head and weaved his fingers through his hair to keep him there. **

**Upon hearing the kissing noises and knowing what was happening right above him, Kyuhyun clenched his teeth. He did not think about his actions and turned his head to the side and bit hard into Seunghyun’s thigh. **

**Seunghyun gave a small groan but contained himself for the most part. It was then Hyukjae’s turn to let out a small, aggravated, groan as Seunghyun pulled away from their kiss. **

**“You need to go get ready for your next customer,” Seunghyun told him, now releasing him all the way, and leaning away from him. **

**There was a shuffling sound as Hyukjae maneuvered himself off Seunghyun’s desk. He readjusted his robe before he turned back towards Seunghyun and said, “You like Kyuhyun too. He’s one of the customers you like to see here.”**

**“I don’t have to agree with that right now,” said Seunghyun flatly. “Now get going.”**

**Playfully, Hyukjae stuck out his tongue and headed out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Seunghyun pushed himself away from his desk and glared down at Kyuhyun.**

**“You ** ** _bit _ ** **me,” Seunghyun growled. **

**“Only because you kissed Hyukjae in front of me!” exclaimed Kyuhyun.**

**“So that’s a reason to bite?” he asked back. “If you worked for me, you’d be over my knee right now with a red ass.”**

**“But I’m not...so you can’t,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile. “But I would love to get out from this cramped space. No offence, Seunghyun, but having my face right by your crotch isn’t my favorite.”**

**Seunghyun completely moved himself away from the desk now and allowed for Kyuhyun to crawl out from under the desk and straighten himself out. Once he was all straightened out and dusted off, he turned back to Seunghyun and gave him a smile.**

**“So you do like me,” Kyuhyun stated. “You’d approve if I say I have feelings for Hyukjae?”**

**The hardening glare that came Seunghyun gave Kyuhyun no answer to his question. **

**“The only reason I asked Hyukjae to originally think about being a part of the auction, was because you were so set on having him,” Seunghyun explained. “Hyukjae has been here for a good number of years now and has serviced more than enough customers. If he’s going to leave, I want it to be with someone who has his best interest at heart.”**

**“You think that’s me?” questioned Kyuhyun in shock. **

**“Should I not?” Seunghyun asked with squinted eyes. “Is there an ulterior motive you have for him?” **

**“Of course not! I love Hyukjae and I’d never want to see anything happen to him!” he exclaimed loudly. “Sorry...that was wrong to shout like that...it’s just-”**

**“You genuinely care for him,” Seunghyun finished for him. “Do you know how many customers I’ve seen come through Lucifer’s doors?”**

**“Lots.”**

**“Tons and tons,” Seunghyun sighed. “I’ve seen all sorts of people. People who were too overbearing, terrible people, some who made bad decisions, and others who did not belong here.” Now standing up, Seunghyun walked over to one of the bookshelves and ran his fingers over the spines of books until he landed on one particular one which listed names of everyone who had ever seen Hyukjae. “Hyukjae has had many customers,” he stated while opening the book and scanning the pages. “Some have lasted, some have tormented him, some only came once, and there were a handful of genuinely good ones for him.” He closed the book and slid it back into place as he started to feel sentimental about it all. “You’re one of the good ones, Kyuhyun. I can tell.”**

**Kyuhyun blinked a few times as he took in what Seunghyun had just said. Out of everyone Hyukjae had serviced, he was one of the genuinely good ones? **

**“I always tell them not to have favorite clients and not to fall for any of them. I give myself that same rule not to favor any clients or imagine them one day buying someone here,” explained Seunghyun with a tired sigh. “But it’s a hard thing to do...for both my workers and me.” **

**“How much will Hyukjae cost?” Kyuhyun asked next.**

**Seunghyun shook his head and replied, “I’m not saying. You’ll have to wait until the day of the auction to find out, just like everyone else.”**

**“Even if I’m a favorite…?” **

**“Yes.” **

**Lips pursed together, Kyuhyun gave a few nods of his head. He figured Seunghyun would not tell him that information, but it had been worth a try. **

**“Do you still want to stay hidden from Hyukjae until then? Even if he now knows you’ll be there?” Seunghyun questioned.**

**“It’s hard for me to say yes, since I know he knows...but yes. I want that suspense to build,” stated Kyuhyun. “I should get going now though if that’s all we had to talk about.”**

**“We’ll have to talk about your habit of biting another time,” Seunghyun joked as Kyuhyun began to pull on his jacket. **

**“I don’t bite hard,” snarked Kyuhyun. **

**Seunghyun walked up to Kyuhyun and grabbed the back of the collar on his jacket. “Keep that attitude up and I will put you over my knee.”**

**“Ha...ha...sorry…” Kyuhyun gulped in nervousness as he glanced back at Seunghyun. **

**The grip on the Kyuhyun’s collar eased and the younger was able to scatter away. Seunghyun opened his office door and walked Kyuhyun back to the front of Lucifer so he could personally see him out. As he walked out, Seunghyun scratched the back of his neck. It was hard for him to believe that in a few short weeks, he really could be saying goodbye to Hyukjae. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, back again like promised! Now look what we have stumbled upon! Jongup is doing well in his rehab so far! Yay! Sad that Seunghyun cannot come to Jongup’s next rehab appointment, but even though Kyungsoo said Jongin could not come, he asked for him to come ^^ The bad thing, however, was Zitao overheard and then informed Mr. Kwon. So does that mean we will see another appearance from that cruel man? Can we appreciate Seunghyun cramming Kyuhyun under his desk when Hyukjae knocks on his office door xD It was good for Kyuhyun because he found out that Seunghyun sees him as a good client and he likes him. Kyuhyun was not a fan of Seunghyun kissing Hyukjae so...he decides to bite him!? Kyuhyun...there had to be another way but you chose that!? Hahaa! But at least Kyuhyun could leave Lucifer knowing that Seunghyun approves of him with Hyukjae. Come back for the next update to find out what happens next!
> 
> Next update 07/26/2020


	22. Happy To See Me?

**The smell of coffee filled the house as Jongin finally managed to open his eyes and stretch out in bed. He glanced over to the clock in the room and saw it was 6:27am and let out a small groan. Kyungsoo had to leave at 7:00am today so he knew he should go down and with him a good day at work, but he still felt conflicted after last night. **

**\----**

**Flashback**

** _Dinner was finished and the two of them decided to cuddle up on the couch together to unwind. Jongin had laid his head down on Kyungsoo’s lap and was enjoying the feeling of his lover’s fingers playing with his hair. It was relaxing between the two of them, but Jongin still wanted to talk to Kyungsoo about something. _ **

** _When he straightened himself up on the couch, Kyungsoo pulled his hand away and gave him a slightly confused look._ **

** _“Something wrong? Did I tug on your hair accidentally?” asked Kyungsoo with a frown on his face. _ **

** _Jongin ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head a couple of times. “I just...wanted to talk about something quickly.”_ **

** _The air in the room felt heavy which led Kyungsoo to turning off the television and turning towards Jongin more. He crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap once he turned towards Jongin and tilted his head to the side. _ **

** _“You know how I asked you earlier about Jongup, and if you were really alright with me seeing him?” asked Jongin nervously._ **

** _Kyungsoo’s head tilted down as he cringed slightly. He had hoped Jongin would have forgotten about that small part of their conversation, but clearly it was still on his mind. _ **

** _“Yes...I remember,” acknowledged Kyungsoo. “What did you want to talk about regarding Jongup?”_ **

** _This time, Jongin scooted closer and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands from his lap. “Kyungsoo, I know we’ve briefly talked about this before but...I just want to make sure.”_ **

** _“Make sure?” questioned Kyungsoo. _ **

** _“You know who Jongup was to me when I still went to see him,” Jongin stated while he looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I feel like when Jongup didn’t really know me, you were fine with the two of us spending time together. But…”_ **

** _Kyungsoo gave Jongin a small smile and finished for him, “But now that you’ve gotten closer again and Jongup enjoys your company, you’re worried that I’m uncomfortable.”_ **

** _The grip on Kyungsoo’s hands got tighter as Jongin squeezed them, scared about what his lover would say next. Was Kyungsoo going to be mad? Would he ask him not to go visit him anymore? _ **

** _“Jongin,” Kyungsoo called lightly as he gave Jongin’s hands a light squeeze back. “If I was bothered by you seeing Jongup and getting closer to him again, do you think I would have offered for you to come tomorrow?” _ **

** _“But...what if some day Jongup remembers more?” questioned Jongin. _ **

** _“Then we’ll face that when it comes,” Kyungsoo told him. “I don’t want to think about that now.”_ **

** _“So you are worried.”_ **

** _Kyungsoo pulled his hands free from Jongin’s and crossed them over his chest. “How could I not worry at least a bit!?” he shouted. “Jongup is in a vulnerable state right now and he sees you as someone he can rely on. He relies on Seunghyun more, but if something happens and he remembers whatever you two did and had…”_ **

** _“If he does remember...I’ll tell him it can never happen again. I’ll tell him that I’m with you,” stated Jongin. “I’ve done it once before.”_ **

** _“Look...let’s not do this now,” Kyungsoo then stated before he stood up from the couch. “I just want to focus on Jongup getting discharged right now.”_ **

** _“But you said we could talk about this tonight,” Jongin argued back._ **

** _“I’m tired right now…” was Kyungsoo’s only reply before he turned away from Jongin. “I’m heading to bed since I have an early morning tomorrow. I’ll see you at the hospital.”_ **

** _Jongin remained seated on the couch and watched as Kyungsoo headed up the stairs. This was all so confusing to him. At first it seemed like Kyungsoo was not bothered at all over the fact that he was seeing Jongup so much. But then, was he bothered? His demeanor appeared to change and he was more on edge. Jongin scratched his head and let out a puff of air in confusion. There would definitely need to be another talk about this topic, just so he could make sure Kyungsoo was feeling comfortable, but he was not about to push it now._ **

**End of Flashback**

**\----**

**After Jongin had sat at the edge of the bed for a few minutes, he finally stood up and decided to head downstairs to find Kyungsoo. He did his best to move slowly and silently as he went down the stairs and hunted for Kyungsoo. When he found his lover, he saw him fully dressed and sipping his coffee while he looked out the kitchen window. As soon as he took one step into the kitchen, Kyungsoo turned his head and looked at him.**

**“Good morning,” he greeted with another swig of his coffee. “I didn’t think you’d wake up while I’m still home.”**

**“I smelled the coffee,” Jongin explained. “Is there still some left?” **

**Silently, Kyungsoo placed his mug down and reached into the cabinet for another. The remaining coffee was emptied into the mug before a splash of creamer was added. Kyungsoo ran his thumbs over the rim of the mug as he walked over towards Jongin and held it out for him to take. **

**“I’m sorry about last night, Jongin,” Kyungsoo apologized while he waited for Jongin to take the coffee from him.**

**Hands outreached, Jongin placed his over Kyungsoo’s. “It’s fine, Kyungsoo.”**

**“It’s not,” stated Kyungsoo with a shake of his head. “I should feel more secure in our relationship like I have in the past.”**

**Jongin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he asked, “You’re not secure in our relationship now?” **

**“I’m not so much insecure about us,” Kyungsoo replied. “What I’m worried about is...if Jongup wants you again.”**

**“I already said that I’d tell him I have you,” Jongin reminded him.**

**“But let’s say...hypothetically...some of Jongup’s memory comes back but only to the point where he still remembers you visiting him and his feelings for you,” began Kyungsoo with a frown. “You might be able to tell him you’re not interested...but what if he isn’t as reluctant to let you go again?”**

**“You think Jongup would challenge you?” questioned Jongin with a soft smile.**

**“Don’t smile about this!” shouted Kyungsoo. “I’m serious here!”**

**“It appears you have little faith in me to decline any of Jongup’s advances,” Jongin replied with a slight pout this time. **

**“This is making me sound like such a bad boyfriend,” groaned Kyungsoo as he hung his head low. **

**Jongin released Kyungsoo’s hands, placed then on either side of his head, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Kyungsoo lifted his head after he felt the kiss and was met with a quick peck on his lips next. **

**“You’ve probably slept with him longer than with me,” Kyungsoo pointed out. **

**‘I’d always choose you,” Jongin replied.**

**“Jongup’s probably a lot better at sex and can give you more,” listed Kyungsoo next.**

**“I’d always choose you,” Jongin told him again. **

**Right as Kyungsoo was about to lean in and kiss Jongin, his phone alarm went off to signal that he needed to begin to leave for work. When he leaned away again and glanced over to his phone in annoyance, Jongin took control and went in for the kiss instead. **

**“Hopefully no one at the hospital knows you have some sort of connection to Jongup,” Jongin told him once he broke their kiss. **

**Kyungsoo shook his head and raised the coffee mug up to Jongin to remind him that he still had it in his hands. “I’m very professional at work. In the hospital, my patients, no matter who they are, their health comes first.”**

**Taking the mug from Kyungsoo this time, Jongin took a sip and watched as Kyungsoo rushed around to finish double checking that he had everything. **

**Kyungsoo finished checking everything and headed to the door. He punched in their security code for their system and listened as it unarmed itself. As he reached for the door handle, Jongin’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back into a large hug. **

**“Are we alright?” asked Jongin as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s smaller frame and held him close.**

**With his arms wrapped around Jongin as well, Kyungsoo gave him a tight squeeze and a small hum, along with a nod of his head. “We’re perfect.”**

**Jongin loosened his hug on Kyungsoo and the two of them straightened their arms more so they could look at one another. This time, Kyungsoo gave Jongin a peck on the lips and reached up to ruffle his bedhead.**

**“I need to get going if I’m going to catch the bus and make it to work on time,” Kyungsoo told him as he nudged his head in the direction of the front door. **

**“Hopefully today will be the only day you have to do that,” replied Jongin, not happy about the commute Kyungsoo needed to make today. “Hopefully the breaks can be fixed today with no problem.”**

**“Send me a text once the mechanic tells you what needs to be done to fix it,” Kyungsoo told him as he glanced down at his watch. “I really have to go now though.”**

**This time, Jongin let Kyungsoo leave the house and kept a watch on him until he disappeared from view. Once he could no longer see Kyungsoo, he closed and locked the door and returned to the kitchen where his coffee was. Since he still had some time to kill before going to the mechanic, he decided it would be a perfect time for a relaxing shower. At least things seemed to be less stressful between Kyungsoo and him so that made him feel more at ease. **

**\----**

**The Hospital**

**The hallway was busy with other patients, nurses, and doctors as they made their way back to Jongup’s room. While he had just finished with his rehab for the day, he had requested to be allowed to walk halfway back to his room as more practice. Even though the nurse who had been in the rehab room with him had not been a fan of the idea, Doctor Do had agreed that it would be good practice.**

**Jongup shuffled down the hallway with Doctor Do walking beside him, ready to catch him if he fell. A bit farther behind him, a nurse walked with a wheelchair just in case it was needed. **

**His room was not too far away when Jongup felt his legs start to shake a lot. After his rehab appointment, he knew more walking would be a challenge, but he wanted to get better sooner so he wanted to push himself a bit. The next step he took caused his left knee to give away and he stumbled. Right away Doctor Do was there to catch him and help steady him again. **

**“Do you want the wheelchair?” Doctor Do asked while he allowed for Jongup to lean against him. **

**“I’m so close though…” pouted Jongup, able to see his room door from where he stood. **

**Although Doctor Do wanted to take control and have Jongup sit in the wheelchair, he understood the determination he had. So instead, Doctor Do looped Jongup’s arm over his shoulder and helped to walk him the rest of the way to his room. Once they arrived and made it over to Jongup’s bed, the younger male happily sat down and caught his breath.**

**“We’ll check your vitals just to make sure you didn’t overexert yourself too much,” Doctor Do explained.**

**All Jongup did was shift onto his bed more and nod his head. His body was tired and sore after his rehab and all he wanted to do was lay down and rest. While he rested, Doctor Do took his blood pressure and temperature. He then stood over Jongup’s bed and asked him a few questions about how he was feeling and reviewed what they had done in rehab. Before Doctor Do left his room, Jongup was given a small list of simple, in-bed, exercises that he would be able to do in order to help with his rehab. **

**“Now I’m bored again…” Jongup pouted as he turned his head and looked out the window. It was a calm winter’s day with only lightly flurries dancing through the air.**

**Jongup was uncertain how long he was looking out the window before he heard the door to his room open. Since he assumed it was just a nurse who had come in to check on him, he did not look over right away. It was only once the door closed and the room stayed silent that he finally turned his head. It was strange for a nurse to come in and not say anything as a greeting or something. He quickly saw why once he looked, however. It was not a nurse who had come in. **

**“Mr. Kwon,” Jongup greeted with a shocked smile on his face. **

**“Happy to see me?” asked Mr. Kwon as he came into the room more and stopped by his bed.**

**Happily, Jongup nodded his head. “I was getting really bored. There’s nothing to do here and I have to wait until later to get some TV time,” he explained.**

**“Is someone misbehaving?” Mr. Kwon then asked in a colder tone. “I don’t care for misbehaving boys.”**

**Slightly, Jongup’s eyebrows knit together while he pressed his back against his pillows more. Something in him felt uncertain about Mr. Kwon’s tone just then, but he could not describe what it was. He zoned out a bit in thought and jumped slightly when he felt Mr. Kwon placed a hand on his head. **

**“Why don’t we relax? Hmm? Pet…”**

**A shiver went up Jongup’s spine and he closed his eyes. The next time he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw the way Mr. Kwon smiled down at him and it made him feel completely calm. **

**“You’ll refer to me as your master now,” Mr. kwon told Jongup firmly. “Understood?”**

**“Yes, master,” replied Jongup with a nod of his head.**

**Slowly, Jiyong leaned in towards Jongup and placed his hand under his chin to prop his head up a bit more. Leaning in closer to him, Jiyong pressed his lips against Jongup’s. He could feel how the younger male flinched slightly at the action but did not pull away. Their lips parted just when there was a knock at the door. **

**“I’m not here,” Jiyong stated before he quickly dashed into the bathroom and closed the door.**

**“Jongup? Are you awake?” came a call from the hallway. **

**“I’m awake,” Jongup called back. **

**The door opened and Doctor Do appeared again. “I forgot to mention before that someone’s going to come and visit you today.”**

**At the mention of a visitor, Jongup immediately thought Doctor Do was referring to Mr. Kwon. But he could not let the doctor know that Mr. Kwon was already there.**

**“Thanks for telling me,” Jongup then replied with a large smile. “I was getting a little bored…” he then admitted.**

**Doctor Do frowned at his words and nodded his head in understanding. Since Jongup had been so hurt, and they had wanted to focus on him getting rest, his access to television and other things had been limited. Now that he was almost ready to be discharged, perhaps it was good that they changed that. **

**“Why don’t you get some rest before your visitor gets here?” asked Doctor Do. “You did a lot today and it wouldn’t be fun if you fell asleep on him.”**

**Jongup gave a small smile back and nodded his head. “I’ll get some rest.” **

**A smile crossed Doctor Do’s face before he left the room. As soon as the door closed, Jongup perked up in his bed more and looked at the bathroom door which soon cracked open. **

**“You have a visitor coming?” Jiyong asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. **

**Silently, Jongup shrugged his shoulders in just as much confusion. Up till right now, he had never been told about a visitor coming for him. Mr. Kwon’s shoes clacked against the floor as he walked closer to Jongup again and sat down on the side of his bed. Jongup sat with his hands on his lap while he watched Mr. Kwon. **

**“Take off your shirt.”**

**A couple of seconds passed as Jongup sat there in a bit of uncertainty but eventually, he removed his shirt. While he had pulled off his shirt, Mr. Kwon had taken off his coat and tossed it to the side. What Jongup had not expected was for Mr. Kwon to shove him against the bed and pin him down. There was a slight cringe on Jongup’s face since his body still hurt a bit, but Mr. Kwon paid that no mind. **

**Mr. Kwon started to touch his body and right away Jongup wanted to push him away but his arms would not let him. When Jongup felt Mr. Kwon’s hands run over his chest, he picked his head up. Why was his chest so sensitive to touch?**

**“Still the same,” Jiyong muttered to himself. **

**“The same?” questioned Jongup. When he did not receive a response from Mr. Kwon, he followed up with, “What if someone walks in?” **

**After a quick glance back, Mr. Kwon hopped off the bed and grabbed one of the chairs in the room. He dragged it over to the door and propped it against the handle as best as he could. The chair was a bit too short to reach the handle the way he wanted, but it would work well enough. With that accomplished, he headed back over to Jongup and climbed onto his bed again. **

**“Will you behave for me?” Jiyong asked, a hand placed on Jongup’s shoulder to keep him pushed against the bed. **

**“Yes, master,” replied Jongup, his breath heavier than before. **

**“Then I don’t want to hear a single peep out of you,” he told Jongup.**

**Jongup nodded his head in agreement but almost yelped when Mr. Kwon pulled his cover off his lap and tossed it half off the bed. He watched as his pants were pushed down slightly and felt as Mr. Kwon’s hand slid down. A small gasp left his mouth when Mr. Kwon grasped his cock. It took everything in himself to not make any noises, so he ended up biting his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed slightly. **

**“You need to be careful there,” Jiyong warned as he reached his hand over to Jongup’s mouth and ran his thumb over his lip to get him to release it. “If there are any marks on your body, they’re going to come from me.”**

**Jongup found Mr. Kwon’s lips pressed firmly against his and moaned into his mouth as he felt the hand on his cock speed up. There were more moans from Jongup as one hand went to Mr. Kwon’s shoulder to grip his shirt, and the other fisted the pillow beneath his head. His hips were shaking and started to move on their own and when they did he could feel how Mr. Kwon smiled against his lips. **

**“Someone remembers this touch,” Jiyong praised as he felt Jongup’s body shake more. He knew Jongup was getting close to his climax. After being with him so many times prior, he could read his body very well, both with drugs in his system and without. **

**There was a hitch in Jongup’s breath just as a knock came to his room door. Both him and Mr. Kwon turned their heads towards the door, a frightened expression on Jongup’s face.**

**“Are you awake, Jongup?” came a call. “Kyungsoo told me you might be a little sleepy after your rehab.”**

**The door then attempted to open, but the chair slightly stopped it. Mr. Kwon knew the chair was not going to hold anyone back after a few more tries. **

**“Do you know who that is?” Jiyong asked in a firm voice.**

**“Jongin,” replied Jongup in a breathy moan. **

**Mr. Kwon quickly stared to pull Jongup’s pants back up and told him, “Answer him and tell him to wait a minute.”**

**“I’m awake,” Jongup called back. “Wait a minute, please!” **

**Once Mr. Kwon had his pants pulled up again, he tossed the cover back into the bed, moved over towards the door, and shifted the chair away from the door. As soon as he did, the door opened and he was met face-to-face with Jongin. He instantly saw Jongin’s eyebrows knit together and cocked his head to the side. **

**“Mr. Kwon?” Jongin asked. **

**“The door sometimes jams to his room,” Mr. Kwon explained while he looked at the door and moved it slightly as if he was trying to replicate it. **

**“What are you…”**

**“Ah! I heard that with his rehab ** ** _session over_ ** ** for the day, that I should visit him,” Mr. Kwon explained.**

**Jongup shook his head slightly and groaned before he looked down and realized his shirt was off. When he looked up again, he met eyes with Jongin who ran over to him. **

**“Why is your shirt off when it’s cold outside!?” Jongin asked as he grabbed the shirt and helped Jongup to pull it back on. **

**“I wanted to check on his injuries,” Mr. Kwon explained while he walked back towards them. **

**Jongin turned back towards Mr. Kwon and squinted his eyes slightly. He knew the man did not have any sort of history in the medical field. The few times he had run into the man at Lucifer, he had gotten the impression that he had too much money and did not know what to do with it. He doubted a man like that would spend time studying medicine or the human body.**

**“I believe you should leave any examinations up to the medical professionals,” stated Jongin before he tucked Jongup back into bed. “Are you alright, Jongup?” he then questioned. It was then that he noticed the small cut on his bottom lip. “What happened to your lip?” **

**Mr. Kwon stepped closer and responded, “He told me during his rehab he was feeling sore and bit his lip.”**

**With a small sigh, Jongin turned back towards Mr. Kwon and told the man, “No offence, Mr. Kwon, but I think you should let Jongup speak for himself.”**

**A hand then grabbed at Jongin’s coat sleeve and gave it a slight tug. “It’s alright, Jongin. It’s small.” He could sense the tension that was quickly building in the room and did not like it at all. **

**Jongin caringly ran his hand over the side of Jongup’s face and told him, “Big or small...I don’t want you to get hurt again.”**

**“Okay~!” chimed Jongup before he leaned over and gave Jongin a tight hug. **

**Off to the side, Mr. Kwon glared at Jongin. Although Jongin had never appeared to be too big of a problem at Lucifer, outside of it he appeared to be a different story...especially in the current situation. If needed, Mr. Kwon knew he could do something about this. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears that Kyungsoo and Jongin are on good terms still and have kind of begun to talk things out. Kyungsoo might still need a bit more convincing but Jongin will be more than happy to help convince him that he still loves him tons! Jongup is doing well with his rehab if he is being allowed to try and walk around, with assistance, around the hospital slightly (: Mr. Kwon’s appearance though...he wasted almost no time before he was up to his normal self and his antics again. Thankfully he could not get far because Kyungsoo interrupted them and then Jongin arrived! It does not seem like Mr. Kwon likes Jongin and his interruptions thought o_o With Mr. Kwon already seeming to have something out against Kyungsoo...hopefully he does not start to have something against Jongin. Come back for the next update to see what happens next.
> 
> Next update on 08/09/2020


	23. Home

**The office was bustling with people as Daehyun made his way to his supervisors office to drop off the file he had just completed. With the end of the day drawing near, there was not much time left for him to discuss what he needed to with his supervisor and make corrections. It was stressful, but this job was a lot better than having no job. **

**When he reached the office, he tapped his knuckles against the door frame and was instantly motioned to come in. **

**“I have the file you requested,” Daehyun stated as he handed over the manila folder which was stuffed with papers blinder clipped together. **

**“Ah! Perfect!” his supervisor exclaimed as he took the folder from him and opened it up to start looking through it. “I’ll get this looked through tonight and we can have a meeting tomorrow morning and see what needs to happen next.”**

**Daehyun left the office and headed back towards his desk. On his way he glanced out the window and sighed softly. The only part about this time of the year that he did not like was the fact that it got dark so quickly. Just before he reached his desk, one of his coworkers pulled him to the side to talk about something. **

**By the time Daehyun was finished with his coworker, it was well past the time he had planned on leaving. He shut down his computer, stacked all the papers together so they were all organized for tomorrow, and flicked off the lights. As he walked down the hallway towards the elevator, he pulled on his coat and wound his scarf securely around his neck. While he waited for the elevator, he quickly checked his phone to see what he had missed during the day. One of the first things he saw did not make him happy. **

**“A string of robberies?” he read while he scrolled through the article. The robberies had taken place closer to where he worked than home, so that put his mind at some ease, but still not completely. “I wonder if Yongguk or Jongin knows about these…” he pondered as he stepped into the elevator. **

**The signal was bad in the elevator so he could not send his text to the two of them to ask them about the robberies. As soon as the doors opened he headed to the door to leave but paused as soon as his hand touched the handle. The parking lot was basically empty at this time of night and he could see his car sitting there, a few spaces down from where a light stood, just out of reach of its rays. Against his car, he could see a stranger leaning against the drivers door. What was he supposed to do now? Wait until he left? Call the police? Get someone on the phone and talk to them as he walks to his car? Try to scare the stranger off? **

**In the end, he dialed the police but did not call them. He placed his phone in his pocket and kept his thumb ready to press the call button in case he needed help. Ready now, he pushed the door open and began to head to his car.**

**“Excuse me! That’s my car!” Daehyun called out while he approached the man. “You need to move now!” **

**The stranger lifted his head, but the hood he had pulled over his head kept himself hidden. All Daehyun could make out was a snide smirk on his face. Then, instead of walking away from the car, the stranger moved so he was now leaning against the hood of his car. The fact that the stranger did not leave made Daehyun nervous to open his door or to even pull his keys out of his pocket.**

**“If you don’t leave now, I’ll be forced to call the police,” warned Daehyun in as serious of a voice as he could manage. **

**Now, the stranger stood up and pulled his hands out from his coat pockets. In a non-offensive manner, he raised his hands and showed Daehyun that he had nothing. A hand then slowly rose to his head where he pulled his hood back to reveal his face. A gasp left Daehyun’s mouth before he rushed towards the man.**

**Kyuhyun was almost knocked backwards onto the parking lot ground when Daehyun rushed towards him and gave him a huge hug.**

**“You know you scared the crap out of me!” Daehyun exclaimed as he hugged him even harder. **

**“Ha, ha! I’m sorry!” laughed Kyuhyun in response. “I just figured I’d have a little fun with you!” **

**“And scaring me half to death was your idea of fun!? Do you know of the robberies happening around here!?” he asked before he pushed himself away from Kyuhyun. “Get in my car.”**

**The two of them climbed in and right away Daehyun blasted the heat to warm both of them up, especially Kyuhyun since he was shivering. **

**“When did you get back?” Daehyun asked once they had warmed up a little bit. **

**“Not too long ago,” stated Kyuhyun as he thought about just how long it had been. **

**Shifting in his seat so he could face Kyuhyun more, Daehyun then asked, “Why did you come back? I mean...I’m glad you’re back but...for how long?”**

**“I’m back for good,” Kyuhyun explained with a smile. “I did what I needed to in China and got out.”**

**“Why?” **

**“Well...there were some unpleasant things in China,” Kyuhyun explained along with a few shakes of his head. “Oh, and I want to buy Hyukjae from Lucifer.”**

**That is what really got Daehyun’s attention. His jaw dropped open and he shook his head a couple of times. “Did you say...buy Hyukjae?”**

**“Do you not know about the auction happening soon at Lucifer?” **

**Daehyun scratched his head before he replied, “I had seen signs inside Lucifer and I got some idea but I wasn’t completely sure what it was.”**

**“I thought you’d be all over it so you could maybe buy Jongup.”**

**At the mention of Jongup, Daehyun hung his head low and averted his eyes. Since Kyuhyun had been in China at the time of Jongup’s accident, so he had absolutely no clue.**

**“Jongup’s still in the hospital,” he then told Kyuhyun.**

**Eyes wide in complete and utter shock, Kyuhyun leaned towards Daehyun and asked, “The hospital!? What’s he doing there!?”**

**“He was involved in an accident and has been in the hospital since,” explained Daehyun. “But why don’t we go to my place and finish talking instead of this cramped car.”**

**They headed off to Daehyun’s place and finished talking once they arrived. Daehyun filled Kyuhyun in more about everything he knew that had happened to Jongup as far as he knew. Kyuhyun then explained what had happened in China with Siwon and how Hyukjae had come to visit him.**

**“And now you’re going to buy Hyukjae at the auction?” Daehyun asked, even more shocked this time around. **

**Kyuhyun nodded his head and gnawed at his bottom lip. “I know, I know...might sound ridiculous since we haven’t been going to Lucifer for long but...I can’t leave him there.”**

**“No, I can understand,” replied Daehyun, a heavy sigh passing his lips. “I wish I could have protected Jongup and could protect him now.” He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head a couple of times. “Now I don’t even know what will happen with Jongup once he gets out of the hospital.”**

**There was a small silence as Kyuhyun thought and then came up with an idea. “Come with me when the auction happens and then we can hunt down Seunghyun after and ask him.”**

**“Wouldn’t I seem a bit desperate?” Daehyun questioned. “I don’t want to appear like one of those crazy customers who are obsessed with someone.”**

**“Aren’t you a bit obsessed though?” **

**Daehyun opened his mouth to speak but closed it instead of saying anything. Out of all the people he could choose to spend his time with at Lucifer, Jongup was the only one he wanted. But that was only because he felt a connection with the younger male...he cared about him. It was not anything creepy or obsessive. **

**“Just come with and we’ll see what happens. Alright?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed a hand on Daehyun’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Besides, it should be a fun night. It looks like you could use something to do to relax.”**

**Although Daehyun was not sure how he felt about asking about Jongup like that, he knew he needed to do something. He was certain that whenever Jongup returned Seunghyun would not put him in any danger, but how would Jongup be able to stay in a place like that? **

**Mr. Kwon’s POV**

**~~~~**

**The week had gone by and he had just received a call from Zitao about what would be happening with Jongup. Phone clenched tightly in his hand, Jiyong shoved it into his pocket and stood up from his desk. As he tried to keep his mind clear, he strolled over to the window in his office and pulled back the curtain. It was blinding outside because of all the snow they had gotten over night but it helped to wake him up a bit at least. **

**“So...Jongup’s going back to Lucifer with Seunghyun in a few days...” Jiyong murmured to himself. “What’s Seunghyun’s plan for him? He couldn’t possibly have him work again in his current state…” **

**As he muddled things over in his head, there was a knock at his door before he heard it open and close, followed by footsteps. **

**“It really isn’t fun driving all the way here in this weather,” Seungri groused. “You had to pick a new house so far away?” **

**Taeyang instantly hit him on the head and glared at him, a silent way to tell him that now was not the time to agitate Jiyong. “It’s not that bad. An extra forty minutes is nothing big.”**

**Jiyong clasped his hands behind his back before he turned around to look at the three of them. His eyes first landed on Daesung as he asked, “What have you been informed on?”**

**A small black book was pulled out of his coat before Daesung stepped forward and passed it over to Jiyong. It had been his responsibility to be in communication with everyone Jiyong had implanted inside of Lucifer as new customers. Jiyong quickly flipped the book open and searched for the most recent notes.**

**“The auction is being prepared to happen soon,” Daesung began with. “Everything appears to be normal inside of Lucifer since Seunghyun has well...banned you from coming back.”**

**The glare that came from Jiyong was enough to startle Daesung and cause him to take a few steps back and bow his head. **

**“Any suspicions?” Jiyong asked as he continued to skim the notes. **

**“Not any that anyone has reported to me. As far as they’re concerned, they’re viewed as new customers and have been enjoying themselves,” explained Daesung further. “Three of them are going to attend the auction and report back on what happens there.”**

**Jiyong nodded his head while he closed the book and passed it back to Daesung. There was nothing that stood out to him that he needed to look out for or be cautious about. **

**“Have you still been visiting my old house to make it look lived in?” asked Jiyong next before he sat down behind his desk again. “It has to look convincing.”**

**Taeyang stepped forward this time and responded, “I’ve been going over every couple of days and doing things.’**

**“I’ve been helping,” Seungri chimed in confidently.**

**“Hopefully not making it look like a complete mess,” Jiyong growled, his frustration mainly aimed at Seungri since he knew Seungri was the messier of them. **

**Seungri scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes but did not voice his annoyance at Jiyong since he had already gotten from Taeyang. **

**“Let’s all sit down and get ready for our call with Suho,” Jiyong then stated as he opened his laptop. “I can’t hold up his business forever and keep paying everyone who works for him. I know you all have people who would want to buy various drugs, so let’s discuss business and then you can be on your way.”**

**Jongup’s POV**

**~~~~**

**It was Saturday morning and Jongup was sleeping peacefully in his bed, covers pulled up tightly around himself to keep extra warm. He knew he was not going to be woken up early for any tests or rehab, because all of that had been finished up yesterday evening. **

**He let out a content sigh before he rolled over onto his other side and snuggled his head into his pillow. Just as he relaxed into the hospital bed more, he felt a hand gently land on his head. At first he let out a groan and refused to open his eyes at all. The only thing he wanted to do was to keep sleeping. Jongup only opened his eyes when he felt his hair get ruffled and heard a small chuckle. **

**“Mmmm....” he groaned when his eyes finally cracked open. “Seunghyun…?” he asked as he peered through the hair which had fallen in front of his eyes. **

**“How are you feeling today?” Seunghyun asked before he sat down on Jongup’s bed and combed his air away from his eyes. **

**“Good,” came a simple response. Jongup moved himself on the bed slightly so he could sit up more. **

**Seunghyun reached forward and grabbed hold of one of Jongup’s hands, holding it firmly, yet gently, in his. “Do you know what today is?”**

**A sleepy nod came as a response from Jongup before he vocalized, “The weekend...so I get more sleep…”**

**A held back chuckle partially left Seunghyun’s lips before he replied, “You get to leave the hospital today.”**

**That news caused Jongup to perk up right away and open his eyes wide. Leave? He got to leave today!? **

**“I thought it was Monday,” stated the younger male. **

**A larger smile crossed Seunghyun’s lips, but before he could say anything more, there was a knock at the door and Doctor Do walked in. **

**“Someone was eager to have you out of here as soon as possible,” Doctor Do stated while he walked up to Jongup’s bed, his file tucked under his arm. “He called me last night right as I was about to leave and had an almost hour long conversation with me.”**

**Jongup’s eyes grew even wider than they already were as he turned from Doctor Do to Seunghyun. His head shortly after turned back to Doctor Do as he heard him shuffling through the papers in his file.**

**“Everything looks great so there really isn’t a reason to keep Jongup over the weekend like we had originally planned to do,” explained Doctor Do. **

**“And have you thought about what I asked you about last night on the phone?” questioned Seunghyun, now standing up from the bed and straightening himself out more. **

**“I have…”**

**“And…?”**

**Completely lost in what the two of them were discussing, Jongup tilted his head to the side and pouted his lips. **

**“You said there is a doctor who comes to take care of everyone there,” Kyungsoo reminded Seunghyun. “So why do you need me?”**

**“You’re the one who knows the most about Jongup and what has been happening with him,” Seunghyun told him. “It would be better to have you come check in on him than my other doctor. I’d feel more comfortable that way and I’m fairly confident that Jongup would prefer to see you as well.”**

**“I can keep seeing Doctor Do!?” chimed in Jongup excitedly. “Does that mean I can keep seeing Jongin too!? I like Jongin! He’s fun!”**

**Kyungsoo turned his attention towards Jongup and asked, “What do you two do that’s fun?” **

**“Talk,” answered Jongup simply. “We talk about different things...but Jongin likes to talk about you the best!” **

**“M-m-me!?” stuttered Kyungsoo in shock. “What about me!?”**

**Jongup motioned for Kyungsoo to lean in closer and then motioned for Seunghyun to step away slightly. He then had Kyungsoo lean down closer to him so he could whisper, “Doctor Do...I think Jongin really ** ** _really _ ** **likes you.”**

**Flustered, Kyungsoo blinked a few times as he leaned away from Jongup. A smile crossed his face as he let out small, breathy laughs. **

**“I hope I can find someone who likes me a lot one day...it sounds fun,” stated Jongup.**

**“Relationships take effort,” Seunghyun then told him in a serious voice. **

**Remembering Jongup’s current mental age, Kyungsoo stepped in again and said, “He has plenty of time to think about relationships and what goes into them.” **

**“So...can I take your answer as a yes?” Seunghyun then questioned since they had wandered a bit away from the original topic at hand. **

**This time, Kyungsoo did not say anything, but instead nodded his head in agreement. It was true that he knew the most about Jongup’s condition and everything he had been through. After Doctor Yoo, he had been the one to take over and look deeply into everything. **

**“Let me give you my personal phone number so you can contact me that way,” he stated as he pulled it out of his pocket. As he did so, a small bag fell out as well and landed on the floor. “Oh right, I almost forgot, these are all of Jongup's piercings.” Leaning down, he picked up the bag and handed them to Seunghyun. **

**“I want my ears!” Jongup quickly exclaimed as he reached up and grabbed hold of his lobes in excitement. “I’ve seen the holes when I look in the mirror! I want them! I want them!” **

**Seunghyun took the bag from Doctor Do and once again sat down on Jongup’s bed. “If I let you put the earrings back in, that means you have to be careful with them. You can’t pull on them or replace them with any other earrings.”**

**“I won’t! I won’t!” **

**“Promise me?” asked Seunghyun next as he held out his pinky. **

**“I promise ** ** _so _ ** **hard!” Jongup stated as he wrapped his smaller pinky around Seunghyun’s. **

**“Once Jongup’s changed and ready to leave, have one of the nurses page me and I’ll have you complete the rest of the paperwork,” Doctor Do explained before he left. **

**Doctor Do then exited the room and left the two of them to finish up. Right away, Jongup tugged on Seunghyun’s sleeve. **

**“Yes, Jongup?” **

**“I have nothing to change into…” Jongup told him nervously. “I can’t leave naked…”**

**“Ahh!” Seunghyun gasped as he reached down next to the bed and picked up a bag he had brought along with him. “I have a change of clothes in here for you. Why don’t you change first and then we’ll do your earrings.”**

**With a nod of his head, Jongup was then passed the bag which he quickly started to go through. Inside was an over-sized, chunky knit, cream colored, turtleneck sweater which he quickly brought up to his face and rubbed against. Next was a pair of slightly baggy fitting, dark washed colored jeans, so that they could easily be pulled up around any bandages. There was a black belt with a gold buckle that he pulled out next before he finally pulled out a pair of white sneakers with a black stripe on the side and a pair of white ankle socks. **

**“I’ll go change quickly!” Jongup stated as he started to get out of bed carefully. **

**“Just change out here, it’s just the two of us,” Seunghyun told him. **

**Jongup clenched the clothes against his chest and shook his head. “I’ll be naked though!” A gasp then passed Jongup’s mouth as he covered his body more. “Do you want to see me naked!?” **

**Thinking quickly on his feet, Seunghyun placed a calm hand on his shoulder and explained, “There were a few times you were sleeping when I was here and the nurses needed to change your hospital clothes. I helped them to make things easier for them.”**

**“Oooohhhhh…I see…” replied Jongup with a few slow nods of his head. “So...it’s really alright?” **

**When Seunghyun nodded his head back in response, Jongup wasted no time in taking off his hospital shirt and pulling on the oversized sweater which looked like it practically drowned him. He needed a bit of help when it came to pulling on his jeans because parts of his legs were still wrapped up to keep sutures from getting agitated. Before Seunghyun closed Jongup’s jeans, he slid the belt through the loops and tucked a bit of the front of the sweater into his pants to give it a tucked look. With the clothes all taken care of, Seunghyun then helped Jongup with his socks and jeans. **

**Jongup sprung out of the bed and walked over to the mirror while he looked at himself. Since he had only ever seen himself in hospital clothes, he was shocked at his new appearance. **

**As Jongup admired himself, Seunghyun quickly picked through the bag of piercings and selected the ones for Jongup’s ears. He walked over to the younger male and stood in front of him, slightly hunched down. **

**“Stand still for me so I can put these in,” Seunghyun instructed.**

**Excited about the earrings, Jongup did exactly what he was told without any hesitation. What only took Seunghyun about a minute to do felt like an hour to Jongup, because he was so eager. Once Seunghyun moved out of the way, Jongup stepped up even closer to the mirror and adored his earrings. Some of them were small hoops that moved when he shook his head and others were small metal balls. **

**“I love them, Seunghyun!” he exclaimed before turning around and giving him a giant hug. **

**Seunghyun gave him a gentle hug back and was glad Jongup was genuinely feeling happier now. When they pulled away, Seunghyun planted a small kiss on Jongup’s forehead and ruffled his hair. **

**“We’ll have to get your hair fixed later, it’s gotten quite long,” explained Seunghyun as he looked at just how much it had grown by the color of the roots. **

**“Can I have it like yours?” Jongup questioned. “Like this…” he said as he ran his hand over the side of Seunghyun’s head.**

**“An undercut?” asked Seunghyun. “Sure, we can do whatever you want. Keep it on the longer side, short, black, brown, blonde. I’ll leave a lot of it up to you.”**

**“He, he, he~! Yay!”**

**Seunghyun guided Jongup back over to his bed and had him sit back down. “Rest and wait here while I go find a nurse so I can fill out the rest of your paperwork.”**

**“Yes, sir!” Jongup replied, his hand up to his head in a salute. **

**There was a small hitch in Seunghyun’s breath when he heard Jongup call him that, but realized that it must have been from something he had picked up on from watching television. **

**“I’ll be right back,” Seunghyun assured him before he headed towards the door. **

**About half an hour later, Jongup had Seunghyun helping him into a winter jacket and zipping it up for him. Before they left Jongup’s hospital room, Seunghyun pulled a hat out of his pocket and slid it onto Jongup’s head. **

**“When we get to the front doors, wait there and I’ll bring the car to you,” Seunghyun explained to him. **

**“I can do that!” Jongup assured Seunghyun right away. “I’ll wait wherever you want me to!”**

**Seunghyun pat Jongup on the head and started to lead him out of the room Jongup had lived in for too many weeks. As they left the room, Jongup grabbed the crutches that leaned up against the wall by the door.**

**“Doctor Do said I should use these if my leg starts to hurt again or if I need to stand a lot,” Jongup explained, clutching the crutches against his body. **

**“Let me carry those for you,” said Seunghyun as he reached for them. “That way you can lean on me if you need to while we walk.”**

**Jongup released the crutches and then they were on their way. Since it was still early in the morning, there was not too much activity in the hallway which Seunghyun was thankful for. They were able to make their way over to the elevator without any problems. The only problem was Jongup pressing three extra buttons which made them take unnecessary stops along their way. Seunghyun could not get mad at Jongup for doing that, however, since he understood his current circumstance. **

**Once they reached the front of the hospital, Seunghyun led Jongup over to some chairs and sat him down along with his crutches. Jongup happily sat and watched as Seunghyun disappeared through the doors and waited for him to return. As he sat there, someone approached him.**

**“I heard you were leaving.”**

**Jongup looked up and gave a big smile. “Hi, Doctor Lee! I am! I didn’t know you were here today.”**

**“I just started my shift and heard from one of the nurses,” Doctor Lee explained. ****_I’ll have to fill Mr. Kwon in on this,_** **he noted to himself, since he thought Jongup’s last day in the hospital would be Sunday. “You’ll have to come back for follow up appointments so I’ll try to be around when you are.”**

**“I’ll make sure to say hi!” Jongup replied happily. **

**Doctor Lee was about to walk away when Seunghyun came jogging through the front doors. **

**“It’s freezing outside,” Seunghyun shivered as he rubbed his hands together. “Oh, hello, Doctor Lee. I was just about to take Jongup home.”**

**“So I’ve heard,” Doctor Lee responded, trying to keep his voice as positive sounding as possible. “You have his next check up appointment scheduled?” **

**Seunghyun nodded and replied, “I talked with Doctor Do last night and everything is set up and ready.”**

**“Can we go now, Seunghyun?” Jongup asked eagerly as he stood up from his chair with his crutches. As he stood up, he flinched slightly and placed more weight onto his right leg.**

**Shocked by Jongup’s reaction, Seunghyun moved towards Jongup more and supported more of his weight. “Are you alright?”**

**“Mmm...sometimes my leg gets sore for no reason,” Jongup explained as he reached down and touched his leg. “It’s alright though! No problem!”**

**Although Seunghyun was not convinced at all, he did not want to waste more time in the hospital than he needed to. They said their goodbyes to Doctor Lee and headed outside where Seunghyun quickly got Jongup into the car and buckled in. Since the car was already heated up a bit, when Seunghyun slid into his seat he found Jongup with his hands in front of the air vents to get the warm air blown on them. **

**“Let’s get you home and settled in,” Seunghyun told Jongup and he buckled himself in. **

**Jongup looked out the window as the car started to move and smiled. He kind of remembered where Seunghyun had brought him when he saved him, but he could not remember everything. The only thing he knew for sure, was that it was a larger building. **

**“Excited to get back?” asked Seunghyun as he glanced over to the younger male.**

**“Excited and nervous...but mostly excited,” Jongup replied. He played with his hands in his lap and snuggled back against the seat of the car. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter! We started out with Kyuhyun scaring Daehyun when he got off of work! But at least Daehyun knows that Kyuhyun is back and will be staying around! Now everyone is caught up with Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun knows about Jongup. We will see how everything goes at the auction when Daehyun tags along with Kyuhyun! Then we have Mr. Kwon checking in on how things are going at Lucifer *rolls eyes* Can he not just let it go that he is restricted from going there and it does not matter if he secretly has eyes inside..? And now he is even going to be in talks with Suho about drugs again...which...cannot be good news! But now good news, Jongup is leaving the hospital! Finally he is out! Jongup is so cute with how excited he is about getting to leave ^-^ We will get to see how Seunghyun handles Jongup at Lucifer now since he clearly will not be working. Come back for the next update to find out what happens next.
> 
> Next update on 08/23/2020

**Author's Note:**

> We are back! And here is chapter one! What did you think? Even though Junhong and Seunghyun are trying to convince Jongup that he will be alright at Mr. Kwons, Jongup does not think that will be the case. And how quickly Mr. Kwon changed from seeming happy, to turning violent as soon as Seunghyun left his house. And he is having Seungri, Daesung, and Youngbae all come over >.< Then we have Daehyun who seems to be feeling hopeless and is not eating well. Youngguk sounded really worried about him and it looks like for good reason. Let us hope nothing bad happens to Daehyun.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE SCHEDULED FOR 08/25/19! I just wanted to remind everyone that for now, chapters will be going up every other week.


End file.
